BSD: Watch the Show
by fizzyshizz
Summary: In the aftermath of the train bombing and Kyouka Izumi waking up, a mysterious woman arrives at the agency to show the ADA the future... and past..
1. Prologue

_She's way to young for this, _Atsushi Nakajima pondered, staring at the young assassin he had just rescued about a day ago. She didn't really move in the way he knew other kids about her age would, edging away from everything black, movements elegant enough, but real fear etched into each slight movement of her hair swayed slightly as she edged away from him.

_This isn't right._

He knew it wasn't, but he understood her, probably better than she thought he did.

_My name is Kyouka Izumi._

"Kyouka" he said, watching her whole body tense and slowly turn around.

"Yes?" her voice clipped and brief, _Say as little as possible, so they don't get mad._

He had hated people before. The men running his orphanage to start, but it was obvious what the man in black, The Port Mafia's Dog, had done. _Akutagawa. _A small pulse of hate rose up his throat, threatening, to curse out the world for this little girl who'd never known peace.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Kyouka's eyes widened slightly, but she turned her head away from him.

She grabbed her phone, holding it close to her body. "I didn't know that." she murmured. Her whole demeanor was closed off and Atsushi knew better than anyone else. _Don't touch her._

"Hey," he said. "We'll go look around the city for awhile ok? It'll be fun and maybe you can relax a bit."

She nodded slightly, "Alright."

He turned to walk out the door, Kyouka directly behind him, when he got the message.

(insert message)

Kyouka paused, watching him as he stared at his phone, conflict on his face. Atsushi sighed, "Kyouka we have to go to the ADA first. Fukuzawa wants everyone there."

Kyouka nodded slightly, but hesitated, "Should I be there?"

Atsushi blinked, registering her words.

"Sure you can come! I'm sure it's nothing too important."

Skip

Standing next to Fukuzawa was a woman, her short brown hair bobbing. Atsushi and Kyouka walked in, immediately getting spotted by Ranpo who wandered over to them.

"Hey Atsushi!" Ranpo bounced over, the candy that was constantly in his system obvious now, "Who's your friend?"

Before Atsushi could answer, Kyouka spoke up,"My name is Kyouka Izumi."

Ranpo beamed at her, "My name is Edogawa Ranpo! But you can call me Ranpo!" He held his hand out to her with a smile.

Kyouka stared at his hand for a solid thirty seconds before taking it, shaking a little before pulling her hand away like Ranpo had burned her. If he had noticed, he didn't say anything, instead bouncing on his heels and handing Kyouka a lollipop.

"Here ya go, kid." He told her, before spinning away, heading over to Naomi, who stood a good few feet away looking lost without Tanizaki there.

Atsushi and Kyouka stared at the lollipop for a second, before Atsushi spoke up. "Here." He held his hand out, offering to unwrap the lollipop for her.

After slight hesitation, she agreed, handing the treat over to him, which he quickly unwrapped, handing it back. Atsushi sighed to himself watching Kyouka's eyes light up at the flavor of the lollipop only barely noticing Kenji and Yosano entering, until Yosano was right in front of him.

"Atsushi," He startled backwards, hitting his back on the wall. Yosano looked thoroughly unimpressed with this, her violet eyes only narrowing slightly.

"Do you know what's happening?" She asked, ignoring his absolute buffoonery.

He shrugged his shoulders, keeping his eyes on Kyouka as she took a hesitant bite of the lollipop. Yosano watched her as well, something deeper in her violet eyes that Atsushi recognized as pain.

Yosano sighed, "I've never seen that woman before." She didn't point at the short woman standing next to their president, but Atsushi knew who she was talking about.

"Never?" he asked her, keeping his eyes on the woman.

Yosano shook her head, "I tried asking Ranpo, but he said he wasn't really sure what this was about only that it was very important."

She sighed, "I hope it's not something terribly important."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Kunikida burst into the room, shouting as usual, "EVERYONE BETTER BE IN HERE FOR THIS VERY IMPORTANT ADA MEETING!"

Atsushi held back a laugh as Yosano rolled her eyes. The woman next to Fukuzawa laughed out loud, her laugh not as elegant as her outfit would make it appear to be.

Kyouka jumped at the banging of the door, her eyes widening as her head looked from side to side. Atsushi moved his hand towards her, and hesitation in every movement, she took it.

Kunikida ran into the room, waving his notebook, Tanizaki following meekly behind him. Naomi, spotting her brother, ran at him, smothering him in a hug. Kenji smiled at the scene while Ranpo rolled his eyes.

Kunikida shouted again, "IS EVERYONE HERE?"

"No" Ranpo said, smiling slightly, "Dazai isn't."

Kunikida rolled his eyes as everyone in the room groaned, Ranpo hiding a snicker.

"We should get started without him," Fukuzawa spoke for the first time.

"Get started with what exactly?" Yosano said, crossing her arms in front of her body.

Fukuzawa nodded, "I'll let my friend here explain." He gestured to the woman.

The woman stepped forwards, obviously quite uncomfortable, but holding her ground. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"My name is Madeleine L'Engle," She said, "You may call me Maddie. I came here with two things, a warning and an offer."

They all shifted uncomfortably as she took a deep breath, bracing herself.

"The warning is about the future of the ADA. My ability allows me to see into the future and Fukuzawa contacted me about a month ago and asked me to look into yours."

Kunikida spoke, "Well, what will happen?"

Maddie inclined her head, "Many things, both good and bad. However, the bad can be prevented."

Ranpo narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "How would we do that?"

Maddie smiled, "That is where the offer comes in, I would like to show you the future."

Absolute chaos ensued, everyone asking multiple questions at once, the noise becoming too much for Kyouka, who covered her ears.

"Alright, alright." Fukuzawa raised his hands, " I understand the questions and I have some as well, but here is the deal, everyone may only ask one this understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads, solemnly, knowing how serious this was. This quiet was broken however by the door swinging open and Dazai stepping through. He took a look at all their faces and sighed, " What did I do this time?"

Kunikida angrily stomped over to him and grabbed his neck, shaking him back and forth. "WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Busy," Dazai answered, rubbing his wrists and Atsushi noticed the beginning of a bruise forming on his face.

"Yea right," Tanizaki spoke up, "You were probably trying to die again"

Dazai laughed, "You caught me, Tanizaki."

Atsushi sighed turning his head back to Maddie, not missing both Kyouka and Ranpo glaring at him with suspicion.

_Wonder what that's about?_

Dazai smiled, "What's going on here?"

Kunkida rubbed his glasses and quickly filled in Dazai, who looked a bit angry.

"Why would we do that?"

"WHAT?" Tanizaki said, "WHAT IF THIS COULD SAVE OUR LIVES?"

Dazai sighed, " What if people want to be surprised, what if people don't want secrets revealed or something like that?"

Ranpo narrowed his bright green eyes, "What do you have to hide, _Dazai?"_

Dazai just shrugged, "Nothing, I was wondering how much we would actually see."

He turned to Maddie, who looked slightly annoyed.

"That's my question, what will we see?"

Maddie nodded, "A fair question, you will need to see the past to understand the future, my ability's "future sight" will make sure you see everything you need to understand the future, starting at the day Atsushi met you."

Atsushi blanched, "WAIT WHAT?"

Maddie gave him a smile, "I'll be able to show the past from that moment of time all the way till the danger is over."

Yosano spoke next, "How long will this take? If we get a case while we are watching this we will have to stop."

Maddie shook her head. "My ability creates a time loop while viewing the future. No time will pass as we view the story, however once we start we can not stop."

Ranpo spoke, " You have called it "a story", I'm assuming that there will be a main character, villain and internal monologues, as well as a cohesive plot and character arcs."

Maddie nodded again, "In a way, the focus of the story will be on Atsushi Nakajima."

Atsushi blinked before reacting, "WHAT?"

Maddie smiled at him, "Congrats on being the main character, Atsushi."

Atsushi wanted to burst into tears as everyone in the ADA stared at him. Kyouka squeezed his hand with hers, and he reluctantly squeezed back.

Kenji's soft voice asked the next question, "Once we know everything, will we be able to change the future?"

Maddie looked thoughtful, "You will be able to change certain scenarios to end up better for you and you will be able to understand other "characters" motives better. This will come with a risk, after viewing everything, you need to work around the knowledge, by not revealing what you know."

They all nodded solemnly. This was a very high risk operation.

Kunikida asked his question next, " Will anyone else be allowed to join this group of people?"

Maddie shook her head aggressively, "The future has told me who to trust, and you all are trustworthy."

Atsushi blinked a couple of times, his sunset colored eyes sliding over to Kyouka. The girl, feeling him looking at her, stared back up. Atsushi gave her a smile.

_She's trustworthy._

The mood around the office seemed to grow a bit less hostile towards Kyouka, as the ADA members slowly realized what Maddie was implying. Yosano and Kenji even smiling at her.

Tanizaki looked at his sister for a brief moment before asking his question. "What kind of way is this story represented?"

Maddie answered again her voice flat, "A television show."

Naomi interjected, "So there will be music and flashbacks and perspective shifts that are normally in a TV show, right?"

Maddie's head bobbed up and down again.

Naomi smiled, "Sounds like fun!"

Fukuzawa smiled, "Let's get some couches then."

After a bunch of shenangins involving Kunikida screaming, and Ranpo not helping whatsoever, the couches were rearranged into a small half circle, sitting in front of a projection screen that Maggie had set up.

They all squished together onto the couches, Atsushi ending up next to Kyouka and Dazai. Kyouka still chewing on her lollipop and Dazai looking very nervous and aggravated. Atsushi decided to speak, "Dazai."

Dazai looked down at him, his brown eyes watching coldly. "What is it, Atsushi?"

Atsushi gave him a small smile, "This will be useful for us, right?"

Dazai blinked and then smiled, ruffling Atsushi's hair. "Hopefully."

They turned towards the projector, which lit up preparing to play the first episode.


	2. Episode 1

**The scene opens on a title card. Bungou Stray Dogs, it reads. As the image fades another takes its place, reading "One Bowl of Tea on Rice"**

"**One bowl of tea on rice," says a disembodied voice.**

Ranpo moved in his seat, "Hey I know that voice!" Atsushi shifted uncomfortably, hating the sound of his own voice.

Kyouka spoke from next to him, "I like tea on rice."

Atsushi gave her a small smile, "Me too! It's actually my favorite food."

Kyouka blinked at him, "Really?"

He nodded and she smiled, nestling closer to this man who made her feel better, her actions not going unnoticed by the other ADA members

"**Pickled plums, slivered nori and leftover chicken doused in piping hot water and salted with kelp," the voice sounds dreamy, almost as though it hadn't seen food in a while.**

**An image of tea on rice forms on screen, looking as appetizing as the voice made it sound, however this is rudely interrupted by a train blaring by.**

"Damnit Atsushi," Dazai remarked, eyes glued on the screen, "You are making me hungry."

"Agreed," said Yosano, moving her feet. "Can we get food here?"

Maddie nodded, "All you must do is ask."

Yosano stared at her, "Seriously?"

Maddie just shrugged.

**The scene shifts to a close of a face, quiet and contemplative.**

"**It all sounds so good, a bowl of tea on rice, like the ones we used sneak into the kitchen to make back at the orphanage."**

"I forgot you lived in an orphanage, Atsushi." Naomi said, "It feels like you've been with us forever."

Atsushi gave her a grin, " I get that, I feel like I've always been at the ADA."

**The man is sitting along the edge of a river and he quietly collapses, face first into the floor.**

"**I'm going to die of hunger."**

"Fucking mood," Ranpo said, shoveling candy into his mouth. Both Kenji and Kunikida gasped at his language.

"RANPO CONDUCT YOURSELF LIKE AN ADA MEMBER AND ACT MORE DIGNIFIED. WE HAVE A GUEST."

**He moves his head slightly to look into the camera. **

"**My name is Atsushi. And due to unfortunate circumstances, I'm about to die of starvation."**

**A title card appears on screen, "Fortune is Unpredictable and Mutable"**

Naomi put her finger to her mouth, "I wonder if the episode title has any deeper meaning."

Tanizaki nodded, "Maybe it become ironic or something later?"

Maddie stared at them, "Are you really analyzing them like an actual TV show?"

"Of course," Naomi told her, rolling her blue eyes.

**The train blares by again.**

"**After being thrown out of my orphanage, I've had nowhere to eat or sleep and not even a cent on me. I don't really have the courage to steal to survive. That is how I've arrived at my current situation."**

"Damn that sucks, Atsushi." Ranpo remarked, his mouth full of chewy candy.

Yosano just sighed, "That's a sad reality. There just isn't enough space everywhere for everyone to have a place to call home. Some kids grow up in the slums and there's just nothing we can do about it."

Kenji exhaled through his nose, "When someone became an orphan in my village, the whole village would adopt them, they would rotate homes and live with whatever family had enough to give."

Atsushi sighed dreamily, "That sounds nice."

**Atsushi shifted on the floor moaning, then punching the floor as hard as he can, pushing himself off the floor.**

"**However if I wish to live then I have no choice but to steal from others"**

**His face set in grim determination, shifted as a flashback started.**

"**GET OUT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING! THE WORLD WOULD BE A BETTER PLACE IF YOU JUST DIE IN A DITCH SOMEWHERE"**

**A child version of Atsushi stared up at several adults, their faces in shadow.**

Silence.

Atsushi swallowed.

"Atsushi." Dazai was the first one to speak.

"Yes?"

"Will you be ok?"

Atsushi stared at the screen, quietly. "Maybe"

He felt a small hand squeeze his and he looked down to see Kyouka's big blue eyes staring at him, tears threatening.

"Kyouka?"

"I'm sorry, Atsushi," she murmured, holding his hands in both of hers, "It must've hurt a lot."

Atsushi gave her a watery smile, "I got used to it."

Kunikida spoke, "Those words are not something that any child should 'have to get used too."

"I'll kill them for you, Atsushi," Yosano's business voice was slightly wavy.

"There will be no murder, right now, However we will put these men on our list," Fukuzawa said as Kunikida began writing it down in hs notebook.

"**Shut up."**

**Said current Atsushi, standing up**

"**Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP"**

**He screamed the last one.**

"Good on you," Dazai said. "Shout your feelings away! Drown them if you must."

"Was that a suicide joke?" Atsushi wondered

"**Die in a ditch," Atsushi's fist clenched, "I won't let that happen. Just you watch. I'm going to rush the first person I see and STEAL EVERYTHING THEY'VE GOT."**

**Hie eyes narrowed and his mouth set in grim determination, Atsushi turned towards the road behind him.**

**A car flew by. Atsushi closed his eyes in regret, "Maybe someone going less quickly."**

Laughter filled the room as the ADA members laughed at Atsushi, who slunk down in his seat embarrassed.

"Sorry, Atsushi," Tanizaki wiped a couple of tears from his eyes, "That was perfect comedic timing."

"Its fine," Atsushi stuttered, his blush even more obvious.

**The next group ran by, a squad of military police. Atsushi looked terrified out of his mind, "I'm not sure the police carry wallets while training."**

"Nah," Ranpo said with a smirk, "I bet you could take the military police."

Dazai smirked, "I'd pay money to see that."

Atsushi whipped his head around so fast, he got whiplash.

MONEY?

Which caused the ADA to laugh at him harder.

"**Next time." He excused himself, "And this time I'll really do it."**

**A noise behind him startled him and he turned around quickly, "YOU'RE MINE."**

**He froze at the sight of somebody's legs sticking out from the water, drifting downstream.**

"Dazai." said the entire agency simultaneously.

Dazai just shrugged, "I wanted to do it."

Kyouka tapped Atsushi, "Why is that man underwater?"

Atsushi sighed, "I have no clue."

"**He's not what I had in mind." Atsushi said, watching with a hilariously freaked out expression.**

**The bubbling noises of someone drowning came from where the guy's head should've been. Atsushi watched him drift along.**

"**Maybe the next one?" he asked himself, the screen cutting back to the guy's feet, which now had birds resting on him.**

"**He'll be ok? FINE, damnit!" Atsushi muttered before running into the water to save the drowning guy.**

Dazai narrowed his eyes. Leaping in to save someone.. He smiled to himself, _the perfect partner for the Rabid Dog. I chose right after all._

**The sound of a splash echos in the silence.**

**The guy is laying next to Atsushi as a small card pops up next to him, "In the end, I saved a life."**

**The guy's eye opens in a zoomed in shot and he slowly rises up, a comedic sound playing when he does.**

Naomi pointed at the screen with a smile, "A NOISE! I CALLED IT!"

Tanizaki ruffled his sister's hair with a smile, "Yea you did."

He was so focused on Naomi that he missed Maddie's eye roll behind his back.

**Atsushi asks him, "Are you ok?"**

**The camera zooms in on his angry face, "I made it. Damn."**

**Atsushi hears this and looks at the guy, " Damn?" His face contorts and his eyebrow raises.**

"**Tell me," says the other guy, standing up as he does, "Are you the person who interrupted my submersion?"**

"Are you kidding me, Dazai?" Kunikida seethed, "Submersion? What the hell were you going on about?"

"There are many methods of suicide I wanted to try, Drowning just happened to be the one that day." Dazai shrugged his shoulders.

"That's dumb." Kunikida told him, to Dazai's amusement.

Kyouka tugged on Atsushi's arm again, "Submersion?"

Atsushi awkwardly shuffled, "Uhhh…"

Dazai answered Kyouka for him, "I was trying to kill myself."

Kyouka blinked at him a couple of times, "Do you not have a purpose?"

"What is that supposed to mean ?" Atsushi kept the calm in his voice.

Kyouka's voice went monotone as she spoke, like she was reciting something that had been drilled into her head many times.

"Those who do not have a purpose, are not fit to survive."

The ADA all stared at her, shocked into silence.

Kyouka turned back to the screen, indicating that the conversation is over. Atsushi narrowed his eyes, thinking of the man Kyouka said ruled her. _Akutagawa._

"**Yes of course I saved your life? Wait? Submersion?" Atsushi stares at this man.**

**The title card pops up.. "Submersion?"**

"**I was trying to kill myself," the guy says matter-of-factly.**

**Suicide? Gets added to the card.**

"I like the cards!" Naomi says, voice strained from reacting to Kyouka's worldview.

"They add a nice aesthetic."

Her voice faded back into silence.

"**Sure I was, and everything was going fine!" The guys sounds oddly happy at this, suddenly his face turns annoyed, "Til you interfered."**

**The camera switches to Atsushi's face, "Is he scolding me for saving him?" he asks himself as the title card reads "Am I being lectured?"**

**The guy sighs, "It's not your fault. My goal is to have a clean suicide without bothering anyone, but unfortunately, I did burden you. I should apologize or at least make it up to you."**

"That is nice of you, Dazai." Kenji said, his face slightly flushed.

Dazai just shrugs, "It was the least I could do. He'd saved my life so I was going to make sure he got something out of it."

Atsushi nervously spoke, "Thanks for the food, Dazai.."

He glanced over to Kunikida sitting behind him, " You too Kunikida."

Kunikida smiled to himself, "You are welcome, Atsushi."

**Atsushi sways back and forth, his stomach letting out a rumble.**

**The guy speaks again, "Are you by any chance, Hungry?"**

"**Well I haven't eaten in several days." Atsushi replies, as he gets interrupted by the guy's stomach also growling.**

"**Wow I'm also hungry." The guy agrees, sounding quite bored, "But I think the river ate my wallet."**

Ranpo laughed. "Seriously Dazai? You're already broke as it is and you have a massive debt at the cafe we always go to. Do you just lose your wallet on a daily basis?"

Dazai shook his head, "I really didn't have anything in that wallet."

Yosano glared at him, "Still, you should keep better track of your belongings."

Dazai just leaned back and put his arms behind his head.

**He opens his pockets, frogs jumping out of them. Atsushi visibly deflates, "Just my luck."**

"**THERE YOU ARE, YOU ABSOLUTE DUMBASS," shouts a voice, Atsushi turning his head to look.**

"Kunikida," the entire room guessed.

Kunikida managed to look embarrassed and he looked at Atsushi.

"I hope that my first impression wasn't also your first impression of the ADA."

Atsushi shook his head nervously, "Of course not." He stammered out, wondering if he should inform Kunikida that Dazai was his first impression of the ADA and then realized Kunikida would probably get angrier.

**An arrow floats over another man's head, pointing directly at him. "Hey," says the guy near Atsushi. "YOU FOUND ME," he shouts across the river, "NICE WORK KUNIKIDA."**

**Kunikida screams back, "Nice work? You're the one who gave me all this work! You've disrupted my schedule with your shenanigans, you suicidal maniac!"**

**As Kunikida keeps talking, the guy turns to Atsushi, "Kunikida is a colleague from work. Let's have him treat you to a meal."**

Naomi sniffed at Dazai, "Rude"

Dazai shrugged for what seemed like the millionth time, "He had money and I didn't and I promised Atsushi, that I'd feed him"

Kenji beamed at him, "At least you are trying, Dazai."

Dazai nodded to himself, "Hell yea I am."

**A chibi version of Kunikida appears, rage evident, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"**

"**So tell me," says the guy, "what's your name?"**

**Atsushi startles back, "It's Atsushi. Atsushi Nakajima."**

"**Cool!" the guy responds, "Come on, Atsushi. What would you like to eat?"**

**Atsushi looks embarrassed, "Tea on rice sounds great, right now."**

**The guy blinks and then laughs. The arrow blinks, still pointing at Kunikida.**

Atsushi shrinks down, "I thought it sounded good."

"Tea on rice isn't something I'd expect a starving kid to ask for." Dazai told him, "It threw me off."

Kyouka looked at the ceiling, "I'd like some tofu."

Magically a small bowl of tofu appeared in front of her and she stared at it. Atsushi just smiled and grabbed it for her.

"Here."

Kyouka took it, with a small warm small on her face.

Atsushi closed his eyes, thinking to himself, "How could anyone be so mean to this little girl?"

Then he remembered who she said had hurt her and his fist clenched. _Akutagawa._

"**Only a starving orphan would want a bowl of tea on rice, LETS HAVE KUNIKIDA TREAT YOu TO THIRTY BOWLS OF IT." He shouts the last part, making sure Kunikida can hear him.**

**Kunikida then flies into a rage, " DON'T GET GENEROUS WITH MY MONEY, DAZAI!"**

**Atsushi turns towards the man, "You're Dazai?"**

"**Yes," says the newly-named, Dazai, a wind picking up around him.**

**He smiles at Atsushi, the wind whipping around him, "Dazai Osamu. It's a pleasure to met you."**

Ranpo laughs, "That was very dramatic, considering that it was just Dazai."

Naomi spoke up, "But Dazai is how he meets all of us, it's his _call to adventure._"

"Pretty shity first impression if you ask me." Ranpo popped another candy into his mouth.

Dazai mock-gasped, "RANPO! I am deeply hurt that you would think so little of me."

Ranpo glared at him again, "Grow up loser," He stated, eating more candy as he did so.

Yosano snickered as Ranpo leaned back again.

**The screen goes black.**

**Then Yokohama at night shifts in, the sounds of the city calming, the camera heading to a restaurant.**

**Kunikida speaks first, "You are an unreliable fool, Dazai. Who just thinks 'wow that's a nice river, let me jump into it' in the middle of a job. Now I'll have to revise our whole schedule."**

Kenji blinked, "But he always does that."

Kunikida scribbled something down, "That's sarcasm Kenji."

"OOOOOHHHH," Kenji stretched out his words, "Sorry I forgot what that was."

Kyouka turned to Kenji, "I don't know what it is either."

Kenji gave her a smile and his hand for a high five, " We are very similar than,"

Kyouka meekly tapped his rough, calloused hand.

**The camera shows Atsushi shoveling food down his throat as fast as he can. Then the camera shifts to show Kunikida and Dazai watching him. Kunikida is furiously writing in his notebook, while Dazai just looks bored.**

"**You're obsessed with those schedules, Kunikida," Dazai returns.**

Fukuzawa blinked, "I think that your schedules are good, Kunikida. They keep us on track."

Kunikida blinked rapidly, "You… you like them?"

Fukuzawa nodded solemnly, ignoring the tears that threatening to spill out of Kunikida's eyes.

Kyouka looked at him, "Are you ok?"

"YES," Kunikida said hysterically.

**Kunikida slams the book labelled "Ideal" into the table, "This book isn't some day-plan, It's an Ideal, my sole guide in life. And nowhere in this book is there a sentence that says my coworker is a suicidal maniac."**

**Dazai manages to pull off an extremely bored face. Atsushi leans to the camera, speaking in a muffled voice through the food.**

**Kunikida sits down again. "Quiet. Nowhere on my projected expenses is a million bowls of tea on rice for some kid."**

"How the hell are you two communicating?" Yosano asked.

Kunikida glared at her, "How can you not understand him? It's obvious what he is saying."

Dazai eyed Kunikida, "I can't."

Kunikida shut his notebook angrily, "Well then you are very dull."

Atsushi locked eyes with Yosano, shrugging his shoulders. She rolled her eyes and looked back down at her knife that she was sharpening.

**Atsushi responds back, mouth still full.**

"**Great and now he's got questions," Kunikida rolls his eyes.**

**Atsushi spoke again, unable to be understood.**

"**It involves the military." responds Kunikida.**

"**How are you two talking?" Dazai asks. Both men look at him confused.**

"See?" Yosano told them. "I don't understand what you were saying, Atsushi."

"Im sorry, Yosano. But I was so hungry at the moment that I didn't really care. Also, I didn't know anyone else would see this…"

Kunikida sighed, "It's fine, Atsushi," He glared at Yosano who managed to pull off a annoyed and bored face at the same time.

**The screen then shows the empty tea on rice bowls.**

"**I'm so full," Atsushi sings, patting his belly, "I've had enough rice to last a lifetime."**

**Kunikida imediately yells at him, "I suggest you show gratitude after you ate this on my dime."**

Dazai sighed, "That's rude, Kunikida. Let the broke man eat."

"I'm sorry for my behavior, Atsushi," Kunikida apologized profusely as Ranpo held back laughter.

**Atsushi looks downwards, "You're a real lifesaver. I came to Yokohama from an orphanage and I've had nowhere to eat or sleep since. I thought I'd starve to death."**

**Dazai asks the first question, "You're from an orphanage?"**

"**I was, yes," responds Atsushi. "They kicked me out."**

"They didn't really." Atsushi said into the silence, Kyouka looked up at him, "They kicked me out because they were scared of me. The tiger, I mean."

Kyouka touched his wrist, "Demon Snow is scary" She told him, "Rashomon is scary too. I don't think your ability is scary. I think it depends on how you use it."

Fukuzawa spoke ," I agree with the assassin. Abilities depend on how you use them, nothing is inherently evil."

Atsushi remembered the multiple Port Mafia members who had proven otherwise.

"I suppose."

"**Sounds like a real warm organization."**

"**Look Dazai, We're not going around and helping people with hard luck cases," He lifts his book up, " We have a job to do."**

**Atsushi leans back, "That reminds me, What do you guys do anyways? I know it relates to the military.."**

**Dazai gives a smirk, "We're private investigators!"**

Tanizaki interjected, "That's a very broad term. We are more like 'detectives' with benefits."

Kenji beamed, "I like to think of us as 'friendly neighborhood detectives who help the poor and beat up bad people."

Naomi glared at him, "That's not what we do at all."

"I don't know, Naomi." Dazai said, "Seems pretty accurate to me."

**Kunikida interrupts, "We don't handle lost pets and cheating spouses. Our office specializes in tough cases that not even the military would be able to handle We are the Armed Detective Agency"**

**Atsushi recoils in shock, "I've heard of them. I thought they were a myth" **

**A smoky background filled the screen and four silhouetted figures stood in a ring around one man in the center.**

"Damn we look sick," Ranpo said, chomping on a piece of gum.

Naomi puffed, "I'm not even there."

Tanizaki replied instantly, "I bet these are the silhouettes of the ability users, I can see my sweatshirt."

Naomi glared at the screen, "Why isn't everyone else that works there shown? We do a bunch of work too."

Fukuzawa opened one eye, "I believe that it is just Atsushi's imagination bringing the ability users to the forefront."

"Still," Naomi finished, "The other girls and I that work there should be included."

"Sorry Naomi," Atsushi said, a slight blush on his face.

"**They are said to have supernatural powers."**

**The camera shifts to Dazai staring at a beam on the ceiling and Kunikida writing angrily in his notebook.**

"**Am I in the presence of two supernaturally gifted people?"**

"You both gave a very terrible first impression." Ranpo told Kunikida and Dazai.

Kunikida grew flustered and Dazai simply smiled.

"I'm aware." Dazai responded.

**Dazai squeaked out, "Check out that beam up there!"**

**Atsushi glanced upwards. Kunikida sighs, "Don't even think about hanging yourself in this teahouse."**

"**I'm not, I'm thinking of the hanging health technique."**

"Kunikida, Are you going to fall for Dazai's bullshit again?" Yosano questioned

Kunikida already red grew, flushed in color.

"Maybe."

**Kunikida sounds amazed, "What are you saying?"**

"**YOU DON'T KNOW? It's perfect for shoulder cramps."**

"**That would be perfect for me."**

**Kunikida begins to write in his notebook, muttering out loud when Dazai interrupts him, "I'm messing with you,"**

**The pen snaps and Kunikida grabs Dazai by the neck and screams at him.**

The entire ADA started laughing at these two as Dazai raised his arms reveling in the praise while Kunikida sunk lower in his seat.

Kyouka spoke, "Why is Kunikida trying to murder his friend?"

Atsushi tried to explain, "He's just angry. Kunikida might threaten a lot but he wouldn't actually kill Dazai."

"Huh"

**Atsushi tries to interject, "So about the job, you are doing.."**

"**WHAT" Kunikida shouts, fury across his face as Atsushi apologizes profusely.**

Kenji looks sour as he glances at Kunikida.

"That was mean, Kunikida."

Kunikida spoke stiffly, "I know."

Kenji beamed at him, "Don't be mean again, ok?"

Kunikida's face twisted into a small smile, "Ok."

**Kunikida seems to calm down as Atsushi makes mention of their job being classified, "Actually we require no secrecy today, We are looking for a tiger."**

"**A tiger?"**

**Dazai nods, "A man-eating one that has appeared recently in the city. We're not sure if its eaten anyone, but it's caused general chaos. The authorities have a bunch of scary reports."**

**Atsushi fell over, the bowls clattering.**

**Dazai looks more bored than normal, "What's wrong?"**

**Atsushi tries to crawl away, "I'll be leaving now." He gets jerked back by Kunikida who grabs his shirt.**

"**Not so fast."**

"Kunikidaaaa," groans Kenji, "What did I just saaaayyyy?"

"Don't be mean." Kunikida answered.

"Yes and what are you doing in this clip?"

"Being mean."

Ranpo rolled his eyes, " He's always like that when he interrogates people."

**Atsushi tries to run as Kunikida begins to interrogate him.**

**After Kunikida begins, Atsushi stops moving, turning around, his eyes showing real fear. **

"**You can't stop that hing."**

**Kunikida quirks an eyebrow, "Really? Tell us what you know."**

**Atsushi starts trying to run again, " That thing is after me! It tried to kill me! If its been seen then I should go now!"**

Tanizaki looked at Atsushi, "How can the tiger be after you if you are the tiger?"

Atsushi pushed his fingers together, embarrassed. "Well…"

Dazai interrupted him, with a smile, "He didn't know he was the tiger."

Ranpo blinked, "You didn't know?"

"Yea, but now that I look back on it, it was obvious," Atsushi replied, "I never actually saw it, just felt it or saw it in reflections. I never looked at it."

Dazai narrowed his eyes again, _Still, having some sort of awareness is impressive. Most people with monster abilities have no idea what they are doing._

_I guess this is just more evidence for Shin Soukoku's inevitable success._

**Kunikida drops him and jumps on top of him, "Pay for the food or I'll take your arm."**

**Dazai sighs, "Now, Now Kunikida, you always turn questioning into an interrogation, The Boss has spoken to you about this. Let me try"**

**Kunikida lets up Atsushi and Dazai sts next to him, "What do you know about this Tiger?"**

"**The tiger attacked my orphanage, it ruined our vegetables and destroyed our chickens. We had no money left and we were already on a tight budget, they had to let some people go."**

**The screen shifted to Atsushi standing in front of the gates of an orphanage, the adults who ran the place, screaming the same lines from earlier at him.**

"Oh Atsushi.." Yosano trailed off.

Atsushi tightened up his shoulders, "It's fine.."

Kenji patted his head again, "It's really not ok. You should've run away earlier instead of getting kicked out."

Dazai closed his eyes and spoke, "Someone with an ability would've found you eventually."

Atsushi wondered what he meant by that.

**Dazai interrupted the flashback, " That's a tragic tale."**

**Kunikida spoke next, "The tiger?"**

**Atsushi responded, "It shows up wherever I go, like its tracking me. I saw it when I was walking around the next town over."**

**The flashback appeared, Atsushi looking deformed in a small glass orb on screen, a tiger's growl reverberating throughout the scene.**

**Two eyes flashed in the dark and people screamed, "It's the tiger! RUN!"**

**Atsushi ran as he narrated, "I've been seeing it for about two weeks before the orphanage kicked me out. My instincts tell me that it's come looking for me."**

"Some fucking instincts," Ranpo said, "It's even funnier when you know that you are the tiger."

Atsushi chuckled, "Yea I barely even remember that one flashback, I just remember seeing it everywhere."

"Your ability is an odd one," Yosano said, scratching her arm, "It's very powerful and versatile. I think it's one of the strongest physically in the agency"

Atsushi flushed, "Thank you, Dr Yosano."

**Dazai's voice was eerily calm, "When was the last time you saw this thing following you?"**

**Atsushi looked up, "About four days ago, in Sudami "**

**Kunikida looked at his notebook, "That matches our intel as well."**

"**Atsushi, Are you free later?" Dazai asked, almost at random.**

**The camera zoomed in on Atsushi again, "I have a bad feeling about this."**

"Your bad feeling is correct!" Dazai said with a smile on his face.

Atsushi groaned.

Kyouka tugged on his sleeve again, "What's going to happen, Atsushi?"

"Dazai is going to use me as bait for the tiger."

Kyouka cocked her head, "But you are the tiger?"

Atsushi sighed, "But I didn't know that at the time."

Kyouka nodded in understanding.

**Dazai turned his back on Atsushi, clearly writing something on a piece of paper. "As the target, you provide us with an excellent opportunity. You are going to help us find the tiger!"**

"**FORGET IT" Atsushi stood up, looking terrified, "NO WAY."**

**Dazai handed Kunikida the piece of paper he had been writing on, "Kunikida, please give this to the president."**

**Kunikida looked skeptical, "You two are going to catch the beast? We should be confirming his info first."**

Fukuzawa narrowed his gaze at Dazai, "You are supposed to check information before you act."

Dazai shook his head, "I already had figured out Atsushi was the tiger at this point. I didn't need to fact check anything because at the time, I already had all the info I needed to figure it out."

Ranpo nodded in agreement, "It's not a hard case to solve if you paid attention to Atsushi's body movements and speech."

Kunikida sighed, "And yet I didn't notice it."

**Dazai smirked, "It'll be fine."**

**Kunikida reluctantly took the paper.**

"**Are you kidding? You're just gonna use me as bait!" Atsushi shouted.**

**Dazai gave a cheeky smile, "There's a reward."**

**Atsushi looked incredibly nervous at that as another title card popped up, "Currently penniless."**

"**Re.. reward?"**

"Same" Ranpo grinned at Atsushi.

"W..What?"

"I'd be live-bait for a tiger for that amount of money," Ranpo shifted his position on the couch, moving an aggravated looking Yosano.

Atsushi sighed dramatically, "I obviously agree."

"**You can't tempt me with money!" he shouted turning his back onto Dazai.**

"**But just so we are clear….. How much is it worth again?"**

**Dazai's cheeky smile grew, "About this much." He held up a piece of paper, which Atsushi slowly turned around to glance at.**

**His face turned to absolute shock at the amount.**

Naomi laughed, "Damn Atsushi, you really were penniless."

Tanizaki put his arm around her, "Why were we offering that much anyway?"

Fukuzawa answered him, " People will do anything for money, especially loosen their tongues."

**A title card showed another shift in setting.**

**The scene of an old abandoned warehouse was shown. The lights of Yokohama danced on the water.**

**Atsushi and Dazai were shown, sitting on boxes. Dazai was reading a book.**

"**Dazai, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what are you reading?"**

"**A good book"**

**Atsushi sighed, "I'm surprised you can read in the dark."**

"**I have excellent night vision. Plus, I've read this book before."**

**The book is shown, reading the "Complete Guide to Suicide" on the cover.**

Everyone facepalmed simultaneously.

"Why am I not surprised?" Atsushi groaned.

Kyouka narrowed her eyes, "I still don't understand, Do you not serve some sort of purpose within the agency? You cannot die, because you are important."

Dazai blinked a couple of times, "Maybe I just don't like living. Maybe my suicide attempts are for pleasure."

"For pleasure?"

Kunikida smacked Dazai before he could answer.

"DON'T TEACH HER YOUR BRAIN-DEAD LOGIC!"

"**Why are you reading it again then"**

**Dazai sounded a bit annoyed when he replied, "A good book is always good."**

**Atsushi smiled, before curling into himself. "Will the tiger really track me down here?"**

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!" Naomi shouted.

Kenji frowned at Dazai with annoyance in his soft brown eyes, "That's very rude, Dazai. You scared him."

Dazai closed his eyes, "It was important so he would anticipate that the tiger would show up," he opened his eyes again, "Whether it showed itself inside him or not."

"**Yea."**

**Atsushi almost screamed in fear.**

**Dazai was calmly reading as he replied, "When it shows up, it will be no match for me, I may not look it but I am part of the Armed Detective Agency for a reason."**

**Atsushi looked down again, "I admire your confidence. They called me good-for-nothing at the orphanage for as long as I can remember. Now, I don't even know what my future holds anymore."**

**Another flashback of the orphanage occured, the same hate-filled words, Atsushi spoke alongside the flashback, "No one would mind if I died in a ditch somewhere."**

Atsushi could feel the tears dripping down his face now, remembering the absolute crushing despair of that moment. He had thought that he was going to die by the claws of a blood-thirsty tiger and he had accepted his fate.

He felt a small hand reach up and attempt to wipe away his tears and he opened his eyes to see Kyouka. Her face was solemn as she wrapped him in be same crushing embrace that he had done to her on the train and she whispered, "I would care, Atsushi."

He held onto her and sobbed into her shoulder, almost gasping in shock as another weight fell into his shoulder.

He raised his head slightly, seeing Dazai's warm tan coat pressed against his body. He closed his eyes, for the first time in a while feeling like he belonged somewhere, barely noticing as the rest of the ADA joined in.

They stayed like that for several minutes until Maddie awkwardly cleared her throat, the screen had paused as they held onto each other.

Ranpo untangled himself first and sat back down the others following suit and as soon as Atsushi's tears had dried, the video played again.

**Dazai's face showed no emotion as Atsushi said brokenly, "Maybe I'd be better off eaten by a tiger."**

Atsushi squeezed his eyes shut and felt Kyouka gently grab for his hand, sliding hers into his.

"You'll be ok, Atsushi."

He couldn't help but feel embarrassed, given he had just pulled her from hell. And now she was here with a bunch of people she barely knew. But she seemed ok with it, and if she was, he bet he could be too.

"**Well, it'll probably be soon"**

**He looked up seeing the clouds shift and the moon shining through. A loud noise startled Atsushi out of his depressive state.**

"**WHAT WAS THAT?"**

**Dazai didn't even flinch as he replied, "Probably the wind."**

**Atsushi screamed at him, "ARE YOU KIDDING? IT'S THE TIGER. IT'S COME TO EAT ME."**

Tanizaki laughed, "Knowing that you are the tiger makes this entire scene much funnier."

Atsushi blushed furiously, burying his face into his hands as Kenji patted him sympathetically.

"I really was overreacting.."

**Dazai snapped his book closed. "Calm down. A tiger doesn't just show up."**

**Atsushi was growing frustrated as he yelled at Dazai, who calmly spoke.**

"**Your story doesn't add up. An orphanage wouldn't kick out a kid just because of a food shortage. Kicking out one kid wouldn't put a dent. Instead it would make sense to transfer kids to a different orphanage. However it is more likely they realized who the tiger actually was."**

"If any unsuspecting viewer was watching this they could've figured this out for themselves," Ranpo pointed out, "The clues were all there and all one had to do is piece them together."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Or if they know stories very well, they can just guess that the main character would have a power." She adjusted her position before continuing , "It seems obvious."

Ranpo looked into her eyes and very slowly took a bite out of his chocolate bar.

**Dazai jumped down from his ledge. Atsushi stared at him, "Who?"**

"**You and the tiger appeared in this city, two weeks ago." Dazai stated.**

**The moon glowed gently and Atsushi's eyes seemed to glow blue as the moon covered them.**

"**The Armed Detective Agency handles those with supernatural gifts. The people at the orphanage didn't tell you, huh."**

**A pulse and Atsushi was surrounded by a blue ring as he began to transform. Dazai watching calmly from the sidelines.**

Atsushi blinked.

"Do I really look like that when I transform?"

"I've never seen it," Kenji replied, "But that looks painful."

Atsushi sighed, "Yea it does, but it doesn't really hurt that much."

Dazai nodded, "Abilities aren't built to harm their user, but some can be activated through pain." He decided not to make a mention of a Port Mafia member who worked like that.

**And the tiger emerged, charging at Dazai who expertly dodged.**

**Dazai smiled, "You are the tiger, Atsushi."**

**The tiger and Dazai danced around each other, Dazai commenting lightly, "Impressive you could snap someone's neck."**

"Are you seriously thinking of death when the tiger could eat you?" Kunikida asked, stopping his incessant note-taking, to glare at Dazai.

Dazai's voice was flat as he responded, "Yes."

"Geez," Kunikida managed an impressive eye roll.

**He dodged again, his feet sliding into a wall. "Hm, this isn't a bad way to die at all. Getting eaten by a tiger."**

**Dazai watched the tiger jump, its claws and teeth sharp and ready for the kill. **

"**But you can't kill me," he said, activating his ability, its white light flooding the warehouse.**

"**My ability is…"**

**And a title card was displayed with the words, "No Longer Human" written on them, the symbols activating, sliding against each other effortlessly.**

"WOW!" Kenji said, "That's really cool-looking!"

Naomi nodded eagerily, "It fits the whole aesthetic of the show quite well and explains the ability name!"

Dazai smirked, "My ability isn't really impressive in real life but in this show, it looks way cooler."

"**No Longer Human."**

**With his fist glowing, Dazai punched the tiger in the face. His white light eating up the tiger's blue light. **

"**I can neutralize anyone else's ability. It works through a touch"**

**The lightshow stopped to reveal Atsushi, with his eyes closed, Dazai's hand on his forehead. Atsushi landed onto Dazai's chest.**

**Dazai shoved him to the floor, "I have no such tastes in men."**

"DAZAI!" Kunikida shouted at him.

"What?"

"YOU DON'T SHOVE AN INJURED BOY TO THE FLOOR? THAT'S NOT ETHICAL."

"Whoops" answered Dazai.

"**HEY DAZAI," said Kunikida's voice as he and a group of people walked into the warehouse.**

"**You're late, Kunikida!" Dazai called, "I've captured the predator."**

"**It's him?" Kunikida asked, approaching.**

"**Yep, he can change into a tiger," Dazai shrugged.**

"**Damnit Dazai," Kunikida said, "You should be more specific,about this note."**

"**The tiger will be in the warehouse, secure the perimeter," Dazai read off,"What a concise note!"**

"**Oh yea?, Well I thought this would need tons of backup so I brought everyone, even people who weren't on call."**

**The group of people who had followed Kunikida in stepped into the light. **

"Hey it's us!" Ranpo said, swirling his ramun marble.

Yosano muttered, "I hope we get a good introduction."

"**You owe them a drink."**

"We never got one by the way"

Kenji turned to Dazai, "Just another thing to add to your tab."

Dazai's face scrunched up, "I'll keep that in mind."

"**Hey!" said a chipper voice, running up to Atsushi.**

**Two pairs of legs followed, one in stocking and the other in red heels.**

**The red heels stopped, revealing a woman, with a title card next to her, "Yosano Akiko, Ability: Thou Shalt Not Die."**

**Her voice was bored out of her mind, "There are no casualties? Talk about boring."**

Tanizaki laughed out loud and a grin grew on his face as he looked at Yosano, "Of course the first thing you would say would be about death or boredom."

Yosano glowered at him, "Do you want a treatment?"

Tanizaki waved his hands around in front of him, " You can't treat someone who's ok at the moment."

Yosano took out a knife, "I could make you unwell."

A loud swallowing sound was heard as Tanizaki went silent.

**The other pair of shoes stopped, "You've gotten better at solving cases, Dazai." A man wearing glasses was revealed, his card reading "Edogawa Ranpo, Ability: Ultra Deduction."**

**He smirked, "But let me solve the big ones."**

"Don't worry Ranpo," Dazai answered the on screen counterpart, "I will."

Ranpo beamed at him.

Naomi leaned over to Kenji, "Why does his title card have an ability on it? He doesn't have one?"

Kenji just shrugged.

**The last one crouched next to Atsushi, "What will we do when he wakes up?"**

**His card read "Kenji Miyazawa. Ability: Be Not Defeated by The Rain."**

"**He didn't know he could do this," Kenji finished.**

**Kunikida fixed his glasses, a title card appearing next to him as well, "Kunikida Doppo, Ability: Doppo Poet."**

Ranpo spoke up, "Hey Kunikida. Why does your ability have your name in it?"

Kunikida looked up from his notebook, "Not sure, I never really questioned it."

Fukuzawa answered, "Abilities don't have an explanation for why they are named the way they are. All we know is that you know their names instinctively after it manifests."

Atsushi blinked, "I never thought about why I knew my ability's name after I got it."

"Its an unexplained mystery," Kyouka murmured, "I knew mine since I was very little."

"Really now?" Dazai asked her.

She turned her head away from him, nodding.

"**What will we do now?" He asked.**

**Dazai grinned, "I've made up my mind."**

**His card flashed, "Dazai Osamu. Ability: No Longer Human."**

**Dazai looked at Atsushi laying on the floor, "He's going to join us."**

**Dazai had a flashback to Atsushi telling him that no one cared about him. His face softened.**

"AWWWW" Naomi sang, "Dazai cares!"

Dazai decided not to strangle Naomi and instead stared at the floor, slightly embarrassed. He turned his head to see his apprentice giving him a wide grin. He awkwardly smiled back, knowing in his heart that the smile would leave when his past was revealed.

"**COOL!" Kenji said.**

"**Are you serious?" Yosano asked, Ranpo looking bored next to her. **

"**Dazai you are an idiot." he told Dazai.**

**Kunikida immediately started yelling as Kenji pet Atsushi, "There there were-tiger."**

"**GET UP ATSUSHI!" Dazai said happily, just as Atsushi woke up.**

"**How odd." said Dazai's inner voice, "In a detective agency full of eccentrics, i feel like something big is about to happen."**

"That's one thing we can call ourselves," Fukuzawa put his hand on his head, "Full of eccentrics."

They all chuckled at that, even Kunikida.

Kyouka just cocked her head and looked back at her now cold tofu. These people were so much nicer than Akutagawa. They didn't yell or hurt her and she was beginning to like staying here, curled up next to Atsushi. She lowered her head…

She'd go back to Akutagawa eventually. He would kill them to get to her.

**Atsushi pulled himself off the ground. "Who are you?" He murmured at Kenji, who opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Dazai.**

"**Do you remember anything that happened?"**

**Atsushi narrowed his eyes in confusion, "What are you talking about?"**

"**Huh," Dazai said as a way of response, "Your right arm didn't change back."**

"**Huh?" Atsushi raised his right hand, revealing a tiger paw.**

**He blinked a couple of times before screaming as a title card formed next to him, "Atsushi Nakajima. Ability; Beast Beneath the Moonlight."**

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THAT SCARED ME!" Atsushi shouted over their laughter, " I THOUGHT DAZAI HAD GLUED THAT THING TO MY ARM."

That comment made them all laugh harder at their resident tiger's own cluelessness and the fact that he thought it was a prank.

Atsushi was flushing even harder until he heard laughter from next to him and saw even Kyouka was laughing at him.

_She looks way happier._

**Dazai spoke, distracting him, "Atsushi Nakajima, from this day forward you are the new member of the Armed Detective Agency."**

**Atsushi blinked, "Uh, what…"**

The screen went blank and the ADA was silent.

"That's it?" Kenji said, standing up.

Naomi laughed, "Definitely not, we still have many more episodes."

Kenji stared at her, "OH…"

Atsushi wondered how much of what happened at the orphanage would be shown. He knew that the ADA cared for him and would support him no matter what, but some part of him wondered if TV logic applied to his own life now and if the ADA would be in danger because of him. He ran through every thought he'd had since joining the ADA, but soon found this to be fruitless had no idea what he had been thinking about, but he hoped that the TV show format wouldn't find a way to implement these thoughts into itself.

He watched the ADA members talk and laugh about the show and he took a deep breath.

Whatever happened didn't matter, as long as they were all here with him.

A small hand grabbed for his and he looked down at Kyouka, who gave him a smile, and he returned it.


	3. Episode 2

Dazai watched the other ADA members from his spot on the couch. He hadn't moved since the episode had stopped, lost in his own thoughts. He watched his new protege talk with the others, all the energy and enthusiasm bringing a small smile to his face. He wondered when the smiles of his colleagues would disappear, to be replaced with hate and fury.

To say Dazai didn't regret what he had done as a Port Mafia member would be a stretch. He did regret many of his actions, especially to his old companions like Chuuya and Akutagawa. But he was aware of the fact that his old cruel methods had actively kept both from looking for him, their fear of him halting them in their tracks.

And for that he was grateful.

But it didn't change the fact that Chuuya and Akutagawa were hurt by him, not to mention Ango and _of course_, Odasaku. He had seen the anger in Maddie's eyes as she had looked at him and he knew, _he just knew _that she had seen everything, every rotten piece of him that he felt remorse for and _she hated him. _

He had told Fukuzawa everything he could, because he knew Fukuzawa understood.

He wasn't sure if the others would.

Dazai wondered how things would change around him and resolved to himself.

_If they hate me for what happened, then I really will go to the afterlife._

That thought alone put a contented smile on his face.

The ADA members eventually headed back to their spots on the couches and Maddie played the second episode.

**The already familiar title screen popped up, Atsushi's voice reading what was displayed, "I haven't smelled tatami mats in a long time."**

**The scene shifted to show Atsushi asleep in bed, the light of day dancing across his face. He slowly woke up, "Where am I? What happened last night? Was it all a dream?"**

**The screen slowly changed again, showing a flashback of the last episode's events.**

**Atsushi jerked upwards, remembering his right hand's transformation, staring down at it. He let out a sigh, still heaving. He moved his hand a couple of times, as though he was making sure it was real, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw it was normal.**

Tanizaki laughed, "Why didn't you believe it had happened?"

Atsushi shrugged, "I guess I was in denial. A lot happened that night."

Dazai closed one eye, "If it makes you feel better, I didn't even know a person could have abilities when I got mine."

"Really?" Atsushi asked him, to which Dazai nodded in response.

"I had no idea what was happening."

Ranpo popped another candy in his mouth, "I always knew I was gifted."

The entire agency rolled their eyes, this time including Maddie.

**He looked around the small apartment he had been given. "Sleeping under a roof feels… so good." He told no one in particular.**

**His silence was interrupted by a phone ringing, Atsushi flying into a panic as he couldn't locate the phone, which was placed on top of a bunch of clothes.**

Yosano gasped as she seemed to realize something, "You've never really had a phone before, Have you Atsushi?"

Atsushi shook his head, "I've never owned one at all, much less one as nice as the ADA phone."

Kyouka's grip on his arm tightened and he glanced down at her, enough to see her looking at her own phone on her neck in fear.

**Spotting it, he ran on all fours towards it, "I'll get it! I'm coming! I'm coming!"**

Naomi chuckled, "It seems like you are still in cat mode Atsushi!"

"Meow meow Naomi," Atsushi teased her, causing another fit of laughter.

**Grabbing the phone, he tried for a couple of seconds to get the phone to work for him, saying "Yes? Hello?" in a strained voice when he got it working.**

"**GOOD MORNING TO YOU," Dazai's voice came out of the phone, a cute chibi version of him on the phone floating above Atsushi's head**

"I can't believe the Dazai chibi thing exists." Ranpo smirked, "It's adorable."

Dazai laughed, "Maybe if I actually looked like that I'd pick up women."

Kunikida didn't even look up from his notebook as he responded, "When do you ever pick up women in the first place?"

Yosano burst into laughter and Dazai's face shifted from startled to amused, "Nice on Kunikida."

"**Oh, hi Dazai." Atsushi said, sounding more tired than normal.**

"**It's a beautiful morning!" Dazai told him, "What do you think of your new accommodations?"**

**Atsushi turned to look at the room he was staying in, "It's great thanks! Compared to outside this is like heaven!"**

**Dazai's chibi form beamed, "I'm glad to hear that! There's a change of clothes at your bedside. That is a gift from the Agency."**

"**Oh wow thanks!" Atsushi smiled at the clothes.**

"We picked them out!" Naomi told everyone, "The secretaries and Yosano helped me go shopping for you."

Atsushi blinked, "Oh I didn't know that you picked them out, Naomi, Thank you so much!"

Naomi smiled at him, "It was no trouble at all and Yosano, the girls and I had a ton of fun doing it."

Yosano nodded, " We made sure to pick colors that went with what we knew about your ability."

Kenji blinked, "Is that something that is important? I just wear what I've always worn."

"I wear the kimono that Kouyou gave me," Kyouka said solemnly, "It's very comfortable."

_Kouyou? I wonder who they are? _Atsushi thought to himself, _I wonder if they let Akutagawa hurt Kyouka._

Yosano gave Kyouka a small grin, "You look very lovely, Kyouka. I think your kimono is very beautiful."

Kyouka flushed a bit, her face looking more alive than it ever had, which Dazai noticed and gave her hair a ruffle.

"**By the way," The camera shifted to the real Dazai, his face looking quite solem, "I need help with a tiny emergency."**

"**Emergency?"**

"**Yes," Dazai's voice grew very somber, "And its urgent. I'll give you the location and I need you to meet me there immediately. Do you understand?"**

"Why did you make it sound so serious?" Atsushi asked, " You we're just stuck in a barrel?"

Dazai hid a smile, "It was an emergency. I could've died."

Kenji sweetly asked a question, " Don't you want to die anyways?"

Dazai looked at his hands, "But I want to die painlessly."

Kunikida clicked his pen, thoughtfully, "Your suicide attempts send the opposite message."

"**Ok," Atsushi's eyebrows furrowed, "I understand."**

**Then the screen flowed green over water and music began playing, the camera shifting up to reveal Yokohama City, shrouded in green light. The camera moving to a building.**

Naomi shrieked with shock, "OMG, WE HAVE AN OPENING!"

Maddie nodded, "My ability creates every part of a real television show, even an opening and end credits, as well as sneak peaks at the end of episodes."

Tanizaki huffed, "That's quite convenient."

Naomi elbowed her brother in the ribs, "We gotta watch them really closely, they could end up being symbolic."

**The building moved up to see a man jumping off of the roof, switching quickly to the man's face, who was revealed to be Dazai.**

"Why am I jumping off a building?" Dazai asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Why are you surprised at this point?" Kunikida responded.

Dazai sighed, "I don't know."

**Then abruptly the screen turned red and a logo reading, "Bungo Stray Dogs" was written, quickly flashing back to Dazai falling, the light of the city behind him, the red screen occasionally glitching in as Dazai fell further and further. The city lights flashed as the logo from earlier flashed, the screen spinning to show a calm wood area, where someone walked towards the camera.**

**As the camera got closer, Atsushi Nakajima was revealed, the camera spinning revealing Dazai walking next to him with a slight smirk on his face.**

Kenji scratched his head, "Naomi said there can be symbolism in these openings but all I see is that Dazai is suicidal and that Atsushi and Dazai are friends."

Naomi blew a chunk of hair out of her face, " I said there could be symbolism,not that there would be."

**Then Kunikida and Ranpo were shown walking next to Dazai, followed by Tanizaki, Kenji and Yosano. Fukuzawa being the last one shown, staring into the camera grimly.**

**The camera zoomed out showing the ADA in whole, the light shining from behind them.**

Ranpo rolled his eyes, "Wow such great symbolism, Naomi. We have the light shining behind us because we are the good guys, what magical symbolism."

Naomi threw a piece of the food she was eating at Ranpo, who grabbed it off the floor and threw it back.

Fukuzawa spoke up, "Please act with a bit of dignity you two?"

Both nodded and looked embarrassed.

**Then a mugshot background appeared, and lined up across the screen were a bunch of sleazy looking individuals, changing poses every few seconds. The camera zoomed in on a man in a black coat with his hand over his face, and his eyes opened to stare at the camera.**

Atsushi felt the grip on his hand become more painful as Kyouka strangled his hand in a death grip.

He glanced at her, noticing the fear in her eyes and he gave her a hug.

"It's ok, Kyouka." He told her, "He's not here."

He closed his eyes, trying not to think about the man who follows him, the headmaster.

He wondered if Kyouka saw Akutagawa in every piece of black and every harsh movement, just like the headmaster haunted him.

**A table with three candles in front of it and two individuals at the end were shown, one hidden in shadow and the other was a young looking blonde girl, the camera only focusing for a second before spinning away.**

Dazai's mind clicked with that scene, _That was Mori and Elise._

_I wonder why they are there._

**The camera went back to Dazai falling down the building, a zoom in on his face occuring.**

**Then the interior of the ADA was shown, Kunikida near Fukuzawa, then Ranpo, Naomi and Tanizaki, the shot transferring into Kenji jumping across cars with a smile.**

"Look at me!" Kenji clapped his hands, excitedly. "I look so happy and friendly!"

Yosano blinked, "Don't you always look like that?"

"I'm just glad that they kept my friendly appearance even in this TV show! I've noticed that TV shows tend to make things either a lot darker or lighter than normal, Like over exaggerating movements and stuff!," Kenji paused, "At least in the few shows you guys have made me watch since I got here."

Ranpo gestured with a ramun, "He has point."

Kunikida stopped taking notes, "It is used for dramatic effect in a TV show, to make the drama and suspense more clear to an audience who won't get all the effects of a tense situation because they are not actually there."

"That is also why music and sound effects are used," Naomi ran her fingers through Tanizaki's hair.

Her face flushed, "Sorry I watch a lot of TV."

**Then Yosano, Kunikida, Tanizaki and Kenji were frozen in battle positions and Dazai's eyes opened.**

**Directly after, the man in black's eyes opened and his hand fell off his face and then a man in a fancy-looking hat with red hair and blue eyes as shown, this shot fading into one with Atsushi using his ability, then charging at someone.**

**This someone was revealed to be the man in black who dodged his attack, the red lightning on his back activating and smashing into Atsushi, an explosion occurring.**

Dazai cracked his neck, trying to make sense of the scene. _Shin Soukoku hasn't had a real fight as far as I know. However they do fight in the opening. I saw Chuuya a second ago and we used to fight before we were partnered._

His brown eyes widened, _Atsushi and Akutagawa were going to have a fight. Based on my guesses and how a normal TV show works, this fight will be the season finale, which means that we were interrupted before the season finale could happen._

His gaze flew to Maddie, who met his gaze evenly, _So we'll see the future sooner than I thought._

**Then a young girl faced the camera, a phone in her hand which quickly disappeared by a slash from Yosano, who attacked the camera.**

**The same red-head from before fighting her, before Yosano faded into Dazai who attacked the red-head, jumping in perfect harmony, the pale flower girl then attacking the screen with a demonic looking creature.**

Tanizaki adjusted his seat, "Kyouka's in the opening, That means she must be important."

He looked at the young girl, who kept her death grip on Atsushi's hand, still tense after Akutagawa showed up.

"I wonder why Kyouka was used as an assassin."

Kunikida adjusted his glasses, "An ability that can be controlled by another person is rare, but it makes for a good assassination ability," he paused swallowing, "As long as the ability user doesn't protest."

They fell silent after that.

**Each member of the ADA was shown one after the other, smiling.**

**Then a shot of Dazai, an evil looking smile on his face and blood flying through the air, the camera switched to his opponent who was the man in black.**

Fukuzawa carefully turned around and studied the faces of the ADA at that scene. Nobody seemed to notice it, still shell-shocked at the Kyouka revelation, but as Fukuzawa met eyes with Dazai, he knew.

This was Port Mafia Dazai.

There was real fear in Dazai's eyes and posture, but not the kind Fukuzawa expected. It looked like the fear of rejection and a familiar fear to him, the fear that people would see him as the same person he had used to be.

Fukuzawa couldn't reassure Dazai that everything would be fine, because he didn't even know what Dazai had done, but based on Maddie's attitude, it hadn't been good.

But he knew Dazai now, and he couldn't honestly say he could see him as a Mafia agent anymore.

And he tried to put that into his face as he and Dazai locked eyes.

Dazai smiled.

**Atsushi stood in front of Yokohama as the ADA walked towards him, the camera showing the mood above and then…. Silence**

"I like the song," Ranpo said, interrupting Dazai and Fukuzawa's staring contest, "It's very bouncy and energetic!"

"Isn't that what we basically are?" Yosano cleaned one of her knives, looking bored, but unable to admit she was as excited as everyone else.

"Of course!" Ranpo told her, swinging his ramun, spilling it on Kenji's lap.

**Atsushi sat in front of the door to his house putting on his shoes, Dazai's voice sounded through the phone, "Are you ready, Atsushi?"**

"**Yes," Atsushi responded full of grit and determination**

"**First when you leave the room, close and lock the door," Atsushi carefully did both things.**

"**THEN," Dazai's voice grew more dramatic, "LOOK BEHIND YOU."**

**Atsushi turned around," Behind me?" Then noticing Dazai's legs sticking up from someplace, quickly running over to where Dazai was.**

"What the fuck, Dazai?" was the first thing Yosano said," What are you doing?"

"Suicide," Dazai casually responded.

"Why am I not surprised?"

**The camera showing Dazai sitting in a barrel with his legs sticking up.**

**Atsushi asked him, total confusion evident in his tone," What are you doing?"**

**Dazai beamed at him, "Why don't you guess?"**

**Atsushi narrowed his eyes, "Am I dreaming?"**

"**Wrong," sang Dazai**

"**Have we been attacked and you are caught in a villain's trap?**

"What in the world would make you think that?" Dazai asked Atsushi, who looked baffled as well at his own stupidity

"I assumed that you were telling the truth about an emergency, so my first thought was that a villain had attacked you."

"That's hilariously dull of you. Dazai replied cheerfully.

"**Wrong I got in myself." Dazai said cheerily.**

**Atsushi blinked almost in shock, "HUH?"**

**Dazai scooted further down the barrel, "Well you see, I read about a fascinating way to commit suicide by sticking yourself in an oil drum, so I decided to try!"**

**A very detailed diagram of the oil drum suicide method pooped on screen, Dazai informing Atsushi that securing the feet is key as a red line circled the feet on the diagram.**

"That looks exceedingly violent," Kenji commented, his voice somehow keeping it's light tone.

Dazai spoke flatly, "I found out later that the website was wrong and it was actually a torture method not a suicide method."

Atsushi blinked, "So it really was hurting you as much as you said it was,"

"Unfortunately."

"**But I didn't do it right, so now I'm suffering," Dazai scooted further down in the oil drum, "And I can't get out on my own."**

"**I see," Atsushi said,looking annoyed, "So you decided to commit suicide and this is the way you are going with it, I don't see any issues."**

**Dazai's eyes furrowed, "I like the idea of suicide, but not suffering, Who wants that? Also I believe this isn't a form of suicide but more likely a form of tor-"**

**He was cut off by Atsushi literally shoving the barrel onto the floor, Dazai falling out instantly.**

The entire ADA started laughing.

"That's one way to get things done, Atsushi!" Ranpo cackled.

Kunikida wrote in his notebook frantically, muttering things like, 'direct problem solving,' and 'getting out of oil drums'

"Rip Dazai." Naomi smirked, "Atsushi is giving not shits."

Dazai chuckled, "It didn't hurt that much."

**Atsushi's internal monologue started**

_**My name is Atsushi Nakajima and last night I turned into a tiger and went on a rampage. This guy, Osamu Dazai, brought me back to normal.**_

"Why is it telling us what we just saw?" asked Kyouka, her small voice echoing in the silent room.

"That's how a television show works, honey," answered Yosano, " It makes sure that people who might've not seen the first episode are aware of what has happened,"

"Well it's annoying," Kyouka stated, a note of finality in her voice, Ranpo spitting out what was left of his ramun, all over the Kenji.

Kenji just beamed and took the hit, wiping the ramun off his face with a grin.

**After showing brief flashbacks of the events of last night the shot shifts to Dazai stretching out his back.**

_**Dazai works with a group of people with abilities just like me at the Armed Detective Agency and last night, he asked me to join.**_

"**Huh, That was painful," Dazai cracked his hips, "I owe ya one Atsushi. Without you, I would've eventually snapped in two at the waist"**

**Dazai leaned backwards off the oil drum while Atsushi watched him.**

"**Why didn't you call your co-workers? Couldn't they have helped?" questioned Atsushi.**

"**Oh," Dazai replied, " I did. But all they said was 'Congrats, You're finally doing it.'"**

"We were being supportive of your interests," Naomi informed Dazai.

Yosano rolled her eyes, "No we just didn't care because somehow you survive every suicide attempt you make."

"It's a curse," Dazai fake-fainted backwards onto the couch, almost falling onto Atsushi.

"**They seem supportive," mumbled Atsushi sarcastically.**

**Dazai gave an exhale, "Sometimes I think everyone with supernatural powers isn't totally right in the head."**

"That's a weird observation," Fukuzawa startled the group on the couches, by speaking. "But not entirely false."

Dazai laughed, "Am I the only one who's noticed that?"

"Since when is Kenji not 'right in the head'?" Naomi asked, "Or Tanizaki for that matter."

Dazai lifted a finger, "The observation was that most people with abilities are very eccentric and odd."

"I'll admit that that's true," Naomi admitted.

**Atsushi's face changed to be more concerned, "Dazai…"**

"**Yea?"**

"**Everyone at the agency has powers, right?"**

"**Correct," Dazai swung his legs, "We take on cases the police or military can't handle. They normally involve other gifted individuals."**

**Atsushi sunk down, "Then I don't stand a chance."**

**Dazai chuckled, "What are you talking about? You definitely have a gift."**

"**Yes, but I can't control it at all. I have no will over it and I have no idea what I'm doing when I do transform." Atsushi looked sad as he responded, "I don't think I'd be useful."**

"That's dumb," Ranpo informed Atsushi.

"IT IS?"

Ranpo nodded, "You could join the agency for a bit of training, even if you didn't want to go on missions, we are probably some of the only people in the city who would willingly help you control the tiger."

"Oh," Atsushi looked ashamed, "I didn't think of that."

Kyouka swallowed,"Although you didn't know this at the time, the Port Mafia was getting that bounty that's on your head that day. So even if you hadn't joined the Agency, the Port Mafia would still come after you."

"Then I'm definitely glad I joined."

**He stood up and turned to Dazai, "I appreciate the offer though."**

**Dazai didn't react at all, "Very well. What is your plan then?"**

**Atsushi easily answered back, "I'll look for something that requires low skill and low wage."**

"**I think I may know the perfect job."**

**Dazai gave Atsushi a winning smile, "I could even help you get it."**

**Atsushi's eyes opened, "Seriously? Thank you!"**

**The title for the episode flashed on screen, **_**A Certain Bomb.**_

Tanizaki laughed," That's a pretty funny title considering what happens in this episode."

"Oh yea," Dazai said,"This is our test with Tanizaki as the bomber,right?"

Atsushi sighed, "Yea, This was terrifying."

Tanizaki flushed, "I'm sorry, Atsushi."

"It's fine," Atsushi told him, "You were just doing your job."

"Still…"

**The scene showed Dazai and Atsushi walking through Yokohama, Atsushi listening attentively as Dazai spoke, "I'll talk to the supervisor and he'll give you all the details on the job. I've got a good feeling about this. He'll love you."**

**Atsushi cocked his head, "What's the title?"**

"**No point to spoiling the fun!" Dazai declared, "However there may be a test of sorts!"**

"**A TEST?" cried Atsushi, his loud voice starling some passerby.**

"**Hm," Dazai said, "Can you read and write?"**

"I don't see what reading and writing has to do with a bomber attack," Atsushi observed.

Fukuzawa answered,"It's actually Agency protocol that all members have the ability to at least read, writing is just a bonus. Dazai was just doing standard procedure by asking you that."

"Huh, that makes sense."

**Atsushi nods his head, his movements jerky.**

"**Then you'll be fine," Dazai agreed, pretending not to notice Atsushi's sigh of relief.**

**Atsushi's head drooped again, "Thank you so much."**

"**You better thank me, Just leave it to be and we'll be alright!"**

"**After all," Dazai struck a pose, "I am Dazai, a trusted member of the ADA and a hero to adoring fans everywhere."**

Everyone in the room broke out into hysterical laughter at that statement.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Yosano asked through her laughter, "WHAT FANS?"

"Those fans," Dazai said gesturing to nowhere in particular, which cause another outbreak of laughter

**His flaunting was immediately overshadowed by the arrival of Kunikida who screamed Dazai's name across the street.**

"**YOU BANDAGE SQUANDERING MACHINE!" Kunikida bellowed, half the passerby staring as Dazai exaggeratedly recoiled from the insult, screaming about his wounded pride.**

Ranpo blinked, "What the hell does that even mean, Kunikida?"

"It means that Dazai hoards bandages in his room and goes through them very quickly, and there is no real purpose to wearing all those bandages."

"There is," Dazai protested.

"And what could that be," Naomi's finely plucked eyebrow rose.

"The aesthetic."

**A title card flashed above their heads, "Bandage Squandering Machine? That stung a little."**

"**That was a terrible insult. Why don't you come up with something better?" Dazai asked of his partner.**

"**Because you actually think you're the most trusted ADA member," Kunikida ignored the question entirely, "You aren't. You get the most complaints in the entire agency,"**

"**Really.." Atsushi's voice dripped with sarcasm.**

"**WHAAAT?" Dazai stretched out his word, "Since when?"**

**Kunikida pulled out his ideal notebook and began reading off complaints, changing his voice to match each client.**

Dazai sunk into his chair angrily, "You didn't have to call me out, Kunikida."

"You were lying," Kunikida responded, "You shouldn't do that, especially in front of our new recruit."

"I'm pretty sure I could tell he was lying about being the best," Atsushi muttered.

"**I'm shocked.." Dazai stuttered, "WHO KNEW YOU WERE SO GOOD AT IMPERSONATIONS?"**

**Kunikida's pen snapped again and he started to strangle Dazai again, Atsushi watched the pair, utterly confused.**

"I still don't get how you two were partnered," Atsushi said.

Dazai laughed, "I've always worked well with people who get easily annoyed, my old partner would be able to tell you all sorts of stories."

"YOUR OLD PARTNER?" The agency shouted together.

Dazai smirked to himself, _If everything is going to get revealed I might as well have fun with it._

"Oh yea," he drawled, "At my old job, my partner was a lot like Kunikida here, Angry and strong. I guess I just work well with those types."

Tanizaki almost screamed, "What did you even do?"

"Cool stuff," was all Dazai said.

Ranpo smacked him with a book, "OW OK I'M TELLING THE TRUTH. IT WAS COOL."

"**I'm starting to have second thoughts about asking for his help."**

**Kunikida stopped strangling Dazai, instead checking his watch, "Damn I lost a whole minute with this guy."**

**He picked Dazai up by his collar, "We have to get to the Agency!"**

"**We do?" Dazai complained.**

"**We have an emergency.." Kunikida said, "Someone has a hostage and a bomb. And he's in our office."**

**Dazai's eyes widened and Atsushi stared, "A bomber?"**

"Has this ever actually happened?" Atsushi questioned.

Yosano shook her head, "Not as far as I'm aware of."

Ranpo also agreed, "I've been here since the beginning and there's never been a bomber in our building before, only gunman and hit squads."

**The shot shifted to a building, assumably the headquarters of the ADA.**

"**Uh"**

"**What is it? The agency is on the fourth floor."**

"**No that's not it…" **

**Atsushi was cut off by Dazai, "Let's take the stairs."**

**Kunikida nodded, "Yea."**

**Atsushi tried to interject but failed and then fell silent.**

**Dazai's mental voice came into the narration, **_**Are you ready, Atsushi? It's showtime.**_

Kyouka furrowed her brow, "But this is a real situation right? Why would this be a show if people were actually in danger?"

Atsushi decided to let Kyouka in on the what was happening, "The bomber isn't a real one, this is the test Dazai was talking about."

Kyouka's blue eyes filled with understanding, "I get it now!"

Atsushi smiled at her as her eyes shone with excitement and awe at the screen.

**A closeup of the door is shown with the words, Armed Detective Agency written on them.**

**The scene changed to a close up of a bomb detonator in someone's hand.**

"**I can't take it anymore."**

**A guy with red-hair sat on a desk, a young woman with dark hair tied up beneath him,and a bomb next to him.**

"Hey look Tanizaki! It's us!" Naomi told her brother, as if he couldn't see the screen in front of him.

He just sighed, "I wish my first appearance in this show wasn't me threatening to bomb my own office."

Kenji shook his head, "You were in the opening, weren't you?"

Tanizaki brightened, "OH YEA I WAS."

"**It's all their fault. The awful ADA's fault."**

**The layout of the office was shown as the secretaries hid in a corner and Kunikida, Dazai and Atsushi ran into the room.**

**The orange-haired guy put his hand on his face, "Now where is the president? BRING HIM TO ME!"**

**He grabbed the girl underneath him and lifted her up to his eye level, "If you don't, I'll blow this place to kingdom come!"**

"Sorry," Tanizaki muttered to Naomi, who just shrugged, "It was part of the act."

"Seems like the show is framing it to look like it hurt more than it did," Ranpo observed.

Naomi nodded, "It wasn't actually that bad."

**The two ADA members and Atsushi watched this happen from a corner.**

"**He seems like he has a personal grudge," Dazai admits, "That's annoying."**

"**Agreed." Kunikida muttered.**

"**Why am I here?" squeaked Atsushi.**

"**Based on what he's saying, he has a hate for the Agency." Kunikida observed.**

**Atsushi tried to back out again, but is interrupted by Dazai, " We attract a lot of ill will because of the work we do. That is a military grade bomb, if it detonates, we die."**

"**OH no." is the only reply Atsushi can muster.**

Dazai laughed, "I didn't even hear you say that, but the only thing you could say was 'Oh no?"

Atsushi looked embarrassed, "Sorry but I was kinda numb throughout this entire exchange."

"**If we can cover the bomb before it detonates, we can reduce the damage." Dazai eyes Kunikida, "But we have a problem and it's the hostage, we know that he's not only crazy but cruel."**

**Atsushi finally seemed interested, "Who is the hostage?"**

"**Her name is Naomi, she's a part-time office assistant."**

**Atsushi's eyes go cold, "So she's innocent"**

"Awwww, Atsushi!" Naomi cooed, "Did you care about me?"

Atsushi nodded, "As far as I knew at them time, you were a friend of Dazai and Kunikida, plus you were a hostage, I wanted to make sure you ended up safe."

"You're such a good person, Atsushi!" beamed Kenji.

"I'd like to think what I was doing is common decency."

**Kunikida turns to Dazai, "What should we do?"**

"**He wants the president, bring him here." Dazai shrugs his shoulders.**

"**Are you insane?' Kunikida protests, "He'll try to kill the president. We can't let him walk into this situation. Plus he's on a business trip."**

Fukuzawa suddenly spoke again, startling the room, "I was actually in the next room over, listening to this whole conversation."

Dazai recoiled, "YOU WERE?"

Fukuzawa nodded, "I wanted to make sure you weren't lying when you said he'd be a good recruit."

"Oh that's embarrassing for me and Kunikida, considering what we did to decide who confronts the bomber."

"**Right," Dazai says, "There's only one way to settle this."**

**He and Kunikida strike poses and, as Atsushi watches, they play a tense game of rock-paper-scissors which Dazai wins.**

They all watched this exchange in shock.

"Seriously?" Yosano asked them to which Dazai just shrugged.

Kyouka turned to to Atsushi, "Is this normal Agency behavior?"

"Unfortunately, I think so."

**The bomber is starting to look bored when Kunikida speaks to him, "Hey, Easy does it kid."**

"**Stay away!" the bomber says, "I just want to see the president. Don't try anything or I'll blow this place sky-high."**

**Kunikida raises his hands, "Ok"**

**The bomber grins, "I know who you are. You're Kunikida! You want me to lower my guard to use that ability of yours, That won't happen! Lay down on that desk on your hands and knees and keep your feet above your head!"**

Kunikida looked up from his notes again, "What exactly were you asking me to do?"

"I have no idea, I was reciting lines from movies, but I kinda got them all mixed up."

"I can tell," Kunikida observes.

**Kunikida raises an eyebrow and the bomber reacts, more sweat dripping down his face.**

"**DO AS I SAY OR I'LL TAKE EVERYONE WITH ME!"**

**Kunikida sighs, "Fine."**

**He walks over to the desk and sits down.**

"**This is bad," Dazai utters, "Because of his grudge, he's researched all the agents. If I try to talk to him, he'll get more angry."**

"**Whatever shall we do," Dazai eyes Atsushi with the expression of someone who knows exactly what he's doing.**

"As soon as I saw his face, I knew." Atsushi informed the room.

Ranpo chugged yet another ramun, "As soon as anyone sees Dazai's face they know, He's an open book."

"HEY," Dazai sounded mildly insulted.

_**Uh oh.**_

"**Attttssuussshhhiii," drawls Dazai.**

"**NO"**

"**I haven't said anything yet."**

**Atsushi frantically whispers back, "I know what you are going to say."**

**Dazai's face gets serious. "Listen Atsushi, you're all we've got. You're not a member and the bomber doesn't know you at all."**

"**That's true," Atsushi says nervously, "But if I go, I won't be able to do anything."**

"What kind of attitude is that?" Kenji asked Atsushi, "You gotta be more positive."

Atsushi sighed, "I was kind of in a bad place at the time, I didn't really feel like I could control the tiger. I still don't really feel like I can."

Dazai almost rolled his eyes, _Oh you will be able to, Atsushi. Yokohama and Akutagawa need you to._

"I bet you are better than you think."

Kyouka nodded her head enthusiastically at Dazai's words, "I bet you're good at it."

"**You'll be fine," Dazai says rummaging around a cabinet, "We just need a distraction. Maybe talk to him, I'll take care of everything else. Here I have an idea, put on an act!"**

**He hands Atsushi a bunch of newspapers,"Here's some props."**

**Atsushi takes them.**

"**Trust me."**

**Atsushi looks up.**

**Dazai gives him a grin, "This is child's play compared to what we normally do. You'll do great."**

"You are right Dazai." Atsushi says,"Compared to what happens later, this is really stupid."

"See?"

Yosano sighed, "We've even done worse than those things and something tells me that in the future we'll do even harder things."

**A quick title card shows that we have reached the middle of the episode.**

"**DON'T DO IT!" **

**The bomber glares at the new voice**

**Atsushi stumbles into the room, shaking like a leaf, "What are you hoping to get out of this? Uh.. This would make your parents really sad."**

"What does that even mean," Ranpo says, "You didn't even know this guy."

Atsushi gets defensive, "Well, I never had parents so I wouldn't know what they teach you!"

Kenji makes an odd strangled noise, "That's so sad, Atsushi!"

Atsushi wondered if Kenji even knew what happened to orphans outside of his village.

"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" shouts the bomber, startling Atsushi so bad that he falls over.**

**The title card appears next to Atsushi as he mumbles apologies, "S-s-scary."**

"**I don't know who you are. You are not a member of the agency." The bomber looks very irritated.**

"**I-I-I'm a newspaper boy," Atsushi stammers, holding up the props Dazai gave him. Kunikida watches him from the desk, looking unamused.**

Tanizaki smiles, "A real bomber would not take that at all, They'd blow up the place as soon as a new person entered the area. They wouldn't take a single chance."

Dazai nods, "You need to get better at lying, Atsushi. Or at least thinking before going into a tense situation."

"You are the one who told me to go!" Atsushi insists.

"You are right!" Dazai says cheerfully, "And I apologize, that was a bad call on my part."

"**I was just passing by as I was on my route." Atsushi lies terribly.**

**The bomber calls him out, "Why the hell would you put yourself into this situation?"**

**Atsushi stands up, "Because what you are doing is not right, No matter how you feel you shouldn't threaten to kill people. Just think about the wonderful things worth living for."**

"**Yea?" The bomber narrows his eyes, "Like what?"**

**Kunikida's face is shown, a title card showing his thoughts, "Did you start a thought without thinking it through?"**

"Yes,"Atsushi responds to the Kunikida on the screen, "Because Dazai forced me to go out there and risk my life for nothing."

Kyouka interjects, "As a teacher, Dazai should've treated this like a real situation, It would've helped."

"Exactly," Kunikida says, "Thank you Kyouka for pointing this out."

Kyouka looks startled at the praise but then smiles, "You are welcome!"

She seems to relax a lot more than she had been, immediately following this. Instead of curling in on herself, she sits up straight and her limbs look looser and more comfortable.

**Atsushi swallows nervously, "TEA ON RICE."**

**Kunikida's head falls in exacerbation, "That's true."**

"**Tea on rice is something to live for," Atsushi's voice gets steadier, "And sleeping somewhere with a roof over your head."**

**The bomber looks utterly confused by this turn of events.**

Yosano grins, "Look at Tanizaki's face!"

"He looks so confused," Naomi chuckles, gripping her brother's arm, which he tries to wrangle himself out of.

"I'd be confused in his place as well," Dazai said, "I didn't tell him anything about Atsushi before this, so this was Tanizaki's first impression."

"Oh wow that's embarrassing," Atsushi buried his face into his hands.

Tanizaki ruffles his own hair, "I thought you looked nice, Atsushi. Even if you were a bit hysterical."

"Wow," Atsushi rolled his eyes, "I feel so much better."

"**And walking outside and thinking about how pretty everything is," Atsushi stutters out, "But if you push that button, neither of us will ever see it again. Because we'll be dead."**

**The bomber's voice grows angry, "I understand that."**

"**WAIT!" Atsushi shouts, throwing his arms above his head, "Have you really thought above this from every angle? I mean, If you die….**

**YOU'RE REALLY DEAD."**

"Brilliant observation, Atsushi!" Ranpo comments, "You'll be a master detective, like me, in no time."

Yosano bites her own tongue to keep from laughing out loud at Atsushi's dilemma.

Kenji has no such composure and laughs loudly at Atsushi's expense.

**Atsushi clearly doesn't know what to say so he just keeps talking, "I mean sure some people's lives are awful, but they keep on living, Just like me! I have no family or friends either, I even got chased out of an orphanage. I have no hope for the future."**

"**What's worse," Atsushi stares at his own hand, seeming like he's about to cry, "I turn into a wild tiger."**

**The bomber's face is a look of utter confusion, he obviously doesn't know what to do about this guy who's unloading all this on him.**

Yosano loses it at the look at Tanizaki's face her laughing sparking a chain reaction as the ADA including Atsushi, himself starts laughing.

"Tanizaki's face makes it!" Ranpo screeches with laughter as Tanizaki's face gets redder and redder.

Dazai laughs as well, "It was pretty entertaining to watch Atsushi attempt to talk since it was obvious you were dying on the inside."

Kyouka sighs, "This is hard to watch."

"**It may be true that I lack any redeeming qualities and everyone agrees that I am a useless member of society," The determined glint grows a bit in Atsushi's eyes, "But at least I'm still alive and I haven't gone psycho!"**

**Dazai crouches behind a counter, getting ready to strike, "Looks good Atsushi. It's almost like this isn't an act for you!"**

"**Why don't you put down the bomb detonator?" Atsushi basically runs up to the bomber's face, "AND WE CAN LOOK FOR JOBS TOGETHER!"**

**A title card clicks on screen, "Did you forget you're a newspaper boy already?"**

Atsushi's face gros red, "I didn't even remember being a paperboy when I started yelling, which is odd because I was holding newspapers. All I remember was being very annoyed about Tanizaki throwing his life away like that."

"That's a perfectly reasonable reason to get angry," Kunikida said, "Some people are just that desperate for a way out."

Dazai falls silent, knowing most of the ADA is looking at him. _Please nobody ask._

Nobody does and for that, he is grateful.

"**No thanks," The bomber edges backwards, "I'm not really looking for work these days."**

**Dazai seizes his chance, "NOW"**

**Kunikida quickly scribbles something down in his notebook, "ON IT!"**

"**Ability: Doppo Poet!"**

**The symbols with "Doppo Poet" are created, before splitting in half. Kunikida shouts, "WIRE GUN," as the piece of paper he's ripped out of his notebook transforms into an actual wire gun.**

"**CRAP!" the bomber screeches as Kunikida aims the gun, hitting the detonator out of his hand.**

**Dazai jumps on a desk, "Get him, Kunikida!"**

**Kunikida grabs the bomber's shirt and throws him down on his back, "I already said I'm on it!"**

Yosano shakes her head, " I still can't believe you two work so well together yet, constantly argue and fight."

Dazai rolls his eyes, "It's a gift."

"It sure is something alright," Kunikida says with a click of his pen.

Dazai's shit eating-grin returns, "My old partner acted a lot like Kunikida and we worked pretty well together."

"All this about your old partner," Ranpo gestures with his ramun, "You've never mentioned them before."

Dazai shrugs, "Never felt a need to, besides I can't even tell you why we worked together."

Tanizaki sighs, "That's right it's part of your nonexistent old job."

Dazai sighs, "I actually did have a job before this one, How many times must I tell you this?"

"I'm sorry if your current attitude prevents us from believing you when you tell us about your old job," Kunikida says.

Dazai shrugs, "When you figure it out you'll feel very stupid."

**Dazai saunters over to Atsushi, "OK everyone, the man is down, Well done!"**

**Atsushi breathes a sigh of relief. Kunikida picks up the detonater as the secretaries clap.**

**Kunikida glares at Dazai, "One man down, Are you kidding me? Sure it was one guy, but I had to do the hard physical work, you are all talk and no action."**

"No I'm not! I do plenty of hard work." Dazai mutters.

"Not really," Yosano, Atsushi and Kunikida said at the same time.

Dazai slumps down angrily.

**Dazai leers, "Don't be ridiculous, it was my only option. Besides.."**

"**You lost Rock-Paper-Scissors."**

**Kunikida glowers, "Bastard."**

"**All's well that ends well teammate. At least we are all in one piece!" Dazai's face glows, but quickly changes tunes, "But I've been meaning to tell you, I heard that if you are too neurotic, your aging becomes accelerated."**

**Kunikida blinks, "Is this true?"**

"**Yes," Dazai widens his eyes to look more innocent, "Write it down."**

**Kunikida begins to write in his notebook as Dazai turns away, "I'm messing with you."**

**The pen snaps in half and so does Kunikida's temper and he literally kicks Dazai into a door, "You WEASEL! I'll teach you to stop ridiculing me!"**

Fukuzawa pushes a teacup to his lips, "One of these days, if you do that in front of a villain, you'll end up losing the fight,"

"Actually," Ranpo points out, "The fact that Dazai and Kunikida were arguing shows that the threat of the bomb wasn't a real one, If this was a real situation they would've been disarming the bomb by now."

Atsushi cocked his head, "I didn't notice that."

"Of course not, you are not a master detective."

**In that instant the bomber gets up again and makes a scramble for the device.**

"**Now you pay!" the bomber laughs, holding the device up like a trophy, "I swear anyone with abilities is not totally right in the head!"**

**He clicks the red activation button.**

"There's actually a weird sense of satisfaction from clicking a button like that," Tanizaki observed randomly.

Kenji nodded, "It's because of the colors and the primal thrill of causing destruction."

"What's that?" Kyouka asked.

"The urge of a human to build something up only to see it destroyed," Kenji keeps the smile on his face even while discussing destruction.

**A thirty second timer appears on the bomb located next to Atsushi and Kunikida takes quick action to try and help Atsushi, but is tackled by the bomber.**

"**KUNIKIDA" Atsushi screams, and then looks at the device, **_**What should I do?**_

**He has a flashback to Dazai explaining that it might be possible to reduce the blast, **_**Something to cover the bomb.**_

**He glances rapidly around, "Something to cover!"**

"There's actually purposefully nothing that you could use to cover the bomb," Dazai says, "We wanted to see how you would improve a solution to the small problem of limited time and a literal live bomb."

Kyouka put a finger to her mouth, " What were some other solutions?'

Kunikida pursed his lips, "He could have thrown the bomb out the window, which would result in civilian casualties, he could have destroyed the bomb with the tiger, but there was a risk of it being a live wire. There's a lot of solutions but not very many of them are clean."

Naomi sighed, "I'm just glad he didn't use me as a human shield."

"THAT WAS A SOLUTION?"

**He manages to catch Naomi's terrified eyes in that moment and makes his decision shoving her as hard as he can towards Dazai, who is running over to help. **

"**Atsushi!"**

**Atsushi curls up around the bomb and lays down on the floor, "I guess I really am crazy."**

"**You fool!" Dazai shouts, followed by Kunikida agreeing, "Don't!"**

**The timer hits zero and the screen cuts to all white.**

**Atsushi is shown, eyes squeezed shut and it slowly dawns on him that he's alive.**

"**Geez," Kunikida says, "You know I figured you were stupid but not that stupid."**

"Ouch Kunikida," Tanizaki says, "A bit harsh of you don't you think?"

Kunikida exhales, "It was a pretty dumb decision on Atsushi's part."

**The bomber hesitantly peeks out from behind Kunikida, Dazai laughs, "He's got the talent to become a suicidal maniac, right Tanizaki?"**

**The bomber, now named, Tanizaki deflats, "Sorry," he says to Atsushi, "Are you ok?"**

**Atsushi rapidly blinks as he tries to understand, "Huh?"**

"My brain still thought of you as the bomber," Atsushi admitted to Tanizaki, who looked mildly embarrassed.

"Sorry again about that."

**Namoi runs up, stars and hearts around her, "Oh my sweet big brother!"**

**She jumps on Tanizaki, "I'm so glad that you are alright!"**

**Atsushi watches them as Naomi continues to rave about her brother.**

**A title card appears next to the two reading, "Tanizaki Junichiro, Ability: Light Snow. Tanizaki Naomi, His Younger Sister."**

"Yay!" Naomi dances in joy, "We finally get our official introductions!"

Tanizaki hums in agreement, "They even got my ability name correct."

Atsushi nods in agreement, "It is a bit odd that everything is super exact."

"I find it a bit unnerving," Yosano says, and is about to continue when Kyouka interrupts, "If things continue this way then you can probably figure out important info about your enemies and allies."

"A smart observation, Kyouka!" Dazai praises her, her mouth turning up in a happy smile.

**Naomi smiles and talks quickly, "You were such a great actor and I loved every second of your performance! I had so much fun being tied up and threatened!"**

**Atsushi glares at both Kunikida and Dazai.**

"**So she was in on it too?"**

**Kunikida sighed, "If you are mad then you should blame Dazai, or yourself. After all you chose a dumbass like him to help you find a job."**

"That's true Atsushi," Kenji pointed out, "What made you think Dazai would be able to help you with finding a job?"

"Well, he was the only person who I knew some what and he was the only person that was near me"

"Both of those are hard reasons to argue with," Yosano smiled.

"**Wait," Atsushi hesitated, "Does that mean this is the job?"**

"**It sure is!' Dazai flips his hair. "I told you there was test!"**

"**As in an entrance exam…" Atsushi trailed off**

**A man walked into the room, looking very serious, "Exactly."**

**One of the waiting secretaries turned to him, "The exam has been completed without any complications, President"**

"Hey," Kenji observes, "Its Haruno!"

Tanizaki nodded, "And Fukuzawa is here too."

Fukuzawa opened one steel gray eye to observe himself on the screen and smiling for a second before closing his eye.

**He nodded at her, "Good."**

"**President?" Atsushi squeaked.**

**A title care appeared next to the president, which read Yukichi Fukuzawa, Ability: All Men are Equal.**

"**Dazai came into my office saying that his work had led him to run into a capable young man, but I wanted more than his word so I had a test conducted," Fukuzawa explained.**

"**You did good!" Dazai spread his arms with a grin, "I asked the agency hire you, but there was disagreement among the ward since you are technically a major threat."**

"**Then Dazai asked me a question," Fukuza lowered his head.**

**A flashback occured with Fukuzawa sitting at his desk with Dazai speaking to him, "President, what if the most gifted person in the world came into the office wanting to work here, Would you hire them?"**

Yosano shook her head, "Of course not. That is not how the Agency operates. Even if the strongest man in the world walked in here, he might not have the strength of character that drives a member of the agency. That's why most of us were chosen."

Ranpo puffed out his cheeks, 'If someone isn't dedicated to these ideals, they were the most likely to run when things get violent. Even abandoning teammates and civilians to save their own life."

"Its cowardly," Kunikida spits, "That is why I believed you were an ideal fit for the Agency, Atsushi. You didn't run away from the danger, but rather you sacrificed yourself, even if it was dumb."

"Thanks guys," Atsushi mumbled, turning to a big eyed Kyouka.

"Do you think I can join the Agency?" She asked him earnestly.

He paused, "I bet if we gave you a test that you would pass with flying colors."

"You think?" Kyouka asked.

"In fact I bet you'd be the best member," Atsushi informed her, watching her face light up

"**Power alone doesn't make someone a member of the agency."**

**Dazai grinned, "That's exactly why I'm recommending him."**

**The flashback ends and Kunikida turns to the president, "With that in mind, have you made your decision?"**

**After a very long pause, Fukuzawa turns around, "I'll let Dazai decide."**

"**You can trust me sir," Dazai says to Fukuzawa's retreating back.**

"Can he really trust you?" Ranpo rolls his eyes, not noticing Dazai's cringe.

Kunikida agreed with Ranpo, "You'd probably blow up the entire office in a grandiose suicide attempt."

"Do you really think so little of me?" Dazai protested.

"You are very unpredictable Dazai," Kenji says, "We don't really know what you're thinking."

Dazai lifts his brows, "Who says that's not intentional?"

That shut up a good number of the ADA.

**Atsushi stands up still holding the bomb, "Hold on, this is happening too fast, Does this mean the job you said this morning was-"**

**Dazai's eyebrow raises, "You passed the test, Welcome to the Armed Detective Agency."**

**Naomi drags a protesting Tanizaki over to Atsushi, "Great! I'm glad I was able to help."**

"**Congrats," Tanizaki tells him.**

"**No no no, " Atsushi protests, still holding the bomb, "This job is way too violent for me, you guys are very reckless."**

"Too violent?" Yosano asks Atsushi, "Since when?" Her voice is filled with laughter as she speaks, like she's trying not to laugh.

Atsushi nervously chuckles in response, "Yea too violent."

His brain went to what he know was going to happen soon, he remembered it well. The crackling of red lightning as he fell to the floor, blood coating his vision and his screams filled his own ears.

He wished Kyouka didn't have to see it.

"**Yet you're the one who threw yourself on a bomb to protect everyone here. That takes a special kind of person."**

"**He's right!" Naomi says, squeezing her brother's arm, "You were really brave!"**

**Dazai's gaze softens, "You'll be fine."**

**Atsushi rolls his eyes, "Will I?"**

"OH?" Ranpo exclaims gleefully, "That was very sassy of you!"

Atsushi sighs, "I suppose it was."

**The camera shifts to show Fukuzawa sitting at his desk, sipping tea. One of the secretaries stands in front of him, a title card next to her revealing her name, "Haruno Kirako."**

"**Do you think the young man performed well?" She asks.**

**Fukuzawa doesn't respond merely showing her his tea cup. "Oh," She comments, "A tea leaf standing straight up, It looks like a very good omen."**

**Fukuzawa takes a sip of his tea and chokes, "Too hot."**

The whole ADA turned and stared at their president, who had the decency to look a bit ashamed. " I think blowing on tea is weird," he offers.

"It's very common for me to burn my tongue on tea because of this."

Kenji nodded enthusiastically, " You learn something new everyday!"

Ranpo took a very loud bite out of the caramel corn he'd created, chewing with apprehension.

"**Now" Dazai's voice cuts in as he stares at Atsushi, "Obviously, we can't force you to join the Agency. But if you don't there are a lot of things we should do. You'd have to vacate your Agency residence, You not really have skills or friends who can help you get a job and let's not forget that you are a wanted tiger with a major bounty on your head. Should anyone figure that out you'd get arrested or shot dead."**

"I think those were all very well-thought out and valid reasons for why you should stay with us!" Naomi exclaimed excitedly.

"And I'm glad I stayed," Atsushi replied, "But at the time I was mad at Dazai for being very logical."

Dazai smirked at Ranpo, "See I can be logical sometimes."

Ranpo just took another, rather condescending bite of popcorn.

"**SHOT DEAD," Atsushi panicked.**

"**But if you were with us!" Dazai shoots Atsushi a shit-eating grin, "You'd be happier."**

"**So I'm stuck here."**

"**Welcome aboard!" Naomi says, "We are excited to work with you! Right Tanizaki!"**

**Tanizaki gets squeezed very hard by Naomi's arms as she hugs him. **

"**Just follow the rules," Kunikida sits down, looking annoyed as usual.**

"**Well," Dazai puts his hands down, "I guess it's settled."**

Naomi claps her hands as the screen fades to black, "Wow that was a really good second episode, even if we had seen it before and you-know, been there."

Atsushi nodded, "I didn't realize how much music adds to something, It really boosted the intensity of the test."

"It's interesting seeing what some people were thinking during these scenes, cause it gives a whole new perspective on everything." Tanizaki commented.

"What are you waiting for Maddie?" Kunikida says, annoyed, "Play the next one."

Maddie shakes her head, "This episode isn't over yet."

**Music begins to play as a book opens slowly, Atsushi staring at the pages as they begin to fly away. Dazai appearing next to him and then, surprisingly the man in black, holding a book in his hand. **

_Akutagawa is there, _Atsushi felt the utter hatred for this man grow again, _Why is he there?_

"OMG," Naomi shouts, interrupting Atsushi's inner monologue, "An ending song and I already love it!"

"It is quite catchy," Dazai admits, his head swaying back and forth to the beat.

**Atsushi is shown laying down next to Dazai, their hands touching. Then Atsushi stares out of a window at the moon, peace on his face, blue light decorating him. **

**The the man in black walks away from a silhouette of Yokohama, red lights glowing behind him.**

"Why is he there?" Kyouka mutters to Atsushi, her hand tensing, "He shouldn't be there with you and Dazai."

"I don't know," Atsushi admits.

**A series of images flash rapidly, then Atsushi stands in front of a wall, his shadow moving to change into a tiger. More images decorate the screen, then Atsushi's hair is shown blowing in the wind.**

Kenji blinks, "That's an interesting way of showing your ability, Atsushi."

"I like it," Kyouka says, visibly relaxed now that Akutagawa was gone, "It says that even though the tiger is part of Atsushi, he'll always be a person first."

Yosano runs a hand through her hair, "That's one way of looking at it."

**Dazai reaches a hand out and slightly ruffles it. Then another shot of the man in black as he stands at the end of a dark alley, his shadow behind him, not moving as his long coat blows in the wind, his shadow changes colors to become pure white.**

"Hmmm" Ranpo says, "That's interesting."

"What," Atsushi asks, tensely. Kyouka next to him, her hands sweaty from fear.

Ranpo put more popcorn in his mouth, "Nothing I just found it interesting that both you and the Dog have shadows that change. The Dog's shadow changes colors, seeming to indicate an internal thing and Atsushi's shadow changes shapes, which seems to show a physical change."

Atsushi glares at Akutagawa's back on the screen, "I don't think he's capable of that."

Surprisingly, Dazai speaks up, "You don't know that Atsushi."

"What does that mean?"

Dazai shrugs, "How many times have you actually seen Akutagawa? Once. Maybe you shouldn't assume everything based on a first meeting?"

"HE HURT KYOUKA!" Atsushi yelled, the fury in his voice obvious.

He put his head down, "I'll never forgive him for it."

Kyouka stared at Atsushi with her eyes wide, _Atsushi will never forgive him…_

"Alright," Dazai says, putting his hands up.

_Atsushi doesn't know. He doesn't know what happened to Akutagawa, he doesn't know what I did. If anything I'm responsible for what happened to Kyouka and Akutagawa._

Dazai's shoulders dropped with the weight of the two assassins' pain.

_My fault._

**His face is shown, his hair blowing, the screen doused in red. He looks somewhat sad as Dazai's hand appears, reaching out to grab him, but fades before it can touch him.**

Atsushi's newfound anger at Dazai didn't subside, "Why are you reaching for him? He doesn't deserve it. If this is supposed to be symbolic than, what are you doing Dazai?"

Dazai remained silent, his head aimed at the floor...

**Then Atsushi is thrown into a pool of water, sinking as Dazai's hands appear again, grabbing and touching Atsushi.**

**The camera shifts to the man in black, who sinks down, blood dripping down his face, breaking the surface of the water.**

Fukuzawa observes the silence of Dazai and the scene on the screen.

_Interesting… He mentioned that he had some regrets when leaving the Port Mafia.. I wonder if the Port Mafia's dog is one of them.._

_I better keep an eye on both of them._

**The camera follows him as he sits under a bridge, his coat shifting in the wind and a shadow on his face.**

**Then Atsushi stand in front of a tree peacefully.**

**The images switch to show the man in black standing with papers flying behind him, then Atsushi with his paws and fangs and then the name of the show, "Bungo Stray Dogs."**

Kenji attempts to break the silence, "What do you think that the name of the show means?"

When utter silence answered him, Kenji turned his head towards Kyouka, who looked a bit shell-shocked after the yelling match between Dazai and Atsushi.

They lock eyes and Kenji realizes how young Kyouka is….

He winks at her, and she smiles.

**Footsteps echoed down the hallway as a man came into view. His cravat shone white and the tips of his black hair were dusted with ivory. He had no emotion on his face.**

_Akutagawa…_

Kunikida narrowed his eyes at the dog. Having only met him once, he could say that he was strong as a foe, but the recent arguement had made him change his mind.

_Dazai knows him._

He wrote this note down in his paper and stared at it, eventually adding something to it.

_Dazai knows him well enough to defend him._

**A woman was seen, her blonde hair done up in a bun, she leaned against a wall.**

This time Tanizaki glared at the screen, "That's her."

They all looked at him, the silence broken by his voice.

"That's the woman who cornered Atsushi, Naomi and I in an alley and shot Naomi."

Naomi nodded tensely then Kyouka interjected.

"That's Higuchi. She works closely with Akutagawa," She paused, " She's nicer than him."

No one knew how to respond to that, so the overpowering silence fell again.

"**The man-tiger has been located." She informed the man in black, who walked by her without a sound.**

**She got up and began to walk next to him, their footsteps echoing in the dank tunnel they were in.**

**The man and woman walk never to each other and then the man's coat flies up into the air, a red crackling monster emerging. The thing came towards the screen before it faded to black.**

Atsushi and Kyouka flinched as Rashomon came roaring to the screen, which faded to black as the episode ended.

No one spoke.. Too shocked to really say anything…

Maddie sighed into the silence


	4. Episode 3

Atsushi sat in a room of silence. Dazai, who had sat comfortably to his right was gone now, having switched places with Kenji at Fukuzawa's orders. Atsushi knew he had somewhat blown Dazai's words out of proportion, after all he had just been trying to point out a flaw in Atsushi's logic. But… He couldn't just stand there and not hate Akutagawa for what he did to Kyouka. He knew the feeling she must be feeling, hurting because you never knew when the people who hurt you would come back. Haunted by their actions, your entire existence redefined by what someone had done to you.

Akutagawa was to Kyouka as The Headmaster was to Atsushi. A symbol. And that would never change, because they would never change, Atsushi concluded. Dazai's defense of Akutagawa made it all the worse, because in a way, it felt like someone defending the headmaster….

Kyouka watched Atsushi think, her eyes carefully guarded. She really appreciated being here and already thought of Atsushi as a guardian, but she couldn't help thinking,

_Is all this conflict my fault?_

She knew it was stupid, she knew it. But she couldn't push the thought out of her head and every time Atsushi and Dazai fought, it grew louder. It sounded like Akutagawa.

_You're weak you know. We are the only way you can become strong. We are the only people who can give you a purpose._

She shook her head hard, trying to get rid of the thoughts that surrounded her, but found it to be almost impossible.

Kunikida watched Dazai stare quietly at the wall as they waited for Maddie to load the next episode. He took a deep breath, and then walked over to his partner.

"Hey."

Dazai turned his head up to meet Kunikida's eyes. He looked tired and old, dark circles under his eyes obvious now. Kunikida swallowed, He'd never seen Dazai like this.

Kunikida sat next to him, "Are you gonna be ok?"

A shattered laugh came out of Dazai's mouth, "Not really."

"You know that you were right," admits Kunikida.

Dazai's head jerks up and he looks at his partner, "Huh?"

"We don't know Akutagawa, or any Port Mafia members that well," Kunikida's voice shakes, "They all have motives. They're still people."

Dazai cocked his head, "When did you get so accepting?"

"The Azure Messenger."

He watches Dazai's throat tighten, "That.. I'm… I'm sorry about Rokuzo and Sasaki."

Kunikida sighs, "What I'm trying to say Dazai, is that I will still support you. It doesn't matter what you've done or who you've hurt, I know you. And I trust you. And whatever happened, that's not you anymore."

Dazai was absolutely silent.. His voice shook with emotion, "Thank you Kunikida.. I… I trust you too."

Dazai opens his arms wide and Kunikida closed in.

They stayed like that until a noise from the screen drew them away.

**The screen lit up with a title, "Apology from ADA Member: Tanizaki Junichirou"**

"**I'M REALLY SORRY!" Tanizaki slams his hands onto a table, "I know it was for a test but I was really, really rude to you. I'm an assistant here at the Agency."**

**In the background at the bar, Kunikida and Dazai were kicking each other, while the poor waitress watched.**

"I really feel bad for that waitress," Yosano commented, her voice hesitant. She was obviously nervous about talking due to Atsushi and Dazai's fight.

However, Dazai returned, "I bet she really finds us hilarious and she pretends to hate us."

Tanizaki snickered, the mood in the room lightening, "I doubt it."

**Tanizaki formally introduces himself, "My name is Junichirou Tanizaki, Will you ever forgive me."**

**Atsushi waves his hands in front of his face, "It's fine, Don't worry about it."**

_**He seems nice,**_** Atsushi thinks.**

Tanizaki blushed, "Thank you Atsushi. I'm at least glad you accepted my apology."

Atsushi's voice was more quiet than normal, "I did think you looked nice, Tanizaki. A lot calmer than Kunikida and Dazai."

He squeezed his eyes shut, "I think I needed a break at the time."

"**And this is," Naomi jumps on him halfway through his introduction, finishing his sentence, "His little sister, Naomi!"**

**Atsushi looks very put-off, "You two are brother and sister? For some reason I thought you had a different relationship.."**

**Naomi's eyes switch to a very dreamy gaze, "Oh, Do you think I'm lying?"**

The agency all glanced at Naomi, who sunk down in her seat, her pale face flushed red.

"I might've gone overboard…" she trailed off.

"You might've?" Kunikida's voice was hard, "This was literally your first impression on Atsushi and you decided to do bedroom eyes at him?"

Dazai stifled down a laugh at Kunikida's anger and at the growing flush on both Naomi and Atsushi.

**Her hands trail down her brother's stomach, "There is no doubt that we are related."**

**Naomi smirks at Tanizaki's face, "We are more similar than you think! Right, Tanizaki?"**

**As Naomi pushes herself onto Tanizaki, Kunikida steps in, "You should leave this subject alone if you know what's good for you."**

**The title card next to Atsushi reads, "Atsushi reads between the lines."**

Ranpo chuckled at that, "Look at Atsushi's face!"

"He understands what's going on," Kenji observes, "He will be a good detective!"

Kyouka's face is confused which Atsushi notices, "Don't ask Kyouka.. It's not worth it."

Kyouka nods seriously and Atsushi breathes a sigh of relief.

**Kunikida straightens, "Listen closely, Now that you have joined our ranks you should act accordingly."**

"**UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE HERE I COULD MENTION!" He shouts at the Tanizaki siblings.**

**Kunikida takes a deep breath, "I work to uphold the agency's good name, we are all committed to that goal… well at least some of us are," He turns around, "Right Dazai?"**

**Dazai strokes a hand down the waitress's hand, "Will you strangle me with your beautiful fingers.."**

"What does that mean, Dazai?" Tanizaki asks Dazai.

"It means exactly what I said it means," Dazai replied, "I wanted her to strangle me."

Kunikida sighs,"Of course you did."

**Kunikida runs over and smacks him hard over the head, "Were you listening to a single word I said? My hands might not be as great as hers, but I still want to honor of breaking your neck."**

**Atsushi sighs even heavier than normal.**

"**I was wondering," The camera shows Kunikida strangling Dazai, a title card reading, "Two Senior colleagues shaming the Agency's good name."**

Dazai started laughing really hard, while Kunikida glares at him.

"I didn't even notice Kunikida was shaming our reputation while he was strangling me!" Dazai said, joyously.

Kunikida grabbed his notebook and wrote down some notes, "Be more aware of surroundings when berating Dazai."

"**What were you guys doing before you joined the agency?"**

**Both men stopped moving, and Atsusi panicked, "I'm sorry I was just curious!"**

"**Take a guess," Dazai says smoothly, "It's a game we play a lot here actually. Every newcomer tries to guess their colleague's former jobs. Think of it as training to be a detective."**

"Like it's even that hard," Ranpo said, "It's obvious what everyone did based on their personalities and clothing."

Yosano shook her head, "You haven't managed to guess what Dazai did."

Ranpo was undeterred, "I've narrowed it down to three possible options."

"Seriously?" Dazai blinked, "I thought it's really hard for people to guess."

Atsushi sighed, "Well maybe if your old work partner was here, he would tell us." His voice was still quiet compared to normal.

"If Chibi was here, you would know what I did instantly," Dazai countered.

_Chibi?_ Atsushi asked himself.

**Atsushi stares at Naomi and Tanizaki, "Were you two? Students?"**

**Tanizaki looks amazed, "You got it!"**

"**How did you know?" Naomi asks.**

**Atsushi answers easily, "I was told that you work part-time at the agency and you're wearing a uniform so there was a chance you were still in school, Plus Tanizaki and I seem similar in age, so it made sense."**

Kunikida blinked, "I'm not gonna lie, I thought you were a lot younger than you are when we first met."

"Really?"

Kunikida nods, "I thought you were about 16."

"YOU DID?"

"You do act young for your age," Ranpo points out.

Yosano rolled her eyes, "Says the 26 year old who literally eats candy for every meal and doesn't know how to take the train."

Kenji snickered at Yosano's comment while Ranpo gave her an aggravated look.

"**Not bad, Atsushi" Dazai remarks, "What about Kunikida?"**

**Kunikida spits out his drink in anger, "Nobody cares about what I used to be!"**

"**Hmmmm," Atsushi thinks hard, "An official, Did he have a government job?"**

"**Almost," Dazai sings, "He was a schoolteacher and he taught math to be exact."**

**An image of Kunikida standing in front of a chalkboard appears in Atsushi's head, The vision Kunikida slams his hand on the board, "FOR THE LAST TIME USE THE LAW OF EXPONENTS IN THIS ONE."**

A chuckle emerged from the ADA, although it was nowhere near the loud laughter that had happened during the previous episodes, in fact it was more subdued.

Kyouka shifted uncomfortably, She didn't like the change in environment and pulled herself closer to Kenji and Atsushi, hiding from the silence.

_Silence is bad. Silence means anger._

_I don't like silence._

**Atsushi's face scrunches up, "I can totally see that."**

"**It was another life," Kunikida grumps, "I don't want to think about it."**

"**What about me then?" Dazai says casually.**

**Atsushi cocks his head, "You?"**

"**Yea, what was my job?"**

"**Hmmm"**

**The camera shows Dazai's face, beaming. Atsushi puts a finger to his mouth, "Dazai. Dazai.. Dazai…"**

"**I have no idea," relents Atsushi.**

Dazai sighs, "I'll admit that my former job is quite difficult to guess. It's very oddly specific."

"Hmmm," Tanizaki seems to think hard, "I still think you worked at a retail store. It is understandable to become suicidal over that kind of boring job."

"I already said that I didn't work in a retail store," Dazai protested.

"Then what did you do?" Naomi asks

"Can't say!" Dazai sings, kicking his feet up, "It'd ruin the surprise!"

Ranpo pushed his glasses up onto his nose, "Well I have two ideas left, because of the fact we now know he had a partner."

Dazai made a face, "Shoot, I was hoping you still had three. It would be fun to see you surprised."

"Nothing surprises me," Ranpo smiles at Dazai.

"Sure."

**Kunikida adjusts his glasses, "Don't even bother, nobody knows what he used to do."**

**Tanizaki beams, "The person who finally figures it out collects a reward, right?"**

**Atsushi jolts upwards, money flashing in his eyes, "A REWARD!"**

"Money is poor motivation," Kyouka informs him, "It is for the greedy."

Dazai looks at her, "Who said that?"

Kyouka cocks her head, "Akutagawa's executive. They were talking about something and I was there."

Dazai rubs his chin, _Based on what I've heard about Chuuya, he's Akutagawa's executive now. Wonder what they were talking about._

"What's an executive?" Atsushi jumps in.

Dazai remains quiet, knowing that by informing Atsushi, he would give himself away. Instead he turned to Kyouka who replied quietly, "An executive is the highest rank in the Port Mafia, right below the boss. It takes a long time to get there and people will kill to be named one."

She takes a breath, "There are five top executives who are the strongest in the Port Mafia. Both my executive and Akutagawa's are in the top five."

_Chuuya's in the top five, _Dazai contemplates, _He's going to rub it in my face. But why did he seem surprised about the top five executive meeting when I was captured?_

Realization struck him, _Mori didn't tell him about it because it was about me. _His face stretched into a smile, _Chuuya's gonna be mad._

Fukuzawa eyed Dazai carefully, reading his face expressions. Dazai gae almost nothing away as he listened to Kyouka explain.

Yosano looked thoughtful, "Who is your executive then, Kyouka? And why did Akutagawa train you instead?"

Kyouka's hands shook and Atsushi gently held them as she took a deep breath, "My executive is named Kouyou. She's very strong. As for why Akutagawa trained me, I'm not sure."

Naomi opened her mouth to ask another question, but saw the way Kyouka's eyes were shining with tears and closed her mouth.

Next to Dazai, Kunikida was furiously scribbling notes about the Port Mafia, but as the room went silent he looked up, "Thank you for the info, Kyouka. It will be important to know this when we finally take down the Port Mafia."

Kyouka nods quickly and falls silent. Dazai smirks to himself.

_The Port Mafia isn't the worst thing that will come for us._

"**Yea that's true," Dazai says, "And because no one has got it, the price has really gone up."**

"**So just out of curiosity," Atsushi leans off the counter, "How much is this reward?"**

"**Seven hundred thousand yen."**

**The words 'seven hundred thousand yen' are written across the screen in bold letters followed by a photo of Atsushi screaming.**

**Atsushi stares at Dazai, the title card behind him reading, "At the thought of seven hundred thousand yen, a fire is lit under this penniless man"**

"**If I guess correct, then all that money is mine?" Atsushi aggressively questions Dazai, who poses back, "A suicidal maniac keeps his word."**

Ranpo sighs, "Do you even have that much money?"

"Nope," Dazai says happily, "I'd have to get it from somewhere if anyone guessed correct."

"So you weren't really keeping your word," Tanizaki asks dryly.

Dazai shrugs, "I would've got the money from somewhere."

"That sure is ominous," Kenji remarks.

**Tanizaki and Naomi watch Atsushi with annoyed faces. "Gotta say," Tanizaki remarks, "He looks very fired up."**

**Naomi replies, "There's no way he'll guess it."**

"**That reward…WILL BE MINE!" Atsushi vows.**

**He begins throwing out completely random guesses, which Dazai shuts down every time.**

"Most of those have been guessed already," Yosano informs Atsushi, "You could've waited and seen what we had guessed already and then gone off that."

Atsushi scratches his chin, "I didn't really think about that."

"If we collaborate, we can probably guess it!" Naomi pumps her fist into the air.

**Tanizaki and Naomi watch in utter fascination, "Is he even close?"**

**Naomi's eyebrow twitches, "No idea."**

"**MODEL!" Atsushi shouts.**

**Dazai blushes, "No, but that's very flllaaatttteerrriiinnnnggg."**

"It's also a good guess." Kenji points out, "Dazai is really pretty."

Atsushi's face turns bright red at that image, "I was throwing out random guesses!" He defends himself.

He glances at Dazai, who just shrugs.

"**I bet," Kunikida takes a sip of his tea, "You weren't doing anything at all."**

"**Not true!" Dazai shuts him down, "I wouldn't lie about this."**

**He turns to Atsushi, "If you've given up then," he lifts up the bill, "You can pay the bill tonight!"**

**Atsushi groans.**

**Dazai cheekily smirks, "It's our Agency's favorite restaurant, you can always start a tab with them if you don't have any money."**

"You mean like you did?" Kunikida glares at Dazai, "And a tab you still haven't paid off yet. Maybe you should pay that off before you give out seven hundred thousand yen."

Dazai looks thoughtful, "Possibly…"

"I agree with Kunikida," Fukuzawa says suddenly, "You should pay that off Dazai, I get emails from them about you sometimes."

Dazai nods seriously, "Understood."

**A sound of a phone plays and Tanizaki answers the call, "Hello. Yea. Ok. Got it."**

"**Is it a job?," Kunikida turns around.**

**Tanizaki nods, "The client is at the agency already."**

"**Well," Dazai and the others stand up, "Let's get to work. We'll save the guessing game for another time."**

**He smiles, "Is that ok with you?"**

**The intro music begins to play.**

As soon as the intro music began to play, Atsushi got up and stood in front of Dazai. He gives him a slight bow and then speaks, "I'm sorry Dazai."

Dazai blinks, "For what? You were perfectly reasonable. I was the one who spoke without thinking." He nods slightly, "And for that I apologize."

He looks at Kyouka, who was watching cautiously over the couch head.

"I'm sorry, Kyouka," He says, "I was trying to make a point, but ended up offending you in the process."

Kyouka nods, "It's ok."

Atsushi goes to sit back down and the room breathes a sigh of relief, the tension that had been in the room since Dazai and Atsushi's argument vanished and quiet chatter started again.

**The intro fades out, showing the group inside the ADA, talking to a woman.**

Naomi clenches her fist. "Higuchi.."

Atsushi blinks, "Now that we know what she's capable of, it's weird seeing her so quiet."

"Higuchi is never quiet," Kyouka buts in, everyone looking at her, "She likes talking and she's very passionate."

"So this must be even weirder for you then Kyouka," Yosano concludes

Kyouka shrugs, "a bit.. I didn't really talk to her very much."

"**Now then," Tanizaki says, "You said you would like to request an investigation, but what kind of investigation are we speaking over."**

**The woman is in a formal business suit and pants, her hair is blonde and short and she seems quite plain looking. Her hands are folded in front of her, which changes as Dazai takes one.**

"**So beautiful," He laments, "You look like a lotus blossom, just as elegant. Would you care to join me in…"**

Atsushi sighs, "I can't believe you flirted with her Dazai."

"I was actually quite suspicious of her intentions." Dazai informs him, "I actually bugged her while I was flirting."

"Really?" Yosano asks, "That's oddly smart of you."

"What can I say?" shrugs Dazai, "I guess it's the natural detective in me."

**He is smashed into the floor by Kunikida, the woman curiously watching as Kunikida shoves Dazai into a closet, "I apologize for the distraction, Continue on. I'll take care of this."**

**The door closes and Kunikida's shouts can be heard. The woman sits back down and speaks, "I will expand on my request."**

"**Oh." Tanizaki looks taken-aback at her attitude.**

**Atsushi stares at her, **_**She's acting as though this is perfectly normal.**_

Ranpo blinks, "That's suspicious right there."

Naomi purses her lips, "How so?"

"If she was a random businesswoman, I bet she'd have been freaked out by Dazai and Kunikida and might have hesitated before speaking, but she's clearly focused. She was determined to get her story out there, to lure Atsushi to her ambush."

Kenji jumps in, "The fact that she didn't flinch during Kunikida's attack on Dazai is also random, unless you take into account that she's a mafia member who's probably been attacked herself before."

Tanizaki sighs, "In hindsight, I can't believe I didn't notice the weird behavior."

"It's ok Tanizaki," Atsushi says, "I didn't notice it either."

"**You see," she begins, her voice monotone, "There have been some seedy looking people loitering in the back alley of my company's building."**

"**Can you give us more details?" Tanizaki politely asks.**

**Her eyes look distressed as she responds, "They wear old and tattered clothes and some of them speak in a foreign language, that none of us can identify."**

Yosano is the next one to speak, "It's also interesting how she lured us in, she knew what smugglers normally did and knew enough about the agency to know that Kunikida would send a newer recruit to the location."

"I can't believe how stupid I was," Kunikida says, "We didn't even fact-check her story. If we had then, Atsushi and the Tanizaki siblings would not have been attacked."

"At the time, there was no need to suspect anything," Dazai said, "And a simple smuggler case wasn't really a need for fact-checking unlike some of the bigger cases out there."

**The door slams as Kunikida steps out, Dazai being shown knocked down inside, "If I must guess, they sound like smugglers."**

**The door closes and Kunikida makes his way to the group at the table "It's unavoidable in this port town. With their numbers, the police cannot stop them."**

**The woman nods, "Right, If we had some sort of evidence of what they were doing, we could get them shut down. That's why.."**

**She trails off, Kunikida filing in the silence, "You want us to get the evidence for you."**

**He looks at Atsushi, "Hey, kid. You go."**

**Atsushi freaks out, "WHAT?"**

"**Relax," Kunikida says calmly, "It'll be a simple stake-out, Smugglers are rarely violent, just keep watch if they try to make a break for it. It's really the perfect first job for you."**

"See?" Yosano points at the screen, "It's odd how she knew Kunikida would send Atsushi with her."

Kenji put a hand to his head, "That is odd."

"They probably checked their files," Kyouka interjects, "The Port Mafia keeps extensive record of everyone who's ever wronged them, including the dead."

"That's awful petty of them," Naomi says.

Kunikida rubs his eyes, "Indeed, but it's also smart. In fact… I'm writing notes on all Port Mafia members right now."

Atsushi seemed to think for a bit, then he snapped his fingers, "So we can do what Dazai said and try to understand motives and stuff."

"Yes," agrees Kunikida, "But these notes will also include combat notes and personality notes as well."

Fukuzawa smiles,"That's a smart idea, Kunikida. We can all add our observations in there as well."

Dazai decides to speak up, "We shouldn't just focus on the Port Mafia, make sure we create these files for every person who antagonizes Yokohama."

Kunikida nods seriously and begins writing.

"**Yea, but.."**

**Kunikida doesn't let him finish, "Junichirou will go with you."**

**Naomi gives her brother a massive hug, "If he's going than I will too!"**

**The scene cuts to Atsushi packing a small bag of evidence gathering equipment for the trip. The title care next to him reads, "Rookie Detective Nervous about his first job: Nakajima Atsushi."**

"That's true," Atsushi admits, "I was pretty nervous about this job."

Kyouka turns to him, "Why?"

Atsushi shrugged his shoulders, "It was intimidating to me as someone who'd never had a job before."

Yosano let out a short laugh, "This job is way different than any ordinary job."

"I suppose it is," Atsushi commented, "But I wouldn't know that."

"**Hey, kid." Kunikida cuts into Atsushi's thoughts, "Did you think I would leave you high and dry, like that? I have some advice for you."**

**He holds out a photo, "Look here. Memorize this photo and take it with you."**

**The photo is of a man in black wearing a cravat with ivory streaks in his hair. **

Kyouka let out a hazy breath and everyone looked over.

"Are you going to be ok,?" Kenji asks her softly.

Kyouka nods, "He's not here.. I'll be fine."

"Alright."

"**Beware of this man," Kunikida advises, "If you see him, run."**

**Atsushi takes the photo, "Who is he?"**

"**A mafioso," Dazai, who had been laying next to Atsushi, looks over, "Honestly, we only call him that because we know next to nothing about him."**

**Kunikida speaks up, "He's part of a vicious criminal organization that work from the port, appropriately called the Port Mafia.."**

**An image is shown of three people standing in front of a group of black suited men, a man with a green jacket and a smirk, a woman with a mask over her face and a high ponytail and a older man wearing a monocle and a grin.**

"Hey!" Dazai exclaimed, "It's the Black Lizard!"

Atsushi cringed, "Yea the Black Lizard." _I just remembered that everyone is going to see what I was thinking on the day the Black Lizard attacked._

Ranpo took a sip of his drink, "They look pretty scary for a group that was easily beaten by us. Just saying."

"I bet they are built up to be scary and then we beat them easily," Naomi says, "Sometimes that's how villains work, especially in TV shows."

Tanizaki shrugs, "I wasn't there when they attacked, I was at home."

"They do try to attack us a bunch," Kunikida says, scribbling something down, "Maybe we try to actually arrest them next time."

"**They are the worst group this city's underbelly has to offer, the man in the photo is especially dangerous. Not even we can get to him." Kunikida concludes.**

"**What makes him dangerous?" Atsushi's curiosity gets the best of him.**

**Kunikida's voice is flat, "He's gifted, just like we are. Unfortunately, his ability is designed for bloodshed. The police don't stand a chance.. I wouldn't want to fight him."**

"I have a question," Tanizaki starts, "What is Akutagawa's ability exactly?"

The ADA all glanced at each other.

"Uhhhh.."

Atsushi looks at the young girl next to him, "Do you know?"

She shakes her head, "I never figured out whether Rashomon was a real beast or just something he made. I also don't know all the effects of it."

Dazai narrowed his eyes, "We should probably figure that out." _His clothes. It's his clothes._

**Atsushi stares in shock, then looks down at the photo again, "What's his name?"**

"**Akutagawa."**

**A quiet coughing is heard as a man clothed in black carrying a briefcase walks into a police station.**

**The police sit at the desk turning around when the man enters.**

Yosano blinks, "That's Akutagawa who just entered the station, right? Shouldn't the police arrest him right now?"

Kunikida was leaning foreward watching, "They must not recognize him."

Yosano narrows her eyes, "If a wanted criminal walks into a station, they should know who he is."

"**I found this bag on the ground. I think someone lost it." The man says, his thick coat swaying as he walks in.**

"**Ah," says the policeman, "Thank you very much for bringing it in. You should fill out this lost and found form."**

**The man takes a couple of steps forward as if to sign it, when the police notice something off.**

"**Wait a minute...I've seen you before.."**

**The man sounds pleased as he puts the bag on the desk, "Impressive. You got me already."**

_It's as cold as I remember_. Atsushi thinks to himself._ He's too crazy._

Kyouka remembers Akutagawa coming back to her cell on this day, smelling like blood and smoke. She closed her eyes, knowing what was coming next.

Dazai adjusts his position, _Like a real exec, Akutagawa. Cold and Distant. _

"**WAIT," shouts the other policeman, "ISN'T HE THAT WANTED FUGITIVE?"**

**They raise their guns, "Don't move!"**

**The man's hair is shown, revealing his ivory tips, **_**It's Akutagawa.**_

"**The military police of this city are so distinguished," he says, as black shadows and red lightning emerge from his coat. His mouth curls into a smile.**

**The ability activates as Akutagawa's coat flows, the only part standing out is the white cravat he wears. The screen goes black for a second and then Akutagawa walks out of the police station, coughing.**

Ranpo blinks, "That's odd."

The ADA glance at him, asking with their eyes to elaborate.

He adjusts his glasses, "The cough, I mean. It's gotta mean something."

"He did that when he attacked us," Naomi observes, "I wonder why."

Kyouka speaks up, "He's done that ever since I've met him. He's very used to it."

Kunikida scribbles down some notes.

**He passes by a young woman on her way inside. "Hello?" she says, "I'm here to.." She trails off, gasping in horror.**

**The scene is absolutely brutal as the policeman's bodies are strewn around, blood dripping from the ceiling and the black bag is still on the counter.**

Kenji stares, "That is…"

"Gravely unnecessary," finished Yosano, "It's probably supposed to be brutal."

Dazai hums to himself, "He's sending a message."

**The woman takes a couple of steps backwards. A beeping sound is heard as the camera shows the bag.**

**One.**

**Two.**

**Three.**

**An explosion goes off as Akutagawa walks down the road, the impact rustling his hair. A title card flashes next to him, "Wanted: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Ability: Rashomon."**

"Ok this is completely random, but he has another name?" Ranpo throws his arms into the air.

"Most people do, Ranpo." Tanizaki says dryly.

"That's not what I mean," Ranpo insists, "I mean that's strange that a Mafia member would use his full name."

Kunikida looks up, "It's just more evidence of how brutal they are, they don't even care about their own identities being tarnished."

"ARE WE NOT GOING TO THINK ABOUT THE FACT THAT HE JUST BLEW UP A POLICE STATION?"

**Akutagawa opens a flip phone, his eyes cold.**

"**It's done.."**

**The title of the episode appears, "Yokohama Gangster Paradise," as Akutagawa asks "Next?"**

**The ADA is shown and a voice is heard singing about suicide, the camera showing Dazai with headphones in. The headphones are ripped off of his head by Kunikida.**

"What were you even listening to?" Kunikida asks Dazai, who simply laughs

"You'll see!"

Atsushi groans, "I still want to know why we aren't freaking out about the police station."

"Kunikida has already written that down," Dazai points to Kunikida's notebook.

Kunikida nods, "I'm also making a list of all of the Port Mafia's crimes, so we can take them down when necessary."

"**Hey Dazai. How come you aren't working?" Kunikida asks.**

**Dazai beams at him, "I'm waiting for my muse!"**

**He takes his headphones back and starts singing again.**

**Tanizaki's laughter cuts into the song, "That sounds very scary!"**

**Atsushi's defeated face is shown, "It's not really something to laugh about. All this talk about the Mafia and how dangerous they are, I'm not sure I'm cut out for this."**

Kyouka swallows before she speaks, "You seem pretty cut out for it to me."

Atsushi let out a weak laugh, "Thanks Kyouka! But no..."

He looked at his shoes, "I wasn't able to do anything against Akutagawa. I can't even do anything now."

He buried his face in his hands, "I got mad at Dazai for making an observation and I blew it all out of proportion. He was right."

"Was I?" Dazai said, " Maybe I was, but I was likely hurting Kyouka for defending him and," he looks at her, "I'm sorry."

Kyouka beams and the last bit of the tension leaves.

"**You'll be fine," Tanizaki reassures him, "If I can manage then I'm sure you can."**

"**Yea, but," Atsushi protests, "You have an ability too. It's probably way more useful than what I've got."**

**Tanizaki looks a bit flustered, "Don't set your expectations too high, Mine's not suited for combat."**

"**I love it!" Naomi sings, giving him a big hug."**

"**Cut it out, Naomi," Tanizaki tries to pull away, "This isn't the place."**

**Atsushi watches mortified.**

"Why does Atsushi reflect my entire mood right now?" Ranpo sighed.

Yosano nodded, "I agree with Ranpo in this one, Atsushi is the most sane on in this pack right now."

"Hey!" Both Tanizaki siblings protested, "We're sane!"

Kunikida snorted at that and Dazai chuckled, "No person with an ability is right in the head!" He quoted at them.

"**We've arrived," The blonde woman announces, The ADA members frozen in their tracks.**

"**It's this way," She tells them, standing in a dark alley and they reluctantly follow her down the alleyway.**

_**There's something very creepy about this place**_**, Atsushi remarks to himself as the Tanizaki siblings and him walk down the alleyway, standing in front of the blonde woman.**

"**Hmmm, That's odd," Tanizaki remarks, "Is this really the right spot?," He trails off, not knowing her name.**

"**Higuchi," She tells him.**

All the of them tensed as Higuchi spoke.

Kyouka swallowed. _Higuchi might be impulsive but she's good at her job…. _

"I'm actually glad." Kenji says softly, they all turn to him.

"This is going to be painful, but we'll always come out better in the end. Knowing everything that can happen. It's going to help us. All the pain we go through in these recordings, it's all going to be worth it because we're going to win and come out on top."

Naomi smiled, "Yea! Whatever awful things happen, we are going to come out on top!"

The Agency smiled together and Maddie eyed Fukuzawa, who gave her a smile. _My subordinates won't be crushed so easily._

**Tanizaki nods in understanding, "Higuchi, Smugglers tend to be very cautious and always have an escape route and yet, this is a dead end."**

**He points at Higuchi who is waiting at the end of the alley, "If anyone came from that direction they'd be trapped.**

"**That is correct," Higuchi has a smile in her voice as she sets down her bag.**

Yosano rubbed her butterfly hairpin, "I still think this is too coincidental, Higuchi shouldn't have known that Kunikida would send Atsushi at all."

Tanizaki sighed, "The Mafia are very smart, They knew how to lure us there and it was a very solid ambush. There were only a few hitches on their side."

Kunikida glanced at Dazai, "I still can't believe you fought off Higuchi and Akutagawa to get Atsushi away from them."

Dazai's response was subdued, "Yea."

"**I must apologize for deceiving you and leading you into a trap," She tells them, unbuttoning her jacket and pulling up her hair into a messy bun.**

"**My actual target.." She flips open a phone, the title card next to her reading "Port Mafia: Higuchi Ichiyou"**

"**Is all of you," She finishes.**

"**Akutagawa, it's me," She says into the phone.**

"**AKUTAGAWA!" Atsushi and Tanizaki fearfully repeat her words.**

"**I have them cornered as planned," Higuchi says coldly.**

**Akutagawa is shown standing on an building, overlooking the city, "Good, I'll be there in five minutes."**

"Hmmm," Tanizaki sniffed, "It seemed like a lot faster than that."

Ranpo put a finger to his mouth, "It's odd that Akutagawa wasn't there waiting for you. If I was Higuchi, I'd find an alley where Akutagawa could surprise you."

"I'm not sure she wanted that," Dazai contemplated, "She seemed to want to have it all done by the time Akutagawa got there."

"But why?"

Dazai shrugs his shoulders.

**Higuchi raises her guns.**

"**OH NO!" Tanizaki screams.**

"**She's with the Port Mafia!" Atsushi realizes just as Higuchi opens fire.**

**Dazai is shown, holding a newspaper and looking startled.**

**The scene cuts back to the three in the alley as Higuchi opens fire, Tanizaki's face is shown, blurred in white as a drop of blood hits his face.**

**Naomi stands in front of him, covered in her own blood, a shield.**

Tanizaki was frozen and he looked at Naomi, "Thank you.."

Some tears slipped down his cheeks, "You were dumb but thank you so much."

Naomi's responding laugh is weak, "Yea… It was very dumb of me."

The Agency watches as the siblings embrace.

"I'm glad you made it," Naomi whispers and Tanizaki responds by hugging her tighter

**Tanizaki collapses to his knees,**

"**Hey," Naomi whispers, "Are you-"**

**She falls to the floor.**

**He catches her, screaming her name as Atsushi watches in shock.**

"**Oh god, What should I do? Atsushi, do you have bandages on you?"**

"Useless," Atsushi murmurs, "I was useless."

"No you weren't," Kyouka insists, "Port Mafia protocol would mean that if you had reached for the bandages, Higuchi would've shot her again."

They all stare in shock.

"Seriously?"

"Yea," Kyouka says, "Actually maybe not…"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kunikida.

Kyouka clutches her phone, "If Akutagawa has one thing going for him, it's that he dislikes torture. He ends it quickly."

She sighed, "His subordinates and executive agree. I'm not sure what Higuchi would've done"

Atsushi lowered his head in sorrow. _Useless._

**Higuchi preps another round as Tanizaki continues panicking.**

**He turns around, "Atsushi grab her legs!"**

**A gun barrel is placed on his head as Higuchi approaches, " My research has already told me that you are a non-combatant, I'll do you a favor by allowing you to follow your sister to the after-life."**

"There's your answer, Yosano." Dazai tells them, "She did research on the ADA."

Yosano sighed, "I suppose that sort of explains it."

"I find it more concerning that there was any way to achieve this information online," Ranpo acknowledges, "We should look into that."

He looks at Fukuzawa at that, who nods in response.

**Tanizaki turns around, fury written all over his face, "You worthless thug!"**

**His ability activates and Higuchi takes a step backwards. Naomi is cradled in Tanizaki's arms. **

"**You'll pay for hurting Naomi! Ability: Light Snow!"**

**The symbols for Light Snow form and break apart. **

**As Light Snow activates, Higuchi pulls out another gun, "Doesn't look like snow to me."**

**Atsushi is on the floor as Tanizaki speaks, "Atsushi, stay behind me. This woman's days on earth… ARE OVER."**

"I understand that you were in a ton of pain." Kunikida said to Tanizaki," But that's no excuse to take a life."

Tanizaki nods, "I understand…I'm sorry."

"It's ok Tanizaki," Kunikida smiles, "It's understandable, but we should never stoop to their levels."

**Higuchi draws her guns again, pointing straight at Tanizaki. The bullets go through a green illusion.**

"**What?"**

**Tanizaki begins to talk, "My ability transposes the environment onto a digital realm."**

"Why would you tell her that?" Yosano asks, " Now she'd know how to hit you."

"I wanted her to know exactly how I was going to kill her," Tanizaki sighs, "It was stupid in hindsight."

"**Damnit," mutters Higuchi.**

"**I've put this imagery over myself, so you cannot tell where I am!" Tanizaki sounds victorious as Higuchi spins around.**

"**Even so my bullets can still hit you!" Higuchi spins in a circle, firing on a whim.**

"See," Yosano scolded him, "She found an, albeit odd, way of hitting you."

"Yea…"

"**You are wrong.." Tanizaki's hands wrap around Higuchi's throat, choking her. She drops her guns.**

"**Die…" Tanizaki's voice is ice-cold.**

**Then a blast of red lightning hits him in the back, revealing Akutagawa behind him. Akutagawa coughs and wipes his hand across his nose.**

"**The stench of death," He says, Atsushi staring at him in absolute fear, "Does not discriminate between those who inflict it and those who seek it."**

Kyouka's breath hitches and she exhales. She turns her head towards Atsushi, "I remember him coming back from this."

Atsushi glances down and rubs his hand on her back, "What was he like?"

Kyouka's eyes grow darker, "Furious."

A lump formed in Atsushi's throat, "Did… did he take it out on you?"

Kyouka shook her head, "He destroyed a couple of things, but Higuchi came in and said something, then they left."

Atsushi breathed a quick sigh of relief, he knew better than anyone just how violent these kinds of people can get.

**The red lighting pulls itself out of Tanizaki's back, Akutagawa calmly approaching, "Do you not agree?"**

**A flashback occurs for Atsushi.**

_**Be careful of this man. If you see him, run.**_

"**It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Akutagawa says politely, "My name is Akutagawa. Like this woman here, I am one of the Port Mafia's dogs."**

"Dogs," Kenji asks, "That seems… oddly degrading."

_Especially if you know that he hates dogs, _Dazai thought to himself.

Naomi pursed her lips, "I didn't actually hear what he was saying when I was on the floor, so this'll be new to hear."

Atsushi swallowed, "It's not going to be fun hearing this again."

**He stops his monologue to cough harshly.**

**Higuchi gets up, concern in her voice, "Senpai! I can handle this by myself!"**

**Akutagawa coldly slaps her, his voice angry, "My orders were to take the **_**jinko **_**alive and yet, here you are, gunning everyone down! You useless mongrel, BACK OFF!"**

The room was quiet and after a thick swallow, Kunikida speaks, "He's vicious…"

"I was too scared to register that," Atsushi says, looking sick.

_He doesn't want her help, _Dazai begins to slowly work out his old apprentice's motives _He wants to show that's he's strong and capable of doing this by himself._

_I taught him that._

Dazai buries his face in his hands.

Kunikida looks up from his notebook where he's jotting down notes to see his partner, quiet.

"Are you ok Dazai?" He questions, his partner eventually giving him a nod in return.

Kunikida wondered if he could talk to Fukuzawa about Dazai's odd behavior after the episode was over.

**Higuchi's face is turned to the side, a red mark growing on her face, "I'm sorry."**

"**Take me alive?" Atsushi whispers, "You are after me?"**

"**Of course," Akutagawa responds as if this was obvious, "The objective of this mission had been you and you alone, Jinko. Your friends were just caught in the crossfire, an unfortunate consequence."**

"He didn't even want Naomi.." Tanizaki snarled, "We were just objects in his way…"

"Indeed," Ranpo agrees, stuffing his mouth with more candy, "And what part of that fact is out of character for our emo friend?"

Tanizaki opens his mouth but, shuts up a second later, not able to come up with a response.

**Atsushi stares at the bodies of the Tanizaki siblings,"All of this is my fault?"**

"**Indeed," Akutagawa agrees, "That is your karma, Jinko. You are bound to cause misfortune to those around you."**

**Atsushi looks down, no doubt having another flashback to the orphanage.**

"**My karma.."**

Yosano eyed Atsushi, who had put his head down with Kyouka next to him, rubbing his arm.

_He has such little value in himself.._

She narrowed her eyes, "Atsushi."

He turned towards her, hesitant and she met his sunset-colored eyes with her own, "I never want to hear you be so degrading to yourself again."

"Huh?"

"You heard me," She said, her voice dark, "You're not a burden on us, you're part of this family now and we're not going to stand for this bullshit, you hear me?"

Atsushi looked honestly terrified by her tone so Kenji spoke up, "What Yosano ist trying to say is that we care about you Atsushi and that seeing you hurt yourself like this makes us sad."

"Oh…"

The ADA smiled at Atsushi as he stared at them in shock, "T-thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

**Akutagawa's eyes open a bit, "Ability: Rashomon."**

**The symbols for Rashomon form in black and red lettering, and break apart, the red letters form around Akutagawa. The lightning fires at Atsushi, missing him by an inch and creating a flaming crevice in the floor. Atsushi stares at it in utter terror.**

"**I missed on purpose that time," Akutagawa tells him, "But Rashomon has been getting hungry."**

"Is his ability a real tangible thing?" Kunikida asks the others, who all shrug, "He seems to refer to it as a real thing so."

Ranpo hums, "I haven't noticed anything that would tell us what exactly his ability is."

"I hope we figure it out soon," Tanizaki growls.

**The red lightning has formed into a beast that floats above Akutagawa's head.**

"**I want to take you in alive, but if you resist." **

**Akutagawa's gray eyes glare coldly, "I will have it eat your leg next time."**

"**Why," Atsushi asks despairingly, "Why is this happening?"**

_**Is this my fault too? Do I make people around me suffer just by being alive?**_

"Atsushi," warns Yosano.

"I CAN'T CONTROL WHAT I THINK IN THE PAST!" Atsushi flails his arms, but quickly stops as he sees the amused look on Yosano's face.

"Very funny."

"**A-Atsushi.." **

**Atsusi glances to see Tanizaki staring at him, "R-r-run. You got to run."**

**Atsushi can't move. It's like he's paralyzed in fear.**

_**They are both still alive**_**. Atsushi realizes and this realization gives him the motivation to get up and charge at Akutagawa. He screams as he does it, Rashomon arches towards Atsushi.**

Naomi blinks, "We gave you the motive to charge at Akutagawa."

It's not a question, but Atsushi answers anyways, "I didn't want you two to get hurt because of me."

Kenji laughs, "That's part of the job, Atsushi. That's what we sign up for."

"I think I've started to notice that now," Atsushi mumbles sheepishly.

"**A fool's errand, How tiresome." Akutagawa comments unconcerned.**

**Atsushi dodges Akutagawa's blow and slides under him, grabbing one of Higuchi's guns. He points it at Akutagawa's back and fires until the ammo runs out. Akutagawa doesn't even flinch. Rashomon roars and emerges from the back of his coat, the bullets falling to the floor.**

"**I'll commend you on a noble effort, but in the end it was futile.I already informed you, My Rashomon's hunger knows no bounds."**

**Rashomon reaches for Atsushi, it's jaw working hungrily as it tries to devour Atsushi.**

"That thing is untamable," Kunikida pushes his glasses up onto his nose, "Look how it's reaching for Atsushi like it wants to eat him. Is it Akutagawa's will or is he just trying to hold it back?"

"Both," Ranpo says, his hand on his chin, "Akutagawa seems to be doing both, He is Rashomon, but he's trying to restrain himself."

"He's quite impulsive." Kyouka agrees.

"**It devoured the very space your bullets crossed in order to reach me." Akutagawa turns his head to look at Atsushi, "It doesn't matter what kind of weapon you use. None can reach me."**

_**How can anyone stand a chance against him? **_**Atsushi though, fear all over his face.**

**Akutagawa's eyes widen, "Unfortunately for you. I keep my promises."**

**In that instant, Rashomon roared past Atsushi, taking his leg at the same time. As Atsushi lay on the floor in a pool of blood, screaming his lungs out, Akutagawa coughed lightly into his hand.**

"I'm also curious about that," Yosano said, "Seems like it's something in his lungs, since we've seen him do it a lot."

Kyouka, meanwhile, gripped Atsushi's arm tightly, "He.. took your leg."

Atsushi ruffled her hair, "It's ok, Kyouka. It will grow back."

She glanced down at his leg, _So he has regeneration.. That explains why Demon Snow couldn't take him down._

**Atsushi's screams were drowned out by another flashback and he watched his younger self get beat up and screamed at. **_**I cannot cry.**_

**His ability activated and both Port Mafia members turned around at the sound. The tiger was shown perched on a wall.**

"**Fascinating," Akutagawa observed, his voice raspy.**

**The tiger's eyes open and Atsushi's leg re-grows, Higuchi startling back, "His right leg just re-grew!"**

Naomi rolls her eyes, "Brilliant observation Higuchi."

"Seriously," Dazai comments, only Kunikida noticing he's been quiet for awhile.

Kenji just laughs, "I think it's very useful! Think about how much damage Atsushi takes normally, and factor in his ability. It's useful cause Atsushi gets hurt very often."

Atsushi twisted his face into a grimace, "Unfortunately."

**Akutagawa only blinked. **

**The tiger's body formed fully and attacked them, Akutagawa's eyes dilated, "This is what I've waited for!"**

**As the tiger attacks, he shoves Higuchi out of the way and dodges the tiger.**

**He flips around and Rashomon charges out which the tiger dodges, using Rashomon to run right at Akutagawa, who realizes what's happening a second too late, forming a net out of Rashomon, which just shoves him backwards.**

"Hey Atsushi!" Kunikida practically yells, "You managed to get a hit on him! That's good info."

"Yea, but I wasn't in control at the time," Atsushi's protests are drowned out by the ADA praising him for managing to hit Akutagawa.

Kyouka gazes at the screen, getting a small amount of satisfaction in watching Akutagawa get pounded into the wall.

**Higuchi watches in fear and pulls out her guns, firing at the tiger. The tiger barely flinches at her bullets instead turning its attention to her.**

"**Rashomon: Agito!" Akutagawa shouts as the jaws of Rashomon open, revealing him with red, glowing eyes inside. The Tiger is neatly sliced in half, falling to the floor as Akutagawa coughs harshly.**

"**So much for taking you alive," He remarks, looking at the tiger.**

**The familiar green of Tanizaki's ability flashes and the tiger disappears.**

"Nice one Tanizaki!" Kenji bounces up and down on his seat," I forgot that that was a factor at all in this battle!"

Atsushi nodded," I also forgot."

He looks back at Tanizaki, "Thank you, Tanizaki."

Tanizaki chuckles in reply, "You're welcome, Atsushi! Glad I could help."

"**Well, What's this?" Akutagawa takes a step towards Tanizaki, "It appears I've destroyed an illusion."**

**The tiger steps out from behind Akutagawa, who notices it instantly, turning around with a grin on his pale face, "Rashomon: Murakumo!" The two abilities charge at each other, Rashomon having been formed into an arm and the tiger roaring.**

**The symbols for "No Longer Human" appears just as they clash.**

"**Alright, that's enough," Dazai's voice says.**

**He appears between the two, both abilities disappearing. Akutagawa's eyes widen in fear and surprise.**

Ranpo notices the slight fear in Akutagawa's eyes when he spots Dazai's ability, _That's odd. _But he shakes it off almost immediately, _Dazai acts like he almost knows Akutagawa, personally. But if Akutagawa is afraid of Dazai…_

_How do they know each other?_

The others were asking Dazai questions, "How did you sneak up on them?" Yosano's question is the first one he answers.

"I came from above them!"

"How did he-," Atsushi's question was interrupted by Kunikida, "Remember he bugged Higuchi. He said he had earlier."

Atsushi's face flamed, "OH yea."

**Atsushi collapses at Dazai's feet. Higuchi stands up, "You are from the Agency.. Why are you here?"**

**Dazai gives her a winning smile, "I couldn't keep a lady like you off my mind," He lifts a speak up, "I decided to keep in touch."**

"**It can't be!" Higuchi rummages through her pockets as Akutagawa stand still besides her.**

**She pulls out a small device, "That means… When you were flirting… You had already seen through me before this even happened!"**

**Dazai squats on the floor patting Atsushi's back, "C'mon Atsushi, Wake up! I don't want to carry three people back at the same time."**

**Higuchi pulls out a gun, "Do you really think we'll just let you go?"**

**She is interrupted by Akutagawa, however, as he laughs. "Let's leave them be. We'll come back later."**

"Huh?" Atsushi turns to Dazai, "You said you fought them off, not that they let you go."

It was Dazai's turn to look embarrassed, "I might've lied a bit."

"If you could have negotiated with them, you should've asked them to just leave us alone," Naomi's face was full of fury, "You could've gotten the Port Mafia away from us."

Dazai shook his head, "It's not as simple as that.."

Kyouka nods, "If it were that simple, Dazai could've scared them off a long time ago."

She steals a glance at Dazai, _This doesn't add up.. I wonder if..._

**Confusion on her face, Higuchi lowers her gun, "But, Akutagawa… Why?"**

**Akutagawa glances at Dazai and sighs, "Oh well, We will retreat…"**

**He turns to Dazai with his whole body, "Be sure that the Port Mafia will be back to claim our prize."**

**Dazai looks back at Akutagawa, "Why's that?"**

"**Isn't it obvious?" Akutagawa replies, boredom in his voice, "That **_**jinko **_**has a large amount of money on his head on the black market. The bounty is about 7 billion yen."**

"That's a lot of money," Atsushi says faintly.

Kenji claps his hands together, "Dazai is correct! That is very generous of them!"

Yosano taps her hand to her face, " The way Dazai phrased it made it seem like the bounty was from somewhere in Japan, but now that I'm hearing Akutagawa say it, it seems as though it came from further away."

"Maybe someone in another country?" Tanizaki guesses

Kunikida shakes his head, "Then how would they know about Atsushi in the first place if they weren't here."

Dazai glares at his hands, _That dirty fucking rat._

"**Wow," Dazai beams, "That's so very generous of them!"**

**Akutagawa blinks, "We'll pay you a visit at a later date. Be assured that the Port Mafia will collect what's owed them."**

"**Oh really?" Dazai stands up, his voice getting an odd edge to it, "Is that a formal war declaration?"**

**His eyes held no light as his voice slipped down, "Go ahead and try it if you really have the guts,"**

**Akutagawa took a small step backwards, his eyes growing colder.**

They all noticed it that time.

"Why is Akutagawa afraid of you, Dazai?" Naomi asks, not aware of the storm she just unleashed

Dazai's voice is so small that they have to strain to hear it, "Might have something to do with my old job."

"Your old job?" Kunikida askes his partner gently, who just nods in response.

They don't press further.

**Higuchi speaks up, "Do you really believe you can threaten us? You are a small scale operation with very few lackeys while we hold the keys to this cities operations at every level. An agency like yours can't even touch us. If we wished so, we can wipe you all out!"**

Ranpo rolls his eyes, "You were right, Kyouka, She does like to talk."

"See?" Kyouka smiles at him, "Higuchi won't shut up."

Naomi and Tanizaki both laughed at Kyouka's deadpan delivery.

**Dazai scratches the back of his head, his face completely calm, "I'm quite aware."**

"**Indeed," Akutagawa agrees, "I'd expect you would be, considering your **_**previous **_**history."**

**Dazai smirks.**

"**As a former Port Mafia member that is, Dazai."**

**And the outro plays.**

Dazai could feel the entire Agency's eyes on him. He gave a smile at the floor.

"I imagine you have a lot of questions."


	5. Episode 4

"I imagine you have a lot of questions," Dazai's voice was resolute and tired, like he'd accepted his fate.

Tanizaki was the first one to react, his pale face flushing as he grew more and more furious, "YEA I DO, WHAT THE HELL? I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS DAZAI, BUT YOU WERE A **PORT MAFIA **MEMBER! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO THIS CITY, **TO US?"**

As if emphasizing his point, he held Naomi closer to him. He took a short fury-filled breath to continue but was interrupted by Kunikida.

"Tanizaki, there is no need to yell. I'm sure Dazai will explain."

He glanced at his partner expectantly, but was unable to hide the curiosity in his eyes at this revelation. Dazai's draw of breath was shaky, but before he could speak, Ranpo's flat voice interrupted the conversation.

"You wanted to find something."

Dazai's head shot up and he stared at Ranpo, whose bright green eyes were piercing right through his soul.

"In a way, you were bored. You were lost, possibly, and you thought the mafia could give you something you were missing," Ranpo squinted at him, "I don't think you found it."

"No."

Dazai gazed up at the ceiling, "I didn't find it there. I met some people there, who found what they were looking for, but I never did. Eventually I left, with the encouragement of a friend there and by my own admission that what I was doing there wasn't right."

"That's good," Dazai turned around to see Atsushi's face, "I'm glad you realized that. I bet it wasn't easy at all."

Kyouka peaked out from next to him, staring at Dazai, her mind racing. _He's from the Port Mafia too. And he's a good person… Maybe…. I can be good too._

Dazai must have realized her train of thought, because he gave her a soft smile. Then, he turned to Atsushi, "I have a lot of regrets from that time and it wasn't easy to break away. But before I joined the Agency, I took a two year break. That gave me a lot of time to think about my actions and past. I hurt a lot of people while in the Port Mafia, but in the end, I don't regret my time there. Some people there taught me that what I was doing with my life was wrong."

He took a breath and then smiled at Ranpo, "What were your guesses?"

Ranpo held up two fingers, "Port Mafia member or part of a secret government organization. I could tell you regretted it and those were the most secretive, darkest jobs I could think of, plus both would have potential for you to have a partner."

Yosano finally spoke, "I'm proud of you Dazai," Her voice wavered, "I knew the Port Mafia boss as a kid and I know how convincing and controlling he is. Once you meet him, it's hard to break away."

"I'm glad you got out," Kenji agreed, "That kind of place seems like one that would drag you down, both mentally and morally."

Dazai nods, "There were some bright spots, my old partner, Chibi, my friend who convinced me to leave, and Akutagawa, during calmer moments."

Kunikida blinked, "You knew Akutagawa?"

"Sort of," Dazai wasn't willing to admit that he hadn't seen Akutagawa as a person during his time in the mafia, "We were….. Acquaintances."

He knew that despite working close to Akutagawa for years, he barely knew anything about him as a person, only things he would've needed for his mind games and brutal training. He hadn't cared enough to learn and although he was aware that Akutagawa was okay with that, after the two years of seclusion, he felt kinda guilty.

Naomi's mouth opened wide, "OOOHHH, that's why he stopped to talk to you! He knows you!"

Dazai laughed, "I imagine it was more shock than actual friendliness on his part. I kinda faked my death to get away from the mafia."

They all blinked at him, comprehension on their faces. Atsushi whispered, "They think you died.."

"An unfortunate circumstance," chuckled Dazai, "It was the only way for a clean break, although I bet Chibi was annoyed that I died."

_Just annoyed? _Ran through several people's minds

Fukuzawa finally spoke up, "After hearing all of this, I accepted Dazai into the ADA. He went to great lengths to try and break away from the Mafia and I now trust him as much as any of you."

Dazai managed a sheepish look, "Thanks President."

"That's why they wanted you.." Kyouka murmured, unaware of the silence. When they all turned to look at her, her pale face grew pink.

"Sorry!," She exclaimed, "But one of my tasks before I was rescued was to capture Dazai, Akutagawa's orders."

She looked at the floor, "I'm sorry."

The ADA's heads flipped back to Dazai, who looked slightly amused.

"It's ok, Kyouka," he told her, "I escaped anyways."

He gestured to his wrists and the slight bruise on his face, Kyouka looked ashamed.

"How did you escape?" Ranpo asked, "Don't they want you dead?"

"Sort of," Dazai's face twisted into an amused smirk, "Well, you'll see won't you?"

At that Maddie cleared her throat, "Are we done?"

They all glared at her, emotions running high and Maddie stepped back, "We need to keep going or this time loop will crash."

Although her argument was understandable, the ADA turned away from her in anger. She sighed and clicked the remote in her hand, "Let's go."

**Atsushi startles awake in bed, " Where… where am I?"**

**He glances around him and blinks slowly as he spots Kunikida sitting besides him. He is holding his journal and his glasses are on his forehead.**

"**Oh, you're awake."**

**Atsushi slurs as he responds, "K-Kunikida?"**

**Kunikida sounds tired as he responds, "You really know how to mess things up."**

"Wow, ok, Kunikida." Ranpo chuckles, "A bit blunt of you"

Kunikida rolled his eyes, "It may be blunt of me but nothing I said was a lie."

"Yea, I guess," Atsushi muttered quietly, "Still hurt though."

Kyouka patted Atsushi's arm sympathetically.

**Atsushi jolts awake in bed, remembering what happened.**

"**I...I was attacked by… the mafia."**

**His flashbacks increase showing Naomi getting shot and then Tanizaki getting stabbed by Akutagawa.**

"**Kunikida!" Atsushi shouts in desperation, "What happened? Where's Tanizaki and Naomi?"**

Dazai gives Atsushi a smile, _He thinks of other people before himself. _He settles back down and looks at the sky, _I'm glad they accept me._

"Atsushi," He says and the boy in question glances at him, "Good on you for thinking of Naomi and Tanizaki, but you are important too. Don't underestimate your importance."

Atsushi nods quietly, "Yea."

"**Don't worry," Kunikida reassures him, "They'll be fine."**

"**Are.. are they really?" Atsushi stammers in relief.**

"**Yes," Kunikida closes his book, "Tanizaki is being treated by Yosano in the next room."**

**The camera shifts over to Tanizaki strapped down to a operation table with Yosano walking around him.**

Naomi turns her head slowly around to glare at Yosano, "What is this?"

Yosano gives her a mysterious smile, "It's all part of the procedure."

"Sure it is." snarls Naomi, "You _have_ to do that to my brother."

Yosano chuckles, " Sure do!"

As the two women argue, Tanizaki's face gets redder and redder with the awkward conversation. Dazai hides a smirk at Tanizaki's misery and Kenji tilts his head to the side, confused but amused at the odd scenario.

"**Look at you all battered and broken. Do you really like my treatment that much?" Yosano coos.**

"**Uhhh."**

**Tanizaki struggles against his restraints but it's evident he can't escape.**

**Yosano grins, "Let's try something exciting this time!"**

**She begins to pull off her shirt and laughs.**

"WHAT KIND OF MEDICAL PROCEDURE ARE YOU DOING?" Naomi shrieks, her pale face flushed as Yosano starts laughing.

Tanizaki tries to speak up, "Uh.. Dr. Yosano didn't actually…"

Naomi whips her hair around quickly, and give her brother a literal death glare. Tanizaki shrinks backwards at the look on his sister's face.

As Naomi continues raging at a hilariously calm Yosano, the other ADA members watched in a sort of twisted amusement at Tanizaki's obvious embarrassment.

"**Huh? UHhH?"**

**Tanizaki screams as Yosano pulls out a weapon.**

"**Is it really medical treatment?" Atsushi questions the camera showing his face.**

**Kunikida swallows, "I heard, kid, about the seven billion bounty the black market has on your head."**

"**What?" **

Kunikida glances at Dazai, "I still can't believe Akutagawa just told you that."

Dazai smiled as mysteriously as he can, "He just loves me that much."

Kyouka narrows her eyes in suspicion, _Akutagawa doesn't give up info easily. If Dazai was in the mafia, I wonder what Akutagawa meant to him._

"**You've moved up in the world!" Kunikida beams, "Seven billion! No wonder the mafia are after you!"**

"**Seven.. Billion?" **

**He thinks back to Akutagawa's words, "You are my target."**

"**So that's what it was about?" Atsushi looks at the floor, "What should we do? They might attack us to get to me." **

"There's no doubt that they would," Ranpo took a sip of his ramun, "But you need some faith Atsushi, we are the ADA for a reason."

Atsushi slowly nods as Ranpo stares him down, "Yes, Ranpo."

Ranpo's piercing green eyes bore into him, and Atsushi shifts uncomfortably. Kenji beams at Atsushi, " Have some faith Atsushi! I promise we're quite strong!"

Atsushi laughed weakly, "Yea.. you're right."

**Atsushi looks incredibly ashamed, "Why are they after me?"**

**Kunikida glances at his journal, "Don't let it break you."**

"**What?"**

"**The mafia might take their violence to the extreme but don't let that shake you," Kunikida says calmly, turning a page of his book.**

"What an excellent philosophy!" Kenji claps his hands together, "Don't let the Mafia break you!"

As he smiles, he gives Kyouka a side glance almost saying the words to Atsushi, almost implying that he was speaking to Kyouka as well.

Dazai nods empathetically at Kenji's enthusiasm, his smile still as mysterious as normal.

"**A shaken warrior is one who dies...' Words of wisdom." Kunikida's hands turn another page.**

"**Uh…" Atsushi raises a hand, cautiously, "Your book.. It's upside down."**

The ADA began laughing as Kunikida's blush grew, "I DIDN'T NOTICE!"

"How didn't you notice, Kunikida?" Tanizaki asked, genuinely.

"I WAS VERY STRESSED!"

"Aren't you always?" sighs Dazai, "You are very uptight."

Kunikida slams his notebook down and starts shouting, "I AM NOT UPTIGHT!"

"Are you sure?" Dazai sings, "You seem like you need a massage."

As Kunikida shouted at Dazai, a smile crossed Yosano's face, The ADA was back to normal.

**Kunikida closes his book, and stands calmly up. He then starts screaming, "I AM NOT SHAKEN. I would not lose my cool over something like the mafia! In fact, if they were to burst in here right now! I would destroy them!"**

_**Kunikida is really stressed out by this, **_**Atsushi thinks, **_**His expression is so animated!"**_

**Atsushi's head drops down, as if bothered by something.**

"**It's all because of me."**

"Not really?" Yosano observed, "We've been targets of the Mafia forever, this is just one more thing that they hate us for."

"Oh," Atsushi mirrored his on-screen counterpart, "I didn't know."

"It's fine, Atsushi," Dazai says, "You were new and you hadn't seen the ADA's power yet. You had every right to be skeptical."

Atsushi didn't agree internally, but he forced himself to nod.

**Kunikida glances at him, "They'll come for us.."**

"**You brought this on us." Kunikida tells him, "The worst case scenario could occur. Think about what you can do when that time comes."**

**He turns to leave, and Atsushi watches him, **_**What can I do?**_

"**By the way?" Kunikida looks back, "Have you seen my glasses? I've been searching for them all day."**

The ADA's laughter filled the room as Kunikida sunk into his chair, absolutely red-faced.

"I was very stressed…."

Ranpo laughed even hard, "Yea, but it was still funny!"

Kenji and Kyouka giggled almost simultaneously and Atsushi cheerfully patted him on the back, "You'll be ok, Kunikida."

"Thanks Atsushi," squeaks Kunikida.

Dazai's small mysterious smile grew until he couldn't control himself, He was beyond happy. He joined into the laughter, his smile widening.

Kyouka watched him, her calm blue eyes glowing as she came to a realization, _If Dazai can be happy...Then I can be too._

**His glasses are resting on his head, gleaming in the sun as he looks at Atsushi. **

**The camera goes to a scene in a back alley, standing there is a middle aged man. He is about to smoke a cigarette when he is interrupted by the arrival of a man in a suit.**

"**It's time," the suited man tells him.**

**The monocle man smiles grimly and turns on his heel, a group of about ten men clad in black following him. They reach a grimy door and the man turns to his subordinates, "Stand down."**

"Dazai?" Yosano cocked her head, "Since you were a member, What can you tell us about this guy?"

"Hirotsu Ryuro," Dazai exclaims, "The Leader of the Black Lizards and an ability user, He's quite respectable and well-liked by his subordinates, even if he can be brutal with his enemies."

Kenji scratched his head, "It's odd to think all these Port Mafia members know each other, It makes you wonder what they act like when they aren't on the job."

Yosano snickered to herself, "I hope they all hate Motojiro."

For a brief second an image of Akutagawa and Motojiro interacting entered Atsushi's mind, but he quickly pushed it away, repulsed by his own mind. Ranpo laughed at Yosano's idea, sipping his ramun with pleasure.

**They obey, clearing away from the doors as the man stands in front. He closes his eyes and takes a breath, then gently touches the door. His purple ability activates and the doors fly off the hinges. A group of men stand inside the warehouse, shock all over their faces. They appear frightened at the sight of the black-clad men and the man leading them.**

"**Excuse the interruption," Monocle man says politely, getting a frantic yell back from a random worker, "WHO ARE YOU?"**

**The man smirks back, "I'm here on some business, I won't be long."**

Kenji eye-rolled, "Those men seem all too shady to me. What are they even doing?"

"Stealing from the Port Mafia," Dazai pointed out, "Hirotsu is probably there to end them for interfering in Mafia business."

Atsushi blinked, "Really?"

Dazai nods solemnly, "The Mafia is very territorial, It's a slight advantage to being located here. The Mafia will exterminate some threats for us, making our jobs a bit easier."

Kunikida smacks him with his book and he finishes in a rush, 'Of course that doesn't excuse their shady business and general villainy, but it's still nice."

Atsushi nods stiffly and looks back to the TV.

**He walks menacingly closer to the worker, "It appears that some people have been selling the Port Mafia's goods on the black market. Rumor has it, this is their operation area. We are here for evidence."**

**He glances at the crates they are packing, "May I look?"**

**Behind him, a worker grabs a loose pipe and attempts to smash his head. The man calmly catches his swing with ease. His fingertips glow and the worker is flung backwards, the pipe twisted and melted.**

"WHOA," Kenji gasps, "His ability is so cool!"

"Sure," Yosano agrees, "But imagine what he could do with a human body, That's not as cool."

Kenji's cheerful face becomes crestfallen as he thinks about what Yosano said, "Oh I didn't think about that."

Ranpo shrugged, "Most abilities can be used for violent means, it's the mindset that counts."

"That's part of the exam, after all." Kunikida scratches his head with his pen.

"**I believe I've found the evidence."**

"**What the hell?" says the blasted worker, "This is steel!"**

"**Is this your first time seeing a supernatural ability ?" the man asks, putting his hand on the worker, who begins to melt and contort just like the pipe.**

**The worker screams and other workers watch in shock as the body hits the floor. The man puffs on his cigarette.**

"Cool, calm and collected," Dazai observed, "He's very experienced."

"This is horrible," Atsushi says in a way of reply, "He killed so many people."

Dazai wanted to roll his eyes, but restrained himself, "That's kind of the mafia's job."

"Yea, but…" Atsushi trails off, "Nevermind…"

**He turns around calmly, "Kill them all."**

**As soon as he speaks, the men in black raise their guns and fire into the workers. The man doesn't even turn around as the sound of bullets and screaming fills the air. He puffs on another cigarette.**

"**Nothing like a cigarette after a job well done."**

**A few minutes away, Atsushi startles from the sound of an explosion. He looks out a window to see smoke from a good distance away.**

Yosano narrowed her eyes, "That's a threat."

Atsushi looks at her startled, "A threat?"

"Indeed," Dazai agrees, his hair a bit messy from his hands running from it, "It's close to us. Too close."

"**An explosion?" He mutters aloud.**

**The warehouse that the man had blown up is now being investigated by the police. Smoke flows out from the remains, the police are swarmed around the area. Atsushi joins the crowd of citizens watching the destruction. Atsushi remains silent.**

"Oh Atsushi," sighs Kunikida, "I forgot."

"Forgot about what?"

Kunikida heaves a sigh, "That you didn't know what the "worst case scenario" was. You probably thought we are going to get killed."

Atsushi manages a sheepish nod and Ranpo laughs through his mouth.

"Do you really think we'd be so unprepared?" He asks Atsushi, who smiles at him.

"I suppose, looking back on it, I was just trying overthinking everything.. As always."

"Nothing wrong with that!" Kenji says, brightly, "You just need a more positive attitude!"

Dazai rolls his eyes at Kenji's enthusiasm, but Atsushi looks happier.

"Do you really think that would help?"

"Nothing would help more!" Kenji beams as Atsushi looks somewhat excited.

"Positive… attitude?" Kyouka murmured.

"**Everyone was killed," a man near Atsushi, says, "It's so brutal.. Done by the Black Lizard too. They're vicious even by Port Mafia standards."**

"**They're supposed to be as tough as a military unit," another man chimes in.**

Dazai nods, "The Black Lizards actually receive similar training to a military unit. They're trained to not hesitate."

"Oh?" Kunikida raised his eyebrow, "Do you know them?"

Dazai shrugs his shoulders, "We've worked together before.I doubt the commanders know me but Hirotsu might."

"This is still so weird to me," sighs Atsushi, wondering what else Dazai has been hiding from him.

Ranpo scratches his arm as he thinks, _Worked with them before? I wonder what he was doing with them.._

_hmmm…_

_**The Black Lizards, **_**thinks Atsushi eyeing the destruction, **_**If they attack the agency….**_

**His mind generates an idea of the Port Mafia kicking down the doors of the Agency and shooting everyone inside.**

_**Worst possible situation….**_

**Atsushi stands in front of a telephone booth, staring at his own reflection. He reaches for the phone..**

"I'm sorry!" Atsushi blurts out before the scene concludes.

As they all glance at him, his sunset eyes get darker. "I called Higuchi.."

Yosano and Tanizaki both shout, "WHAT?"

However both stopped their yelling when they saw the look on Atsushi's face.

"I thought it was for the best," Atsushi swallowed, "Kunikida made it seem as though the worst case scenario was happening. I thought it was my fault."

Kunikida meets Atsushi's eyes, "I'm so sorry, Atsushi. I should've made it clear what I was doing."

**In a dimly lit office, Higuchi answers the phone. She looks bored, "Who is this?"**

"**It's me." Atsushi answers back.**

**Higuchi's eyes widen, "Were-Tiger!"**

**She looks nervous, **_**He must have gotten my number from the business card I left at the agency.**_

"Serves her right," Naomi sniffs haughtily, "She messed up her job and it was her fault."

Dazai laughed, "Our policies actually worked in our favor. We now know Higuchi's phone number."

Tanizaki sighs, "I'm surprised that you remember the phone number, you have a good memory?"

"I suppose," Atsushi sighs, "I don't really think about remembering numbers or books, I just do."

Naomi snaps her fingers, "Like how you remembered what Dazai said about Tanizaki and I when you guessed our job."

"See?" says Ranpo, "You're a great detective!"

"**The last time we spoke, your friends were there to help you. I don't think you'll be so lucky this time, What do you want?" Higuchi snarls back.**

**Atsushi's voice is filled with fury, "I'm quitting the detective agency… I'm running…. CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"**

**Higuchi's hardened face softens a bit, "You would like to leave your friends out of this."**

Kyouka smiles, "That's very nice of you Atsushi!"

"Nice?" questions Atsushi, "I was going to leave everyone behind. I was a coward."

"There's something genuine in your reasoning." Kyouka whispers, gently, "It's honest."

"Thanks Kyouka," mumbles Atsushi, flustered

**Atsushi slams the phone onto the receiver, anger in every movement.**

**Higuchi smiles to herself and stands up. "Call the Black Lizard," She orders.**

**Atsushi clambers up the stairs, a bag over his shoulder. His glare is determined and dedicated to his task. He almost bumps into Kunikida, who is carrying many documents in his arms.**

"**There you are," Kunikida says in relief, "Things are a big mess cause of you."**

Kunikida slowly blinks before it dawns on him, "From your perspective.. It must seem like I'm blaming you."

He turns to Atsushi, "I'm so sorry.I didn't think before I spoke, this is just like the "worst case scenario."

"It's ok, Kunikida!" Atsushi reassures him, "I'm sure you were very stressed out."

Dazai nudges Kunikida, "You should write this down."

Kunikida stares at his partner, trying to decipher if Dazai is tricking him. He eventually relents and scribbles down some notes.

**Atsushi doesn't respond and keeps walking.**

"**We might actually face the worst case scenario. Why don't you help me with these?"**

**Atsushi continues ignoring him and tries to keep walking.**

"**Hey!" Kunikida sounds indignant. Atsushi turns towards him with a small smile, "Don't worry!"**

**Kunikida's eyebrows raise.**

"**The worse case scenario isn't going to happen. The agency is safe now!" He seems reassured.**

Yosano chuckles, "I still cannot believe Atsushi though we couldn't handle ourselves."

She smiles at the confused boy, "Honestly Atsushi, We've been in business a long time."

Atsushi rolled his eyes, "I think I was more worried about you guys getting hurt and it being my fault."

Yosano pulled a scalpel out of the bag at her feet, "Remember what I said," she began cleaning the weapon.

Atsushi swallows with fear, "Yes mam."

"**What the hell are you talking about?" Kunikida sounds completely confused now.**

**He watches Atsushi walk down the stairs and leave, confused emotions all over his face.**

"**GET BACK HERE AND HELP! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" screams Kunikida at Atsushi's back.**

**As Atsushi walks away, he thinks of the orphanage. The voices from the orphan leader's echo through his head. His head slumps.**

"Fuck those orphanage guys," Ranpo swings his ramune wildly, "They can't appreciate Atsushi's existence."

Atsushi kept blushing as all the ADA members voiced their agreement.

Kenji puts a hand on his head, "I wonder why they hated you so much."

"Probably my ability.." Atsushi says sadly, "They knew."

Dazai looks at the ceiling ,"Sometimes people just hate others for no reason at all, except that the person reminds them of themselves."

Yosano nodded agreement and responded but Kyouka drowned her out in her mind.

_I wonder…_

_If that's why…_

_He hated me so much..._

**In a back alley, a familiar man watches the passerby. He is about to light his cigarette when he is interrupted by a younger guy in a fluffy jacket and a band-aid on his nose.**

"**You are late." the older one informs the younger guy.**

"**You should relax old man," the young guy snarls, a title card appearing next to him revealing his name, "Tachihara Michizou, Black Lizard Commander."**

"Tachihara?" Tanizaki asks, "Huh.."

"What do you mean by that?" Naomi asks him, and he shakes his head.

"It's odd that we haven't known his name before this." explains Tanizaki, "It makes you wonder what kind of lives the villains have."

Ranpo rolls his eyes, "You don't feel that way about Higuchi or Akutagawa."

"Yea," Tanizaki acknowledges, "But they're monsters. They are born to kill."

He runs a hand through Naomi's hair, "But not everyone is."

Dazai laughs, "The Port Mafia is not always so bad. If you know where to look for the humanity."

He thinks of Chuuya, screaming at him for almost getting killed, angrily telling him he doesn't care about Dazai, while his eyes betray him.

He thinks of Akutagawa's calm moments where he sits with his sister and they talk, both with small smiles on their faces as they relax while near each other.

He thinks of Odasaku. Odasaku and the kids. Odasaku and the curry. Odasaku's promise to become an author.

Atsushi doesn't miss the sad smile on his face.

_I wonder what he's thinking about._

**Tachihara laughs, "This place isn't so bad. Now where's Gin? Is that jerk late again?"**

**The older man chuckles, "She's behind you."**

**Someone moves from behind Tachihara, her title card reading, "Gin. Black Lizard Commander."**

**Tachihara is startled but then shakes it off, "You're as creepy as ever, you know?"**

"She is pretty creepy," Kenji laughs, "That's funny Tachihara!"

Kyouka nods, "Creepy.."

Dazai wonders if it would be appropriate to tell them that creepiness and emo runs in the Akutagawa family.

He decides it would be better kept secret.

**Gin moves so fast that Tachihara barely has time to blink before a knife is at his throat.**

**Tachihara glares into Gin's cold eyes, "You wanna make this something?"**

**Gin doesn't respond, only narrows her eyes more. She glances down to see Tachihara's pistol aimed at her side. Her face fills with fury as she looks back up at Tachihara.**

Fukuzawa speaks again, making several people jump, "A stand-off."

"They are trying to impress Hirotsu." He observes.

"What makes you say that, sir?" Kenji asks.

"Gin's entrance and Tachihara's way of showing off with his pistol," Fukuzawa sniffed, "They're both trying to impress their boss."

"That's very observant of you sir," Kunikida gushes while Ranpo snorts.

"**Enough" The older man raises his hand, his ability flashing, his title card reads, "Hirotsu Ryuro, Black Lizard Leader. Ability: Falling Camilla."**

"**Would you like to be reported, "killed on assignment"?"**

**Both commanders fall silent, fear in their eyes. They put their weapons away.**

"**Ok. Ok," Tachihara's voice wavers, "Chill out."**

"Hmm," Kunikida scratches some notes down, " Does the Port Mafia normally enforce through fear?"

Dazai shakes his head, "Only in certain situations. Most of the lackeys are given incredible paychecks, keeps them around."

Kyouka grips her phone tightly. _Certain situations._

**Tachihara begins to speak again, but is interrupted by Hirotsu's phone ringing, "Everyone is here," he says turning his back to his companions.**

"**Good," Higuchi's voice sounds distorted through the phone.**

**Hirostu smiles, "Who is our target this time?"**

"This time?" Tanizaki mutters, "What other organizations have been ended because of them?"

Yosano smirked, "The Black Lizard typically targets underground organizations like smugglers. They're responsible for eliminating other organizations from the city."

Atsushi scratches his arm, "The Lizards do that?"

"Yes," Dazai assures, "It's oddly helpful of them. They do some dirty work and it keeps the city cleaner."

"That doesn't change the fact that the Port Mafia needs to be stopped," Kunikida adjusts his glasses, "They're still criminals."

"I suppose," Dazai shrugs.

"**Your target," Higuchi takes a breath, as if knowing the suspense was building, "Is the Armed Detective Agency."**

**She's sitting in a blood red office, a phone to her ear and a determined look on her face. Her face doesn't change as Hirostu's voice comes through the phone again, asking why the agency and not the 'weretiger'.**

**Her voice is frosty, "The agency's interference was the cause of our failure last time. We're not going to let it happen again. Destroy the agency, the were-tiger's only support, and then we will go after him."**

"A good strategy," Ranpo puffs, "I can probably outsmart it though."

Kenji grins, "Of course Ranpo can! He's the smartest!"

He missed the eye roll from half the people in the room. Yosano bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"**Should we kill them all?" asked Hirotsu, his voice devoid of emotion.**

"**Of course."**

**He nods, "Very well."**

**Higuchi hangs up, her voice sullen. Her brown eyes seem almost saddened. They narrow quickly and flash brightly as her anger returns in full force, "Akutagawa-senpai will not be stopped by the detective agency!"**

"What's her deal with Akutagawa anyways?" Atsushi asks.

Dazai shrugs, "I never knew her in the Port Mafia so I couldn't tell you."

"You didn't?" Atsushi says, almost startled.

Dazai shakes his head, "She must've joined after I left."

**As she says this the screen fades to black and several coughs are heard.**

**A young girl is shown by herself in a cell, her back to the screen. **

Kyouka's eyes widened, "It's…"

"It's you," Atsushi says, his voice fearful..

"And Akutagawa." Kyouka finishes.

"**Fear death…." Akutagawa's raspy voice informs her, "Fear slaughter….. Those who seek death, shall have it as they wish."**

"What is his deal?" snarls Tanizaki, "He's said that twice now."

Dazai doesn't speak.. but he feels a small pulse of guilt.

_Protect the orphans. _Oda told him and although he's protecting Atsushi.. He knows he failed the Akutagawa siblings.

_My fault._

**He coughs harshly, the girl doesn't react once. Rashomon roars to life, two tendrils go next to the girl's face. She still doesn't react at all. Akutagawa doesn't react either, instead choosing to remain silent.**

**His coat shifts and Rashomon emerges, a blade closing in on the girl's chest. It stops before touching her. The girl just blinks, and continues to stare at the wall.**

"I'm assuming he trained you not to react to being attacked." Dazai asks Kyouka. He knows his own methods too well.

Kyouka's voice becomes monotone, "My life is not important. All that matters is the mission, the objective."

The ADA stare in silence. Dazai is frozen. _It's all the same.. It's everything I said to him.._

"**You have a strong resolve," Akutagawa observes, "I will give you something to live for."**

**The scene shifts to a cafe, the same one from the first episode. Dazai's eyes sparkle as he gazes at something.**

"**I have finally found something to live for! A reason! or perhaps… 'I've learned why I'm alive. THAT'S RIGHT! I've been alive all this time, JUST TO COMMIT LOVERS SUICIDE WITH YOU!"**

Although there were slight chuckles at the comedic tonal shift, the mood in the room was subdued.

Kyouka ate some food silently, unaware of the several thought processes that were happening simultaneously.

She was just stating facts. Right?

**He's holding hands with the young waitress who works there, She smiles at him, "Feel free to do it on your own!"**

"**But it wouldn't be a double suicide if I do it alone!"**

Kunikida sighs, "You need to back off of that waitress. She's clearly tired of you."

"But she loves me! I swear!" Dazai sings, trying to lighten both his own mood and the room's.

It didn't really work.

**The waitress lightly laughs, "Do you have life insurance, Dazai?"**

"**Why do you ask my bird?" Dazai coos at her, she smiles back at him, "Your tab with us is getting quite large Perhaps I can find you something? A big life insurance plan?"**

"You should really start paying off your debt, Dazai," Fukuzawa observes, "I still get emails from the cafe about you."

"Yes, sir.." Dazai sighs.

Fukuzawa sighs and turns to look at Dazai's face. As per usual he gives nothing away. His brown eyes were as hard as stone.

As the president's eyes fell across the people behind him, he saw the pain in Kyouka and Atsushi's eyes and the sadness in Yosano and Kenji's.

_Are we going to fall apart over this? _He wonders, _I told Maggie that they could handle it… but _

He laughs to himself _Why am I saying this? They'll make it.._

"**AH," Dazai shouts, "YOUR ZEST FOR LIFE IS SO INVIGORATING!"**

**The waitress still manages to keep a smile on her face, "If you are going to avoid my question like that, then I should invite myself to your office on the fourth floor, no?"**

**Dazai chuckles while still holding her hand, "The way you take charge is invigorating as well!"**

"If you're so invigorated by that," Kunikida flares at his partner, "Then maybe you should actually listen to the people in charge for a change!"

"Yes," Dazai agrees, "But who's going to entertain everyone else? Definitely not Kenji!"

Kenji broke out of his oddly sad state to make an offended spit sound in Dazai's direction.

Dazai burst into laughter, the room brightened a bit as Kenji joined in.

**The Black Lizards approach the ADA's building, Tachihara, GIn and Hirotsu lead the charge, with the men in black surrounding the building.**

"**There aren't even any guards," Tachihara observes, his face uneasy, "What a sloppy operation.."**

"Rude," huffed Ranpo, swishing his ramune.

Yosano just chuckled, "It's because all the people in the ADA are the guards."

"Basically," Ranpo sighs, "Honestly they're being so ignorant for a gang. Come on Port Mafia do something better."

**Neither Gin or Hirotsu respond, but Hirotsu snaps his fingers and the men in black raise their guns. Hirotsu smirks and presses his hand against the door. The door flies off its hinges and the commanders and the men in black swarm into the room.**

**Everyone sitting in the ADA startles backwards.**

"**WHOA!" Kenji says, his eyes wide.**

"Aw Kenji!" squeaked Naomi, "You still manage to be cute even when you are scared!"

Kenji's freckled face flushed, "R-really? You think I'm cute?"

"In a way," Ranpo says, "It hides your pretty brutal ability."

Kenji goes from flustered to indignant, "My ability is only brutal when nescessary!"

"What about that one time we played dodgeball and you literally destroyed us all?" Yosano sighs.

"That wasn't brutality, that was trying my best!"

Kyouka watches in fascination, _Hmm The ADA is very violent._

"**Forgive my intrusion," Hirotsu says, politely but with a hint of sarcasm, "I should've made an appointment."**

**Kunikida glares at them, "The Port Mafia's Black Lizards…"**

"**I'm sure that you'll forgive us. This won't take too long."**

Ranpo started laughing as the Black Lizard's threats echoed through the room.

"I can't believe how the show builds them up," Naomi smirks, "Considering we beat them in a solid five minutes."

Tanizaki blinks, "I'm just glad I wasn't there. I don't want to be shot at again."

"Something tells me," Dazai answers, "That we'll all probably get shot at before this show is over."

There was a general consensus on his statement as the ADA thought about the circumstances of a TV show and how their lives would shape around this.

**Tachihara pulls out two guns and Gin's knife is drawn. The men's guns are loaded and they prepare to fire.**

**The scene shifts to Atsushi walking down the street. He blinks tears out of his eyes and has several flashback to the orphanage.**

"**They.." He swallows, "Were right… There's no place for me to go.."**

"LIES" Ranpo shouts wildly, waving his ramune around and dumping half of it onto Kenji.

Kenji just smiled and put a napkin on his lap.

Atsushi, startled at Ranpo's statement, just blinks rapidly.

"Thanks Ranpo." He mutters, ignoring Yosano's "be nice to yourself or I'll maul you" glare from across the room.

**His eyes shake with tears and his head is down. But he whips around when gunfire erupts down the street, pedestrians turn around in fear. Atsushi's face is flooded with fear.**

"**Gunfire?" It sounds like its coming from…" **

**He follows the gazes of the pedestrians and it slowly dawns on him that the gunfire is coming from the ADA building. The windows of the fourth floor, explode and bullets rain down**

"I feel bad for all the civilians," chuckled Dazai, "We must be so annoying to them."

"They already complain about YOU on a daily basis," Kunikida gripes, "A couple more complaints won't hurt us. As long as no one gets hurt."

"Of course!" Yosano agrees, "We are doing a ton for this city, a couple more complaints is nothing as long as everyone is safe."

Fukuzawa gives Maddie a devious smirk and she rolls her eyes.

_I knew they'd be fine._

"**No.. THE DETECTIVE AGENCY!" Atsushi takes off running towards the ADA building**

_**Is this my fault?**_

**As Atsushi runs in the agency, he begins screaming almost afraid of what he would find, but trails off as he watches Kunikida literally flip Hirotsu over his head. **

Atsushi burst into laughter as he viewed his own shocked face.

"I DONT KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING WOULD HAPPEN!" He gasped through his laughter, "BUT IT WASNT THAT!"

The sight of Atsushi literally crying with laughter allows Kyouka to start laughing, albeit quietly.

"Kunikida is quite adept at hand to hand combat," Dazai says with a smirk, "The Black Lizard never stood a chance."

"**What the…" Hirotsu mumbles as he is slammed onto the floor. He lays on the floor, a completely bewildered expression on his face.**

"**Huh?" Atsushi's face contorts in confusion.**

**A gun flies through the air and Kenji grabs it laughing, "There we go!"**

**Gin, Tachihara and a group of the men in black lay in a disheveled pile as Kenji pounds a man with his fist.**

Kenji watches his own combat skills with a hilariously odd expression on his face.

"Well," Tanizaki asks him, "Do you accept the fact that you're pretty brutal?"

Kenji clasped his hands together, "It's for their own good! I'm just doing them a favor!"

_He's in denial, _thinks Tanizaki turning back to a nagging Naomi.

**Yosano basically slaps another man onto the floor and then turns and kicks down another, looking quite bored. Ranpo doesn't even react, just sipping on his ramune and watching the destruction.**

"**Huh," Kunikida says, noticing Atsushi," You finally decided to come back, huh?"**

**Hirotsu grunts in pain, his arm twisted behind him.**

"Serves him right!" Naomi says, tossing her hair, "He's interrupting Kunikida's schedule too!"

"Thank you," Kunikida says exasperated, "Finally someone gets it!"

As he says this he makes a pointed glare at Dazai, who makes a face back, mocking him.

"**What the…" Atsushi looks completely confused…**

**Kunikida straightens up and begins to write in his notebook, "I hate surprise attacks.. My schedule is so messed up now."**

**He glares at the pile of Black Lizards, "Reforming this office and replacing everything isn't cheap!"**

"It really isn't," Kunikida jots down calculations of the cost of attacks, "Almost half a million everytime they attack. Counting the apology gifts."

Atsushi glances with concern at Kunikida, "How often do they do this?"

"About once every two months," was the reply.

Atsushi swallows hard at the notion of being attacked every two months.

**Yosano sighs, "They brought machine guns this time, that was exciting!"**

**She turns to Kunikida, "It's your turn to go apologize to the neighbors. Make sure you bring gifts!"**

"**UGH," Kunikida's eyes roll, "The worst case scenario could not be avoided."**

"I hate giving people gifts," Kunikida snarls, "It's annoying."

"Anything is better than Dazai doing it," points out Ranpo, ignoring Dazai's indignant noise.

"Agreed," Yosano says, "He begs for the neighbors to kill him."

Kunikida sighs.

Dazai lean over and whispers into Kunikida's ear, "How do you know that I don't do that to get out of delivering gifts?"

At that Kunikida flies into a rage, the other ADA members watching in confusion.

Kyouka blinks, _The ADA is definitely more violent than the Port Mafia._

"**Worst… case… scenario." Atsushi trembles.**

_**This is worst case scenario,**_** He looks at Hirotsu on the floor, **_**What about the Port Mafia combat squad that literally just attacked?**_

"**Really?" he asks aloud.**

**Kenji stands next to a pile of bodies, "What should we do with these guys, Kunikida?"**

**Kunikida just looks even more annoyed as he responds, "Just toss them out the window."**

"Now that I think about it," Kunikida muses, "We should have just arrested them there and then."

"We can't," Fukuzawa huffs, "Even if we did, they'd be out quickly. The Port Mafia Boss has a Gifted Business Permit, They'd fly under the radar and their crimes can't be proven. There's no point!"

"He has one?" Yosano asks surprised, "When the ADA was formed he didn't have one."

She swallows, " Did he get one?"

Dazai nods suddenly, "Right before I left, the boss acquired one."

He can't go on and nobody forces him to. He can appreciate that.

"**Sure!"**

**He begins tossing the men out the window, counting happily as he does.**

"**This happens all the time," Kunikida informs Atsushi, "And it's starting to get on my nerves."**

_**If this happens all the time, **_**Atsushi contemplates, **_**Then the ADA is definitely more dangerous than the Port Mafia.**_

"We can be!" Kenji says cheerfully, "Only if we want to!"

Atsushi nods, "I think I've become aware of that."

Yosano just sharpens her knives and smirks.

"**DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Kunikida shouts turning away, "Help us clean up!"**

**Atsushi remains silent, his eyes are not shown..**

**Kunikida continues complaining, "Wandering about when we're so busy. You're even a member of this agency.. Didn't I tell you to think of what you can do? Which is probably cleaning this place up now."**

"You didn't notice where Atsushi was mentally?" asks Dazai, but already knows the answer.

Kunikida shakes his head, "I just assumed he would be fine and carried on."

"You weren't required to know that," Atsushi murmurs to himself, but Kyouka shakes her head at him.

"I should be," Kunikida closes his book and gazes at Atsushi, "As the second-in-command of this agency, I should be aware of my partners' mental states and feelings."

Atsushi just watches his passionate superior with an odd expression on his face.

**He writes frantically in his notebook. **

**Atsushi watches, remembering Kunikida telling him to think about what he can do.**

**A realization begins to hit Atsushi as he understands the meaning of Kunikida's words, "Oh…"**

**He begins to cry and laugh, the tears dripping down as he begins to understand…**

"AWW," Dazai smiles at Atsushi, "You don't need to cry Atsu-"

He trails off as the real Atsushi starts to cry as well, seeing his own realization on screen having brought up the memories. The ADA immediately head over to a sobbing Atsushi, finding themselves in a tangled hug.

They don't say anything, but that's ok.

**Kunikida turns around, "Damnit if you've got time to laugh then.. Huh?"**

**He notices the tears. "Wait you're crying now?"**

**He doesn't seem to notice the breakthrough Atsushi has just had, irritation in his voice as Atsushi denies it.**

Naomi laughs, "Classic Kunikida."

Kunikida jolts up from where he had been settled near Ranpo, "I take offense to that!" He says boldly, which causes more laughter.

Atsushi even hears small laughter from where Kyouka is squished next to Yosano. He looks down to see a small smile on her face and his tears fell faster.

"**I AM NOT!"**

"**What do you call tears then?" Kunikida counters.**

"**I'M NOT CRYING!"**

"**That's the problem with kids like you these days. GIve them some work to do and they wander off, you call them out and they start crying."**

**Atsushi appears more flustered as the camera fades out, "NO! THAT'S NOT IT!"**

"**Are you trying to tell me you aren't crying?"**

"**I AM, BUT IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"**

"You're bad at comfort Kunikida," Ranpo says dryly as he pulls away.

Kyouka emerges from where she was buried, "Are we going to cry and hug more?" She asks Kenji, "It's nice to be comforted,"

Kenji scoops her up onto his back and swirls around, his hat bouncing and down as Kyouka laughs.

Kunikida watches for a moment and then turns to Atsushi, "I am sorry that I missed your inner turmoil, kid."

"It's ok," Atsushi assures him.

"No," Kunikida says, "It's not."

He sighs and rubs his head, "I should've noticed before you left the agency, I should've been aware of your emotions as both your friend and your superior."

Atsushi stares as Kunikida bows to him, "Do you accept my apology?"

Atsushi blinks back several tears and then nods, "I do, Kunikida."

"Good."


	6. Episode 5

**A/N: Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I've been very busy. School and Such! I know I don't reply to reviews and stuff and I'm sorry about that but I'm literally just very lazy. Here's some stuff you can learn about me! I run awkward-akutagawa on tumblr, I write a twitter au over there that is my own original content and this fic is cross-posted on ao3 under the same name.**

**If you play BSD mayoi (Eng), my code is: **** 794414069580**

Most of the chatter after Kunikida's apology was mindless, just pointing out things that had happened and questioning the Black Lizards and Higuchi. Kyouka had joined in, now hovering near Dazai and occasionally asking him questions about his time in the Port Mafia. Dazai didn't give much away, only explaining that he was higher ranked than her.

Atsushi sat with Kenji and Kunikida as Kenji cheerfully gave Kunikida some things he had noticed while fighting the Black Lizard.

Ranpo chugged his ramune cheerfully and asked for more as Yosano swatted at him, telling him that it was bad for his health and he obliged, crossing his arms and sticking out his tongue at her.

It was peaceful.

Maddie rolls her eyes, "Let's go," She says her voice brisk and everyone obeyed, heading back to their seats.

**The office is a wreck. Atsushi gazes around the agency. **_**We were attacked. But we fought them off with little effort. I suppose we are a force to be reckoned with.**_

"No shit, Atsushi," Ranpo says, "We can't be around for this long without being really strong,"

Atsushi rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Yea…"

Kyouka nods, "The Port Mafia does not like the Agency because they are so difficult to destroy."

"Good," scoffs Kunikida, "I don't think I want to be liked by the Port Mafia."

**The agency were quickly and effectively cleaning the room with practiced ease. All were working hard, except Ranpo who swirls his ramune, making his marble clink the sides of the bottle.**

**Atsushi eyes him.**

"OOHHH," Dazai sings, "Atsushi, do you have something to tell us?"

Ranpo looks at Atsushi as the man in question burns with heat and embarrassment.

"Uhhh."

Dazai laughs, " It's ok, Atsushi, no need to be embarrassed about it."

He winks, "I thought Ranpo was annoying at first too," Dazai mutters into Atsushi's ear as the tiger-boy gets redder and redder.

**Ranpo hands the bottle to a nearby secretary, "Haruno can you take the marble out of this bottle for me?"**

**Haruno nods pleasantly, "Of course!"**

"**He wants the marble?" Atsushi questions.**

"Of course!" Ranpo says, swinging his arms, almost whacking a thoroughly wet Kenji in the face.

Kenji's sweet smile doesn't change as he mutters something inaudible into Ranpo's ear which makes the detective scoot several inches away from the farm-boy.

**Haruno used a small mallet to break open the bottle and handed Ranpo the marble.**

"**Will this do Ranpo?" She asks, as he smiles. **

"**Yes," he says gazing at the marble, "Marbles are great, aren't they?"**

"**They sure are!" Haruno beams.**

**Atsushi moves over to Kunikida, "Isn't Ranpo going to help?"**

"Why would I do that?" Ranpo argues as the ADA watches him, "A good detective doesn't need to get his hands dirty to help others."

Yosano sighs, "It might do you some good to get some experience, Ranpo."

Her face twists mockingly, "Maybe you can actually learn to take the train."

She bursts into laughter as Ranpo shouts half-hearted threats at her. Kyouka watches in confusion.

**Kunikida hums with confusion.**

"**Kunikida!"Atsushi says, but get interrupted by Ranpo jumping off his desk.**

"**I need to go work on a case!"**

**Kunikida doesn't look up, "Ah, you are assisting with a case today?"**

**Ranpo simply laughs, "The police around here can't do a thing without me. It's cause my "Ultra Deduction" is the strongest ability in the agency, NO, the whole country! It's no wonder everyone depends on me!"**

As on-screen Ranpo talks, Atsushi remembers a conversation he had with Dazai…

"Oh no.."

He grabs Dazai's sleeve and tugs hard. Dazai turns his warm gaze to Atsushi, who mutters quickly.

"What if the show shows our conversation about Ranpo?"

Dazai cocks his head to the side, "That could be an issue," He looks at Ranpo's beaming face, "If he loses confidence.."

Atsushi swallows thickly, trying not to think about the consequences of the Agency's detective losing his spark.

"Oh no."

"**We are counting on you, Ranpo!" Kunikida says nicely. Atsushi narrows his eyes furiously.**

"**As long as you get that although you are a detective agency, your skills are mediocre at best." Ranpo snarks, "The only reason we function at all is cause of 'Ultra Deduction."**

**Haruno simply smiles, "It sure is wonderful! Who would've thought there was an ability that lets a person understand exactly what happened in a situation?"**

**Kunikida agrees, "It is the ideal ability for anyone in the agency, or really ever to have."**

"**Naturally," Ranpo says cheekily.**

"I'm glad you all appreciate my ability and it's power," Ranpo says as Tanizaki rolls his eyes behind him.

Naomi pipes up, "Yes! Your ability is truly one of a kind,"

Ranpo laughs, "It is isn't it!"

Atsushi and Dazai give each other a glance that Kunikida doesn't miss.

"What are you two planning?" He asks as Atsushi nervously replies.

"Dazai explained Ranpo's 'ability' to me after he solved this case."

Kunikida registers this with a blink.

"Oh god."

**The look on Atsushi's face as the ADA praise Ranpo is very uncomfortable, but he swallows his pride and goes back to cleaning.**

"**Kid," says Kunikida, grabbing Atsushi's arm, "Go with Ranpo. Don't worry about cleaning, we will handle it. You can go by train."**

"**I'm his assistant today?" asks Atsushi, "Am I ready for this responsibility?"**

"Of course you are Atsushi," Naomi says, laughing, "You've done a great job in this agency so far!"

Atsushi laughs awkwardly, "Thank you Naomi."

Dazai simply smiles to himself.

**Ranpo laughs, "Don't be silly."**

**Atsushi's annoyed expression deepens as Ranpo continues, "I'm not a second-rate detective who needs an assistant."**

"**Then why should I-"**

**Ranpo wags his finger at him, "I don't know how to take the train."**

"Why don't you know how to take the train?" Atsushi asks Ranpo, who shrugs.

"I never saw the point to it." answered Ranpo with a shrug, "It's not relevant to my time."

"Yes," replies Atsushi, "But don't you want to be an effective human being."

"Not really."

Atsushi doesn't know what to say to that so he just shuts his mouth.

**The title of the episode flashes by, "Murder on D Street."**

**The scene shows Atsushi sitting across from Ranpo, who stares at the marble.**

"**Ooh.." Ranpo smiles at his marble,**

**Atsushi regards him, ' I was surprised at how much Ranpo didn't know. He couldn't even buy a ticket or use a ticket gate or where the platforms where… I bet he's useless without his ability..'**

"Hey!" shouts Ranpo, offended on his own behalf.

Tanizaki laughs, "You need more social awareness, Ranpo. I bet lots of people think that about you!"

Ranpo rolls his eyes, "I'm going to use that to my advantage."

"Sure," says Tanizaki, "If you can remember."

Atsushi had to grab Ranpo to stop him from going crazy on Tanizaki.

**The scene cuts to a group of policemen with an older one in front, looking furious, "You are late.."**

**Ranpo chuckles, "Who are you? Where's Yasui?"**

**The policeman sighs, "I'm Minoura.. Yasui's successor. My department is handling this case. Go home.."**

"He's a bitch," Ranpo informed them.

Dazai chuckled into his hand while Kunikida snorted next to him.

"I only speak the truth," Ranpo said to them, with a smile.

**Ranpo sounds even more amused than before, "Don't be stupid. These kinds of cases ar always handled by a great detectives like me. Everyone knows that."**

**Minoura smirks at Ranpo, "Not for today. One of my officers died."**

" I didn't know it was a officer," Yosano said, "That almost makes it worse.."

"It does," Ranpo says, "It means that not even the police are safe."

Yosano nodded, "That will build up fear if it was a chain murder case. It was lucky that it wasn't."

**Ranpo falls silent and his always-present smile disappears for a bit. Atsushi peers over Ranpo's shoulder, "What?"**

**He stares at the wet body of a young woman, covered in blood. Ranpo, standing besides him, takes off his hat, "A woman…"**

**Another police officer speaks up, "Her body was discovered floating in the river this morning." He seems oddly quiet.**

"That's Sugimoto!" Dazai says, "The guy who killed her."

The ADA members who hadn't been there leaned forwards to watch Sugimoto, hoping to catch what Ranpo had seen.

"I'm seeing him from a whole new perspective," murmurs Atsushi to Dazai who nods.

"It's odd to re see these scenes knowing how it ends," Dazai says, 'But it won't be that way for long."

**Minoura sighs and looks at him, "Three bullets to the chest. We don't know when or where, and we can't find any casings."**

**Ranpo adjusts his stance, "Got any leads?"**

**Minoura's face says it all, Ranpo's grin widens, "You have nothing!"**

"What is this odd man's issue with Ranpo?" Kyouka asked Atsushi with confusion in her voice.

Atsushi smirked, 'I bet he's jealous," He smiled as Ranpo whipped his head around as he heard Atsushi's compliment.

Kenji laughed, "Ranpo is too attention hungry."

"A truer statement has never been said," Naomi sighed.

"**Which is all the more reason we can't leave this in the hands of untrained detectives," Minoura scoffs.**

"**Sir!" shouts a police officer, Minoura turns around.**

"**We've got someone in the net!" the police shout, watching a net lift slowly up from the river. Atsushi turns away from Ranpo and Minoura, "What's happening over there?"**

"What is happening over there?" Tanizaki asks Atsushi, who just glares at Dazai, "What do you think?"

Kenji claps his hands, "Dazai is being stupid again."

"Absolutely," Atsushi agrees, ignoring Dazai's whine of protest.

**A polite looking officer answers him, "We set up a net to make sure no evidence washes away."**

"**IT'S A BODY!" comes a shout and everyone runs over to see.**

"**A second victim?" Atsushi asks.**

Kunikida eyes Dazai's beaming face, "Seriously? No qualms about our reputation?"

Dazaai shrugged his shoulders and laughed while Yosano sighed, "Do you really expect otherwise at this point, Kunikida?"

"Of course not."

**The crane lifts up slowly to reveal….**

"**Hello Atsushi! Fancy seeing you here!"**

**Dazai hangs upside-down in front of Atsushi with a beaming smile on his face.**

"**Were...you trying to drown yourself again?" Atsushi says awkwardly as the police stare stunned.**

"Honestly Atsushi," sighs Dazai, "Do you expect any different from me at this point?"

Atsushi wish he could smack Dazai in the face without it being considered rude.

"Why do you want to die so much anyways?" Kenji cocks his head.

Dazai's eyes grow cold, almost evil, "I do not really know.."

Everyone stared at him as he fell silent, staring at the floor. Fukuzawa adjusted his seat and spoke, "It does not matter why Dazai feels this way. He is valued here, we shouldn't question it."

Kyouka watched Dazai closely, her blue eyes stormy, _Very odd, Does he regret, like I do?_

"**Oh come on," Dazai sounds very annoyed, "Solo suicide is so last year. I understand now. If I should die then I should do it with a beautiful woman. A lover's suicide! Music to my ears, The idea of dying alone is very depressing, Don't you think? I'm on the lookout for a woman who would like to die with me."**

**Atsushi blinks nervously, "Then, how did you end up like this?"**

"**That is a simple one!" Dazai laughs, "I was just floating in the river!"**

"**Right…" Atsushi drawls, unconcerned.**

**Dazai seems to realize Atsushi is in front of him, "What are you doing here, Atsushi?"**

"This is why you should be at every briefing," Tanizaki says annoyed, "That way you would've known that we sent Ranpo and Atsushi to go investigate."

Dazai rolls his eyes, "Where's the fun in that?"

Kenji claps his hands, "I do like having fun!"

"Sometimes disobeying is the most fun!" Dazai says dreamily.

Kenji bumps up and down in his seat, "THAT DOES SOUND FUN!"

"NO," shouted Kunikida, "NO CORRUPTING THE YOUTH!"

Kyouka punched the couch, "CORRUPT THE YOUTH!"

"NNOOO," Kunikida's voice grew more desperate as Dazai's smile grew at the rebellion of the youth.

Atsushi buried himself in his hands, "Why me?"

"**We are here on a case," informs Atsushi.**

**Dazai cocks his head, "A case? What kind?"**

**The scene cuts to Dazai screaming hysterically, "W-what? A beautiful woman like this? Her life is gone.."**

**He waves his arms, "It's so tragic, she could have at least died with me!"**

**Atsushi rolls his eyes and Minoura looks at Ranpo, "Who is this?"**

"**A colleague," Ranpo sounds unconcerned, "He does this a lot."**

Dazai clutches his chest, "RANPO YOU WOUND ME!"

Ranpo rolled his eyes, "Get over it Dazai. We all bully you"

"That's true," Yosano stroked her hair out of her face.

"Literally everyone does," Naomi nodded in agreement.

"AUGGH!" Dazai fell back off the tower, "YOU ALL!"

"Someone get me out of here," squeaked Atsushi.

**Dazai jumps to his feet, "Never fear, my dead love! Our detective extraordinaire will reveal your mystery! Isn't that correct, Ranpo?"**

**Ranpo breathes heavily, "I still haven't been asked to do so."**

"**Huh?" asks Dazai, "What do you mean?"**

**Ranpo points to Minoura, "Ask him."**

**Minoura is barely fazed by Ranpo's finger-pointing, "We don't need detectives. The fact is that my officers are properly trained and far more capable than any private detective."**

**Ranpo grins in an almost maniac way, "Is that so?"**

"Bad move on that guy's part," Kunikida says, "Ranpo's going to destroy him."

"He did," Atsushi says, lifting up his head, "It was honestly pretty awesome."

Ranpo's face flushed at that, "Thank you Atsushi."

**He adjusts his hand and points at the nice officer from earlier, "You there! What's your name?"**

**He salutes clumsily, "I'm Officer Sugimoto. The dead woman was my superior, Yamagiwa."**

"**Ok, Sugimoto," Ranpo grins, "Solve this case in 60 seconds."**

"**WHAT!" shrieks Sugimoto, shocked.**

"A bit odd of a question to ask," observed Kunikida, "Now that you know he killed her."

"In hindsight it is a bit ironic," Dazai scratched his head.

Ranpo sighed, "I already knew it was him when I asked him. So it is not ironic, merely funny!"

"And how did you deduce that?" Yosano smiles, knowing full well he won't tell her.

"WONT TELL YOU!" Ranpo throws his arms up, dumping his ramune on Kenji again.

**Ranpo beams a Minoura, "I can do it in less. If he is superior to me, then he should be able to."**

**Minoura remains silent.**

**Ranpo stares at Sugimoto, "Let's hear it!"**

**Sugimoto flips out, pulling his hair, "Isn't 60 seconds a bit short?" **

"**50 left!" sings Ranpi causing Sugimoto to panic even more.**

**Atsushi watched Sugimoto with pity, '**_**I would've reacted like that too."**_

"I bet Atsushi would've been great under this pressure," Kyouka said softly while Atsushi burned his face in his hands again, "N-not really Kyouka."

Dazai gazed at Kyouka, whose face remained flat but a small smile on her face reminded him of himself.

_Oh Akutagawa, you crazy Rabid Dog. I bet you wanted to make her just like I would've wanted you too._

_I don't want that anymore._

Dazai just sighs.

"**OH I KNOW! Yamagiwa was investigating a political corruption case and the Port Mafia activities. The mafia kill people just like this when they retaliate. Perhaps Yamagiwa got too close to someth-"**

**Dazai's voice grows very serious, "No."**

**They all look at him, "The retaliation of the Port Mafia is very specific, like a calling card. They make the traitor bite down on a stone step and stomp on their jaw, shattering it. Then they roll over the victim and shoot three bullets into their chest."**

**Atsushi fights the urge to vomit..**

The ADA looks over at Dazai.

"I'm assuming you know this because of your background," Kunikida makes some notes.

Dazai's gaze goes cold, "It was so brutal.."

The room fall silent once again.

"I'll regret it for the rest of my life," Dazai breathes.

Fukuzawa smiles. That's what he had hoped for.

"**Well.. that is true.." Sugimoto is cut off by Dazai, "This is similar, but not exact. Which means.."**

**Minoura sighs, "The killer was trying to frame the Port Mafia."**

"**How can they fire two more bullets into a person.. Just to hide their tracks.." Sugimoto murmurs.**

"THERE!" Atsushi stands up and points, "That's what gave him away to Dazai!"

Yosano cracks her neck, "An odd choice of words, Sugimoto. It will be your downfall," She raised her knife with a smirk.

Kyouka squints, "He is a very bad liar. He is too nervous. You can see the sweat."

The ADA glances at her in surprise, she shrugs, "My executive taught me to pay attention to detail."

"**TIME'S UP!' shouts Ranpo, giving Sugimoto a heart attack.**

**Ranpo patted Sugimoto on the shoulder with pity, "Too bad guess you have some ways to go before you reach my level."**

"**At the very least," Ranpo turns on Minoura with a smirk, "You've proved that your subordinates aren't all superior to me."**

"And don't you forget it!" Ranpo laughed, as Kenji gave him a hard slap on the back.

Ranpo choked on his ramune and Kenji leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Stop spilling your ramune on me."

Ranpo moved away from Kenji, nervously.

**Minoura rolls his eyes, "Cut the crap! You talk on and on about deduction and good detectives, but you read too much pulp fiction."**

"**A case should be solved through investigation and interviews," Minoura says, clearly irritated.**

"**WHA?" Ranpo exagerates his movement, "When are you going to realize it? A great detective doesn't "do" investigations! My ability, Ultra Deduction can instantly figure out the killer as wells as how and when the murder was committed."**

Atsushi leaned over to Dazai, "I still don't think we should finish this episode, Ranpo will be crushed."

Dazai sighed, "I know but we can't."

He glances at Maddie who glares back, "She won't let us."

Atsushi makes an annoyed sound but glances worriedly at Ranpo, who sits and talks, blissfully ignorant.

**Ranpo gestures wildly, "I can also make the killer confess and all the evidence."**

**Ranpo's bright green eyes dance with laughter as he glances at Minoura with a smirk, "I am gifted after all."**

**Minoura responds flatly, "Given my line of work, I am aware of the gifted people. But if you have such a convenient ability, why do I still have a job?"**

**Ranpo points a finger at Minoura, "Now your'e asking the right questions!"**

The ADA chuckled as a whole at that, but Kyouka tilts her head, "Those detectives are not very good at their jobs are they?"

This cause another round of laughter which Kyouka glows in.

**Minoura's face goes from slightly annoyed to full on rage, "You bastard!"**

**Blinking with shock, Ranpo moves backwards as Dazai jumps in front of him.**

**Dazai waves his hands apologetically, "Ranpo is always like this!"**

"**After all!" Ranpo says, a title card appearing next to him, "My motto is, All's well that ends well for me!"**

**Atsushi watches, even more confused and irritated, his title card showing his motto, "What's better than being alive?"**

**Dazai watches them both amused, his card reading, "Have a cheerful and energetic suicide!"**

"Why is your motto that Atsushi?" Kenji asks, "Mine is a very happy one! It does you benefit to be happy!"

"Hmm," Atsushi thought about it, "I guess that makes sense."

"My personal motto is 'Hurt people who hurt you, but be kind if people are kind to you.," Yosano smiled.

"Mine is "Don't touch my sister." Tanizaki says murderously.

"Charming," Dazai grinned.

"**Alright," Minoura agrees, "Since you seem to love you ability so much, let's see it!"**

"**OH?" Grins Ranpo, "Are you asking me to take the case? You should've just asked me from the beginning!"**

**Minoura's face shows that he's not convinced, "You have too much confidence about this difficult case, despite there being almost zero evidence. Do you need me to count to sixty?"**

**He's clearly mocking Ranpo, who just grins, "I won't need that long.."**

"I had basically figured it out at this point!" Ranpo told them with a smirk, "I just needed my ability to put all the pieces together."

Kunikida sighed as he looked at Ranpo sadly.

_You're so much smarter than that._

**Dazai and Atsushi watch from the sidelines, Dazai grins, "Watch closely Atsushi. This is the ability at the center of the Agency. Once he puts on those glasses.."**

**Ranpo grabs the glasses out of his pocket as Dazai continues narrating, "Ranpo's Ultra Deduction activates."**

**Atsushi watches in absolute amazement, Ranpo's ability reveals the truth of a case. Does such a gift truly exist?**

**As Ranpo activates his ability, Dazai's face is shown behind him, his brown eyes narrowed.**

**Ranpo's title card for Ultra Deduction pops up, breaking apart. After the light around him stops, he takes a breath**

_Ranpo must have a title to fool the audience into thinking he has an ability. _Dazai realized. _But we all know he doesn't and that's why my face was shown. _

_Ranpo now believes he has an ability just like all of us._

_This might not end well._

**Everyone stares at him as he begins to speak, "I see."**

**Minoura scoffs, "I see, my ass. Do you really know who the killer is?"**

"**Of course!" Agrees Ranpo, pointing a finger, "It was you."**

"**That's right," Ranpo's eye glitters, "The killer is… Sergent Sugimoto!"**

**The man in question balks at the accusation, "W-what?"**

"**R-ranpo?" Asks Atsushi.**

**He is interrupted by a laugh from Minoura, "Sugimoto is my subordinate, He wouldn't."**

"**He did," Ranpo confirms**

**Minoura continues protesting, "Why would the killer stay around after they murdered someone?"**

"That's the stupidest question I've ever heard." Yosano says angrily, "Why would a killer not stick around?"

Atsushi sighed, "Why wouldn't they leave? It is a crime they committed? They should run away."

"Most killers like to stick around, either to destroy evidence or to see their handiwork." Ranpo says calmly.

"It's why the Port Mafia is so odd, they never seem hung up about their deaths." Kenji says.

Kyouka and Dazai both get quiet, _He has no idea._

"**He wants to stay close to the case, because he is the killer," Ranpo says with a smile, "and I can prove it!"**

**Ranpo turns to Sugimoto, "Give me your gun."**

"**W-what?" Sugimoto protests, "I can't give my gun to a civilian!"**

**Ranpo sighs, "I was hoping you'd have a point."**

"That just makes it look worse," points out Tanizaki, "He looks more guilty now."

"And he knows it!" Ranpo says joyously, "And that's why he's even more nervous!"

"The perfect crime is hard to commit," Kunikida says, "It'd be weird if there was no evidence."

Ranpo laughed, "There is always evidence."

"**Are you detectives just talk?" Minoura glowers.**

"**If we examine that gun and come up empty," Ranpo teases, "Then I really will be a dumbass running my mouth."**

**This is enough to prompt Minoura to agree to Ranpo's demand, "Sugimoto, show him your gun."**

**Sugimoto tries to protest and Minoura gets even angrier, "If we can disprove him, he'll shut up and go home. We can't waste time. Show him your gun."**

**Sugimoto remains silent, pissing off Minoura even more.**

"He can't get out of this easily," Yosano sighs, "Thirty yen says he fires his gun."

"I'll take that bet," Tanizaki says, "Fifty yen says he tries to!"

"Can we not bet on this?" Kunikida growls, "We don't really get the best paychecks anyways."

"Nonsense!" Tanizaki beams, " It's all good fun!"

Kunikida goes bad to writing. _I live with a bunch of morons._

"**Hey, what's the matter?"**

**Ranpo answers, "Even in Yokohama, it's not easy to get spare ammo, even harder if the firearm is government-issued."**

**His confidence gets Minoura even more worried, "Sugimoto?!"**

"**He's thinking," Ranpo says calmly, "If we see his gun, then we will see the three bullets he used to shoot her are missing from his gun."**

**Sugimoto swallows hard and Minoura shouts, "SUGIMOTO! SHOW US YOUR GUN!"**

**Sugimoto's face remains clouded and he's shaking a bit, He reaches for his gun.**

"Yes, " Yosano bangs her hands on the table, "FIRE!"

"NO DON'T" Tanizaki says with a chant of his own.

As the two of them bang tables, Kenji starts banging his table followed by Kyouka, who doesn't bang for any reason except the fact that the others are doing it,

_Bunch of idiots, _Kunikida thinks.

"**Not good," mutters Dazai right as Sugimoto aims at Ranpo. **

**He shoves Atsushi towards Sugimoto, "Atsushi! GO!"**

**Atsushi slams into Sugimoto, knocking him to the floor. Atsushi quickly jumps on top of the policeman, pinning him to the floor as the police make their arrest.**

"YAY!" Tanizaki jeers, "Thank you Atsushi!"

"I didn't do anything," Atsushi mumbles, "Dazai did."

"You just won me fifty yen from Yosano so I think not!" Tanizaki grins as Yosano pulls the yen out of her purse and hands it over.

Atsushi continues squeaking that he wasn't very useful while Kyouka pats him on the back.

"You did good Atsushi!" She tells him.

"**Let me go!"**

"**Running away will not help," Ranpo says, " The murder took place early yesterday morning, in the abandoned shipyard about 140 meters upstream from here."**

"**H-how.." Asks Sugimoto, but Ranpo leans down and continues, "If we go there, we can find your footprints, and the bloodstains you couldn't clean."**

**Sugimoto repeats his question, "H-how? Nobody could've known."**

"He admitted it!" Ranpo says waving his arms, "He's a s good as a criminal now!"

"He already was a criminal when he shot her. This doesn't change anything." Kunikida sighs, "A criminal is still a criminal."

"UNLESS ITS ME OR KYOUKA! R-R-R-RIGHT KUNIKID-D-DA," sang Dazai, "YOU LOVE US!"

"I love Kyouka but not you."

Kyouka's face flushed a bit after that, "Thank you Kunikida."

**Minoura is more subdued after this, just telling the other policeman to go to the station.**

**The scene changes to Sugimoto in an interrogation room with Minoura and Ranpo, "I didn't intend to shoot her."**

**He takes a breath and begins his story, "She was going after a certain politician for corruption. What they didn't predict was she actually found evidence of a major Diet member's crime. However the Diet member was smart and used a mole inside the police."**

"**And that was you," Ranpo says cheerily.**

"It sucks to know that there are corrupt people in the police force." Dazai sighed, "It makes the Mafia's job way easier. That way they can get info from people who are weak enough."

"Weak enough?" Asks Kyouka.

"To be seduced," said Dazai, "The Port Mafia is intoxicating but people join it for so many reasons. Normally for selfish purposes, but sometimes people have a noble purpose."

"Noble purpose?" Kunikida snarls, "Who the hell joins for a noble purpose?"

"Akutagawa did, in a way."

Dazai closes his mouth after that bombshell ad closes his eyes.

"WHAT!"

"Akutagawa?" Atsushi says, "How?"

Dazai smiles, "You'll have to see."

Kyouka blinks hard. _Noble purpose.._

**Sugimoto flinches, but nods. "I'd always wanted to be a police officer. After failing the exam three times, I grew depressed, then he reached out to me, asking me if I'd do anything to become a cop. I joined the police force with the guy's help. I followed his orders in return."**

**Minoura, obviously angry, slams his hand onto the table, "Did you kill her as one of his dogs?"**

"**NO!" Shouts Sugimoto, "I was trying to warn her, I told her that she'd get herself killed if she didn't give up the evidence. But she.."**

"He's sick," Kunikida says, "A criminal is a criminal. But," He adjusts his glasses, "He has reasoning."

"If you can call it that," Ranpo says, "Desperation for a job isn't a good excuse."

"I wouldn't go that far," Atsushi said, "Even when I was desperate."

"No sane person would, " Yosano sighs.

**The scene displays a flashback of Sugimoto and Yamagiwa standing in the shipyard. **

"**He's taking this very seriously," Sugimots tells her, but she sighs, "Then I will take him seriously as well. I have talked to a prosecutor I know. I'm going to hand over the evidence."**

**He raises a gun at her to her shock. **

"What did I tell you?" Yosano sighed, "No sane person."

"I suppose," Kenji says, "But in a way, he was trying to protect her."

"By harming her?" Naomi says, "That is not protection."

Kyouka nods, remembering Kouyou. _Harming her is not protection._

"**Hand over the evidence, please." Sugimoto says, "If I fail in this, he will call a hitman. Just stop here."**

**Yamagiwa remains calm, "Hand over the gun. You can't shoot me."**

"**That's right," says Sugimoto, "That's why.."**

**He raises the gun to his forehead, "I have another way to force you,"**

"**DON'T!" Shrieks Yamagiwa, running at him. She grabs the gun to pull it away from his head and he closes his eyes.**

**Bang.**

"Oh my.."

The ADA watched in horror as the scene unfolded, "Oh.."

"It was bad hearing it described." Atsushi comments, "This is so much worse."

Ranpo was completely silent, _I didn't think…_

_I was so correct._

**The gun goes off. Sugimoto opens his eyes to see Yamagiwa has been shot. Her mouth moves but no sound comes out. She crashes to the floor.**

"**If you did nothing," Ranpo narrates, "You'd be convicted. In a panic you could only think of one person to go to. Irony at its finest. When you called the Diet member, he told you to fire two more shots into her chest to frame the Mafia. Then you put the body in a river to delay discovery."**

"**Where is the evidence Yamagiwa had," asks Minoura, "The Diet member is responsible for her death."**

"What is the Diet?" Atsushi asks Dazai.

"An enemy," Dazai responds, "To both the ADA and the Mafia."

Tanizaki blinks, "We have an enemy in common?"

"Yes" Kunikida answers, "That's good, that means the Mafia will take care of it most likely."

Atsushi flinches hard at that idea.

"**Hey Sugimoto," Ranpo says suddenly, the man in question looking at him.**

"**I can guess what her final words to you were." Ranpo slides over to Sugimoto and whispers in his ear…**

"**I'm sorry."**

**With that Sugimoto breaks, "You really see everything, don't you?" He says tears rolling down his face.**

"Ranpo," Atsushi says sadly, "That was needlessly cruel."

"Does it look like I care?" Ranpo chewed on a chewy candy with a smirk.

Atsushi put his head between his legs, _Reminds me of the emotional manipulation at the orphanage._

Dazai patted his hair with sympathy.

"**The evidence is in my desk drawer."**

**Ranpo leads Atsushi and Dazai out of the police station but stops as Minoura thanks him for his work and apologizes for being mean.**

"**If you need me then feel free to ask," Ranpo says, "I'll give you a discount next time," which Minoura laughs at, "Sure."**

**Atsushi and Dazai follow Ranpo back the ADA, walking a bit behind him.**

"**Ranpo was really cool!" Atsushi ghushes to Dazai, "I had no idea he'd figured everything out! His ability sure is something!"**

"Thank you Atsushi!" Ranpo says happily, "I'm glad you enjoyed my show!"

Atsushi nods, "You are welcome Ranpo!"

Dazai eyes Ranpo, _He's not going to take this well at all._

**Dazai gazes at Ranpo's back, "I could've figured out some of it."**

"**Some of?"**

"**The case!" Dazai replies, "About how Ranpo figured it out."**

"Really now?" Ranpo raised an eyebrow, "Would you care to explain?"

Dazai giggled, "I'm about to!"

**Atsushi looks confused, "But he said his ability lets him know instantly?"**

"**Oh yea!" Dazai grins, "You don't know yet! Ranpo isn't gifted at all."**

"**HHH?" Squeaks Atsushi.**

The ADA turns to Ranpo, who is deathly quiet.

"Ranpo.." Yosano says, "A-are you ok?"

Ranpo breathed in, "Y-yea.."

_They all knew didn't they. They knew.. And they let me live that._

Atsushi smiles and moves over to Ranpo, and whispers to him, "This isn't the end of the conversation."

Ranpo looks back up at the screen.

"**Ranpo is a rare ungifted Agency member!" Dazai informs him, "Although he believes that he is using an ability, he isn't. Also he's actually one of the older Agency members at about 26."**

"**Your'e kidding." Atsushi says, flatly.**

"**The reason why everyone at the Agency respects Ranpo is because we know Ultra Deduction isn't an ability," Dazai smiles fondly.**

"W-what?" Ranpo says, his voice watery, "Y=you guys knew a-and respected me and…"

He trails off with a sob, but Atsushi rubs his back and smiles.

"yea.."

"We did."

"**Today was the first time I saw it," Dazai explains to Atsushi, "When he was using his 'ability' I was actually pinching his hair."**

**He waves an arm, "My ability can cancel out another's. In a sense I'm anti-gifted, Since Ranpo could still operate, It means Ultra Deduction is not an ability."**

"**It's not?" Atsushi questions, "Then how'd he.."**

"**Pure logic!" Sings Dazai.**

"**But it took him no time at all?"**

"That's Ranpo for you," says Yosano with a smile.

"Always smarter than everyone else," Kenji laughs.

The others chorus in their praises for Ranpo, who smiles and lets the water drip down.

"Thank you.."

**Dazai shakes his head, "Actually it was rather obvious. Remember what he said?"**

**A flashback occurs showing Sugimoto, "Shooting two extra rounds into the body, just for that?"**

**Dazai shrugs, "How could he have known she died from the first bullet if there was no autopsy?"**

"Dazai!" Ranpo beams through his tears, "You noticed it?"

"YEA!" Dazai said, "I learned from observation!"

"Ew" Naomi says, "Nerd bonding."

Both men stuck their tongues out at her, which caused more laughter.

"**Cause he was the shooter," concludes Atsushi, "He also knew when it happened?"**

**Dazai nods, "The body was still in good condition, that says at most it was floating for a day. Also, even those yesterday was Tuesday, which is a work day, she had no makeup on. She must work late at night. And if the murder occurred in the morning, she wouldn't had the time to put on makeup."**

"Dazai Is really clever," Atsushi says, "I didn't notice any these things."

Dazai smirks, "Mafia training at its finest. Also when I decided to join the ADA I studied up on detective work."

He shrugs, "Comes with training for me."

Ranpo smirked, "Mine's natural I suppose."

"**But what about the crime scene and that she was threatened by him?" Atsushi asks curiously.**

**Dazai chuckles, "Ill admit, I don't know! Ranpo probably caught way more details than I can!"**

**Atsushi laughs with him, "That's even guessed her final words."**

"**Oh that," Dazai's face falls, "She was supposedly single, but she was wearing an expensive watch. It's not something a single woman whole buy for herself. Sugimoto was wearing the men's version of that watch."**

"**Then.. they were.."**

**Dazai continues, "She went to meet him early in the morning without makeup."**

"**They were dating," Atsushi realizes.**

"That's the most brutal part of it," Ranpo says as the others gasp in horror, "They loved each other."

"And yet," said Kenji solemnly, "He still pointed a gun at her."

"That is true," Tanizaki replied, 'But his urge to protect her makes sense now."

"**It's why he couldn't smash her jaw to make it look like the Mafia," points out Dazai, "He couldn't do it to her."**

"**The ability to see all that," Dazai says, "Would be par for the corse if it was an actual more. Nothing less. But Ranpo does it all with pure brains, he's solved dozens of cases. He's never been wrong, even with nothing to go off of."**

**As Atsushi begins to realize how much Ranpo does, the man in question shouts at him, "HEY GUIDE! I CANT FIND MY WAY BACK TO THE AGENCY ON MY OWN!"**

**As Ranpo sulks, Atsushi speaks, "I get it now."**

**Dazia cockshies head and Atsushi continues, "Why everyone respects Ranpo."**

**Dazai and Atsushi smile and Ranpo cluelessly beams back.**

"**All's well that ends well for me!"**

After the episode ended they all looked at Ranpo, who had small tears on his face.

"I knew it." He told them, "I somehow knew it but.."

"I still think you are cool Ranpo!" Kyouka said suddenly, which caused Ranpo to break down into more hysterical sobbing.

"THANK YOU ANGEL CHILD!"

"A-angel," Kyouka wondered, looking up as Dazai ruffled her hair, "Angel."

Ranpo continued to sob hysterically, and Yosano sat next to him. She awkwardly patted his arm and he grabbed her and hugged her.

With an eye roll, she hugged him back as the ADA watched.


	7. Episode 6

**A/N: ****Hello!**

**I'm back, for a new update, but I would like to let you know that I have a new official update schedule! This story will update every month on the first week, Although I've done quicker updates before, I think this is the best one for me and my busy schedule.I haven't updated since the new season started but how are you liking it so far? Personally, although the fifteen episodes are good, they aren't as good of an adaptation as I'd hoped but whatever! I just wanted to let you know that I'm super duper shy and I do read all the reviews even if I don't comment, I really really love reading your comments and love and I'm so grateful to write this for you guys.**

**Anyways, please enjoy!**

**The episode begins with Kunikida sitting on a mat, calmly watching off to the side. **

_**What are ideals? The answers to this question are infinite..**_

**He stares off into the distance, his glasses were off and teacup steam rose off the desk.**

"Very deep looking Kunikida," snickered Yosano, "Are you going to start contemplating life? Ask the real questions?"

Dazai let out a snort as Kunikida glared at her, "For your information, I was feeling very deep that day."

"What does that mean Kunikida?" Dazai smirked as Tanizaki smothered a laugh.

"It means I was doing my thirty minute morning reflection."

He paused his explanation as Ranpo, Dazai and Tanizaki laughed harder.

_**They are words, thoughts, the source of various meanings. However, if you ask me the answer is obvious. The word written on the cover of my journal.**_

**He puts his glasses on his face and grabs the journal. One the cover of the book, the word, "Ideal" is written in thick calligraphy. He slips the journal into his bag.**

_**My ideals.. Everything in my life is in the journal. My schedule, my plans, my goals. This journal is my future.**_

"This makes you think," Naomi said suddenly, surprising some people as she hadn't spoken in a while, "If this is a show, then what would be the arc of Kunikida?"

Kyouka shrugged, "If I was an enemy, I would try to destroy the journal. Kunikida seems to value it, so that would be my target."

Atsushi pretended not to notice as Kunikida grabbed his journal and held it closer to his chest.

**Kunikida stops at the door of the detective agency and looks at his watch.**

"**I'm ten seconds early." He muses aloud.**

_**My name is Kunikida Doppo.. I'm an idealist based in reality, and a realist who chases his ideals.**_

**His watch hits exactly 8:00am.**

"Seriously?" sighed Ranpo, "You get to work that early and you stand there until you hit the exact time…"

"Early?" asked Kunikida, "8 am is quite late in the day."

They all blinked at him for a while as confusion filled his face, "It's not?"

"Hell no." Dazai responded, scratching under his bandages, "That's way too early."

"Perhaps I have been misinformed."

Ranpo chuckles, "It's most likely because Kunikida is the closest to a functional human being in this whole agency."

They all laughed at that, most of them missing the look of utter confusion on Kunikida's face.

"**It's time."**

**He walks into the ADA building, "Good morn-"**

"**KUNIKIDA! HELP!"**

**Kunikida opens his eyes to stare into the eyes of an absolutely panicked Atsushi. **

"**What's going on?" Kunikida asks dryly.**

"What's going on Atsushi?" Kenji questioned Atsushi as the other sank lower into his chair, "Oh god…"

Yosano glances at Kunikida's face which is almost unnaturally calm. She follows his eyes and sees that he's looking at Dazai with an eyebrow raised.

_That can't be good..._

**Atsushi stammers out his reply, "D-d-dazai is.."**

**He turns around showing Kunikida that Dazai is standing on a office desk looking completely insane. He waves his arms crazily.**

"**KUNIKIDA!" He points to the ceiling, " THIS IS INCREDIBLE! LOOK AT THIS!"**

"Dazai, what the fuck are you doing?," Tanizaki snarled as Dazai laughed, "Some fun stuff!"

"He took shrooms" Atsushi glares at Dazai, "In front of me because he knew that I wouldn't know what he was doing"

"Seriously?" Tanizaki sighed at Dazai, "Are you going to be a responsible for once?"

"Never." Dazai told him.

"**What are you talking about?" Kunikida's eyebrow gets slowly higher and higher.**

"**RIGHT HERE! LOOK!" Dazai's crazed smile grows as he shouts.**

**Kunikida doesn't miss a beat, "All I can see is your stupid face."**

"Nice one Kunikida," Ranpo said, his face clearly showing that he thought Kunikida could do better.

"Thank you, Ranpo!" beamed Kunikida, oblivious to Ranpo's sarcasm.

Dazai laughed as Atsushi rolled his eyes. "Can we not right now?"

"Not what?' Kyouka asked as Kenji shrugged at her, "No one knows."

"**I'VE FINALLY DONE IT! THIS IS LIFE AFTER DEATH! THE PATH TO THE PEARLY GATES!"**

**Kunikida simply sighs, exasperated, "The hell is wrong with him?" He asks Atsushi.**

**Atsushi glances between Dazai and Kunikida, almost worried he'll get in trouble so he's weighing his options, He decides Kunikida is the safer bet. He shows Kunikida a mushroom and Dazai's book, 'The Complete Guide to Suicide."**

"Of course it's that fucking book," sighed Kunikida, "It always gets us into trouble."

Dazai simply giggled, like a schoolgirl, and pulled the book out of his bag. He held it up, "You are the secret to my success!"

He continues raving about the book until Ranpo leans over and smacks the book out of his hand. Dazai screeches as the book lands on the floor.

Atsushi snorts at the look of absolute agony on Dazai's face as he falls to the floor near his book, "MY BOOK!"

He shakes a fist at the sky, "IT WAS INNOCENT!"

"**IT'S SUCH A MASTERPIECE OF LITERATURE!" Dazai shouts, "ONLY THAT BOOK COULD GET ME TO THE AFTERLIFE BY TELLING ME TO EAT THOSE MUSHROOMS I FOUND IN THE MOUNTAINS!"**

"**He's eaten a poisonous mushroom.." Kunikida doesn't sound mad, he sounds tired.**

"**That's the thing.. It's not an instant death mushroom like he hoped." Atsushi stammers nervously.**

"**YES RAINBOW BEETLE! I SHALL KEEP YOU!" Dazai shouts from behind them.**

"Where did you even find that?" asked Tanizaki, gesturing to the mushroom. Dazai laughed, " I pulled it out of the dirt."

"That explains so much.." Atsushi sighed as Naomi snickered.

Ranpo grinned, "You have to show me where you pulled them up."

"NO!" Kunikida said as Dazai and Ranpo laughed together.

**Atsushi and Kunikida watch as Dazai flails around the desk.**

"**I'm going to go organize reports." Kunikida says calmly, turning away from Dazai.**

"**WHAT?" Atsushi exclaimed.**

**Kunikida sits calmly at his desk and begins his morning routine, Dazai quickly jumps onto his desk and grabs Kunikida's face.**

"DAZAI!" Yosano laughs, "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THE SACRED FACE OF KUNIKIDA!"

Dazai howls with laughter as Kunikida writes angry scribbles in his notebook, most likely threats and angry messages.

"**KUNIKIDA COME TO THE OTHER SIDE!" sings Dazai, moving Kunikida's face, "IT'S INCREDIBLE, THERE'S SO MUCH TO EAT!"**

**Kunikida flips Dazai around and slams him on his back, "Enough!"**

_**How are these two even partners? **_**Wonders Atsushi, watching them with confusion.**

Fukuzawa almost laughs but instead sips on his tea.

"Just like me and Mori." He says to himself, "And Dazai and Chuuya.."

He gazes at Dazai who gives him a wave, "And Atsushi and Akutagawa." His brain supplies the implied partnership.

He wonders why Dazai is so determined to get those two together. He wonders if it will work.

**The room stays silent until Haruno steps in, "Kunikida. The president has a contact for you."**

**The scene shifts and Kunikida, Atsushi and Dazai walk around a small complex, Dazai a couple feet behind the others.**

"At least his high is over," laughs Ranpo, "You should be grateful Kunikida that he isn't tripping anymore."

Kunikida grumbles to himself but doesn't protest. Kyouka wonders how Dazai burned through the drugs so easily. She glanced at him but her view is blocked by Kenji, who is happily swinging his legs.

She leans back into the couch.

"**Dazai stop lagging behind and move it."**

"**Fine."**

**Kunikida turns sharply around, "We only have two minutes and fifteen seconds till we meet this guy."**

"**Oh no," drawls Dazai, "The end of the world."**

"**Are you sure I should be here?" interrupts Atsushi.**

**Kunikida doesn't look back as he nods, "It's all part of your are investigating a series of missing persons cases here in Yokohama."**

"Don't you think I should be trained in combat as well?" remarks Atsushi, glancing at his mentor, who sighs.

"If you think that's important then we can go for it." Dazai agrees.

Atsushi bobs his head up and down, "I think it would be smart. That way I can fight the Port Mafia!"

Dazai remembers Akutagawa's training, shooting bullets and screams as punches and kicks were thrown and Akutagawa bled onto the floor.

"Of course."

"**Oh!" Atsushi snaps his fingers, "Visitors have been going missing, right?"**

"**We have an anonymous tip," Kunikida shakes a piece of paper, "They are being stored in a specific location."**

"**How omnious." Dazai remarks.**

**Kunikida sighs, "We can't ignore it either."**

"**I assume we are investigating the location," Atsushi says, bouncing a bit.**

"That is what one would presume," Yosano agrees with Atsushi.

"But knowing Kunikida's mind, He's going to be cautious."

"Exactly," Kunikida scribbles again, "There's no point acting on a tip if it's a anonymous one, we had to confirm if it was genuine."

Tanizaki nods, remembering Higuchi's lies, "We should be careful."

"**No."**

**Kunikida glances at him, "We are investigating the tip."**

**Kunikida starts down a dark path and stops when he sees a young man at a computer,**

"**Any luck?"**

**The guy grins, "Hey Four Eyes. Still obsessed with your diary?"**

Kunikida chokes on his own breath at the sight of Rokuzou. Kenji quickly hands him a water bottle which Kunikida downs gratefully.

"It's hard isn't it."

They turn to see Tanizaki, who smiles, "To see what's already happened and know you can't prevent it."

Dazai nods, remembering Ora's hands on his and him heading off to his fate, Dazai unable to stop him. _Already happened._

Kunikida gazes at Rokuzou, "He was too young."

**Atsushi enters the room and stares around with amazement, Dazai follows him and sits looking quite bored.**

"**Should you really be talking that way to a detective agency? What would your father say?" Kunikida remarks.**

"**Don't mention his name." snarls the man.**

**Atsushi cocks his head to the side and gives a side glance at Dazai who ignores him.**

"If anyone dates Kunikida, they'd probably run away screaming." Ranpo giggles.

"We don't need that," Kyouka says softly, "Kunikida shouldn't rule by fear."

Atsushi manages a laugh, "He isn't ruling. He just has bad taste."

Kyouka's mouth forms in a silent _O. _She turns back to the tv.

"**Anyways, it's not like you to be late, Out on a date?" The man eyes Dazai who waves at him.**

"**No," says Kunikida, "Im saving up for a certain woman. It's written in my journal that we will marry in six years."**

"**YOU HAVE SOMEONE YOU WANT TO MARRY, KUNIKIDA?" Atsushi shouts with surprise.**

"**I will in four years," Kunikida says calmly to Atsushi's utter confusion.**

"Have any ideas yet, Kunikida? " Asked Yosano, sounding genuinely curious.

Kunikida shakes his head with a sigh, "None. I did think maybe Sasaki, but.."

Dazai cringes at that, "That's horrible Kunikida."

Kunikida simply nods, not trusting himself to speak.

"**Are you a newbie?" The guy asks a clearly nervous Atsushi, who nods, "I'm Nakajima Atsushi."**

**The guy grins, "I'm Taguchi Rokuzou. I sell info. I bet there's nothing I can't find!"**

**Kunikida nods, "Can you find who is behind the tip off?**

"**The Azure Messenger." Rokuzou says flatly, ignoring Kunikida's surprise.**

"Azure Messenger?" Kenji says, looking confused, "I've never heard of them before."

"Well…" Dazai started but caught a look on Kunikida's face and snapped his mouth shut.

Atsushi glanced at Kenji's beaming face and the stoic one on Ranpo, _Ranpo has figured it out already hasn't he?_

**Rokuzou nods, "There's data still floating around the server. Now you will ask me for victim photos?"**

**He tosses Kunikida some photos.**

"**It doesn't make them a bad guy, right? They've given us the hideout of the culprit."**

"It's all a mind game," Naomi says, twisting her hair, "It's just how some bad guy's operate. We have no idea if the Messenger is being sincere or not."

"They weren't." Dazai replies coldly, ignoring Kunikida's flinch, "Not for the right reasons at least."

Kunikida jots down some notes, and Ranpo leans backwards with a strained smile.

**Dazai shrugs in response, "Who knows? I hope we don't figure it out just to find out they are working with the kidnappers."**

"**Azure Messenger," hums Kunikida, "I want you to look into this further."**

**Rokuzou sighs, "I will if I feel like it. I've got some tropical fish to check up on."**

Kunikida smiles sadly at his paper, "Always about his fish."

They watch him in silence till Atsushi feels a now familiar tap on his shoulder.

"What happened?"

He knows his smile is watery as he answers and he doesn't even know why, He didn't even know Rokuzou at all really, but the idea of someone no longer being here, their smile gone forever and someone mourning an empty block of stone, never to see them again.

He nods at Kyouka, "Rokuzou is no longer with us."

Kyouka's face that had begin to light up falls and Atsushi realizes he might've made a mistake.

"No no!" He tries to take it back, but Kyouka takes a breath and turns away.

**The scene changes and The ADA members stand on the sidewalk together. Kunikida makes a quick call to someone, "Great I'll be waiting."**

**He turns to the other, " I called a taxi, We're going to head to a hospital."**

"**Why are you taking care of Rokuzou?" Dazai interrupts.**

"**Why are you asking?"**

Kyouka shuffles her feet, "He's taking care of Rokuzou? Why doesn't Rokuzou seem to reciprocate those feelings?"

"He never wanted me involved in his life," Kunikida said as he overheard Kyouka. He laughs weakly "Teenage rebellion."

_He's literally 22.. _Atsushi sighed, internally.

"**It's not like you to give work to an illegal hacker or come all this way for something that can be handled over the phone. Isn't his father dead? Are you trying to substitute?" asks Dazai, raising his eyebrow.**

"**We came here so he could meet Atsushi." Kunikida says bluntly.**

**Dazai shrugs, "If you say so."**

**A taxi pulls up in front of them. Kunikida gets into the front seat, and the other two get into the back.**

Atsushi snarls, literally snarls as he thinks about the taxi driver. Kenji startles backwards, "WHOA!"

"Atsushi, did you know you could do that?"

Atsushi blinks a couple of times as he registers what sound he just made.

"I CAN DO THAT?"

"**This driver is one of our informats. He used to be a stage actor." Kunikida informs them.**

**The driver nods, "It wasn't really my thing so I changed my line of work."**

**Kunikida softens, "You made the correct choice. I've never met anyone who knows Yokohama like you do. On top of that, you've seen two of the victims."**

"**I don't know if you can say I saw them. I merely drove them to their hotel," The Driver replies.**

"Asshole."

"THERE ARE CHILDREN PRESENT RANPO!" Kunikida wails, the sounds echoing in the room, Kenji simply smiles, "I know far more curse words than you think I do."

They all stare at Kenji, who smiles, "I grew up on a farm, Do you really think I don't know curse words?

Tanizaki, who had been silent for a bit, scoots away from Kenji.

"**Is it really a kidnapping case if there aren't any ransom demands?" asks Atsushi.**

**Kunikida hands him photos, "You're sure these are the people you drove."**

**He nods, "Those are the clothes."**

**Dazai leans over and grabs the photos from Kunikida.**

"That's rude," comments Yosano, "Dazai don't be a child. Ask before you take something."

Dazai simply laughs and sticks his tongue out at Yosano, who rolls her eyes, "Nevermind you are a literal child."

"And this is news to you?" Dazai snickers.

"**AH!" Dazai shouts, "I SEE! LOOK THEY ARE WEARING GLASSES!"**

**Kunikida growls under his breath and Dazai continues, "THIS IS A SERIAL GLASSES KIDNAPPING CASE! THIS IS YOUR KIND OF THING KUNIKIDA!"**

**Kunikida rolls his eyes, "Some don't wear glasses. It's not a common thread."**

"**I still think it's your kind of thing."**

"**I'm not letting that slip! Are you trying to say that I'm not needed unless glasses are involved?" His voice rises with anger.**

"Where ever did you get that conclusion, KUUUNNIIKKIDDAA?" drawls Dazai in a condescending voice.

"You hate me that's why."

"Not really," Dazai chuckled, " I don't hate you. I just like annoying you!"

**The taxi driver slams on the breaks.**

"**What is it?" Kunikida asks the man.**

"**We are here."**

**The hospital stands alone in the pitch-black.**

"Looks friendly!" Kenji says cheerfully, as Tanizaki shrinks back in fear.

"H-how can you go in there?" Tanizaki mutters, as Kunikida nods appreciatively, "Thank you for validating my fear of dark, ominous, hospitals."

Dazai snorts, "Who isn't scared of hospitals?'

"YOU MADE IT SEEM LIKE YOU WEREN'T!"

"**How charming," Dazai says sarcastically.**

**Kunikida just sighs, "Don't start."**

**Kunikida, Dazai and Atsushi walk through the gloomy corridors of the abandoned hospital, The only sound is that of their footsteps.**

"**This is creepy," Atsushi sighs.**

"**I love it!" sings of Dazai, "I feel so full of life."**

"Wow."

"Wow, indeed,"

Yosano sighed, "You aren't even checking for evidence or anything. You guys are terrible detectives!"

Dazai shrugged, "In my defense, I've only been a detective for a couple of years, I was a Mafia member before that."

The silence was deafening, Dazai's involvement in the mafia a known fact now, but no one wanted to truly address it.

"**Have you been eating those damn mushrooms again, have you?" mutters Kunikida from behind the other two.**

"**Are you scared Kunikida?" Dazai hums.**

"**It's ok if you're afraid of ghosts, Kunikida." Atsushi says warmly.**

**Kunikida bristles, "I'm not afraid of anything?"**

Ranpo snorted, "Yes he is."

Atsushi grins, "What is Kunikida afraid of Ranpo?"

"Losing his notebook, being tardy or HEAVEN FORBID, absent from work."

Tanizaki nods, "I remember one day Kunikida cried his eyes out because he thought that Fukuzawa would notice he was 15 minutes late for work two months ago."

Kunikida irritatedly writes a note in his notebook, _Don't cry in front of Tanizaki again._

"**Hurry up then."**

**Kunikida snaps back, "Fool. In movies the person in the front dies first."**

"**Look!" Atsushi points out, "These are still fresh!"**

**He jolts as an ear-piercing scream echoes down the halls.**

As the scream echoes throughout the room the newer ADA members jump together, Ranpo simply yawns.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Naomi shouts at the screen, as the screen versions of the ADA members slowly turn towards the noise, "RUN DUMBASSES!"

They do.

"**HELP!"**

"**A voice?" **

"**It came from downstairs!" Kunikida races towards the stairs.**

**He stops at the bottom, "The hell?"**

**There's a large water tank on the floor and a woman floats inside, her face towards the ceiling. Iron bars cover the top of the tank so she can't escape. She turns her head and her eyes meet Kunikida's.**

"GO!"

Kunikida squints down to stare at Sasaki, trying to see cracks in her act, He jots down notes quicker than normal so much so that Kyouka eyes him, fear and awe on her face as she stares captivated at Kunikida's quick writing.

"He won't be ok after watching this…" Atsushi mutters to Dazai, "He's not ok now."

Kunikida's pen bobs up and down as he writes frantically.

Yosano side-glances him and then switches her gaze to Fukuzawa who has remained silent, He doesn't even look at her even when she awkwardly clears her throat.

She wonders if he's asleep.

**He steps back then draws his gun and fires. She falls out of the tank and Dazai puts his coat onto her.**

**She coughs up water, "Thank you for saving me."**

"**I am Sasaki Nobuko. I am a professor at a university in Tokyo." She coughs again.**

"Being a professor gives us an impression that she's smart." Ranpo says, "It allows us an idea of what she's like, without giving us the really specific details, like which university she teaches at or what subject she teaches. That way we let our perceptions of a professor cloud our judgement of her, which is what she wants."

"Odd to assume that is intentional," Naomi rolled her eyes, "It's possible she's just not thought to tell anyone yet. She's literally said two sentences, give her a break."

"Hmph."

_**The twelfth victim**_**, Atsushi thinks.**

"**Did you see the face of the person who kidnapped you?" Dazai asks her.**

**She shakes her head, " I fainted at the station. When I woke up and was about to drown in the tank."**

"Suspicious."

"Until you discover that she's anemic, and she has records that prove it."

Tanizaki scoffs, "That doesn't prove could be faking those records."

"Well considering what she does later I wouldn't be surprised."

"**Dazai?" Kunikida looks at his partner.**

"**I think Sasaki looks cute."**

**She glances at him, dripping wet and still wrapped in his overcoat.**

"**Be serious!" snarls Kunikida.**

"Damnit Dazai," sighs Kunikida, "Why must you always bring it back to women?"

Dazai simply exhales, "It allows me to have a personality."

They all stare at him as he folds back into himself, Atsushi takes a gamble and leans on his mentor, who although hesitant leans into him as well.

**Sasaki ignores this, "I'm sure there are other people here."**

**Kunikida quickly nods and stands up as Sasaki continues, "I hear their voices when I was in the water tank."**

"**What?"**

**They race down the halls checking each door, when Atsushi opens the door, "KUNIKIDA!"**

"OH SHIT!"

Kyouka digs her nails into her palms and stares at the treatment of the group of men in the gas tank. Kenji's brilliant smile was gone and his brown eyes were wide in horror.

"Oh my God," Naomi breathed.

Yosano blinked, "How did they even get in there?"

"They were put in there?" Tanizaki's voice cracked as he asked the question.

**He runs to the room to find a group of men all trapped in a gas tank. They spot Kunikida and scream for help.**

"**Is everyone ok?" Kunikida shouts, moving closer to the glass, stepping back as something pours from the vents in the ceiling.**

"**Get back!" Dazai shouts, "It's gas!"**

"That's the photo from the newspaper," Ranpo pointed out, "There must be a security camera in there."

"So it was a set-up," commented Yosano, cleaning on of her blades.

"Precisely."

"By who?" Kenji swung a leg, quieter than normal.

Dazai finally gets off Atsushi, "The Azure Messenger."

"Makes sense," Kyouka says, "Who else could it be?"

"**Just hang in there!" Kunikida shouts at the people trapped as the gas grows thicker.**

**Dazai desperately pulls Kunikida away from the glass.**

"**LET ME GO! THEY CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS!" shouts Kunikida, clawing at the glass, unknowing that a camera was recording him.**

**A newspaper is slammed on the floor the headline reading, **_**Victims of Yokohama Missing Persons Case Die Due to Interference from Private Detective Agency.**_

"Well planned on the Azure Messenger's part." nods Yosano, "They obviously know what they're doing."

Ranpo grins, "Well I mean, they are a professor."

He turns to Kunikida, who pauses in his scribbling to look at the shit-eating smirk on Ranpo's face.

"If you are guessing who the Messenger is, you are correct."

Ranpo leans back onto his chair, Kyouka watching him.

_He doesn't look like much. But it's obvious why he's here._

Yosano smiles internally, the only indication she was happy was a twitch of her eyebrow, _Ranpo isn't letting his pain over his "ability" trump him. I'm glad he seems to be doing ok._

**Atsushi glares at the story. The photo was from Kunikida's desperate fight against Dazai.**

"**This was all intended." Kunikida sighs.**

"**They were trying to set us up." Atsushi nods.**

**Kunikida sighs, "Perhaps I should've done nothing as Dazai said. Where is Sasaki?"**

"**In the infirmary." answers Atsushi.**

"Dazai, the real question is…" Tanizaki started before Naomi interrupted, "DID YOU SLEEP WITH HER?"

Dazai chuckled, " 't be worth it. She's pretty but me sleeping with her would cause possible legal problems, plus I'm not really into people with dark hair."

"You aren't?"

"Nah I like redheads and brunettes."

"You have weird taste, Dazai."

**They walk into the infirmary, and their faces turn to shock.**

**Sasaki smiled at them, with Dazai sitting calmly next to her, "Thank you so much for what you did you hadn't saved me.. I wouldn't be alive."**

"**Think nothing of it."**

"**Thank you for giving me a place to stay." She continues.**

"When did you even ask her to stay with you?" asked Atsushi.

"When I took her home in my car, I asked her about it." Dazai responds simply, "It wasn't very hard."

"Wow, you were actually nice for once." Naomi rolled her eyes, with a sigh.

"I can be nice if I want to!" Dazai snaps offended.

**Kunikida looks utterly confused and Atsushi asks, "Where did you stay?"**

**She glances at Dazai who gleefully points at himself, "My place."**

"**He treated me very well!" She says, blushing.**

**Both Kunikida and Atsushi stare in horror as Dazai continues smiling.**

"WHY DID YOU IMPLY THAT?" Kunikida says annoyed, "THAT DOESN'T HELP YOUR CASE!"

"I thought it would be funny to see your face," giggles Dazai, "And it was."

Atsushi's poor face turns redder and redder as Kyouka cocks her head, "What does that mean?"

"**Is that ok?" Atsushi asks Kunikida.**

**The scene shifts as Dazai types on a computer with Kunikida and Atsushi watching him. **

"**It appears that Sasaki didn't see the face of her kidnapper. She anemic and faints easily. Which is how she blacked out? but how was she kidnapped?"**

"See," Dazai smirks, "She is anemic."

Tanizaki scowls, "Doesn't prove anything."

Ranpo didn't say anything but instead finger-gunned at Tanizaki and winked.

Tanizaki spotted him and turned away, his face red, glad Ranpo had acknowledged him. Naomi spotted this and rubbed her brother's shoulders.

"**Is that the kind of woman you like?" Kunikida raises his eyebrow.**

**Dazai smirks, "I like woman, especially Sasaki. She seems like she'd die with me if I asked."**

"**What do you think?" Dazai says cheerfully.**

**Kunikida looked angrily, "She's a victim and a witness. Nothing more."**

"That is the best way to view a witness," Yosano smirks, "With no personal biases. It gets the cleanest and most honest ideas from the interviewer."

She narrows her eyes at Dazai, " That's why we don't let a witness or a suspect INTO OUR HOUSES!"

Dazai just smiled mysteriously.

"**That's expected." Dazai steals Kunikida's notebook, "Feel like doing some reading Atsushi?"**

**He hands Atsushi the notebook, "About the ideal woman."**

"**WHA?" Kunikida blinks.**

"**It's written in here." Atsushi reads the book, Dazai points out the page to Kunikida's ideal woman.**

"That page is mentally scarring for all people who are cursed enough to read it," remarks Ranpo as Tanizaki glances at Kunikida, whose face is flushed.

Kyouka turns, surprisingly to Dazai, "What is written there?"

Dazai covers her ears with a small grin, "It's not for the eyes of children."

"**WhoA!" Atsushi says going closer to the page, his face changing rapidly.**

"**This is too much!"**

**Kunikida steals the journal back from Atsushi, "Is there a problem?"**

"**N-no. I believe it's a good description of the ideal woman…" Atsushi trails off, not being able to come up with anything to say.**

"ATSUSHI!" Tanizaki shouted, getting a jump from the tiger boy, "WHAT DID IT SAY?

Atsushi's face turns green and he swallows, meeting Kunikida's face of absolute murder.

"uhhh…"

"**Just don't let a woman see that." Dazai chuckles.**

**Kunikida growls angrily, "WE ARE SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT THE KIDNAPPINGS!"**

**He sighs, "Anyone have anything?"**

**Dazai nods, "I do."**

**He points to the newspaper photo, "You look very handsome in this photo."**

"I thought said your type was brunettes and redheads?" Naomi asked Dazai who laughed, "Blondes work too."

Kunikida's face flushed and he stammered, "Thanks.."

Dazai winks at Kunikida with a smirk and turns away as Kunikida angrily and embarrassedly wrote down more notes.

"**Are you asking for a punch in the face?"**

**Dazai sighs, "There's only one issue."**

**He smiles, "You should wear a sexier pair of glasses."**

**Kunikida looks about ready to attack Dazai, "Hey."**

**Dazai quickly snatches Kunikida's glasses off his face and puts them on.**

Naomi blinks, " Wow, you actually look pretty good."

"So you think I look sexy."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT."

Dazai held his hand out and Ranpo obliged, handing over his precious glasses that he usually kept safe in his pocket.

Yosano instantly knew her earlier guess was wrong, _Ranpo might not be doing ok…_

She watched his hand shake as he handed over his glasses and he drew back quickly. She turned away from Ranpo, _I hope his guess on this case is right._

_Or his confidence might be shattered._

"**These ones only look good on someone with natural flair like me! What do you think, Atsushi?" **

**Atsushi nods, "You look pretty good."**

"**You look like a con artist." snaps Kunikida.**

**He stops, "Wait."**

**He grabs the glasses back from Dazai and thinks about something. The other two watch him.**

"**Let's go."**

**Kunikida looks at them, "I know who's behind this."**

"Hmm? How did you figure that one out Kunikida?" Ranpo asked, his familiar smirk smaller than normal.

Kunikida sighed, "I worked through the people connected with the case and realized that the driver was the only one who had seen all the victims plus cross referencing the victims with the profile of the driver gave me the idea."

"Wait it was the driver?"

**Kunikida, Dazai and Atsushi sit in the same taxi as normal, in the same seats as normal.**

"**Sorry for this last-minute call." Kunikida says to the driver.**

**The taxi driver nods, "You said that you've found the culprit. Are you heading to arrest your guy?"**

**Kunikida stares ahead and nods.**

Kyouka cocked her head and smiled at Kunikida, "He is trying to figure out what to say."

"Indeed."

Dazai glances at Kenji, who stares fascinated at the screen.

"City life is so interesting!"

"**In that case, Let's get a move on! What's the situation?" The driver seems too excited to go.**

"**Right here." **

"**Huh?"**

"**This is where the kidnapping occurs," Kunikida informs him, "And you are behind them."**

"CALLED IT!"

Yosano relaxes her grip on her knife that she didn't even notice was there as Ranpo danced around the room.

_He's ok.. We'll be ok..._

**Kunikida narrowed his eyes, "You gassed the victims in your taxi and kidnapped them. You wore a gas mask to protect yourself."**

**Atsushi twitches, "Why would you do that?'**

"**It's easy to imagine," Dazai says calmly.**

"Fuck this guy," murmured Naomi, "Fuck this guy."

Kenji swallowed and nodded agreeing, "Fuck this guy."

"He might've not been the guy who killed all those people," Yosano twisted her knife around in her hand, "But it was his fault they died. He was involved. It is just as much his fault as anyone else involved."

**At Atsushi's face he explains, "Cargo."**

"**Cargo."**

"**To sell," Dazai nods, "There's a black market for organ trade in the underworld. He'd be selling them on the overseas market so they're not very expensive but you can still make a fortune."**

"Organ trade?" Atsushi asked, "That's a thing?"

Dazai nodded, "There's so much you don't know about the underworld, Atsushi. It's an awful awful mess down there."

"The fact that this driver got involved in this dark activity," Tanizaki hums, "It just goes to show you how far the underworld spreads."

**Atsushi shudders, "That's horrible."**

"You said it Atsushi." Kenji nods swiftly, the others just noticing his horrified face, Yosano slowly gives his shoulders a massage.

**The taxi driver stammers, "Wait a second! If I was the one abducting the victims then surely the police would have noticed!"**

"**No," Kunikida says resolutely, "Because no one thought the taxi was important. The reason being the day after they would disappear they were untraceable."**

"I still can't believe the driver did it." murmurs Atsushi as on-screen Kunikida launches into his explanation, "And I was there."

**The taxi driver is quiet and Kunikida speaks again, "Once you found the right victim, you gassed them and then took their clothes and belongings. That's why everyone at the hospital was in their underwear. You would wear the clothes you took from them and impresonanted them. Then you would check into hotels for them and make sure you were seen by cameras. The victims were all similar to you so you could change into their clothes. A lot wore hats and glasses which makes it easier for you. You knew you could fool the police if the people on camera looked vaguely similar. They last appeared on camera after the kidnapping."**

**Dazai pipes up, "It was probably easier for you to get Sasaki. She just fainted at the station and was put to your taxi by a bystander who sent her to the hospital."**

"Except if you know a bit more about her," Dazai concludes to the bewilderment of Kenji, who still hasn't recovered from the organ trafficking mention.

Kenji blinks, "Whatever do you mean, Dazai?"

"Sasaki is the Azure Messenger," he tells the boy, whose eyes light up as he receives the explanation.

"That makes sense!" he says with an air that he doesn't really get it.

Dazai affectionately rubs Kenji's hair as Atsushi smiles at the farm boy.

**The driver shakes his head, "That's a circumstantial evidence."**

**Dazai nods agreeing, "True. What shall we do about this Kunikida?"**

"**Don't think i'll buy that?" Kunikida angrily says.**

"That's a good tactic," Ranpo observes, "If you confront someone with evidence and they deny it Then stand your ground."

"It could also backfire if that person decides to sue you or that person turns out to be innocent and ruin your reputation," Yosano gives Kunikida the stink-eye, "and Kunikida is very concerned with his reputation."

Kunikida scoffs, "My reputation doesn't matter. Only the ADA's."

**The taxi driver sweats some more, "Let's make a deal."**

"**A deal?"**

"**I'll turn myself in if you agree to my terms," The taxi driver has shifted from friendly to meancing, "I want you to take me into protective custody for 72 hours, until they can finish the investigation and a deal for witness protection is made."**

"He isn't a witness," snarls Tanizaki, "He's a murderer."

"And the police knew that," Dazai states calmly, trying to diffuse Tanizaki, who gets more riled up.

"HE KILLED PEOPLE!"

"Indirectly," corrected Ranpo, which caused an enraged Tanizaki to scream in fury.

"**Why?" asks Kunikida, very angry.**

"**I let myself get talked into this," stammered the driver, "I was approached by them and they said they had something going and that we'd never get caught."**

"**There's someone behind this!" Kunikida realizes, "Where are they?"**

**The driver shakes his head, "I don't know but we always conducted our deals at the central port building."**

"That's Port Mafia territory," Dazai observes, "That organization is playing with fire. Someday the Port Mafia will find them and they would be shut down."

Atsushi blinks, "The Port Mafia is that good?"

"Sure," Dazai shrugs, "They'll find out eventually, they normally 'd come for them eventually."

"**I know that place."mutters Kunikida.**

**Dazai cocks his head, "Why do you need protective custody?"**

**The driver smiles sheepishly, "One of the people I kidnapped had Port Mafia connections."**

"Told you" Dazai said with a smile,"They'd make a mistake eventually, the Port Mafia came for them."

Atsushi swallowed in fear, "Would they come for us if we did something like that?"

"We aren't stupid enough to," Ranpo sighed sarcastically.

Yosano snorted so hard it hurt.

"**Unfortunate," hums Dazai, just as bullets explode through the car window.**

"**THE PORT MAFIA!"**

"**Don't let them take me!" cries the driver.**

"Kill him!" Tanizaki shouts, "I'm rooting for the Mafia!"

Kunikida quirked an eyebrow, "That's not very ADA-ish of you. Maybe you should calm down a bit."

Tanizaki sighed, "The Port Mafia is already a bunch of lunatics, if they take out one more then who cares."

**Kunikida turns and shouts, "Hey!"**

"**I don't want to die!" sobs the driver, backing off as Kunikida shouts, "Don't move!"**

**The driver ignores him and makes a run for it, the ADA members take cover behind the taxi.**

"Good planning!" Kenji clapped, his earlier state of sadness forgotten, "Hide!"

"There is nothing cowardly about hiding your presence," Fukuzawa interjected, " There is cowardice in stabbing a man when he is unarmed."

"Unless you are an assassin," Kyouka hummed, before falling silent, Dazai sighed and leaned over to her and muttered something to her. Her expression went through several things at once before settling on surprise.

Atsushi quirked an eyebrow at her and she shook her head and separated from Dazai.

"**Kunikida!" Atsushi says, "My phone isn't working."**

"**They are jamming communications," Dazai agrees.**

**Kunikida nods, "If we lose the driver, we lose the truth. Dazai, get the driver. Kid, get the police. I'll fight off the mafia."**

**Kunikida writes something down quickly in his notebook, "ABILITY: DOPPO POET!"**

**The familiar screen where the letters form and break apart as the ability activates, "Flashbang!"**

**The page turns into a flash grenade which he throws at the Port Mafia henchman. A loud explosion goes off. Both Dazai and Atsushi nod and take off running in opposite directions.**

"Nice Kunikida!" cheers Tanizaki, "Good planning!"

Kunikida nods, taking notes as he watched the henchman flinch back from the flash grenade.

Fukuzawa watches his successors' actions with a smile.

_A perfect successor._

**Kunikida pulls out his gun and quickly begins to fire at the opponents guns in an attempt to stop the firing. He is stopped by a large black blade that slices the taxi in half, he barely manages to dodge the attack.**

**Akutagawa steps out of the explosion, his face as monotone as normal. "Metal is weak. So are the hearts of men. What about you, Armed Detective?"**

Kyouka's heart stops and she shrinks back as Akutagawa appears on the screen.

"Kunikida?" Atsushi says with fear, "You were attacked by Akutagawa?"

Kunikida nods slowly, "He is formidable, but he is arrogant."

He sees Kyouka shaking like a leaf, and smiles, "I was okay! Neither of us were badly injured."

Yosano rolls her eyes and speaks, "You don't know how bad Akutagawa was injured."

"True.'

**Kunikida steps back in shock, "The Rabid Dog! Akutagawa!"**

"**The one and only," snaps Akutagawa.**

**He immediately moves his Rashomon towards Kunikida and the last possible moment Kunikida jumps out of the way. Kunikida fires his gun back at the mafioso. The shots don't even touch Akutagawa, Kunikida looks too panicked to aim correctly.**

"Hey Dazai?"

"Yea?"

Kenji bounces up and down, "If you worked for the Mafia, wouldn't you know what Akutagawa's ability is?"

Dazai blinks, startled that Kenji was the one to point this out and grins devilishly.

"I do know what it is."

Atsushi and Kyouka glance at each other and Atsushi murmurs first, "What is it?"

Dazai moved an arm, "His power allows him to control clothing, as long as he's wearing it."

"Huh."

Dazai scowls at Atsushi, "What do you mean, Huh?"

"I thought it was something more, cryptic than that."

Dazai's voice gets irritated, "Well, most things are disappointing and Akutagawa is one of those things."

"**I have no need to devour, what will not hit me." Akutagawa says, voice devoid of emotion, as one bullet slices his cheek.**

"**I don't take pleasure in killing people," responds Kunikida.**

"**Weak." **

**The shots that had missed Akutagawa hit a pipe behind him, which breaks soaking him in water.**

"The dog gets a bath," Dazai snickers as the others glance at him as he bursts out into laughter.

Yosano narrows her eyes, "Mind explaining?"

Dazai gets a breath in and gasps in laughter, "Akutagawa HATES taking baths."

"What?"

"He hates taking baths, It's hilarious," observes Dazai, "He gets all embarrassed and angry and it's pretty funny."

Atsushi glances down at Kyouka, wondering if it was weird for her to hear random things about Akutagawa, her former oppressor.

He knew it was weird for him.

"**Doppo Poet!" Kunikida grabs a page out of his book.**

**Akutagawa looks startled as Kunikida whips out a stun gun, He chucks it at Akutagawa.**

"**Get back on your leash dog."**

**The stun gun hits the puddle of water that Akutagawa is standing in. The mafioso shrieks in pain as the electricity courses through him.**

"F."

"F."

"F."

"F."

Kunikida sees everyone staring at him in anticipation. He exhales, "F."

**Akutagawa uses Rashomon to jump himself out of the puddle but collapses to his knees, "So."**

**He coughs and continues, "The Armed Detective Agency is not just a collection of fools. No wonder Dazai has chosen to hide there."**

Dazai grins, "I'd hardly call hanging out with you guys, _hiding._"

Fukuzawa hums, "He acknowledges the ADA's strength," He turns to Dazai, "Does Mori normally tell them to be mindful of the ADA?"

"Not really," Dazai says, "It's more like, these guys have abilities you should be more careful than usual."

"Hm."

**A grin breaks his usual monotone expression but it comes back as the police sirens are heard.**

"**It appears we are being interrupted. So be it. We will cross blades again. It is not over."**

**He stands up and grins again, "You are worthy of being Dazai's partner."**

**Kunikida watches him leave, "Good riddance."**

"Damn, Kunikida, Straight savage." Ranpo chuckles.

"Thanks?"

Atsushi exhaled, "He's gone," He told Kyouka, who slowly nodded and finally lifted her head.

"Thanks."

**The scene shifts as the ADA members stand in front of an office building, "The driver is in police custody."**

**The voice is Dazai's sad and tired.**

"**Is this the organ smugglers' building?" asked Atsushi. No one replies.**

Yosano stares at the building and gently grasps Kunikida's hand. She runs her hands through his and smiles, "Are you ok?"

Kunikida's hand shakes but he brushes Yosano's comfort off, pulling away and beginning to write quickly, his brow furrowing more and more.

Dazai watches Kunikida suffer and sighs.

_Reminds me of me._

_When Odasaku died._

He gets up and wanders over to his partner.

"Hey."

Dazai hates getting close to people and he knows it, He pushes everyone away, even his co-workers didn't know much about him. This experience was going to change that and Dazai wondered if that was really a bad thing.

"Hey Kunikida, It's my turn."

Kunikida looked up at Dazai, his face had a slight sheen that indicated he had been crying.

Dazai opens his arms and grins, "Don't blame yourself makes it worse."

Kunikida awkwardly hugs his partner back, face pressed against Dazai's shoulder. He pulls away and breathes, "Thanks."

"No problem."

**They enter the building as Kunikida heads over to a section of the building. There is a large table there with many equipment sitting on it.**

"**They've already moved on." Kunikida growls.**

**Atsushi looks around, "The walls are scorched."**

"The idea that this group is using this place to murder innocents, just like the Azure King is unsettling," Yosano whispers to Ranpo, who is watching Kunikida and Dazai hug it out,

"Yea."

Kenji stares at the screen captivated, "City life is so weird."

**Dazai nods, "This is where the Azure King blew himself up, correct."**

**Kunikida simply nods.**

"**The same one from the Azure Flag Incident?" Atsushi asks again.**

**Dazai heads into a flashback, "Yes. A terrorist who blew up a number of government and corporate buildings. When I hear the name "Azure Messenger" I had a feeling there was a connection."**

"Most people would assume that and the Messenger even said that the connection was intentional." Dazai stated as Kyouka blinked at him.

Ranpo nodded, "Seems like a person with that name associated with a group that uses the death place of the Azure King would want that to be the case."

"She did."

They all look at Kunikida as he speaks, but turns away as he falls silent.

**Atsushi touches an ashy wall, "I heard that he blew himself up in the end. I didn't know this was the place. The police cornered him here?"**

**Kunikida agrees, "I found out that this was his hideout and told the police."**

"**You found it?"**

"How were you involved in this, Kunikida?" asked Kyouka to which he responded, "I was doing one of my first jobs for the ADA at this point."

"Huh?"

"I was recently accepted into the ADA and this was one of my first jobs that I had to do, investigate the Azure King."

"Ranpo was out of town and I was the only one on call, " Kunikida narrated, "I worked hard on the case and insisted we take him down as soon as possible. It was stupid of me."

"I don't think it was," Tanizaki told him, "It was youthful enthusiasm."

Dazai snorted.

"**But. On the day of the incident, the police and military were conducting a joint operation and the chain of command was in disarray. Only five detectives were able to move on the hideout immediately after I sent the information. It made it worse was the Azure King caught wind of the movement and holed himself up in here with a bomb strapped to his chest. The result was the order to storm the room, what could a handful of detectives have done. They cornered the Azure King and he blew himself to hell with the detectives with him."**

"**One of the dead detectives is Rokuzou's father, right Kunkida?" asked Dazai.**

"**He was a good detective and had a strong sense of justice… I was the one who told the police about the hideout. I sent him to his death."**

It was at this moment that Kunikida sobbed harder. Dazai hummed a small song and whispered stupid jokes to Kunikida.

Kunikida threw back his head and laughed, Atsushi watched his two mentors bond over this and grinned to himself, _Good for them._

Kenji grabs a drink from near Ranpo and chugs the whole thing and throws the can at the two of them, "STOP! SOME OF US ARE STILL TRYING TO WATCH!"

"Sorry."

"**What!" protested Atsushi, "You did not! The terrorist who blew himself up is to blame!"**

"**Yes," Dazai sighs, "But Kunikida cannot help but blame himself. So he looks after Rokuzou."**

**The computer in front of them beeps and they all fall silent.**

"**What is it?"**

**Words appear on the screen, "It's from the Azure Messenger."**

"I have a question," Kyouka spoke up, "How did the Azure Messenger know when to send the message? because that was perfectly timed."

"I have no idea, anymore."

"Cinematic logic," Naomi stated dramatically, "We have no idea what the Azure Messenger was thinking."

"Well that was perfectly timed," Kyouka sighed, "And it freaked me out."

**Dazai squints, "I see. I believe I know who it is. What does it say?"**

"**A contract to disarm a bomb."**

"**A BOMB!" asks Atsushi, scared.**

"**Hundreds would die if the bomb isn't disarmed by sunset tomorrow," Kunikida reads.**

"I didn't realize it was this serious," Ranpo spoke, "When you mentioned a bomb, I kinda just came up with what the most evil place to put a bomb would be."

"Ranpo."

"Yea?"

"Never join the Mafia."

Ranpo chuckled, "I mean, if they have better candy…"

"RANPO!"

"**It can't be easy to disarm." notes Atsushi.**

"**Anything can make a bomb." sighed Kunikida, "With the stuff here, you can make a serious explosive."**

"**You've got to be kidding me."**

**Kunikida narrows his eyes, "I won't let it go off. WE WILL STOP IT!"**

"Heck yea!" Kenji pumped his arm in the air, "Let's disarm the bomb!"

"I'm glad we were able to!" Atsushi smiled at Kyouka, who nodded, "It saved so many lives."

"This city would be destroyed without us wouldn't it?" Tanizaki asked to which Fukuzawa replied, "Absolutely."


	8. Episode 7

**A/N: ****I want to apologize for myself.. I know I missed my deadline (that I set last update no less) and I feel you at least deserve an explanation.**

**Basically, i fell out of the Bungo fandom for a bit as I got slightly tired of it for a second, then as I was starting to feel slowly re-inspired to start this fic again, my finals hit me and I ended up studying for my life for two whole ass weeks so that was fun.**

**I want to thank you all for sticking with me, even if i suck at schedules and shit.**

**Also I want to thank The Umbrella Academy Soundtrack for literally saving my life while writing this. (Watch it please it's very good. On Netflix)**

**The scene opened on several ADA members sitting in their conference room, including Haruno and Kenji. Kunikida breaks the eerie silence, "A large-scale bomb threat has been issued by an unknown terrorist organization. Furthermore an attack was made on the agency's reputation."**

"Oh no!" Dazai gasps exaggerated and loud, "Whatever shall we do without our precious reputation?"

"I'm pretty sure whatever was left of our reputation was destroyed when you joined the agency, Dazai," points out Yosano, ignoring Kenji and Naomi's snickers.

"You aren't wrong," Ranpo sings, much to Dazai's annoyance.

"Shut up Ranpo, You don't help either."

**Yosano scowls, "We already know that we are in trouble. Tell us about this bomb predicament."**

**Kunikida takes out a big file.**

"**This is the contract that was left for us by the person we are dealing with. I will read it aloud."**

Kyouka shifts in her seat, "Why do they need to send in a contract?"

"It's a bond," Kunikida replies, "A written agreement between two parties, even on opposing sides. It gives both equal power in a relationship."

Kyouka simply hums and turns her head to the side.

"Equal power. In a relationship."

"_**To those whom it concerns. It pleases me to see your agency is prosperous in these times. I have taken the liberty of placing a large amount of lethal explosive somewhere here in the city of Yokohama. In the interest of public safety. I kindly ask you to locate and disarm this bomb with the utmost of urgency. You have until sunset. **_

_**Warmest regards, The Azure Messenger."**_

**Fukuzawa sighs, "Do we know the identity of the Azure Messenger?"**

"Did we ever figure out who it was?" Tanizaki asks suddenly, "I wasn't really involved in this case, so I was wondering."

Kunikida dips his head down and remains silent while Atsushi catches Tanizaki's eye and shakes his head. Tanizaki nods and looks everywhere but Kunikida, who is shaking quietly in his seat, glasses foggy.

Yosano eyes him, quietly observing all the signs of pain in Kunikida. She shakes her head and turns away, knowing she can do almost nothing to help him.

"**No, we don't."**

**Yosano tips her head to the side, "They expect the public scandal of the agency's failure to disarm the bomb to spread just as fast as the explosion. Normally nothing fazes the agency. But this kind of attack is something it won't endure."**

**Haruno's normally cheerful face fades, "We have been looking at potential bomb locations, but there are simply too many possibilities."**

"It's like I don't even exist sometimes," Ranpo commented, "Why don't you just ask me?"

"You were out of town," Atsushi reminds him gently, as Dazai rolls his eyes.

Ranpo widens his eyes while remembering, "OH YEAH!"

**Kenji raises his hand, "Excuse me! Have we been able to get in touch with Ranpo?"**

"**It would seem he is almost done with his case in Kyushu. We have arranged to receive contact from him the moment he is finished." Haruno says.**

**Fukuzawa sighs again, "Did we receive any further information from the driver?"**

"**He claims that he knows nothing about the bomb. He doesn't have the steel to blow up Yokohama." Kunikida's glare is vicious.**

"He's a bastard," growls Tanizaki, "Only someone with a truly sick mind would allow this to happen to other people and just standby."

"Maybe he is simply a coward." Fukuzawa says calmly, to Naomi's exaggerated nods.

Naomi spits, "Only a coward would succumb to that kind of pressure."

"Or someone with weak ideals," Kunikida mutters softly.

"That too."

"**Listen up everyone." Fukuzawa's voice is authoritative, "This is a cowardly attack on our reputation as an Agency. We have two goals. Locating the Azure Messenger and disarming the bomb. The bomb has a time limit on it. And thus it is our highest priority. If we can't find it and disarm it, then we do not have the right to call ourselves an agency. Be aware that this is a battle and the stakes are lives and the future of Yokohama."**

"Hmm," Maggie hums, everyone turning towards her as she reads a file that she apparently pulled out of thin air, "I'm pretty sure this isn't how it happened? Wasn't Atsushi not there?"

"The hell are you talking about?" Kunikida says with an eye roll, "Atsushi was always there."

Maggie snorts again, "These timelines are confusing."

She doesn't speak up again and after a pause in the conversation, they all turn away from her.

**The scene shows Kunikida standing outside and making a call.**

"_**What time do you think it is, four eyes?" **_**Rokuzou sighs.**

"**It's 9 AM," Kunikida says flatly, "Can you figure out who sent the contract to us?"**

**Rokuzou yawns and replies, " **_**Aren't you calling me because there's something more important you need to get me to do?"**_

"Rokuzou and Dazai radiate the exact same lazy-ass energy." Ranpo observed, "Don't even try to deny it."

Yosano scowled at him and replied easily, "I hate that you are right."

"Since when am I ever wrong?" questioned Ranpo, a gleam in his eyes that is immediately stopped when Yosano glares fiercely and makes a slitting motion against her neck.

Ranpo turns away with a grimace.

"**You know everything, don't you?" Kunikida spits.**

"_**I know what I know."**_

**Kunikda puts his business face back on, "I need you to trace the production of a bomb, I'll send you the purchase history."**

"_**Bombs, huh? Sounds like business is booming."**_

"That was the worst pun I have ever heard and I've heard Dazai try to flirt." Naomi growls as Kenji snickers.

"I thought it was clever!" He says, waving his hand. Kyouka raises a brow.

"I think people love my flirting," Dazai insists while Tanizaki's face contorts into a frown, "Not really."

Dazai throws a plastic cup at him which Tanizaki swats away.

"**Cut the crap and get to work. We're trying to save lives here. Why don't you do something that benefits society for a change, instead of all this illegal work?" Kunikida says sarcastically.**

"_**What are you, my dad? Don't tell me what to do." **_**Rokuzou sounds like a bratty teen.**

**Kunikida gets hung up on and he snaps his phone closed with a grimace.**

_**I could never be like your father.**_

Kunikida cringes to himself and Dazai's amused face gets colder and more closed off, as he watches Kunikida's affection for Rokuzou.

He feels something build in his throat, almost a lump and he forces it back down. He's never regretted a lot of what he's done but…

He shakes his head, ignoring the voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Oda to try and resolve his poor decision making. It's already over and there is nothing he can do.

He wonders if the others will agree.

**Sasaki's voice rings out, "Is it really ok?"**

**She's sitting at a booth in the small cafe with Dazai, "Your office seems overwhelmed with this bomb crisis and Kunikida seems to be especially busy too."**

**Dazai grins, " Kunikida is a machine when it comes to his job. He spends two hours every night checking and making additions to his journal before going to sleep, you know? I think he has a colony of worker ants in his head."**

"That's sad."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

"Maybe that's why you're so stressed all the time, Kunikida!" Kenji observes, "You need to go farming!"

"That sounds more stressful," Atsushi tells Kenji, who grins, "Not really! It's very relaxing."

Atsushi wonders if he should believe kenji or Yosano who is mouthing,' No it's not,' over Kenji's oblivious head.

**A hand suddenly slaps Dazai across his cheek, sending him flying. Kunikida and Atsushi are standing behind Dazai.**

"**When did you get here?" Dazai rubs his cheek.**

**Kunikida glowers, "Why the hell are you skipping meetings and having a fancy date when we're in the middle of a crisis?"**

"Bold of you to assume, I'm on a date," Dazai says, but it's not as flippant as usual, he looks tense.

Kunikida glances up from his notebook where he's writing down notes, "I suppose I am sorry for assuming but… you are literally in a cafe."

Dazai scowls and turns away, "I guess.."

"**Jealous?"**

"**Not really!" snaps Kunikida.**

**Atsushi watches and mumbles, **_**Wow he's actually jealous.**_

"ATSUSHI!" Kunikida shouts, slamming his book, "I AM NOT JEALOUS OF DAZAI!"

The room was dead silent and Atsushi stared at the book on the table. Kunikida huffed hard and slumped back down onto the couch. Kyouka glanced back and forth between Dazai and Kunikida like she was trying to figure out what the problem was.

Atsushi finally spoke, "I believe you, Kunikida."

"Thanks Atsushi."

**Dazai gasps, "She's a victim who was almost killed. Surely keeping her safe and tending to the care of her heart is a matter of utmost importance."**

"**You are the embodiment of frivolity," Kunikida sighs, "What could you possibly offer her? Besides she probably has a boyfriend."**

"**They broke up a while ago," Dazai grins and winks.**

Dazai glances nervously at Kunikida as he silently writes things down in his notebook, ignoring all of Dazai's small glances and attempts to meet his eyes.

Kyouka tugs on Kenji's shirt, "What is Dazai attempting to do with his eyes?"

Kenji glances at Dazai's shifting eyes and Kunikida's annoyed writing, and shrugs, 'I have no idea."

Kyouka nods sagely, "I also have no idea."

**Kunikida looks like he's about to scream, "I came here to tell you what's going on since you deemed it necessary to be at our goddamn meeting."**

**Dazai sighs, "I know what's going on. The Azure Messenger planted this beam because they want to ruin the agency."**

**Sasaki blinks, bewildered, "Should I be hearing this?"**

"She really shouldn't be hearing this." Yosano says, "Why did you not make her leave?" She asks Dazai, who simply shrugs.

"It didn't seem necessary."

Atsushi sighs, "This agency is supposed to be private right? I just find it weird that she was there."

Dazai rolls his eyes, "It would be rude to kick her out."

"It would also be rude for you to exist, but here we are." Ranpo laughs at his own terrible comeback while Tanizaki groans.

_**Not really, **_**thinks Atsushi.**

"**It's fine, you're part of this after all." Dazai smirks.**

_**Huh? **_**Atsushi thinks.**

"**What do you teach at the university?" Dazai asks Sasaki, who replies "Social psychology."**

"Interesting," hums Ranpo, grabbing another ramune. Kenji immediately gets up and walks away heading towards Yosano.

Ranpo immediately starts whining, "KEEEENNNJJJIIII NO COME BACK!" He makes little grabbing motions to where Kenji is pouting next to Yosano.

Kenji shakes his head, "Maybe when you stop dumping your ramunes on me, then I will."

"**Great!" Dazai beams, "I'd love to hear your opinion on this case."**

**Sasai puts her hands on her chin, "The Azure Messenger… Based on the name, I believe that the Azure King could be related in some way."**

"**I agree," Dazai smiles at her.**

**Sasaki cocks her head, "It may even be the Azure King himself. They say he blew himself up when cornered. Could he have faked it?"**

"I doubt that," Kyouka pipes up, "It would be hard to fake getting blown up. Only person I know who's done that is Kaiji."

"Kaiji?" Naomi asks, her eyebrow cocked.

"Lemon man."

Naomi's mouth forms an 'O' as she comprehends Kyouka's words.

Dazai snorts, "Lemon man."

**A flashback begins as a man cloaked in all blue, "We live in an imperfect world," He preaches, "We weep, we pray, yet people still die and evil goes unplanned."**

"**The Azure King was a former businessman who blew up a government facility to make a statement. He targets criminals who could not be touched by the law. Murderers who were not prosecuted due to procedural mistakes. Lawmakers who were involved in international political corruption." Sasaki narrates, the flashback coming back into full focus, "So let us seek an ideal world ourselves. Not one guided by the hands of God, but a world made by our bloodied hands."**

Ranpo snaps his fingers and grins, "I got it!"

They all glance at him as he grins at them, "I figured out who the Azure Messenger is!"

"OHH!" Kenji sighs, his eyes shining, "Do tell!"

"Nope!"

"You're no fun."

**The Azure King grins behind his mask.**

"**Even if the Azure King is still alive, why would he attack the detective agency like this?" Atsushi asks.**

"**I have no idea," admits Sasaki.**

"Yea, you fucking do." Dazai huffs under his breath and Atsushi glares at him.

Kunikida's head snapped around and he bolted over to Dazai and smashed his hand into Dazai's skull.

"Language!"

"**Well," Dazai tips his head back, "Kunikida found his hideout the first time and thus cornered him. I suppose it would be Kunikida that he hates."**

**Kunikida shakes his head, "That terrorist's death was confirmed after a forensic analysis by the police. They made no mistakes."**

"See," Kyouka says, "He's dead."

Yosano nods, "And the forensics prove it."

Kunikida bites his lip and nods, "Yea, he's definitely dead."

"**Either way, it's probably best that we stay on our guard until we know who we're dealing with. We'll need to keep Sasaki somewhere safe." Dazai nods wisely.**

"**Oh no you don't!" Kunikida shouts.**

"**Whatever do you mean?" Dazai asks innocently.**

"Dazai you didn't." Naomi says, horror filling her voice as she seems to debate whether she wants to slap Dazai in the face or not.

Atsushi immediately defends Dazai, "He didn't! He said he didn't!"

"You really believe that?" asks Yosano with sarcasm dripping down her voice.

**Kunikida snarls, " Using her safety as an excuse to lure her to your den, so that you can spend day after day and night after night doing all manner of things to her! Have you no shame?"**

**Dazai smirks to Kunikida's annoyance, "We slept in separate rooms that night, so naturally I haven't touched her. Of course I knew you were getting the wrong idea, but I thought it was funny so I let you continue."**

Kunikida looks like he wants to absolutely strangle Dazai, which honestly wouldn't be too surprising. Yosano sighs and puts her hand onto Kunikida's and simply shakes her head. Kunikida relents easily.

"I'm sorry that I accused you and jumped to conclusions," Kunikida bows very politely at Dazai, whose eyes widen and he nods.

"Uh…. It's ok, Kunikida," He says hesitantly.

**Dazai turns away as Kunikida throws his arms up and screams.**

_**I have no idea why those two are partners, **_**Atsushi mumbles.**

"**Kunikida seems to have taken quite a liking to you, but… what kind of men do you like, Sasaki?"" Dazai turn to the woman in question.**

"Why is this relevant?" Naomi puffs, "It's not at all. THERE IS A BOMB!"

Dazai gasps, "Are you kidding? Kunikida's love life is always relevant."

"It's not because it's non-existent." Yosano quips as Ranpo bursts into laughter.

**Sasaki flushes, "Wh-what kind of men? I feel it's presumptuous of me to have , I think men with ideals who dedicate themselves to something are lovely."**

**Kunikida goes silent and Dazai gives him a knowing grin.**

"**That's 100% our Kunikida. Why don't I let you two take it from here?" Dazai winks.**

"Dear Lord, let it end," Ranpo groaned, "THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE AN ACTION SHOW NOT A ROM COM!"

He chucks a bucket of popcorn at the TV, ignoring Maggie's protests.

"DON'T CHUCK POPCORN AT MY TV!" She shouts at him as he sticks out his tongue at her.

"**That is not your decision to make," Kunikida says coldly.**

**Dazai's smile grows, "You're so easy to read Kunikida."**

**Kunikida looks ready to kill a man, specifically Dazai.**

"**He really is." Atsushi grumbles.**

Kyouka snickered, "You are!"

Kunikida's face flushes and he glares at both Dazai and Atsushi.

"I AM NOT AN OPEN BOOK!"

Yosano rolls her eyes and Kenji tries to hide his smile.

"**His personality is a little awry, but as you can see he's a man of virtue who lives for his ideals," Dazai sighs, "Although that's probably the reason why the bar for his ideal woman is painfully high, Care to read about it?" **

**He hands her Kunikida's notebook. She cocks her head and takes the book.**

"**When the hell did you steal that?" screeches Kunikida.**

"Seriously, when the hell did you steal that?" Yosanos asks Dazai, who chuckles.

"A guy's secrets must remain his own for the time being," He wiggles his eyebrows and waves his fingers around, aiming his gaze at Ranpo.

Ranpo chucks a soda can at his face, "Get fucked Dazai."

**Kunikida tries to take his journal back, but is held at bay by Dazai. Sasaki begins to flip through the pages.**

**Sasaki's face grows more and more concerned, "Kunikida?"**

"**Yea?"**

**Sasaki grimances, "You can't be serious?"**

Naomi, Yosano and Maggie all glance at Kunikida, who sinks down in his chair.

"What's written in there, Kunikida?" sings Naomi as Kunikida's already red face gets redder and redder.

Maggie simply eyes Kunikida and murmurs, "I need to read that journal."

Kunikida grabs his notebook and holds it tight to his chest while the girls surround him and grab the journal from him. They sit in a circle and begin to pour over it as Dazai helpfully announces, "It's page 39."

"DAZAI!"

All three girls turn to look at page 39, each of their faces slowly shifting to utter confusion as they stare at Kunikida's notes.

"What the actual fuck." Yosano's voice sounds entirely baffled as she hands Kunikida back his notebook, which he holds tight to his chest and pets like a terrified animal.

**Atsushi chokes a laugh, "Man down."**

**Atsushi's phone rings and he quickly picks it up.**

"**They got into contact with Ranpo." Atsushi informs them.**

**Both Kunikida and Dazai bolt upright.**

**Kunikida drives down the street wildly with Dazai in the passenger seat and Atsushi in the back.**

"Why am I always in the back?" Atsushi asked, "I'm old enough to be in the front."

"Because you're the newest member," Kunikida tells him, "The newer you are the farther back you sit."

"Does that mean Kenji sits in front of me?" Atsushi gasps, "He's YOUNGER THAN ME?"

Kenji grins and winks at Atsushi.

**A flashback occurs, showing Ranpo's call.**

**Kunikida speaks first, "You've found the location of the bomb?"**

**Ranpo's voice blares out from the speaker, "And to think I was going to do some sightseeing in Kyushu and maybe even have an onsen egg. You guys can't even perform a simple little investigation without me…"**

"You really can't." Ranpo's cocky grin widened as Yosano sighed loudly

She then gave Ranpo a slight smack, "Everyone does their part."

Ranpo puffs some air out and slumps down in his seat like a petulant child.

**Dazai sighs, "We have until sunset, We need to know where the bomb is."**

"**What about a shopping arcade? A school? One of the train stations? Any one of those could produce hundreds of casualties in the hundreds. Where could it be?" Atsushi continues throwing out suggestions as to where the bomb could be.**

"**A fishing supplies store."**

"Boring," Naomi choruses as Kyouka raises an eyebrow in confusion.

She turns to Kenji, "Is it normal to be entertained by violent acts in this agency?"

"It's more common than you think." Kenji sighs.

**Atsushi's eyebrows raise so high they could fly away.**

"**In Negishicho."**

**Dazai nods, "Makes sense."**

**Everyone stares at him with utter confusion, Dazai blinks rapidly and turns to the phone.**

"**Impressive as always, Ranpo." He tells the phone.**

"See?" Ranpo told Yosano, who looked like she wanted to die, "I am the best."

Yosano debates with herself but eventually realizes that she much prefers this Ranpo to a Ranpo who has lost all confidence in himself due to not having an ability. She chuckles and speaks, "Yea, yea you are."

Ranpo beams at her and she grabs at his hand. They sit in silence and she leans into her best friend's shoulder.

**The flashback ends, now showing the three of them sitting in the car as Kunikida drives like a crazy person down the street.**

"**Why a fishing supplies store?" Atsushi asks, leaning forward in the car. **

**Dazai raises an eyebrow, "Do you have a map?"**

"**Under the seat," Kunikida says swerving left.**

"Who doesn't have a map in their car?" Asks Tanizaki, "It's weird."

Kenij laughed, "I don't even have a car!"

"It's not common for people to have cars much less maps." Dazai says, "We only have a bunch of cars because of our status as an agency."

"Huh."

**Atsushi swipes the map up and he flips through it, looking. Dazai leans against him, "Page 97."**

**When Atsushi finds the page, Dazai points to the map.**

"**They're trying to blow up that petrochemical facility." He tells Atsushi, whose eyes widen.**

**Kunikida scoffs, "I should've picked up on that."**

"It was very subtle." Ranpo grinned, "Not many people could've seen that."

Kyouka hummed and then asked a question, "How well do you know the layout of the city to be able to find that one fishing shop?"

Ranpo giggled, "I know this city very well. Maybe I could show you, squirt. I bet you'll be good at investigating."

Kyouka's blue eyes fill with tears, "I could be?"

"Sure," Ranpo sucks on his lollipop.

**Dazai moves hair out of his face, "Yokohama is one of the most prominent ports in Japan. There are a large number of storage facilities for oil and natural gas an explosion went off and a tank caught fire, the entire Bay Area would go up in flames. But getting into one of these facilities would require clearing a ton of security. The easiest way to go about it would be to simply fill a vehicle with explosives and leave it near one of them." **

**He finishes his statement with a flourish.**

**Kunikida winds around another turn, "Based on the radius of the explosion they can create with the bomb, this fishing store is the ideal location."**

"**Exactly."**

"I wonder how the Azure Messenger came up with this location," Naomi scratches her cheek, "What kind of calculations must be put in?"

"You can just use logic," suggests Ranpo to Naomi's annoyance.

Yosano snorts as Naomi's pale face fills with red. Tanizaki glares at Ranpo as his sister turns to tell him all her complaints about Ranpo.

"Thanks a lot, Ranpo."

**A bomb disposal unit pulls up to the fishing shop and spots a car in the corner. It has tinted windows and is parked in a way that hides it from view. They carefully open the back trunk of the station wagon. Inside the station wagon is a large bomb with a timer counting down and a radio receiver attached to it.**

**Dazai picks up and phone and listens for a minute then hangs up, "The police have located the bomb, but they say it can't be moved and it will be difficult to diffuse before sunset."**

"What makes bomb so difficult to diffuse?" Mutters Atsushi grumpily, "It would make it a lot easier on us."

"Bombs are very intricate," explains Tanizaki, "You need to be able to find a loophole in the code to diffuse it and if the code is too complicated, it could take a long time."

"Huh," Atsushi growls, "I still wish it was easier."

**Atsushi's eyes narrow and Dazai continues, "They've begun evacuating people in the area, but it's hard to say if they'll have enough time."**

"**It can't be.."**

**Dazai rolls his eyes and continues, "However it seems the bomb can be stopped via remote."**

"Convenient!" Kenji says as Naomi rolls her eyes.

"A little too convenient don't you think?" She asks, "If the Azure Messenger is so evil then why don't they just not create a way out."

Kunikida stops writing, "Maybe they weren't all evil."

Naomi simply scoffs.

**Kunikida swings the car around, "We have to do something."**

**Atsushi screams in fear as Dazai barely looks ruffled by the sudden turn.**

**Kunikida looks down at a sound and speaks up, "My phone's ringing."**

"**Hello?"**

**Rokuzou's voice comes through, "Hey four-eyes, Ya busy?"**

"I like Rokuzou!" Kyouka says, "He calls you funny names, Kunikida!"

Atsushi winced hard as Kunikida stopped writing and glanced at Kyouka who was smiling.

"Sure," His smile softens, "He does call me funny names."

**Kunikida's gaze softens, "What's going on?"**

**He's stopped driving and is now in the middle of an intersection, car horns blare out.**

"**I think we are causing a traffic jam.." Atsushi observes and then his phone buzzes, "Huh?"**

"Kunikida.." Fukuzawa says stoically as Kunikida winces, "What did we say about blocking intersections?"

"Don't do it or we'll get notices from the police." Kunikida chanted like he'd been told this several times.

"Exactly," Fukuzawa said as Atsushi turned to mouth at Dazai, "He's done it more than once?"

Dazai nods.

"**Hello?"**

**Ranpo's cheerful voice crackles through, "Hey Atsushi!"**

"**Ranpo? ….. Ok. … Sure."**

**Dazai watches both with amusement and then his phone rings. He picks it up quickly, "Yes?"**

"**Dazai," says the series voice of Fukuzawa.**

**Dazai blinks in surprise, "President?…. Huh?….. The police?"**

**All three sit in the car, chatting on all their phones as cars continue to honk around them**

"This is oddly hilarious?" questions Naomi, "Although if I was one of the people being blocked, I'd be super pissed."

"Same." Yosano nods, "Maybe instead of stopping in an intersection, you could pull over to the side and put your hazards on, you know, like a normal person?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Dazai grinned.

"**I see, a hacker to find a hacker," Kunikida grins, "Nice work."**

"**I understand…" sighs Atsushi, "Yes.. sure."**

"**We'll be in touch." Dazai's voice is very serious, "Understood."**

**Kunikida starts the car again and pulls away, "That was from Rokuzou. It seems that someone has recently installed communication equipment in an old national defense facility."**

"It's amazing that he was able to track that down," Atsushi muttered, "I wish I could do something like that."

"You'd have to be really lazy to just sit at a computer all day and type things out," Yosano argues, "Do you really want that?"

"I guess not."

**Atsushi nods, "Ranpo said the same thing."**

"**We have our destination," Kunikida swings around a corner.**

"**My call was from the director." Dazai informs them, "According to the police, the taxi driver is dead."**

"What?" The whole agency chorused.

Kyouka pipes up, "It's like Port Mafia spies! They have cyanide teeth that they can bite on if they get caught and need to preserve their secrets, I think they stole the idea from someone."

Dazai hums, _They got the idea from Mimic… _

"**Dead?"**

**Atsushi hums, "Wasn't he in protective custody?"**

"**He convulsed in pain and collapsed," Dazai states, "The cause is unknown, but it seems the numbers "00" were on his skin."**

**Kunikida seems furious, "Timers on the palm of the hand? What the hell is going on?"**

"You can't be serious?" Yosano asks with a laugh in her voice, "It's obviously an ability."

Kunikida opens his mouth to protest just as Naomi buts in, "You can't blame every random occurance on ability users!"

Yosano sighs, "That is true but you also can't come up with a logical explanation over how a man collapsed and died with the numbers 00 like a countdown on his hand."

Naomi huffs and sits back down, muttering how she's not appreciated in her time. Tanizaki pats her sympathetically.

**The car heads into a massive underground facility**

"**Kunikida!" Dazai shouts, a small amount of worry in his tone, just as a grenade rolls under the car.**

**Kunikida grabs the wheel and takes a hard turn, clearing the explosion and comes to a halt. As soon as the car stops, gunfire rains towards them**

**Kunikida reacts quickly, grabbing a page, "Doppo Poet! Flashbang!"**

**The flash grenade goes off, causing a lull in the gunfire.**

"Nice one!" Kenji cheers as Kunikida's small smile forms.

Kyouka squints, "Those gunmen are literally missing every single shot. They're obviously not well-trained."

"That or a flash grenade went off in their eyes." Ranpo observed as Kyouka looks disappointed that her observation was shut down.

Atsushi gives her a quick hug that she relaxes into, a smile on her face. Fukuzawa watches them and looks at Maggie, who rolls her eyes and mouths, "Does it look like I have all the answers?"

**Kunikida clicks his tongue, "Definitely the place. You two, head for the stairs. Find the transmitter and disable the bomb."**

**Dazai and Atsushi nod and charge up the stairs as Kunikida pulls out his gun, stopping short, "What is this?"**

**He looks at the floor to see a circle filled with glowing numbers appearing under his feet. The numbers gather under his feet and disappear.**

"WHOA!' The entire agency glances at Kenji, who's staring at the blonde guy on screen like he just seen a giant buffet, "That's so cool!"

"It is a cool-looking power," admits Tanizaki, who then scowls, "But it doesn't excuse his actions."

"Still!" Kenji says, "I love the diversity in the city!"

Kyouka looks at him with confusion and he grins at her.

"**Show me your number," says a guy in the shadows, wearing a hood and a cruel smirk. He's standing on a pile of rubble.**

"**How are you doing?" He calls down at Kunikida, "You look well. Now tell me, what's your number?"**

**Kunikida's eyebrow shoots up and he glances at his right hand. Engraved in red writing on his palm, is the number 39.**

"So this guy knew the taxi driver?" asks Ranpo, "Interesting."

"You've already figured it out, Ranpo, Stop acting confused." Dazai says, his voice a bit hoarse.

"You're boring when you're thinking," Ranpo tells Dazai, as he glares at the detective.

"**This is…"**

**The guy simply grins, "The fact that you've found this place means that you are is good as they say. Congrats, Armed Detective Agency. It's impressive."**

**The scene changes to show Dazai and Atsushi on the top of the stairs.**

"**The sun will set soon" remarks Atsushi, glancing out the window. Dazai quickly moved towards the transmitter that showed the remaining time left on the bomb, counting down to the explosion.**

Fukuzawa speaks, "I didn't realize how close you cut it, Dazai."

Dazai nods nervously and glances at Kunikida, who simply arches an eyebrow.

"Yea, probably cause I didn't tell you."

"You should get docked pay for that mistake, Dazai!" Ranpo exclaims, throwing candy at Dazai, who throws it right back.

Fukuzawa wonders how he got stuck with two man-children as his employees

.

"**Can you operate it?" Atsushi asks Dazai, with concern in his voice.**

"**Not a problem!" Says Dazai, perkily, "Just not right now.."**

**Atsushi cocks his head in confusion as Dazai points to a keyhole, "We need to put the release key in here, but we don't have it."**

"Of course, Did you think it would be easy?" Yosano says sarcastically.

"Maybe for once," Atsushi's voice cracks, "I actually fucking did."

"LANGUAGE!" shouts Dazai.

"**What should we do?" Frets Atsushi, just as a rather large man shouts at them. They both turn around as he charges at Dazai who simply says, "You must be a heavyweight champion."**

**Back down on the floor, Kunikida aims his gun at the blonde guy, who chuckles at him and snaps his right hand. Kunikida blinks in shock as his gun is flung from his hands.**

"Whoa, so cool!" Kenji claps his hands, "I wish I could do that!"

"You can do anything if you put your mind to it," Ranpo tells him flatly as Kenji whips his head around and his eyes glitter.

"I will."

"Please no…" Kunikida looks like he's about to cry, "Not again."

"Again?" Atsushi mouths

**He grits his teeth and looks at the blonde guy, **_**He must be a long range ability user.**_

"**How's your number doing?" Asks the blonde guy, his face almost split by his grin.**

"**Number?"**

**Kunikida lifts his palm to see the humber go from 32 to 21.**

"IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!" Ranpo swings his arms wildly, and begins to make noises like the song in question as Yosano tries not to laugh, She fails.

"Idiots," Kunikida says, "You are all idiots."

Atsushi gasps, "What did Kyouka do?"

"Everyone but Kyouka is an idiot."

"**Thing is," the blonde guy moves his fingers to the left, "There's really no escape from my ability."**

**Like a puppet, Kunikida flies to the left of the blonde guy. The guy moved his fingers in many directions, Kunikida moving with him until he slams Kunikida into the floor from a big height.**

"That's a very powerful ability," Kyouka says, "I wonder what it could be used for it used correctly?"

"Is there a correct way to use your ability at all?" asks Ranpo with an eyebrow cocked as Kyouka seems to contemplate that.

Eventually she shakes her head and says, "There isn't is there?"

"**I can move people who have a number on them anywhere I want. Doesn't matter where they are. But if the humber hits zero, they die. No one escapes." A shadow falls over the blonde guy's face as he leers at Kunikida on the floor.**

**The number goes down to 15.**

"Shit."

"Kunikida?"

Kunikida nods, "It was very close."

Tanizaki nods shakily, "Very close."

"**Are you the boss?" Spits Kunikida as the guy laughs, "You are more trouble than the mafia was. But the Armed Detective Agency is finished."**

**Kunikida looks absolutely shocked as the blonde guy pulls out a key from his pocket, "Here's the release key for disarming the bomb. You can't stop the bomb without it. Would you like it? I bet you would. Watch this."**

**He snaps the key in half with a smirk on his face while Kunikida watches in horror.**

"Huh?" mutters Naomi, "How did you defuse the bomb without the key?"

"It'll literally be revealed in like a minute," Dazai says with an eye roll, "Maybe you should be patient."

Naomi scoffs and Tanizaki makes an unenthusiastic attempt to calm her down.

**The guy throws back his head and laughs, "There goes your last hope. It's over. Give up."**

"**YOU FOOL!" Kunikida retorts loudly.**

**The camera swings back to Dazai and the bigger man, who are duking it out. Dazai attempts to punch the guy without much luck. Atsushi comes up behind him and smashes a chair against the man's head, but again to no avail. Instead the man kicks Atsushi across the room.**

"Oof."

"Oof."

"Oof."

"Oof."

Kyouka nods sagely, "Oof."

"**Atsushi!" Shouts Dazai in fear.**

**The man quickly shuts up by slamming him against the wall, Dazai grunts in pain. Blood drips down his mouth as he grins up at the man, "You're really strong. You should start a moving company."**

**Back on the floor Kunikida fights the blonde guy's powers. He attempts to get close to him but to no avail as the numbers tick down. Kunikida hears a cracking sound and he looks up to see Dazai being slowly pushed against the glass. The giant man is choking him hard as Dazai laughs.**

"Finally Dazai gets what he deserves," crows Ranpo as Dazai glares sourly at him, as Yosano snickers.

Kyouka pipes up, "No one deserves to be choked. It's one of the worst ways to die."

Ranpo eyerolls, "Yea it is. But Dazai probably wants it, doesn't he?"

Dazai throws more candy at Ranpo's head as Kyouka's face changes to look like she's having several breakdowns at once.

**For one brief moment, Dazai and Kunikida's eyes meet.**

"**Kunikida!" Dazai screams, desperation leaking into his voice.**

"**I know, damnit!" Responds Kunikida, creating a wire gun and firing at the blonde guy, who easily dodges it. Kunikida uses this opportunity and leaps to attack him.**

"Nice moves, Kunikida," Naomi cheers as Kunikida huffs.

"It was a sloppy getaway, but thank you." He replies bashfully, as Naomi laughs.

"**This is getting old," The blonde guy snarls, blasting Kunikida away.**

**Kunikida flies through the air, in the direction of the communications room where the massive guy was about to finish off Dazai. He smashes into the room, firing his wire gun into the wall and retracts the wire, flinging himself to the second floor.**

"**Dazai!" Kunikida shouts.**

"**On it!" Dazai responds, jumping.**

"Oh that's a cool shot!" Naomi gasps as Kenji oohs and ahhs at the teamwork.

Tanizaki mutters to himself, wondering how those two can only get along when they're about to die and how it's annoying that he has to be the rational one on missions with all three of them.

Fukuzawa simply sips his tea and congratulates himself on an excellent partnership.

**They both fly through the air and for one brief moment they pass each other In mid-air, before exchanging places. Dazai on the floor and Kuniida in the communications room.**

**The blonde guy grins at Dazai, "Show me your number!"**

**The numbers swirl around Dazai's feet and disappear. The guy blinks in shock, "Impossible! Why aren't the numbers being imprinted?"**

"Because Dazai." Tanizaki says sarcastically.

Yosano grins as she replies, "That basically explains our entire lives now, because Dazai."

"Ain't that the truth."

**Dazai's face stretches into a grin, "I hate to break it to you, but your powers won't work anymore. Oh, and tell your partner to start his own company."**

**While speaking Dazai lunges forward and punches the blonde guy across the hanger. Meanwhile, Kunikida squares off with the bigger guy as Atsushi watches in admiration. The large guy flies through the air into a wall where he lays down unconscious.**

"Go team!" shouts Kenji, cheering as the fight takes place on screen.

Atsushi nervously laughs, "It was amazing to watch in real life as well."

Yosano rolls her eyes, "Dazai barely did anything."

"That's true," Kyouka says as Dazai gasps in false shock.

"**It's as if he weighs nothing.." Says Atsushi, then turns towards the floor, "What about Dazai?"**

**He sees the blonde guy on the floor as Dazai stands over him. **

"**Amazing." Breathes Atsushi, "Kunikida, do you have the key?"**

"The key's fucking broken." observes Ranpo, "How are you going to fix it?"

Kunikida rolls his eyes, "Does my ability mean absolutely nothing to you at all?"

"Well, it's not as good as min-..." Ranpo trails off as he remembers his earlier revelation, "It's not as good as some others." He finishes awkwardly.

"**It's broken" sighs Kunikida as Atsushi gasps in horror, "How are we supposed to disarm the bomb?"**

"**Calm down, kid," Kunikida remarks, pulling out his notebook.**

"**Doppo Poet," mutters Kunikida, "Release Key."**

**The page quickly changes into a small release key that Kunikida jams into the keyhole.**

Kunikida gives a disgruntled Ranpo a smug look as Ranpo rolls his eyes, "I would've thought of that eventually."

Kyouka clicks her tongue and replies, "It's possible you could not have, that is why it is good to have a solid understanding of how each group members' abilities work, that way you can take advantage of all opportunities."

Instead of replying, Ranpo sticks out his tongue and shovels more candy in his mouth. Kyouka sticks her tongue out in confusion, trying to replicate Ranpo's disdain.

"**My ability allows me to recreate anything I have seen and understand the function of. However it can't be bigger than my notebook." Kunikida elaborates **

"**It really is a tool to realize your ideals, Kunikida." Remarks Atsushi, and Kunikida remains silent.**

**The scene cuts off at that shifting to a graveyard. Kunikida lays a pile of flowers on a gravestone to offer his respects.**

"Oh Kunikida.." Yosano says quietly, "You don't have to do that.."

"I do."

No one speaks but then Ranpo pipes up, "It will only make you feel worse."

"It's a reminder."

No one knows what to say after that.

"**Are you visiting the grave of a victim?" Asks a soft voice, as Sasaki walks over, a bundle of white flowers in her hand.**

"**Correct." Kunikida is quiet and respectful, "The first time someone died while I was on duty, I cried so much I couldn't even stand and I took days to return to work. My tears have run dry. Which is why I feel I should visit their graves instead."**

"**If we cry for them," asks Sasaki, her voice wavering, "Will they rest in peace?"**

"Bitter irony." Dazai says nonchalantly, "considering who she's alluding to that is."

"Hm." Kunikida's tone is clipped. Dazai sighs.

The others exchange glances as Dazai stand up and moves next to Kunikida, placing a hand on his back and rubbing circles into his back.

Kunikida doesn't attempt to escape.

"**They wouldn't know peace or rest," sighs Kunikida, "Time has stopped for them."**

"**In our conversation earlier." Sasaki starts, "I lied about something. My boyfriend… We were separated by death."**

"**I see."**

**Sasaki smiles bitterly, "It's as you said. Time stops for the dead. Nothing I can do to make him happy or make him smile."**

"Oh no.." Atsushi says, "I didn't realize…"

As the others show their sympathy to Sasaki, Dazai leans over to Kunikida and whispers, "how much do they know?"

"Not much.." Kunikida replies, "Only the president and police know the full truth. I didn't have the heart to tell them."

Dazai hisses through his teeth and nods.

**She stops and falters, "I don't know what came over me.. I have something to attend to. You must excuse me."**

"**Goodbye."**

**Kunikida opens his mouth to speak to her but his phone rings interrupting him.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Could I borrow you for a second, Kunikida?" Sang the voice of Dazai.**

"Uh oh," Tanizaki rolls his eyes, "What stupid thing are you making him do this time, Dazai?"

"It wasn't stupid," Dazai growls, "It was an important lesson."

When he says that Kunikida's eyes go colder, and he stands up and moves next to Kyouka, who silently moves out of his way.

"Weird," Naomi mumbles to her brother, who nods.

**The scene fades into the lobby of the hospital Sasaki was found in.**

"**Why are we in this damn place?" Snarls Kunikida at a seemingly indifferent Dazai.**

**He lifts up a flash drive with a grin, "What do you think this is? It contains information from the computer in the hideout we hit, about a Yokohama investigation. Surprisingly enough the annihilation of the detective agency is top priority."**

"Top priority?" Kenji echoes, "Why would people who are doing good be targets of a Azure King-like guy? Didn't he want to stop crime?"

"Maybe the Azure Messenger believes that the existence of the agency summons criminals?" Naomi questions as Tanizaki nods in agreement.

"I guess," Kenji sighs, 'But it still doesn't make sense to me."

"It will soon," says Dazai, his voice missing the usual bounce to it.

"**Not even the Port Mafia? They control the underworld," asks Kunikida confused.**

"**They were played with false info," Dazai says calmly.**

"**Another mastermind?" questions Kunikida.**

"Called it!" Ranpo snickers as Yosano sighs in suffering.

"End me now."

Ranpo chuckles as Yosano considers death by teacup.

"**Actually I sent an email to the person I think is responsible." Dazai says, his voice without emotion, "I told them I have evidence. They should be arriving any minute now."**

**Sure enough footsteps sound down the long corridor. A figure emerges from the dark.**

**It's.. Rokuzou**

"ROKUZOU?"

"Well he did die in this confrontation, remember the police report?" remarks Tanizaki.

"It doesn't make any sense," Ranpo insists, "There's no reason it would be him.. Was I wrong?"

"No," Kunikida says, startling Kyouka, "It wasn't Rokuzu."

Ranpo arches an eyebrow and falls silent.

**Kunikida's jaw drops, "You.. no.. you're not behind this?"**

"**The hell are you talking about? Am I early or something?" Questions Rokuzou directing his question at Dazai, whose confusion slips off his face.**

"**You must have hacked into my email."**

"Yep, sounds legit to me," Ranpo says with an eyeroll.

"I don't know enough about any technology to disprove that," Yosano grins as Kenji laughs.

"I don't know what hacking is!" he says cheerfully.

**Kunikida glances wildly at Rokuzou, "You aren't behind this?"**

"**I just want to see who's behind this." Rokuzou assures him.**

"**You better tell me the truth!" Kunikida says despair in his voice.**

**At that moment the sound of metal scraping can be heard, all three turn towards the sound of a gun loading.**

"Oh shit."

Atsushi blinks in confusion, 'Wait, if it wasn't Rokuzou, then… Who was it?"

Ranpo looks like a child as he grins, "It was actually…"

He gets popcorn thrown at him, "NO SPOILERS!"

"**You…" Kunikida says, his voice destroyed.**

"**FOUR EYES LOOK OUT!" Rokuzou shouts, shoving Kunikida out of the way. Blood pours down his shirt and Dazai runs over to his body as he falls.**

"**I knew it," Dazai crows, "So you're the Azure Messenger."**

**Sasaki steps out into the light with a gun raised, pointed at Kunikida and Dazai. Dazai pulls another gun out of his pocket and aims.**

"CALLED IT!"

No one else responds, too shocked at this revelation to comment on Ranpo being Ranpo.

"Sasaki…"

"I can't believe.."

"Wow."

"**This can't be.." Murmurs Kunikida.**

"**Now that I think about it." Dazai's voice has the sound of victory, "This isn't the first time you've used your intelligence to commit a crime."**

"**There was a fire in his soul." Sasaki says, shaking, "which burned for his ideals. All he wanted was a world without crime and he stained his hands with blood for it. I would do anything to make his ideals a reality."**

"It's amazing what people will do for love." Yosano says calmly, "I feel sorry for her."

"Why do you feel sorry for her?" snaps Naomi, "it's her own fault! She didn't have to commit any of those crimes, but she did. There's no excuse."

Tanizaki nods angrily and in agreement with his sister.

Yosano sighs, "Still it's not right that her boyfriend set all that on her shoulders. Relationships are complicated and she shouldn't have to deal with that."

"**The man you loved, the Azure King, was an idealist who committed crimes to punish other criminals." Dazai grinds out, "and this is a continuation of that."**

"**Put your gun down!" Kunikida interjects, "Nothing good can come of this!"**

"**Surely you know where this will lead?" Sasaki asks, politely, "There is something about you so similar to him."**

"Is that why she was drawn to you?" asks Kenji, "Because according to her, she is attracted to men with strong ideals."

"She said people not men."

"No she didn't."

'Don't assume someone's sexual preferences."

Kyouka wonders how they got from murder to the sexual prefrences of criminals.

**Kunikida grimaces and Dazai interjects, "Your plan was quite clever. You committed no crimes yourself, yet you managed to defame the agency and used us to stop a criminal organization and the kidnappings. However you don't believe in anything, you were just following the beliefs of a dead man."**

**Sasaki lowers her gun in defeat, "I am so tired. I want to be free of this. Are you going to shoot me, Dazai? I've lowered my weapon."**

**She smiles grimly, "If you shoot me now, it would be unjustified self-defense. Kunikida won't turn a blind eye to that."**

"I'll give her one thing," Ranpo mutters, "that's a good move. It guarantees no easy way out of this situation."

He glances at Kunikida's stony face and Dazai's guilty one, "At least no easy one for you, Kunikida."

Kunikida's head drops a bit and Atsushi gives him a small pat, as he starts to realize what happened.

**Dazai's grin splits his face, "That's right. I can't shoot you, but…"**

**While saying this, Dazai drops his gun. It falls right into the hands of Rokuzou, laying at his feet.**

**Three shots ring out.**

"Shit…" hisses Naomi.

The agency turns to Kunikida, who buries his head in his hands and makes a weird moaning noise.

"Damnit Dazai," Tanizaki glares at Dazai, who hasn't moved, "That's messed up."

**The gun trails smoke, and Rokuzou sits up for one last quip, "That was for my father… Go to hell."**

**He slumps to the floor, dead. Sasaki lays on the floor nearby covered in blood.**

**Kunikida's voice is cracking and shaking, "Why… why did this have to happen? What did we do wrong? Who is to blame?"**

Dazai shakes his head, "I already explained myself to Kunikida. I am not going to do it again."

Yosano frowns at him, "You indirectly killed two people and forced Kunikida to watch. Don't you think that is a bit messed up?"

"Says the doctor who has to almost kill her patients." Dazai snaps back as Yosano's eyes flare.

"Besides, in case you forgot, I was a Port Mafia member," Dazai looks like he hates mentioning it but he presses on, "Violence is in our nature."

"But is it?" asks Kenji and Dazai is quiet.

Kenji presses on, "The Port Mafia may be awful violent people, but I'm sure they have things they love and believe in. They're people too."

Dazai is quiet and seems to be thinking.

"**No one," Dazai says, his voice clipped and cold, "This was the only way."**

"**SHUT UP!" Grief shatters Kunikida's voice and you can hear it. He grabs Dazai in a fit of emotion.**

"**You could've done something! ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT THIS IS OK?" Kunikida's voice is gone and hoarse with pain as he shakes Dazai.**

"It's a clean cut solution." Dazai says it like it's something he's been told not something he believes in.

Kunikida spits, "BULLSHIT! You could've done so many other things besides death."

"You could've stopped Sasaki if you had just told more of the agency what was happening," Yosano observes mildly,"If more of us had been there.."

'Shut up."

She blinks, "Oh?"

"Shut up, Angel of Death."

Yosano recoils like she's been slapped and Ranpo's eyes widen.

"**Justice is a weapon," Dazai's voice is cold, "It can hurt but rarely will it save. Sasaki was killed by the justice of two men, the Azure King and you."**

**He licks his lips, " Kunikida. If you continue to pursue, your ideals, someday the flames of the Azure King will find their way inside you. And burn everyone around you."**

"**I DON'T CARE!" Kunikida shouts at him, "I'll push through whatever I must! Do NOT underestimate my ideals!"**

Atsushi shifts awkwardly in the silence that greets them after the episode fizzles out. Kyouka breathes shakily next to him and he looks around at all the faces of sorrow, anger and hurt around him. He looks behind him to see Maggie, watching them mournfully.

He wonders what Angel of Death means to Yosano. But knows from the look on her face, he shouldn't ask her.


	9. Episode 8

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, it's ya favorite girl! It has been a while, hasn't it? Almost a year! I missed you all, and I'm happy to be back and updating every month again! Some common questions I know I get so I'll answer them here!**

**Q: Will you add Chuuya or Akutagawa or the Port Mafia into the reacting people?**

**A: No! I love them, but I have a very hard time keeping track of characters!**

**Q: What translations do you use?**

**A: The English Dub! It helps me lots and lets me put my own spin on things, plus I like their translation**

**Q: Will; you do the whole series?**

**A: I want to! However, I realized part of my burn-out last time was the sheer amount of episodes I would have to do, so right now the goal is just season 1, to give myself an easier goal!**

**Any other questions can be directed to my Tumblr awkward-akutagwa and I'm really glad to be back! LOVE U ALL! THANK U FOR STICKING WITH ME!**

**PS. Next Time is Chuuya!**

There is no doubt tension in the air at this point. One could practically taste it.

Dazai sits alone, no one coming to him. They instead swarm to Kunikida and Yosano, one distraught with the deaths of people he should protect and the other shocked to the core by her past coming to stab her in the back again. Ranpo rubs circles into her back and she wrings her hands together.

Only one person wasn't crowded near Kunikida and Yosano and she slowly stands up and moves towards the suffering ex-mafioso.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Kyouka slides next to Dazai, her cool blue eyes staring at him. Dazai regards her dully.

"You act like him, you know."

Dazai blinks, "I beg your pardon ?"

Kyouka glances to the side and back at Dazai's face, "Akutagawa. You acted like him in that video. He would've done something similar."

Dazai scoffs, "Of course he would, I trained him."

He only got a small hum in response.

They stopped their conversation as the next episode started up.

**The Title Card reads, "What are you looking at?"**

**The scene opens on a cool color of eyes. There is no life to them, no spark. A phone rings.**

"**What can you see?" asks the card. The phone rings again. This time, the scene shows that whoever is receiving these calls is in a crowded area, many people milling around. The phone rings one more time. **

**A girl, small and dead-looking watches the people, ignoring the phone. A passerby stops and asks her if she's ok and waiting for someone, going on to laugh about her with his friend.**

"Hey it's Kyouka," says Kenji, beaming across Dazai at her, "You're looking good on TV!"

Kyouka smiles, thinly but warmly, "Thank you, Kenji."

The silence falls over the rest of them, only broken by the slight adjusting of seats and the click of Fukuzawa's teacup. The director and Maddie watch the ADA fall apart in silence with blank expressions on their faces.

"**I saw her here yesterday!"**

**They continue to tease her until she actually does move after spotting someone in the crowd, her phone continues to ring. Her hand grasps at a brown coat.**

**The shot then shows Dazai, staring down at her with a confused expression, "Can I help you?"**

"Nice of you to offer help, Dazai," says Maddie from where she's perched on top on the couch, "A bit out of character for you, though."

Dazai glowers at her but doesn't say anything, instead chewing on his lip. The warm atmosphere that had lasted through the other episodes was gone and dead at this point.

Atsushi doesn't even try to defend him, too confused about his feelings on the situation to feel as though he could make an impact. On one hand, Dazai was the person who told him that he was worth something, that he had a place.. But on the other…

Dazai was a Port Mafia member at some point. Dazai hurt Yosano…

His mind swam with conflict that not eve Kyouka's reassuring squeeze on his arm could ease.

"**Found you," the girl whispers, her voice quiet and dull. She finally flips open her phone, to Dazai's absolute confusion. Her ability activates, its shadow falling over a startled-looking Dazai's face.**

"**This doesn't look good."**

**The sky then lightens up as the time jumps forward, the ADA building gleaming in the sun, Kunikida's voice can be heard, "You can't find Dazai?"**

"What else is new," hisses Yosano, her voice angry, "He's never around when you need him, how convenient. What are you running from Dazai? Your past?"

"No," says Dazai, voice bland and dead. It's all he says too, the room goes silent again. Yosano practically snarls at him, the fact that he'd hid being a part of the Port Mafia from them on the tip of her tongue.

"You can't just throw someone's past in their face, Dazai," Ranpo speaks up, "A lot of us here have regrets and you, of all people, should know that a person's past is sensitive."

Dazai stays silent, Yosano fumes quietly on her couch, her shoulders shaking a bit.

**It's a question that was apparently directed at Atsushi, who blinks, "He's not returning my calls. I can't find him at home either."**

**He's talking to a blank wall at this point since Kunikida, Ranpo, and Kenji don't seem worried in the slightest.**

"**Probably floating down a river again."**

"**Maybe he got thrown in jail."**

"**My guess is he's off with a woman."**

"Glad to see we have the utmost faith in our co-workers," Fukuzawa addresses all of them with a calm sip of tea, "We might need to work on that."

"We need to work on a lot of things apparently," Yosano says, her voice still tinged with anger but definitely calmer, "Maybe a therapist…"

"I think that's a great idea," Kenji smiles to the others, somehow loosening the tension, "It might help us talk about our issues instead of screaming at each other constantly."

"It might be a good move," murmurs Naomi, the first words she's spoken in a while. Her eyes dance around the room as if she might've started the argument all over again and she's waiting to flee the scene. No one reacts.

"Maybe," says Kunikida with a click of his pen.

**Atsushi appears thoroughly annoyed, "What if he's been attacked by the Port Mafia? Shouldn't you be worried?"**

**Kunikida clicks something on his computer, "That guy's ability to avoid death is borderline nightmarish."**

"**Even after all those suicide attempts," chuckles Ranpo with a pop of his lips, "He's still very lively. I doubt the mafia could get him."**

"Well, apparently they did," teases Tanizaki, with a furtive glance at Kyouka. She only inclines her head, considering.

"It was remarkably easy considering… everything," she looks at Dazai's shadowed face.

Ranpo scoffs but doesn't say a word, only looking at Fukuzawa quietly. The president only sips his tea calmly with a soft look in his gaze.

_They're going to get past this, _he thinks, _They have to._

"**Yea," mutters Atsushi, a nervous tinge to his voice, "But still."**

"**I can look into it," says a new voice as Tanizaki enters the room. Atsushi smiles, relieved to see him, "Tanizaki, are you feeling better?"**

**Tanizaki only smiles, "I am, thankfully!" **

Yosano smiles thinly, "My treatment always works, eventually."

The look of utter terror that formed on Tanizaki's face was one for the books. All of the colors drained out of his face, and he swallowed wetly and loudly. Naomi patted his arm and shot Yosano a glare.

Ranpo grins wickedly, "I've never had to go through it and I don't plan on it anytime soon!"

Kunikida scoffs to himself, almost in fondness before carefully looking at Dazai. The man himself had lost something after everyone had turned on him, his normally lively persona completely gone. Kunikida forces himself to look away, confused at to why he wasn't as furious at his partner as he should be for the death of Sasaki or any of the comments Dazai had made.

He put his notes away with a sigh, it was apparent that there was no need at the moment.

**Atsushi nods in acknowledgment, "I didn't know what to do when the Port Mafia attacked. I'm glad you're ok!"**

"**Sorry if I worried you," Tanizaki rubs his head as he heads over to Kunikida's desk.**

"**We're glad to see you back on your feet," Kunikida supplies. **

**With a sheepish grin still on his face, Tanizaki nods, "It's all thanks to Yosano!"**

**Kunikida looks towards the floor, "Of course." His tone takes on a darker edge, "How many times?"**

"How many times?" asks Kyouka and is immediately met with pained expressions from the others. She glances up at Atsushi, who has gone pale and slowly shakes his head.

She looks around the room as Tanizaki makes a slicing motion across his throat at her. Kyouka blinks, confused, "Do you want me to kill you?"

"No!" Tanizaki says, horrified as Naomi gasps out loud. Dazai snickers deep in his stomach from next to her. Atsushi only tightens his grip on her a bit more and whispers quietly, "Yosano's ability."

Kyouka nods solemnly, believing that Yosano simply didn't wish to discuss her ability.

**Tanizaki freezes in horror, flashing back to a dark room with a singular spotlight and one crazy doctor.**

"**F-f-four times," he stammers, falling into a squat.**

"**That's a lot!" Kenji says cheerfully, cuddling his plant.**

**Tanizaki stays on the floor, but he keeps speaking, "Atsushi, promise me that when you're at the agency, never get injured, ok?"**

"Never get injured," echoes Kyouka, confusedly glancing at Yosano's curled up body. Even if she knew better than to ask the woman in question, she's still curious. Her head cocks to one side as she slowly pieces together the small words and phrases together.

_Angel of Death, how many times ?, a doctor…. Her Ability must be thwarting death in some way. That's a strong ability.._

She can see the shudders run up Tanizaki's arms as he relives whatever Yosano's Ability is.

_And a terrifying one._

"**Ok?" agrees Atsushi, a light confusion in his voice.**

**Ranpo stuffs candy in his mouth, "Moment you think you might get hurt, run. It'll help you hone your ability to sense when danger is near. For example," he lifts a small clock, "ten seconds from now."**

**He's interrupted by Yosano entering the office with a yawn. Atsushi turns to greet her, "Dr. Yosano, Good morning."**

"**Hey, Atsushi," she says tiredly, "Are you hurt?"**

"I now realize why you asked that," Atsushi turns to Yosano, "And I am terrified."

She gives him a small thin smile over her weary eyes, "You should be."

"I love how we aren't addressing the fact that everyone just managed to leave the room without using the only door," says Maddie with a sly voice. Ranpo only laughs at her.

"I jumped out of the window."

She blinks as if that information is new to her, "Just you?"

The others don't explain to her how they'd left the room in such a hurry.

"**No, I'm fine?" Atsushi says, confused.**

"**Darn."**

**Atsushi's face falls into more confusion, **_**Darn?**_

**Yosano glances back and forth across the office, 'You know I need someone to go shopping with me today, looks like you're the only one around."**

Yosano sniffs a bit haughtily, "It's an honor to go shopping with me. You all should be ashamed." The tension is still in her tone but significantly better than before.

Ranpo rolls his eyes, "You make us carry an unbelievable amount of items, every time."

"Then why don't you all come with me?" She asks with a smirk at him, "That way we can bond, and every person only has to carry a few things."

Ranpo pulls a disgusted face, "Shopping is too mundane of a task for someone like me." He says it with an odd sense of pride, ignoring the few ADA members that snicker at him.

**Even more confused than before, Atsushi glances behind him, only to find that no one else is in the office with him.**

_**They knew this was going to happen, **_**snarls Ataushi's inner voice.**

**There's an abrupt cut to a small shopping center, just as Atsushi begins to speak again, "Dr. Yosano? You still aren't done?"**

"I can go for hours," says Yosano with a small smile as Naomi nods encouragingly, "Shopping is fun. Tanizaki, Naomi, and I go together sometimes. It's nice to get a break from all the craziness."

"I've never been shopping," murmurs Kyouka with a shrug, "I don't even know what you do."

Atsushi coos sadly and runs a hand on her head, "You can buy stuff that you want. Typically you buy clothes or books or food. Something for yourself."

Kyouka blinks, a bit mystified, "Seems like fun," Her eyes sparkle a bit.

Kenji raises a hand, eager to interject into the conversation, "I shop for seeds sometimes!" His legs swing wildly as he waves his hand at Kyouka.

Kyouka doesn't react with the same enthusiasm, "Sounds fun."

"**Don't drop anything," she chides instead of answering. Atsushi only grunts in response, struggling to carry the massive weight of boxes he's been given. As he works a bit harder, the young girl from earlier walks past him, her eyes shadowed with her dark hair.**

**As they pass each other, some sort of connection happens, flower petals blowing in the wind, and their hair flowing around. They turn to look at each other. **

**Atsushi's so transfixed by the girl that he inadvertently walks into a man that was arguing with someone on the phone.**

"Atsushi, seriously?" chuckles Ranpo as Atsushi sputters at him, "I couldn't see past the boxes!"

"Maybe you should've recruited someone else to help you," says Yosano, her earlier hurt gone, "Before they all ran away."

"I had no idea that this was what was in store for me," snaps Atsushi, "If I had, then I would have!"

"Are we just going to ignore the implication that Kyouka and Atsushi had some sort of psychic connection?" asks Naomi, confused.

Ranpo laughs, "I doubt it, I'm sure it's just some sort of stylistic choice or something."

"Aww,' says Naomi, disappointed, "I thought they had some cool connection."

"That would be cool," says Kyouka softly, with a small smile up at Atsushi. Dazai rolls his eyes, the only movement he's made in the past couple of minutes.

**He gets up and apologizes, asking, "Are you ok, sir?"**

"**Watch where you're going, you rat!" snaps the man, brushing his coat, "Can't you see this suit is custom-made!"**

**Atsushi, still on the floor, swallows nervously, "Uh, uh, sorry?"**

**Yosano strides in front of him, her skirt swaying, "I apologize on behalf of my co-worker, sir," She reaches for the man as if to comfort him, "Are you hurt?"**

"That's out of character for you, Yosano," notes Naomi, not noticing Yosano's glare, "Normally you'd be downright mean to them."

Yosano inclines her head with a sigh, "If we were being rude first, then there's no need to aggravate the situation. I'd rather just be polite if I was being rude first, that way we don't ruin our already shitty reputation."

"I guess," Naomi shrugs, placing her arms around herself.

**He slaps her hand away, "Don't touch me! I'll be lodging a complaint with your superiors. So, where do you work?" There's a sneer in his tone, "Are you a waitress? A receptionist?" An awful smile grows on his face, "or perhaps a bit more, specialized." **

"That bitch," spits Naomi, with a swing of her fist towards the screen. Tanizaki ducks out of the way as she swings.

Fukuzawa opens his eyes with a sip of his tea, "If anyone ever talks to any of you that way, then you have my permission to severely maim them."

"I didn't need your permission," says Yosano with a smile, "I would do it anyway."

**His hand grazes her chin so that she's forced to look at him. Yosano wraps her hand around his and squeezes,**_** hard.**_

**He screams in pain. Yosano smiles at him, "I'm a doctor, pervert." Her smile grows deadly sharp, "I can't help but notice you have two arms, that's one too many! Should I remove one for you?"**

Dazai grins to himself, even if he's feuding with her, Yosano's line delivery was on point and he can't help but be impressed.

_I suppose that's why Moril liked her… _Dazai thinks of the Port Mafia boss with an odd mix of festering old anger towards Mori and fond nostalgia for how far he, himself, had come as a person.

**The episode title, "Teaching Them to Kill: Then To Die," glows across the background as the man's finger snaps. **

"An interesting title," muses Yosano, "Considering what happens."

Atsushi's eyes grow wide as he remembers what happened on this day, "Isn't this the train bombing?"

She nods in response, causing Atsushi to look worriedly at Kyouka.

_I hope she doesn't freak out again when Akutagawa shows up…_

_Actually I hope, I'll be okay when Akutagawa shows up…_

His sunset-colored eyes shift over to Dazai, who is intently watching the screen, _Dazai said he used to know Akutagawa. I wonder why they know each other?.._

He quickly brushes those thoughts away, He doesn't want to know more about Akutagawa or any of the Port Mafia. Atsushi knows himself too well to believe that he wouldn't begin to feel sympathy for any of them and the last thing the ADA needs is a member who feels bad for highly-aggressive murderers.

Other than Kyouka, he supposes, looking down at the girl curled up next to him.

_But that's very different… _He thinks.

**After an ominous crunching noise, the scene changes to show Atsushi and Yosano awkwardly sitting next to each other on a train.**

"**Ummm," stammers Atsushi, "I'm really sorry about what happened earlier." He looks up at the stuff that Yosano had purchased, "Your packages really took a beating."**

**Yosano sniffs, "There's nothing to be sorry about." Her eyes drift towards Atsushi, "By the way.."**

**She grabs for his leg, knocking him over on the seat, " You have such a beautiful leg," Her hand pets Atsushi's leg, "I heard it was amputated during the incident with the Port Mafia."**

"Uhhh Yosano?" says Ranpo as Yosano's eyes look towards him, "That's really creepy."

"Doctors have to do a lot of creepy things," she replies cooly, "It didn't find it that weird to do."

Atsushi silently wonders if he should tell her that sometimes he had nightmares about Yosano petting his leg sadly and musing about it being gone. He decides against it in favor of an awkward laugh that only makes her raise her eyebrows at him.

**She continues petting it, musing to herself, "**_**No signs of scars or anything, it's more like restoration than anything. The weretiger did this instantly?**_

**Atsushi remains confused, "Is there an issue?"**

"**No," Yosano lets go of him, "I'm disappointed that I could not treat your wounds. Just be on the lookout. The Port Mafia is well-known for surprise attacks, you must be extra careful at night."**

**He pulls an ashamed face, "**_**She's right, I must learn how to protect myself when I'm alone."**_

"Atsushi, you do realize that you don't have to always be alone like that," says Kunikida suddenly, "Most members of the detective agency would be happy to accompany you to places if you so wished."

"Oh!" Atsushi startled a bit, "You would?"

"Of course, " says Kunikida. "You are a part of our team, are you not?"

The others murmur agreement only for Atsushi to visibly tear up and sniffle, "Thanks guys!'

"Don't mention it," Kenji smiles back, "You're our friend!" Atsushi squeaks a bit in joy, not realizing the sad looks some of the older ADA members were giving each other as they connected Atsushi's need to be the least amount of bother possible to his low self-esteem.

**As he thinks this, a voice comes over the loudspeaker, "Testing! Testing! This is your conductor speaking. We apologize for the inconvenience but we will now be conducting an experiment! The topic: Explosives and Sensory Response! We thank all you lovely passengers for participating!"**

**A man is shown grinning into the loudspeaker microphone, "Why don't you all sit back down and enjoy!" As the words leave his mouth, an explosion tears through the subway. Both Yosano and Atsushi fall forward as a car full of people are shown, now in fiery ruin, the people dead.**

"That bastard!" shouts Kunikida, furious at the sight of a group of dead people. He flings his arms out to the side angrily, 'Who does he think he is?"

"Motojirou Kajii," Kyouka takes the question literally, "The main bomber for the Port Mafia."

"Not what he meant," Tanizaki informs her kindly, "but very informative, Kyouka."

She smiles faintly to herself, glad to be of some assistance.

"**I'm guessing that one might've killed some of you!" sang the voice, "but that's nothing compared to my next plan!" The man is finally shown in full detail. He is wearing an explosion-ridden and frayed lab coat and bare sandals (which don't seem very lab safe). He's decorated in weird buttons and a ridiculous pair of goggles on his head. His eyelid twitches a bit, giving him a slightly unhinged appearance.**

"**We've rigged enough explosives to the cars to blow everyone sky-high!" He announces with a grin, "Can you hear me, Test Subject Atsushi!"**

**Back in the car, Atsushi cringes.**

"How does he even know you are on the train?" asks Tanizaki, directing the question to Atsushi and Yosano, "Did he see you get on? Wouldn't that imply that he's been stalking you all day?"

In response, Kyouka actually blinks and says, "I never actually knew that Atsushi was the target, so I can't tell you." She gives them all an apologetic shrug,

"It is a bit strange," hums Yosano, "But we know there is no tracker, so how could they have found him? Unless Motojiro or Akutagawa was stalking him or something."

Atsushi shivers at the thought of either of them following him around, "That's really odd." Atsushi begins to pat himself down, "I don't know how I feel about that."

"We can check you over for bugs in a bit," Tanizaki tells Atsushi warmly, "But I assume we'll be safe in here?" He looks to Maddie for confirmation. She nods quietly.

"**Unless you surrender, all these passengers will be meeting their death!" **

"**Speak of the devil," sighs Yosano, getting to her feet. Atsushi looks at her, concerned, "What should we do?"**

**Yosano lifts a finger, "Option 1: You turn yourself in. Option 2: Jump off the train with the passengers. Option 3…" She trails off, grinning at him with a gleam in her eyes.**

"**Beat em up," says Atsushi, dryly and reluctantly.**

"I feel that Atsushi," says Tanizaki with a smile, "I hate fighting too."

Atsushi laughs awkwardly, "I don't hate fighting, but it feels like we're constantly doing it at this point. It gets exhausting."

Dazai finally speaks, "You don't have to do it if you don't want to, Atsushi."

They all look at him as he picks at his bandages with a forlorn expression and a pouty look on his lips and then their attention goes back to the screen.

**Her grin gets even sharper, "You got it. We are the **_**Armed **_**Detective Agency after all." Her words get Atsushi to his feet. She continues, "Let's split up and look for the bombs. I'll take the front, you take the rear."**

**Atsushi sweats a bit, "What if we spot the enemy?"**

**Yosano barely blinks, "Terminate them."**

"Badass," Naomi says sagely as if none of them could see the badassery Yosano was capable of.

Ranpo cocks his head, "The show really framed that as some badass thing as if she doesn't say that daily."

Kenji snickers quietly to himself, remembering Yosano saying the exact same thing when she saw a spider in the ADA offices.

**Atsushi moves quickly, "You got it!"**

**Her strides purposeful, Yosano head to the front of the train, **_**A bomb threat on a train with civilian passengers in broad daylight. It seems stupid to me even for the Port Mafia, almost suicidal. **_**Her smile turns wicked, **_**Wonder who's behind it.**_

**She yanks open a door, only for a yellow lemon to fall in front of her. It bounces twice before exploding. Yosano's eyes widen before she's enveloped in the glow.**

**Another explosion rocks the train.**

**As the dust clears, the man who hijacked the train walks over, "I'd like to bid you a warm welcome! And an unfortunately sad goodbye as well." The camera pans over Yosano lying in a heap.**

Atsushi starts at the sight, turning his head towards his co-worker in horror, "I didn't know you were hurt that bad Yosano.."

Her head only tilts towards her shoulder in response, "It doesn't seem as bad in hindsight. But I suppose at the moment it hurt quite badly."

"I still don't like that you got so badly hurt," Atsushi's hands twitch towards his co-worker, "You shouldn't have had to go through that."

Yosano laughs, her heart lightened by his words, "Alright Atsushi, I'll keep that in mind."

**She rises to her feet.**

"**Well, well," she hisses through gritted teeth, "We got a real celebrity here, don't we?"**

"**Still alive?" he teases back, "What a surprise! Women are so resilient these days!"**

**Her body shakes with the pain of her injuries, "Women have always been resilient. In my opinion, it's more surprising to find a wanted criminal like you here," her head snaps up, passion in her eyes, "Motojiro Kajii!"**

Kyouka cocks her head at him on screen, "I forgot he was there with me during that."

All of them turn to look at her as she contemplates the lemon bomber on screen for a second. Her arms cross in front of her chest, "Akutagawa only mentioned he was there once."

Atsushi swallows suddenly as he recalls Akutagawa, the source of all of Kyouka's pain. The dark presence that reminds him so much of the orphanage director and all the pain that man put him through.

The tiger in his chest rumbles quietly and he shoves it down as hard as he can.

From the other side of the room, Dazai watches this with a wince and a tight expression. _This thing better start showing everyone the good things about the Port Mafia and Akutagawa soon, or Shin Soukoku and the alliance of the two organizations won't work at all._

Dazai knows this better than anyone, he remembers people like the Collecter from the Dragon's Head Conflict and is aware of the rumors of ability organizations in both Russia and America, one with the Demon at the head.

_Maddie absolutely knows this is coming, _He thinks to himself, looking at her with sharp eyes. She smiles at him with a wave and he glowers back at her.

_She better have a plan._

**Motojiro grins ferally back at her.**

**Yosano continues, "Despite the secrecy of the Port Mafia, you're rather famous! Responsible for that bombing incident that killed 23 civilians!"**

"**That truly was a wonderful day!" gushes Motojiro, turning his back to her, "Neural hypoxia, the sudden slowing of the pulse, lactic acid doses! DEATH IS A GLORIOUS SYMPHONY OF TRANSFORMATION! Finally silenced by the big sleep!"**

**His grin gets tighter as Yosano speaks, "Death is just an experiment, huh?"**

"Gross," Kenji said with a light scowl, 'What's wrong with him? He's crazy. Death is nothing like that at all." He says it with the air of someone who knows where he stands with that particular subject.

Kunikida crosses his legs over each other and sighs, "It's a typical trait of Port Mafia members, don't you think?"

His eyes glance over Dazai slumped in the corner, "They're all insane."

"Not all of them," Dazai mutters cooly, remembering Oda with a fond smile. Kunikida watches his smile with an odd expression before turning away, _Is he thinking of his old partner?_

"**God and death are the ultimate forms of science," replies Motojiro, "That's why we are so drawn to them. To know what it is that makes us tick!" He lifts another lemon up, "Now then, can you describe the color of your blood?"**

**His face is twisted, almost ferally. Yosano squints back, "Why don't you see for yourself?"**

**The camera flicks to Atsushi, who is also moving through the train with purpose. **_**If we don't remove these bombs, all these people will die. Can I really do this though?"**_

"Atsushi, you need to have more confidence in yourself, honestly!" Naomi sang, wrapping her arms around Tanizaki, "You've already done so much for the ADA in the short time you've been here, give yourself some credit!"

The others all murmured in agreement as Atsushi's pale face turns bright red when they complimented him._ I didn't ever think that he would be worth this much to anyone_, he thinks with a fond smile and a lightness in his heart.

Fukuzawa sips his tea and exchanges a secret smile with Maddie.

**A girl in red shoves past him and runs about a meter ahead before stopping with her back turned. Atsushi immediately tries to get her to safety, "Please go back to the central car! There's an explosive in this direction!"**

**The girl ignores him, instead, she flicks open her ringing phone. Atsushi blinks in confusion, "Hey umm..Are you.."**

**A raspy familiar voice snarls out from her phone, "Protect the bomb at all costs." With that she turns back around to face Atsushi, her eyes blank. He recognizes her from earlier, taking a small step back.**

"Is that Akutagawa?" asks Ranpo, though it's more for the others since he already knows who it is, _His voice is very recognizable. _

Kyouka nods silently and presses herself down into the couch, trying to make herself seem smaller as if on-screen Akutagawa could see her.

Tanizaki snarls at the screen, arms laced around Naomi, "He's a monster.."

Dazai only bits his lip quietly and looks over at Maddie.

"**I've seen you before."**

"**Use your ability to kill anyone who interferes," hisses Akutagawa through the phone, just as the little girl begins to glow softly, her ability activating. From behind her rises a glowing white woman with a long, elegant sword.**

**A title card appears next to her, **_**Port Mafia Assassin: Kyouka Izumi. Ability: Demon Snow.**_

"I'm just going to say this right now," pipes up Tanizaki, "Kyouka's ability name is amazing."

It was Kyouka's turn to blush, "Uhh.."

"It is, isn't it?" she finally admitted quietly with a small smile on her face as she looked at him. Tanizaki gave her a small smile back, filling his smile with big brother instincts.

**Atsushi stares at her in awe and fear as Kyouka continues to hold the phone up to her ear. The white woman lifts its sword out of its sheath and knocks Atsushi into the wall, covered in scrapes and cuts.**

**The camera goes back to Yosano, laying on the floor again as Motojiro laughs over her body for a second before Atsushi charges back at Kyouka as Akutagawa tells Demon Snow to "Shred its enemies!"**

**Kyouka doesn't even blink before slamming Atsushi back down again, this time with a massive slash mark to the chest, most likely fatal. Atsushi barely manages to think, **_**She's too strong **_**before hitting the floor.**

"You're strong too, Atsushi," Kyouka says softly, "You can fight Akutagawa. And win."

Atsushi blinks, heart warmed, "I guess I haven't thought about that."

Dazai pipes up from his quiet corner, "Akutagawa is very highly trained, it's remarkable that you can battle him on equal footing with little to no experience."

"Thanks, Dazai," replies Atsushi, quietly, his mind again wandering to Dazai and Akutagwa's relationship, even if he'd told himself he wouldn't think about it again.

"**My name is Kyouka Izumi," she whispers as he lays on the floor, "I am an orphan like you. I like bunny rabbits and boiled tofu. I do not like dogs or lightning. I've killed 35 people in 6 months with the Port Mafia."**

**On the floor, Atsushi jerks in fear as Akutagawa from the phone repeats his orders, "Protect the bomb and kill anyone who interferes."**

**Her ability lifts it's sword as Motojiro smashes Yosano to the floor again, this time with his foot. She grunts as he presses his sandal into her wounds.**

Atsushi stares at Yosano with worry, "I didn't realize that Motojiro managed to hurt you that bad. You made it seem like no big deal afterward."

"It wasn't a big deal," She agrees with a smile, "Motojiro isn't the worst person I've fought at all. Most of this was an act to make him hurt me more." She says it so casually that it makes Atsushi shiver.

However, before he can protest her indifference, Kunikida snaps his pen and looks at her, "Yosano, you must take your safety a bit more seriously. Even with your ability and knowledge, it's possible for you to die. Please take our concern to heart."

Atsushi nods his head, although uncomfortable that Kunikida's eyes slid over to look at him as well.

"**I have to say I was expecting more out of an Agency Member," His tone makes it clear he's mocking Yosano, "Oh well, but before you die, can you answer this question? What is death?"**

**He lifts his hand, revealing a knife. Yosano's eyes widened, almost in fear, "Are you serious?"**

"**Consider it a scholarly interest," He says with a smile, flipping the knife with a hand, "All effects that give rise to death, such as hypoxia of neurons and cell degradation, can be reversed in a lab. Yet, death itself is irreversible. Why are all humans resigned to death?"**

"What kinda things is he on?" asks Tanizaki with a scoff, "Only the Port Mafia would have that type of crazy person among its ranks." Naomi nods beside him, her nose scrunched up.

Yosano tilts her head, regarding Motojiro on-screen, "It's a fair question that he is asking. Though I disagree with his methods."

"Motojiro is one of the few mafiosos known to the public," Fukuzawa says cooly, "We've received many requests and job offers to take him down, however, there isn't much we can do against him."

"Why not?" Atsushi asks, confused as to why the ADA didn't take action. Kunikida huffs in response and then answers, "We have no way of knowing when he'll strike nor where he resides. He's too erratic to ever be 100% certain to be at any one place, even for Ranpo."

Ranpo scowls, "I could narrow it down to at least three places, we could catch him then."

"The Port Mafia has the Ability Business Permit, though," reminds Fukuzawa gently, "They can use it to keep Motojiro around even if he was somehow caught."

Not satisfied with their answers, but unwilling to miss more of the scene in front of him, Atsushi sighs and takes himself out of the conversation.

**A small light giggle erupts from Yosano's mouth. She grins up at him, "You don't know the answer? I have to say I was expecting more…"**

**She trails off as Motojiro grinds his foot deeper into her wounds, "You mean to tell me that a detective such as yourself would know something that I, a man of science, do not?"**

"**Absolutely," she grunts back, "And there's a reason for that."**

**Her grin grows savage, "You're just an idiot."**

"Nice," Tanizaki tells a glowing Yosano.

She preens, "He deserved it."

"But you are making him angrier," Kyouka says, confused.

Yosano only smiles mysteriously, "That's the point."

**He snarls at her, eyes wide before stabbing the knife into her palm. Yosano screams loudly, echoing throughout the train.**

**Motojiro pushes himself closer, "That's wonderful feedback. Thanks." He lets himself up and sits back, "if you're so smart, then you don't need me to tell you **_**this."**_

**He lets a large number of lemon bombs fall out of his sleeve and stands up, "I'll give you a recap anyway."**

"**Once the body dies from blood loss, the mind can survive for up to 8 hours," Motojiro begins to walk away, "I look forward to asking you later… You're dead!... How's it feel? I'll be waiting!"**

"Huh," says Kenji warmly, eyes glowing at the screen, "I didn't know that! It's fun, learning new things!"

Naomi squints in his direction, "I don't think that you need to learn anything about death, though Kenji."

"Probably not!" He agrees with a smile, "But it's still interesting! I like learning new things!"

Naomi sighs, though it's fond, "Alright Kenji."

**He leaves the car, as Yosano struggles to get up, yanking the knife out of her palm. Just as she does, the lemon bombs explode, covering the train in their fire and smoke.**

**Back with Atsushi, he pulls himself up to his feet in front of Kyouka, blood soaking his body. **_**I can't win. It's impossible. Is this the end? **_**He thinks, just as he catches sight of the passengers watching the scene behind them.**

_**All these people are in danger and all because… They were on the same train as me..**_

"Atsushi…" mutters Kyouka, making the boy in question look over at her, "You need to stop doing that."

Atsushi stares down at the girl he saved and realizes that she doesn't want to see the person who saved her like this, she's been holding it back for a bit, but now seeing him confronted with her past self and hearing his thoughts at the time, she had been pushed to the edge.

"You're important," she tells him, pushing her hand into his chest, "Don't say that to yourself."

"Okay," Atsushi said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "I won't anymore."

**Akutagawa's voice whispers in his head, **_**That is your karma, jinko. Your life is bound to cause only misfortune to those around you. **_**His voice is paired with the same flashback of the orphanage that Atsushi has playing on repeat in his brain.**

"_**Why are you even alive?," s**_**narls the Headmaster, slapping the younger Atsushi to the floor as his older self watches in silence, "**_**You serve no purpose, except to drag down others around you."**_

**Atsushi's eyes water with unshed tears, but he seems to have realized something at the same time.**

Atsushi's head almost hangs in shame and even Kyouka rubbing his back and whispering to him couldn't get him to lift it.

"Oh Atsushi," Yosano says aloud, covering her mouth, horror in her tone. They had all known that Atsushi had been abused, the screen seemed almost relentless pushing it in their faces since he was the protagonist of this show of their lives. But it was still horrific to witness, even for someone as seasoned as herself.

Kenji whimpers to himself and everyone is quiet until they can hear Atsushi breathing in a hitchy way, almost crying.

Their earlier quarrels and verbal assaults forgotten, the ADA pulls themselves together around Atsushi and does what they can to support him.

Ranpo presses some of his beloved candy into Atsushi's lap, Kenji, Tanizaki, and Naomi gather around him and grab random limbs in an attempt to ground him, Kyouka hangs herself around his middle, Kunikida's hand finds its way to Atsushi's head, Yosano's to his back.

And Dazai.

Dazai comes over to take his place next to Atsushi again, a sad smile on his face.

Fukuzawa doesn't move as the ADA sits together, quietly supporting Atsushi. Maddie leans over the couch to watch with him, "They're good for each other." She tells him softly, "They'll make it through."

"Of course they will," Fukuzawa's heart blooms with pride in his detectives, "That's why they're here."

The ADA is all squished together on a single couch, although they loosen their grip on their newest member as he slowly recovers from his emotional reaction. Noticing them all there makes a smile form on his face and he manages a quiet, "Thanks, guys."

They all smile and murmur "Not a problem" back at him, before making their way to their old spots, though now Dazai is back next to Atsushi and Kyouka with a lighter expression than previously.

_**Just like that, **_**he narrates, **_**I had an idea. It was a stupid one, but I couldn't shake it off. If I could save them, **_**he looks at the crowd behind him, **_**If I could get everyone home, would that be enough?**_

**The train continues smoking as Atsushi rises to his feet, blood coating his face, **_**I'll do it! I'll prove I deserve to live.**_

**Kyouka doesn't react, "Stay away." Demon Snow lifts its sword.**

"Not that I want to make you relive anything Kyouka," Naomi begins, her voice quiet and wavy, "But why did you ask Atsushi to stay away?"

Kyouka's grip tightens on Atsushi's stomach but she replies back to Naomi in a cool voice, "I didn't want him hurt."

Naomi nods, although she doesn't understand.

**Atsushi narrows his eyes, "Sorry! I can't do that!" He charges at her full-on as Demon Snow moves to intercept him. He dodges its swipes, but eventually realizes that **_**She's too fast!**_

_**There's no way! If only I could use my ability….**_

**Then the train car where Yosano was is shown, blown to smithereens. Motojiro opens the door and walks back in, with a smile on his thin lips, "Now then, let's check in on our experiment!"**

"Ugh," huffs Tanizaki, "He's so gross."

Kunikida hums and picks up his notebook, scribbling down some notes, "I'm building a profile of the Port Mafia members so we can try and predict them."

"Smart!" says Kenji, "It's also a good way to learn more about people!"

The implication in his tone is more of a 'get-to-know-you' in a fun, friendly way rather than a tactical one. It makes Kunikida cocks his head, "True."

"**Oh!" He spots Yosano's body lying near a window, letting out a childish giggle and humming as he walks over, "Let's see…"**

**Yosano wakes up, all her injuries miraculously gone and hate in her eyes. She swings her fist into Motojiro's face, shoving him to the floor. **

"**Awww," she coos at him, eyes hidden by her messed up hair, "That was disappointing. I hoped you'd fly a bit further."**

"He seems skinny enough to go further!" Ranpo remarks to Yosano, who grins almost ferally at Motojiro on-screen, "I was very shocked he didn't."

Dazai hums to himself and speaks suddenly, "Perhaps it's the lemon bombs he wears…"

Yosano considers this and Dazai, the man who'd brought up her past in an ugly nickname, but yet had his own, and accepts this unspoken apology, "Perhaps…"

**Motojiro is reasonably shocked, "How did…"**

"**Did you think that little sparkler would kill me?," Yosano grabs him by the scruff of his neck and pulls him closer to her, "Now, which side did I hit you on?"**

**He grins enthusiastically back at her, "Maybe this one?" He points to his face.**

"Idiot," says Naomi as Atsushi covers his mouth to hide his surprised laughter. Yosano revels in her victory a bit with a smug look on her face. 

"That was scarily well-timed," Tanizaki remarks which only makes Yosano smirk more.

"That was kinda the point Tanizaki."

**Yosano punches him directly on the other side of his face, knocking him to the floor. Motojiro struggles to recover from her blow, stammering loudly, "But how? When I left, you were nearly dead!"**

**Yosano easily saunters closer, "Despite how I look, I'm a doctor. I've seen more death than you could imagine…" Her heels snap on the metal floor and Motojiro flinches.**

Dazai nods silently to himself and meets Yosano's eyes.

They have a whole conversation without words that a couple of other ADA members in the room try to follow, but can not. They end it with small smiles and accepting nods, turning back to the screen.

"What just happened?" Tanizaki whispers to Naomi, who laughs, "No idea!"

"**Allow me to answer your previous question," her voice is calm and controlled, unlike her face, which stews with rage, "Death is simply the loss of life. No matter how hard we doctors try, our patients' lives can slip right through our fingers. Death is the ultimate form of science? What a load!" Her fist clenches with passion at her own words.**

"**I will kill anyone who does not value life!" Her eyes were aflame with passion.**

**Motojiro's jaw drops but he replies smoothly, "I remember now. You must be the Agency's physician. You're Yosano Akiko!"**

"How did he not know that before?" Kunikida's voice is laced with suspicion, "Don't all Port Mafia members know what all ADA members look like?"

"No," Kyouka answers before Dazai could, "Most Port Mafia members are only informed of ADA members' names and abilities if they are known publicly. Only the five executives and certain mafiosos are aware of every detail."

Kunikida nods pleased that they have a Port Mafia member that can give them information on the organization.

_Dazai and Kyouka could be useful in the long run, _he notes in his head, _They are the most aware of the Port Mafia and their movements. _

He then grows furious with himself, _ They aren't just tools though… I can not do that to either of them… Even if it would be useful… I must let them explain on their own time._

**Yosano smiles easily, "My ability is Thou Shalt Not Die… It's able to heal any injury…This includes my own" She shifts her ruined skirts to show her healed wounds and slowly picks up her bag.**

"**The conditions, however, are unpleasant," she sighs deeply, pulling out a machete from her bag, "It only works when the injury is fatal…" Her weapon rests on her shoulder and she drops her bag with a sharp clunk, "Terribly inconvenient."**

"I mean," Ranpo says with a pop of his cheek, "It's not that inconvenient. It's just whether you're willing to get hurt or hurt for healing. I wouldn't consider that inconvenient, just another factor in the process."

Yosano hummed to herself but didn't remark on Ranpo's observation. Tanizaki leans over to Kenji and says, "It's easy for him to say when he's never done it."

Kenji laughs at his words but when Yosano and Ranpo turn to look at them with confusion, they fall silent.

"**In order to cure moderate injuries," Yosano presses on, her voice dull, "I need to bring my patients to the brink of death…" She finally turns around, a smile on her lips. Motojiro uses his hands to push himself backward. **

**Her eyes widen with pleasure as Motojiro trembles in fear, "My… You're hurt aren't you?" Her shadow falls against Motojiro's face as he watches her approach, "Would you like me to treat you?!"**

**She swings the machete with a vengeance and a gleam in her eyes. Motojiro screams loudly. **

"Coward," hisses Kunikida, scribbling the word down on his page on Motojiro, not noticing the rest of the ADA laughing as he says that.

Dazai smiles easily and pulls Atsushi a bit closer, "Only a coward would be afraid of a little pain!"

"Right," Atsushi says awkwardly, looking down at Kyouka's big eyes, "Just a little."

**Atsushi is sown on the floor again, grunting from exertion. He's braced for the pain, but soon he notices that the blow from Demon Snow has not landed. He opens his eyes to see his arms are now the weretiger's. Demon Snow's blade can not break through the arm.**

_**Is this?**_

**He shoves Demon Snow backward and it goes in for another blow, jabbing with its sword. However, Atsushi dodges every cut, his reflexes enhanced now. It tries again, only for Atsushi to swing his arm and break Demon Snow's blade in half. Ignoring the ability, he grabs at Kyouka's neck with the arm instead, holding her in the air. **

"Yikes, Atsushi," Kenji chuckles, "That was quite aggressive!" But, Atsushi ignores him in favor of smiling at his own newfound control over the tiger.

"I can't believe I managed to do it," he says, wonder in his voice, "I didn't know I could."

"Oh, Atsushi!" Dazai's voice is lightest it's been since this whole thing started, "Your ability is a part of you, of course, you can control it."

_I guess I can, _Atsushi thinks warmly of the tiger for the first time since he discovered it was a part of him. It purrs from somewhere deep in his stomach and he feels warmer.

_**It's over. **_**He thinks, relieved, setting her down, but keeping his clawed hand at her neck.**

**Kyouka only repeats her speech from earlier, eyes blank. **

**Atsushi stands to his feet, voice dark, "Where is the bomb?"**

"**My latest victims included a family of three, a father, a mother, and their little boy. Their throats were slit by Demon Snow," Kyouka continues as if these words are the only thing keeping her sane and opens her dress to reveal the bomb strapped onto her.**

Yosano raises an eyebrow when she sees this, _I didn't realize that the bomb was strapped to Kyouka. That must be why Atsushi and her had to jump off the train._

The rest of the ADA, Dazai exempt, are horrified by the Port Mafia's tactics, even if based on previous experiences they should know better at this point.

"I can't believe they would hurt Kyouka!" Naomi said, her newfound fondness for the ex-assassin shining through, "That's horrible!"

Kyouka blushes quietly to herself, embarrassed due to the attention she was receiving.

**Atsushi freezes in horror, asking her, "Why would you do this? Who are you?" then as an afterthought, "Your words are so empty. It's like there's nothing inside you. No emotions at all. You're a killing machine…."**

**His eyes hurt and mouth trembling, he keeps going, "If you feel anything, then tell me. I don't understand what's going on…. Don't tell me that you want to do this!"**

**A small light forms in Kyouka's eyes and she hesitates.**

"Of course, I didn't," Kyouka says, her quiet voice somehow loud in the quiet, "But I didn't know how to tell him that."

Atsushi just smiles down at her, "It's okay, Kyouka! I figured it out!"

She smiles up at him, but Ranpo squints at the bomb on-screen and realizes exactly what kind of bomb it is.

_Wonder how Atsushi got it off, _he thinks, _Knowing him, he probably just ripped it off._

**Then Yosano speaks from over the train's loudspeaker, having reached the front of the train, "This is the conductor speaking. Atsushi, are you still alive?"**

**He blinks, a warmness in his eyes as he realizes she's alright as well, "Yosano!"**

"**According to this sorry sack of meat here," she continues, Motojiro in a heap beside her, "that bomb has a remote detonator. If you make a mistake trying to defuse it, it will explode. Use the remote to deactivate it, it should be on the Mafia agent"**

"Oh no!" Kenji gasps loudly caught up in the drama of the moment and forgetting that both Kyouka and Atsushi made it out of this incident fine.

Tanizaki's grip on his sister tightens a bit since he can't help but imagine her in the same position as Kyouka. He hopes he'll never have to see another day where Naomi is hurt as badly as during the attack from Higuchi and Akutagawa.

Yosano, however, is more concerned than anything. Despite Motojiro telling her that the bomb was a remote detonator, she can tell that the bomb on Kyouka wasn't the same kinda as Motojiro had said.

_That's not going to end well, _she thinks.

**Atsushi listens to her, still holding Kyouka hostage, and looks at her with determination, "You heard her," he holds out his non-tiger hand, "Give it to me."**

**Kyouka blinks, before lifting her gaze to meet him and handing him the remote. A soft melody plays as she does. Atsushi lowers his guard after she hands it over, clicking the button. **

**It beeps twice and then turns red. Kyouka's light eyes go blank again and Atsushi stares in confusion before realizing what he's just done, "No way!"**

**Akutagawa's dead tone comes from the phone that Kyouka is holding, "You pressed the button, Kyouka." There is no malice in his voice, only resignation, " There's no need to deactivate the bomb when you die with the rest of the passengers. It will teach the world to fear us…"**

"What the hell, Akutagawa?" hisses Atsushi, his emotions running rampant, "What's wrong with you?"

Yosano only sighs as the bomb is activated, _Just as I predicted…_

"A contingency plan," Ranpo says as if the others couldn't understand what was going on, "In case Kyouka pressed the button herself," He tilts his head to the side, "However does that imply that Akutagawa didn't account for other people pressing it? Seems shortsighted of a mafioso."

"I doubt it matters to him," Naomi adds venomously, "As long as the Port Mafia gets their statement out." She looks at Kyouka with affection, "He doesn't care about who he hurts, even his own allies."

"That's already a lead part of Akutagawa's criminal profile I'm putting together," Kunikida says, flipping back to his page, "Based on how he treated Higuchi and now Kyouka, It's a safe assumption."

Dazai doesn't say anything.

**Atsushi panics, grabbing Kyouka and the bomb, "We have to take it off!" He's scared, his fingers shake.**

"**There's no time," Kyouka says, her tone more desperate than she's ever been before. Atsushi steps back, startled. Kyouka steps around him and shoves him away from her, using his body to push herself towards the door on the opposite side of the train car. The melody only gets louder.**

_**I'm such an idiot, **_**Atsushi thinks as he watches her fall, **_**It wasn't until she pushed me away that I realized her power was activated by the voice on her phone. She's not able to control her power. **_

"Wow!" Kenji says warmly, "I didn't even see that one, Atsushi! You're a great detective!"

Atsushi shrugged a shoulder, "It wasn't that hard to figure out. Especially cause I don't have very much control myself right now."

"You'll get it one day, Atsushi," Fukuzawa says suddenly, from his perch near Maddie, who shoots Atsushi a thumbs-up. Atsushi flushes from the praise.

**Kyouka stands on the edge of the door, hair in her face, whispering, "My name is Kyouka Izumi…I've killed 35 people." She lifts her gaze, eyes full of hope, life, and tears, "I don't want to kill anyone else ever again! Not ever!"**

**Then she jumps off the train, Atsushi charging after her and her body. His ability enhances his jump, allowing him to reach her and tear off the bomb. His arms wrap around her and they fall into the water together, the bomb going off behind them. Yosano hears it and the splash, screaming Atsushi's name.**

"Atsushi," says Dazai, so suddenly that it startles Atsushi.

"Yeah?"

"How did you survive that fall?" Dazai asks, slightly intrigued. He's never jumped off that bridge in particular yet, gathering evidence might be useful.

"Oh, it was probably the tiger," Atsushi decides to answer with, not realizing the thin smile on Dazai's face at the idea of a convenient death.

**Atsushi pulls Kyouka to the shore, panting with the effort of the swim. She had been knocked unconscious by the fall, but now she coughs up water and gasps for air. Atsushi smiles in relief as he sees her breathing. **

**She finally gets up to her knees and looks at him, with wonder in her eyes. Then Atsushi collapses in exhaustion onto her lap.**

"Smooth, Atsushi," chuckles Tanizaki, "Real polite of you."

Atsushi and Kyouka both flushed, but Atsushi stammers out an answer, "I was tired!"

"That's smart!" Kenji sings, "Sleeping wherever you're tired. I'll try that sometime!"

_Doesn't he do that anyway?, a_sks Tanizaki to himself, but doesn't voice it.

**Kyouka stares at the person who just saved her life, water dripping off her and amazement written all over her face. She's clearly never had anyone do anything like this for her before. Warm music plays as she continues to look at the sleeping Atsushi.**

**Her cell phone has been hung up by the person on the other end and it beeps loudly.**

**Akutagawa clicks the button from where he's standing in a dark, musty cavern, "No matter how fierce, a pawn is just a pawn." His dead eyes roam the person in front of him,, "How about you then?" **

**Shackled to the wall in front of him, is Dazai. **

"DAZAI!?" The ADA all gasped together as the man himself simply shook his head, "Cat's out of the bag."

Dazai opens his eyes to meet his allies' worried looks, "I was kinda captured by the Port Mafia right before we started this."

It's his words that remind the rest of the ADA that the train was the last major event before they had begun this viewing of their past…

Maddie rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

"**Are you a player, or a lowly pawn to be used until it's inevitable demise?" Akutagawa asks Dazai, his voice raspy.**

**Dazai doesn't flinch at all, raising his head only for the episode to cut out.**

Instantly, a clamor of voices from the ADA bombarded Dazai with questions, the anger at the beginning of the episode that they had harbored towards him gone, now there was only concern.

Dazai only clasped his hands together with a laugh, "All will be revealed…"

"In the future," Maddie finishes for him and presses the button to go to the next episode.


	10. Episode 9

**Author's Note: IT'S CHUUYA TIME! This chapter was beyond difficult for me to write, but I got it to a place that I'm comfortable with! Anyways, I'm answering a couple more FAQs here!**

**Q: How come Dazai's way too remorseful? Is Dazai a bit OOC?**

**A: I'm aware that he's a bit OOC, but I really hate justifying his horrible actions to make them sound correct and necessary, (even if the story frames them that way). It really makes me uncomfortable, so I'd rather have him acknowledge that his actions weren't good and try to do better, (cause I'm a big softie).**

**Q: Are you still doing all three seasons?**

**A: YES! The current plan is to finish Season 1, but once that is over I will be starting Season 2, though it will be on a new story! Dead Apple (no matter how much it confuses me) and Season 3 are also in the game plan and will be done on different stories as well, but they're a bit far away. I'm trying to take it slow, but I'm hyped on adrenaline rn.**

**Q: Will you add manga scenes?**

**A: For certain areas that I think need fleshing out, I probably will (cough, cough THE ATSUSHI AND HIS HEADMASTER CHAPTER cough, cough) However, I'm not sure just how far it will go yet… **

**IGNORING THAT! Thank you all so much for the support and love, it makes me so happy to be back and writing these again, especially since I know my hiatus was hard on lots of you guys! I read all the comments/reviews and get so emotional and excited, it's great. Finally! My tumblr is awkward-akutagawa if you wanna chat! Or if you review/comment, you can ask me questions there, even questions like who's your favorite BSD Character? (hint: I have two tied at the top), I might not reply directly to you, but I'll try and answer them in the next update!**

**ANYWAYS THIS IS A LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE! I HOPE EVERYONE IS SAFE IN QUARANTINE! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

The episode begins immediately after Maddie clicked the remote. But the knowledge that this is the first time that the ADA was going to see their futures since the viewing of their past actions had begun made the room almost tenser than even the conflict from before had.

None of them were ready for what the future held for them. Least of all, Atsushi Nakajima.

_What if…. _He couldn't but think as the screen started up, _What if we see something we don't want to see?_

There was little time for these doubts to plague him though since the episode roars to life on screen and the future begins.

"**My name is Kyouka Izumi. I've killed 35 people in 6 months." read the opening title card to the episode. Kyouka's voice rang the same words in the background. **

**The infirmary of the ADA is shown, with a distraught Atsushi sitting on a small bench outside of the door. Inside the room, Yosano types a couple of words on a computer before turning and looking at a medical bed. Kyouka, fast asleep, is laying on it.**

"Didn't this happen already?" asks Naomi, confused, "I'm pretty sure this all happened right before Maddie came in."

"Yea," Maddie agrees with a shrug, "I only know that part of this episode is in the future, I don't actually know when it starts."

Naomi frowns at her, "Isn't it your ability?"

Maddie stares at her and scoffs, "Yes, but I'm not sure what parts you've lived already and which parts you have not. I don't know everything."

"That's fair," Naomi says, leaning into the couch she's sitting on.

**Atsushi's face is a mixture of worry and pain. He remembers the train and Kyouka falling off it, the words she's been saying to him vibrating in his ears. He's jerked out of his head by Kunikida.**

"**Still attracting trouble, are you?" Kunikida's eyes are shadowed, "That girl is a lost cause. Her roots as a heartless assassin run much deeper than you know. She's taken out entire organizations."**

Kyouka flinches as Kunikida's words hit the rest of them, her eyes wide and hurt by Kunikida's words. The rest of the ADA looks at him, asking him to offer an explanation which he does.

"My top priority was the safety of the people that I work with," He explains, making sure to keep eye contact with Kyouka's big blue eyes, "Not to mention that I did not know you as well as I do now, so I did not consider you as important as they were."

Despite the bluntness of his words and how harsh they were, it's clear that Kyouka appreciates the honesty and accepts his explanation with a bob of her head.

**His words now have a flashback attached to them as Kyouka's ability activates around a shadowy group of people. "She uses her appearance to trick them into lowering their guard."**

**The shot is back on Kunikida and he glares at Atsushi, "She accomplished too much, too quickly. It was only a matter of time before she was caught."**

"**Yeah, but…" Atsushi shifts a bit, "Whoever was taking advantage of her ability is to blame."**

"Akutagawa," supplies Kyouka, as if none of them had known before. Even still, the now-familiar pulse of anger towards the Port Mafia's Dog was felt in many of the ADA members, the hate towards a man who would dare hurt a child.

Ranpo taps his head after this angry silence, "It's sad, really. That Kyouka's ability is able to be so easily used by other people like that. I wonder what would happen if she could get more control." It's a subtle jab at Fukuzawa's ability, one that only people who are aware of the ability can pick up on.

"Hmmm," is all Fukuzawa replies with.

"**These gifts don't necessarily bring happiness to their welders. You should know that better than most," Kunikida's voice is tired. Atsushi shrinks down on himself a little bit.**

**The door clicks open to Atsushi's right and Yosano peeks her head out, "She's awake now."**

**Kunikida remains unaffected, only inclining his head, "Can we question her?"**

"**Yeah," breathes Yosano as Kyouka is shown, eyes open, "That shouldn't be a problem."**

"Should it be though?" Kenji interjects randomly, "If someone has been knocked unconscious, they can be kinda spacey when you start asking them questions after that."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Tanizaki replies dryly, remembering Kenji's methods of "investigation."

"I suppose!" shrugs Kenji, a sunny smile still on his face. From beside him, Ranpo chuckles as he remembers the one mission he had with Kenji. Needless to say, they never worked together ever again.

**After the opening music plays, Kyouka still hasn't moved from her spot. Kunikida and Atsushi are now standing beside her bed. Atsushi leans down to be a bit closer to her face and murmurs quietly to her, "Are you okay?"**

**She doesn't even acknowledge him but he continues, "You're in the infirmary at the Agency. How are you feeling?... Do you remember who I am?" Kyouka doesn't stir once during Atsushi's questioning, so Kunikida starts to talk, "Tell me, who is behind all of this? The Port Mafia is like a snake unless you cut off its head it will just keep coming."**

"You're both bad at interrogating," Dazai tells them matter-of-factly, "Atsushi is too nice, and Kunikida is asking too many things at once. Give her time to answer."

Kyouka looks at Dazai over Atsushi's shoulder with a tired look, "I wasn't going to talk unless they fed me."

Dazai seems to consider that before nodding, "That's sensible. I'd want to be fed too."

He seems to find this delightful since his smile widens a bit and his hands clap together loudly. Atsushi watches his mentor with a confused expression, _I still can't believe he was in the Port Mafia… It doesn't seem like something he'd be good at._

**She's still quiet. Kunikida's voice gains a deadly edge, "Answer me, girl. Who is your superior?" Atsushi keeps quiet from beside Kunikida, but his eyes remain sad as he gazes at Kyouka.**

"**Hey, Kunikida," He says, voice more quiet than normal, just as Kyouka speaks, her voice raspy, "Boiled tofu…"**

There's a couple of rounds of startled laughter as they realize what Kyouka said, the loudest laughter being Ranpo.

"I can't believe it," he gasps between peals of laughter, " A girl after my own heart!"

Kyouka flushes to herself, _Was it so weird to ask for food after jumping off a train with the intention of dying? She was hungry!_

Atsushi doesn't notice her discomfort, still pondering the future. His eyes remain glued on the screen ahead of them.

"**Tofu?" asks Atsushi, bewildered. She doesn't move but presses on, "It's good.."**

"**Is that it?" Kunikida doesn't sound amused. He pauses before asking, "You want us to get you some?"**

**Kyouka's flat tone is more pleased, "I'll talk if you do."**

**A warm smile grows on Atsushi's face as he realizes what she's asking for, "No problem! It's a deal! Let's go!"**

"See?" Dazai says with a wide arm sweep, some of his bandages loose and flapping around, "You accepted those terms too quickly! You gotta negotiate Atsushi!"

"I'm not sure he would have to," points out Yosano, her eyes half-closed, "Kyouka is a child, I doubt she cares about terms or any of that other formal interrogation stuff."

Dazai pouts at her, but not for long since Kunikida also speaks up," Interrogation methods don't matter as long as it gets the job done."

His eyes slide to Kenji's smiling face as he says this, "My reluctance to let Atsushi handle it was because very rarely does simply being nice to your captives work. However, I suppose in this case…"

"I was just doing what I would've wanted someone to do for me," Atsushi squeaks out, finally out of his stupor. His voice gets a bit sadder, "In the orphanage, I mean…."

A flash of something crosses his face before he stammers out another sentence, "N-n-n-not that Kyouka and my situations were similar or anything but…"

"We get it Atsushi," says Yosano kindly, her eyes twinkling. Atsushi stops speaking with an awkward little nod and a nervous grin. Kyouka curls up a little bit closer to his warmth as he does and he throws an arm around her absently. They exchange a look before going back to watching.

**Kunikida jerks in astonishment before whispering to a smiling Atsushi, "Hey, are you crazy?"**

**His warm smile melted into confusion, Atsushi blinks at his superior with a puzzled, "Huh?"**

**The scene changes to them sitting inside of a peaceful-looking restaurant. Small streams full of fish surround the large open windows and the warm brown color keeps the building feeling homey. Boiled tofu sits in a pot and Kyouka munches on it with a small smile on her face. Across the table sit Kunikida and Atsushi, the former calm and the latter… not.**

They all chuckle at Atsushi's apparent lack of control over his own limbs, even Atsushi.

"Why are you so nervous?" Tanizaki says through his giggles, "All you're doing is eating with Kyouka and Kunikida."

Atsushi smothers his laughter and gives Tanizaki a smile, "I actually don't know the reason anymore since this is the future now!"

Apparently Tanizaki hadn't noticed that since his eyes jerk open with surprise, "Oh! We're in the future now?"

Kunikida answers first, "Indeed, we got the message to come here after deciding to take Kyouka to a restaurant."

The ADA heaves a collective breath as they realize that everything from here on out is entirely unpredictable. They have no more control or knowledge of the events being shown and the thought is frankly, terrifying…

Only Dazai is looking forward to the events of the future, both to see how well his predictions and manipulations have panned out and because unlike the others he's sure of the next couple of events that will be shown for his future.

_My conversations with Akutagawa and Chuuya, _He thinks, rubbing the spot on his cheek where Akutagawa punched him, _As well as who put the bounty on the kid. _

Dazai looks at the nervous ADA around him and sighs mentally, _Though I'll have to explain a lot more than I probably want to._

His heart sinks to his stomach,_ Again._

**Atsushi shakes while staring at a menu while Kunikida sips tea neutrally, The reason for Atsushi's nerves being so evident is obvious when Kyouka raises her bowl and says, "More please!" as Atsushi shrieks.**

"**Kunikiiidddaa," moans Atsushi, thinking of his dying wallet. Kunikida doesn't even flinch, bringing his cup to his face, "I'm not helping you pay." Atsushi whimpers loudly as the waitress comes inside their room, "Anything I can bring you?"**

"**Just water," Atsushi says politely with tears dripping down his face as he thinks of his first paycheck.**

They all laugh at poor Atsushi's plight again, as Atsushi himself thinks about how lucky he was to avoid his poor wallet being drained dry. _I get to keep my first paycheck….Thank God..._

"That's a sweet way to spend your first paycheck, Atsushi!" observes Naomi playfully, "Very nice of you!"

Atsushi awkwardly chuckles and rubs the nape of his neck, "Yea… I suppose."

**After a transition implying a bit of lost time, Kunikida speaks to Kyouka, "Well?" **

**Kyouka takes this as an opportunity to share, "I was left without a home after my parents passed away. Then, the Port Mafia took me in." Her words are accompanied by another flashback of her fighting. **

"**They wanted my ability," She says, "Demon Snow. It only follows orders heard through a phone."**

"Alright, Kyouka," Naomi pipes up as the other turns her head to face her, "The phone is a very specific thing to have your ability triggered by, even for an ability. Do you know why that is?"

Kyouka only shrugs and loosens her grip on Atsushi's arm, "I do not recall." Her eyes travel down towards her phone, "But I cannot command it myself, the orders must be from someone else."

"I think you can!" Kenji says suddenly as Kyouka jerks up her head to meet his, "You just need practice!"

Kyouka smiles faintly at the idea, lost in thought over herself and her ability. Ranpo just eyes Fukuzawa and when they make eye contact, raise one eyebrow.

The president rolls his eyes in response.

**Kunikida pushes a familiar-looking phone with a bunny charm onto the table, "This the one they used, correct?"**

**Kyouka gasps quietly when she sees her phone, but Kunikida keeps speaking, "The battery's been taken out. Their goal from the start was to turn you into an assassin. They were good at using your ability to their advantage."**

"Or her ability is just perfect for the Port Mafia to take advantage of," notes Ranpo with a sigh and a loud smack of his lollipop, "Just a thought."

Kunikida gives him a look somewhere between fondly exasperated and just plain annoyed, "Please do not make that noise again."

Ranpo looks him straight in the eyes and licks his lollipop again, this time even louder. Kunikida sighs as Yosano hides her snicker at their antics.

**He's calm but Atsushi sitting next to him is anything but, his face is sullen and sad, eyes trapped on the bunny charm on the phone.**

"**Hang on." Atsushi finally breaks his gaze, "I don't understand. Why didn't you toss the phone?" Kyouka's small hand reaches for the phone as he says this. She takes it and says, "They would've killed me."**

**She squeezes the bunny charm, "Besides, even if I had gotten away from them. I would have nowhere else to go."**

"Maybe the police?" tries Atsushi, but Kyouka shakes her head immediately, "They would put me to death for the crimes I did while part of the Port Mafia."

"But.." Atsushi is confused, "If they knew that it wasn't your fault?"

"They would not care," interrupts Dazai suddenly, eyes fixed on Atsushi as he speaks, "They would not consider any manipulation involved and make their choices based on the facts. Kyouka is a murderer in their eyes, regardless of how she was treated."

Atsushi sinks down in his chair a small bit at that, mood downed from the bluntness of Dazai's words. Kyouka pats his arm to try and make him feel a bit better. He smiles at her, thanking her for her effort and accepting it.

**Kunikida and Atsushi both frown. Kunikida speaks first, "Who was manipulating Demon Snow through the phone?"**

**Kyouka's eyes die a little, "A man named Akutagawa."**

**Both Atsushi and Kunikida freeze, each remembering their previous encounters with Akutagawa.**

"I'm sick of seeing him," snaps Tanizaki, eyes blazing as Akutagawa looms on the screen, "Why is he so involved in everything?"

"No idea," says Ranpo with a coy shrug, not even noticing as several ADA members give him ' a look.'

Kyouka tries to offer her own thoughts on the situation, "Well, Akutagawa's current mission is to target Atsushi and he's the only one assigned to it at the moment."

She bites her lips as if the thought is gruesome, "It could be worse if someone else higher up in the Mafia was the one hunting you for the reward."

_Worse? _Atsushi fearfully wonders, _How can it be worse? _He doesn't voice this aloud, though, scared of what the answer could be.

"**I see," is all Kunikida says to that, "I'll go report this to the agency." He stands up slowly and formally. Once he's upright, his eyes shift to Atsushi, "And you…"**

**Atsushi winches a bit as Kunikida exits with a gesture to follow him. The two of them stand outside the door as Kyouka looks out the window and sips on her broth. **

"**Turn her over to the military police," Kunikida continues from outside the door. Atsushi's response is muted, "But if I do that, won't she be…"**

"Killed," finishes Atsushi, horror in his voice. His eyes glance around the room and land on Kunikida, who is frowning down at his ideal notebook with a stony expression.

_My future self is wrong, _Kunikida thinks quietly, staring at the words on the page he was writing, _but he is also right… Because if I was in his exact position, with the same amount of knowledge of Kyouka that he has…_

_I would do the same thing._

He knows it in his soul that he would, it's only the several hours that he's spent with Kyouka in this room and watching her react to the scenes of their past with confusion and warmth that has changed his view of her. It's their time together that has given him a connection to her, that has tied him to her and given her value as anything more than a criminal in his eyes.

Kunikida's eyes drift to Dazai, the other apparent criminal in their midst, the one he's worked with for two years, the one he bantered with and yelled at and been saved by.

**He doesn't continue but Kunikida confirms, "Yes. With a kill count of 35, she'll be put to death…" Atsushi's whole world seems to crumble and his shoulders sag.**

"**Even if she went back," Kunikida turns his back to Atsushi, "She'd be killed as a traitor." **

**Atsushi practically shouts at that, more startled at that then the other thing, "What! But still..."**

"**What then?" asks Kunikida, "Will you try to save her?"**

"Of course he will, Kunikida," Kenji says warmly, "That's just how Atsushi works!"

"Yeah," Kunikida agrees, "That is, isn't it?"

As he says this, Atsushi flushes a bit, embarrassed that his intentions were that easy to guess at this point. Kunikida looks at him briefly, with a slightly guilty expression across his face that morphs into a small smile when he sees Atsushi doesn't seem too bothered by his on-screen counterpart's words, only bothered by his own uncanny ability to be predicted by his co-workers.

**Atsushi's eyes glow with determination, but he still shrinks back.**

"**A fugitive from justice and a traitor to the Port Mafia," Kunikida's voice is very tired, "That's the kind of person you'd be protecting. Is that what you want?"**

**Atsushi's hope dies a bit and he retreats a bit, arms folding, "Well, I mean…"**

"**Listen," Kunikida speaks with warmth towards Atsushi, "I'm not saying you shouldn't sympathize with her. But her misfortune may be more than you can handle. You only have room for one on your boat. If you're overwhelmed…," He turns away, "You'll be pulled under and you'll both sink."**

"Yikes, Kunikida," Yosano teases him, "Blunt much?"

Sensing that the others don't seem to have as mixed feelings about his words as he does, Kunikida rolls his eyes back at her, "It is sound advice for Atsushi. He tends to think before he acts after all." His tone somehow manages to be teasing and serious at the same time.

Atsushi pulls his shirt over his face in embarrassment as a couple of ADA members, namely the Tanizaki siblings and Ranpo, chuckle at his predicament.

**He leaves Atsushi trapped in the halls of the restaurant, mind whizzing and a decision to make.**

"**But," Atsushi thinks aloud, "If that's all true…" Dazai's soft smile as he introduced himself was shown, "Why did Dazai even bother to help me?"**

Dazai blinks, feeling startled that Atsushi thinks so highly of him, just as Naomi coos at the lump that Atsushi is currently in, "That's so cute Atsushi!"

"I'm just going to die here," mumbles Atsushi through layers of fabric, a scene that Dazai finds himself chuckling at.

"If I remember correctly, It was you who helped me that day, Atsushi!" He exclaims cheerily, "You stopped me from failing my attempt at death!"

Atsushi peeks at him from the lump that he's currently in, only one sunset-colored eye visible. It glimmers with tears, "Dazai… no."

"Dazai yes!" Dazai pulls his apprentice into his side with one arm, "You pulled me out of the river!" Atsushi squeaks with embarrassment over all the attention as Dazai lets him go after a small squeeze.

_I'm not going to mess this one up, _Dazai touches the bruise on his face again, _I promise…._

**As soon as he says this, the episode title is shown...**

_**The Beauty is Quiet Like a Stone Statue.**_

**The scene is on Dazai, who's singing a song to himself. A lovely, little ditty about committing the perfect double suicide. **

"Seriously, Dazai?" Tanizaki asks his co-worker, "You've literally been captured and you're singing about suicide?"

"Of course!" Dazai clasps his hands together lightly, hiding his concern about the upcoming scene, "It makes me feel less lonely!"

"Sure," Tanizaki seems to be disinterested now after a lame answer.

Dazai goes back to thinking about the conversation with Akutagawa. _Akutagawa really brings out the worst in me, _he thinks as the conversation plays back in his head, _I haven't felt that cold or detached since…. Four years ago, I think._

Dazai swallows quietly and then braces himself.

**As he sings to himself, Akutagawa steps down into the basement where Dazai is apparently trapped. He must get close enough to hear Dazai's song because he grits his teeth and unleashes Rashomon wildly, towards Dazai's neck. Dazai is barely affected since his ability immediately cancels out Rashomon. His startled face turns smug almost instantly after. **

"**Hello!" sings Dazai as Akutagawa stares him down, Rashomon crackling around him, "When did you get here?" **

**Rashomon retreats backward and away from Dazai, back into Akutagawa's coat before he speaks, "I believe you know what fate awaits those who are chained here."**

No one can speak, too caught up in the moment between Akutagawa and Dazai. The shared past that they had was now out in the open, dragged out by Akutagawa as he casually mentions Dazai's knowledge of Port Mafia intricacies.

Atsushi watches his mentor and enemy interact and can't help but feel sick. Dazai's just chained up there and at Akutagawa's mercy! It reminds him too much of the cages of the orphanage and the coldness of the headmaster and he hates it.

Kyouka can't tell what it is, but something's wrong with this. It's uncomfortable, but not in an obvious way, but in a familiar way. In a way that she can't place her finger on but the second it became obvious, it would become so blinding that she had to look away.

**Dazai sighs, already bored, "It brings back memories! I remember when you were just a rookie!" **

**Thoroughly annoyed already, Akutagawa walks a bit closer, "Your sins are grave. After abandoning your mission and vanishing into thin air, you now reappear as an enemy to the Port Mafia."**

**His eyes are cold as he glares at Dazai, "It's hard to believe coming from a former exec."**

"**You mean, from your old superior!' Dazai responds, matching the deadness in Akutagawa's eyes with his own, "Right?"**

_What.. _Atsushi's brain can't even… figure this out…. _Dazai was…._

Dazai's still sitting up straight but his eyes are on the floor. He looks like he's seconds away from making a break for the window and yet, he stays abnormally still, playing with his bandages.

"You…." Tanizaki makes the first sound, "You were an executive?" _You were Akutagawa's boss, _remains unspoken.

Dazai doesn't respond.

**Whatever it is, Akutagawa's anger explodes and he swings with his fist in one clean swoop, punching Dazai so hard blood flies onto the nearby floor. Dazai's head is turned to the side from the blow and blood drips out his mouth, but even so, he smiles even bigger.**

**Akutagawa cracks his knuckles loudly and keeps talking, "Even you aren't completely invincible. As long as I don't use my ability, you are vulnerable. I could hurt you…" **

**His tone is longing, as though this is something he's dreamed about for years. His cold eyes flicker with hate and pain as he relishes the idea, "I could kill you anytime.."**

Atsushi has never heard someone so full of anger before, not even previous interactions with the Dog of the Port Mafia could've prepared him for the hurt and fury in Akutagwa's voice. It's scary to hear, scary to hear out loud…

Partially because, somehow, it sounds like something Atsushi had felt before, in his lowest moments… towards the people who ran the orphanage, who beat him and hurt him and starved him.

His eyes land on the others, various expressions on their faces, a mixed bag of emotions. None of them can speak, even if they tried, too caught up in the chilling atmosphere of the scene on-screen to even want to.

**Dazai just smiles back at him, though it's thin and deadly, "That so? Just look at you now…"**

**Akutagawa's eyes furrow as Dazai's tone becomes more and more mocking and gleeful, "You were so difficult to train when you first started out! You were such a slow learner! And you could never follow directions! Then, there's that useless ability of yours…" **

**Dazai is a whole other person now. On top of the world, cold and manipulative, every word feels silky smooth and there's no flicker of lies. He's hitting every nerve and he knows it, his smile is only colder.**

Horrified.

It is the best word to describe the ADA's feelings at the moment. Dazai has become something unknowable in front of them, even if the Dazai they know is right there, sitting next to Kyouka and Atsushi, his head bowed in silence.

There's a dangerous chill in the air, as not even Fukuzawa expected this. The president of the company watches one of the members of his company, one of the people he has taken such pride in, become so close to someone sadly familiar to him…

Yosano remembers Mori, his chilling words, and the way he cut down every inch of her pride and self-worth and she finds herself reaching out to Akutagawa of all people.

_Get out of there, Hellhound, _she thinks bitterly, watching… _Leave._

**Akutagawa, to his credit, only clenches up with anger, "Your bravado will last only a few more days. In that time, we will obliterate the Agency and capture the **_**jinko. **_**Once you learn of your co-workers' demise, you'll be nothing but clenched teeth and fists. Then, your execution will follow.." He turns around in finality.**

"**You think you can pull that off, really?" Dazai's voice is dry, "My new apprentice is superior to you in every way imaginable." He knows he's hit his mark from the smile playing on his lips.**

Atsushi's fury boils in his stomach at Dazai's words, the fact that this other person with Dazai's face was using him as bullets against a hated enemy. It's a twist in his gut like Dazai had taken a knife and jabbed it into his ribs and twisted it.

_Did he save me? Just to use me against Akutagawa? _

_Am I just some sort of pawn?_

Atsushi immediately shakes those thoughts off as best he can and tries to reason it off, _Dazai wouldn't do that to me though. He's different now…_

His eyes flicker towards Dazai, himself, slumped on the couch and silent.

_Right?_

**Akutagawa whirls around, eyes blazing with hate, and brings his fist to Dazai's face once again. **

They all release a deep sigh as the scene ends with Akutagawa's swing, before looking at Dazai, who exhales for a long time and then speaks.

"I…"

"Dazai," says Kunikida, his book closed and eyes on his partner, "Care to explain?"

Dazai takes a moment before nodding, "Of course…It's just… I never…"

He takes another breath and then launches into a vague explanation, "I worked in the Port Mafia for most of my life. The boss recruited me when I was young. I had a partner there, who I worked well with, and a couple of people I could consider friends, but that place really wasn't good for me, and I see that now, but at the time…. By the time I met Akutagawa, you could say I was someone else entirely."

They nod, letting Dazai speak. There were too many instances of failing to listen to each other during this entire thing and it always led to hurt feelings and cold atmospheres. The ADA doesn't want to see that happen anymore, a unanimous decision made during the last group hug.

Dazai runs a hand down his face and continues, "At that point, I was so deep in the Mafia and rising through the ranks so quickly that nothing mattered, much less Akutagawa or anyone else I worked with. Everyone was simply a way to amuse me briefly, especially Akutagawa, who was my subordinate. And then, a close friend of mine was killed and…" He trails off.

Kyouka, the only person who could possibly understand the deep pool of the Mafia, presses on his arm and he keeps going, "I left the Mafia after that. I took two years to myself, read books, thought about my actions, and then joined the ADA. But…" A small pause, he licks his lips, "Seeing Akutagawa made it all come back." He finishes lamely, even if it sounds like an excuse, he doesn't attempt to make it one.

Dazai doesn't know if he and Akutagawa will ever have a normal mentor-student relationship, there's too much between them to ever have that. But he does have faith in his old apprentice and his new one, that they'd be able to overcome the things that were coming.

"It's easier to talk to Akutagawa like that, then to acknowledge everything I put him through." Dazai decides to say and then instantly knows it's wrong. The ADA is always about doing the right thing, even if it isn't easy.

Kunikida speaks quietly, his voice careful, "Dazai, we can't possibly know what happened. But, you are an ADA member and we do care about you. But this…"

"I know," Dazai says, raising his head to meet them. Kunikida's reluctant smile, Yosano's sad understanding, Ranpo's casual indifference, Kenji's confused hurt, Kyouka's sympathetic gaze, Tanizaki's hidden turmoil, Naomi's careful wincing, Fukuzawa's quiet contemplation and of course, Atsushi's split feelings between rage and forgiveness. Dazai knows his co-workers, he knows them better than they know themselves, probably.

"I'm trying," he tells them and that's all he really needs to say. Despite their conflict, the ADA slowly, but surely moves back to the screen.

Maddie releases a breath that she didn't realize she was holding as the ADA falls silent once again_._

**Kyouka walks across a street, panting a bit before stopping in front of a street labeled 'Chinatown." She sighs and admits, "I ate too much.."**

"**Yea," agrees Atsushi, who has apparently followed her and is clutching his empty wallet with a remorseful expression, "Just a bit…."**

_**Good thing I had enough money, **_**he thinks with relief.**

Maddie is actually the first one to speak, considering the ADA is still mulling over all the things that Dazai had revealed, "Atsushi spends a good amount of time being sad about his money during this episode."

Her tone is light and even manages to get a couple of half-hearted chuckles, but it's not enough to stop everyone from thinking over Dazai and Akutagawa.

She sighs, deciding to leave it to simmer in their heads for a while.

**He closes it with a snap and gazes at Kyouka as she stares at a nearby child and tries to swipe at the food in his hand, a puzzled expression on her face. Kunikida's foreboding words echo in his head, and Atsushi's hands fall to his sides.**

_**Don't let her know what you are doing.**_

_**If I turn her in then they'll, **_**Atsushi can't bring himself to finish it, even more downtrodden by the second. He straightens and speaks to his companion, "Let's go."**

**She looks at him, confused, "Where?"**

"Does Atsushi know where he's going?" asks Kenji, suddenly, as if he's decided that the silence has lasted long enough.

Atsushi doesn't answer, too quiet because of his inner debate, but Ranpo shrugs his shoulders and says, "I don't think so."

Kenji and Ranpo appear to have come to the same conclusion, though through different methods. They know that it's no use holding onto this. That they are a team, despite all flaws, and they have to push through this, just like every other instance before. They need to do it as soon as possible, too, since something tells both of them that this entire thing is far from over.

**It appears that Atsushi has no answer since he flinches back and the passerby begin to change into shadows, surrounding him and Kyouka. Nameless people were unaware of the tension.**

"**Where are we going?" She asks again as Atsushi shrinks back, "Was there someplace you wanted to take me?"**

"**Oh." Atsushi's clearly grasping at straws, "I suppose.. I thought… maybe.."**

**He's way too nervous to be taken seriously, sweat glistened on his head, "Uh… well…."**

"You're so nervous, Atsushi!" Kenji tries again to break the stillness, "Just because of Kyouka!"

"I'm not so sure it's Kyouka, Kenji, " replies a new voice, Yosano.

She's come to her decision as well, an easy one in the grand scheme of it all, because she was once where he was. Her heart goes out to Dazai, because of their shared traumatic experience of Mori, but also to the people she now knows he's hurt, Akutagawa, Dazai's mafia friends and his unnamed partner (Chibi?). It's not going to be easy for Dazai, she knows the idea of moving on from your past better than anyone. Despite that, Yosano hopes that one day, Dazai and everyone he's hurt will be able to do what she never could with her 'victims', understand each other.

She then realizes how hopelessly optimistic that makes her sound and shakes her head, exasperated. _I've been infected by Kenji._

**Atsushi can't take the pressure and the people become people around them again, "I figured we could go wherever you wanted to go! There must be a lot of places around here a girl your age would want to check out! Somewhere… like..."**

**His pointer finger taps his head in a clearly nervous imitation of Dazai or Ranpo, "A couple spot! Like a date! I mean, I do have the rest of the day off! And… uh... I doubt you've gotten to go out and just have fun!"**

"A DATE?" Ranpo asks, his voice almost going up an octave as Yosano, somehow manages not to wheeze out loud, "ATSUSHI!"

The boy in question breaks his stewing silence to shriek confused noises at himself on-screen as Kyouka stares at him, utterly puzzled by his negative reaction.

_Aren't dates supposed to be fun? _She wonders, she's pretty sure she's heard that mentioned before. Atsushi is turning towards her and stumbling over apologies, which she accepts, although with confusion.

It's this that breaks both the Tanizaki siblings and Kunikida, the oddly exaggerated way Atsushi's acting and Kyouka's sheer confusion makes both parties laugh, even if Kunikida's small chuckle was gruff.

Maddie nods in approval as Fukuzawa relaxes a smidge, _This is why I chose to show the ADA. They can make it._

**Kyouka stares at him, "Like a date?" She asks, her voice soft.**

**Atsushi nods over-enthusiastically with an awkward smile and his finger still points at the sky.**

"**A date with you?" **

**He nods again, before realizing what she's said, immediately panicking and flushing bright, glaring red and waving his arms with hysteria, "NO! NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"**

Atsushi's sheer second-hand embarrassment makes his face color perfectly match his on-screen counterpart as the ADA howls with laughter around him. Kyouka and Dazai both only smile, though the former is because she does not understand and the latter is forcing himself through the fear of rejection.

"ATSUSHI!" wails Naomi, trying to stop herself from hitting her brother with her flailing arms, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I DON'T KNNOOOWW," moans Atsushi, burying himself in his shirt again, wishing he could curl up and stop existing for a moment. _Why do I have to be so stupid sometimes..._

**As Atsushi keeps panicking, Kyouka blinks, thinking about his words. She's slightly flushed before she turns on her heel and says with a slightly chipper tone, "Let's go!"**

**She begins to walk while Atsushi gaps after her and then eventually follows, "Oh! Ok!"**

**A small blip in time passes and they are looking up at a tall baseball stadium. Atsushi voices his astonishment at the sheer size of it, "Whoa! That's a giant baseball arena!"**

"We have a baseball stadium in Yokohama? " Ranpo asks utterly bewildered, "Since when?"

"Since last October," says Kunikida, scarily quickly, as he flips through his journal to find the exact date. However, he's stopped by Tanizaki, who just shakes his head, sending the message that it's not worth it to look for a date in his crowded notebook.

He huffs instead and keeps going on to Ranpo, "I thought you would know this, considering the food there." He phrases it like the most horrible thing in the world, but Ranpo's eyes light up.

"All the junk food!" He says, head swimming in cotton candy as Yosano rolls her eyes from beside him.

"**It's Yokohama Stadium," says Kyouka as they stand together outside of the walls.**

"**Oh really?" Atsushi clearly had no idea, despite the rather large "Yokohama Stadium" sign over their heads.**

"**I saw it on a map," Kyouka tells him before they cut to another building, this time a red building with a clock on the top.**

"**This is the memorial hall," She says, her tone never changing. **

**Atsushi 'ohs' in wonder, it's obvious that he doesn't know Yokohama very well at all.**

"We really should've taken Atsushi on a tour of Yokohama," remarks Yosano, "It's kinda sad that he's being shown around by Kyouka."

Atsushi gaps at her, offended, "I know lots about Yokohama!"

"But not the buildings apparently," Kyouka observes, not realizing that she's just decimated Atsushi with a sentence until Ranpo breaks out into another round of startled laughter at poor Atsushi's expense.

**More buildings flash by including a museum and a customs headquarters with Kyouka telling Atsushi the official names of each one and the latter gasping in amazement at each. Eventually, he asks her how she knows all of this to which she responds, "I have a map of Yokohama with all the important locations on it memorized."**

**Eventually, they make it to a red building that Atsushi actually knows. **

**He tells Kyouka so, a hint of pride in his voice, "I know this one! The Brick Warehouse, right?"**

"Atsushi?" asks Naomi, with a smile in her voice.

"Yeah?"

"You're adorable."

Atsushi squeaks loudly and buries his face in his hands so no one at the ADA can see his face burn bright red.

**A passerby mumbles something about crepes as he says this and this catches Kyouka's attention. She turns to see a crepe stand to her left. Atsushi follows her gaze and grins, "That place is pretty popular! I think I heard from Naomi that they make really good crepes there!"**

**Kyouka is shocked, "It wasn't on the map…"**

**Atsushi cocks his head in confusion, just a Kyouka says excitedly, "I wanna try it!"**

Kyouka nods in agreement with herself on screen, "It looks very yummy!" She's practically glowing at the idea and subsequently doesn't see that Maddie's ability registers her request as a wish for food.

To Kyouka's utter surprise, an exact duplicate of the crepe that is on-screen appears in her lap and her eyes light up in childish delight as she is given utensils to eat it with.

Dazai smiles softly as Kyouka and Atsushi quietly begin to share the crepe together, chatting quietly.

**Atsushi jerks a bit as he remembers the massive amount of money he's already spent, "R-really? You ate lots of boiled tofu earlier!"**

"**Crepes sound good," Kyouka tells him matter-of-factly, as she takes his hand and pulls him towards the crepe stand.**

**She apparently gets her wish, since she's blessed with a berry crepe soon after. She stares at it with wonder as Atsushi behind her mourns his paycheck with a whine. **

"Atsushi, you're way too caught up in your money," Kenji laughs aloud, "Just have fun!"

"It's my first paycheck!" Atsushi grumbles through bites of crepe, "I have the right to be upset that it's being spent so quickly!"

Tanizaki grins at him over Kunkida's shoulder, "I feel that Atsushi. The first time I got a paycheck from the Agency, I ended up blowing it all on plushies for Naomi."

Naomi's face changes to be slightly pinker and she brushes some hair behind her ear, "I was fourteen and still buying mounds of plushies…."

Kyouka stares at her, eyes big, "Can I see them?"

"Sure," Naomi laughs, "I keep them all in my bedroom at home! I'll show you sometime."

Kyouka takes another happy bite of her crepe.

**They then switch over to a claw machine as Atsushi maneuvers out the small bunny plush he's somehow managed to win her. His shock is evident on his face as it actually tumbles into the slot and Kyouka glows as she picks it up.**

**The scene changes again as Kyouka hugs her new toy. "I got the plushie I wanted!" She says with glee as they walk along the boardwalk, her smile warm. **

Naomi, now realizing how much that single plushie meant to Kyouka, takes note to bring Kyouka to her plushie hoard as soon as possible.

The ADA members watch the easy scenes of Atsushi and Kyouka fooling around on the Yokohama boardwalk and can almost forget the previous, almost complete opposite scene that had reduced the mystery of Dazai to nothing.

Small smiles were on all of their faces as their newest member showed a little girl the simple pleasures in life. Despite the bombshells that had dropped, the atmosphere in the room was almost peaceful.

**She then sees a large Ferris Wheel, towering above her. Soft music plays as she takes in the sight.**

**She and Atsushi sit on the Ferris Wheel, Kyouka's face pressed up against the glass and her hot breath creating a fog. Atsushi sits on the seat and keeps mourning his balance. His face is almost fake happy when he decides to speak to her, but he spots the genuine amazement on her face and stops.**

**She looks at him, wondrous, and he smiles, realizing that he's done so much for her in this moment.**

Kunikida already knows what's going to happen, after all, the President is a softie at heart, and apparently liked recruiting Port Mafia members. Sure enough, when Kunikida glances over at his boss, Fukuzawa is watching the screen very intently with a glimmer in his eyes that Kunikida recognized from Atsushi's recruitment. He begins to set up another page in his notebook directly after Atsushi's and the rest of the ADA's.

For Kyouka Izumi. The most likely new member of the Armed Detective Agency.

Kunikida hates being wrong… but for once, he's actually kinda happy he is. Kyouka would be a good fit for the agency, even if his (sorta) future self didn't agree.

_If only everything worked out this easily… _His eyes drift over to Dazai, his partner that he's grown to care for, still silent, stony, and scratching at his bandages.

**A montage begins as Atsushi keeps showing Kyouka the small wonders not on a map. They stop in a candy store, then stand and look out over the bay of Yokohama. They feed the birds together and smell flowers together, each of them smiling. **

**Finally, the two of them walk together, each satisfied. Atsushi breathes out tiredly from exhaustion just as Kyouka tells him, "There's just one more place I need to go to!"**

**Atsushi smiles though it's very sleepy, "Alright…" **

"You're so cute, Atsushi!" Kenji says, completely unprompted, a statement that causes poor Atsushi to choke on his crepe.

"WHA?"

"You do lots of cute things in this episode! You're like Kyouka's big brother!" Kenji laughs delightedly. Atsushi's face is red once again and it only gets worse when he spots Kyouka nodding enthusiastically at him, her eyes shining.

"I'm not.."

"Atsushi." Yosano says with a teasing tone, "Take the fucking compliment."

Atsushi, simultaneously realizing that they're being nice to him and are proud of him for helping Kyouka, nods with a watery grin, "Okay."

_**She's being very proactive! **_**His mind observes.**

"**We're here." She says, startling Atsushi out of his sleepy demeanor as he realizes where they are.**

**The Yamanote Police Department.**

Naomi gasps aloud, which is pretty much the exact same reaction that a lot of them have because by now, none of them know what is going to happen.

Kunikida, who has been working on his page for Kyouka, freezes in horror as he realizes that the only way that Kyouka would know to turn herself in to the police and pay her dues was because she had heard the conversation outside the door.

Kyouka herself is quiet, but also….

She knows deep down that she would probably do the same thing under the circumstances.

**He gasps as Kyouka whispers, her back turned towards him, "Today has been more than enough fun. It really should have ended with the boiled tofu."**

**Atsushi knows what she's about to do, "But… If you turn yourself in…you'll"**

"**Be sentenced to death." She finishes for him, gaze blank, "Thirty-five people died because of me. It's a sin that I'm still alive. Besides, even if I returned to the Port Mafia, I'd be executed."**

**Atsushi looks at the floor, eyes glistening with unshed tears.**

"No," says Dazai suddenly and they all turn to look at him. He's staring at the screen and leaning on his elbow, several bandages laying on the floor. When he sees them all looking at him, he frowns, "Something's wrong."

Kyouka blinks at him, confused but Ranpo nods along with Dazai, "Atsushi and Kyouka got away too easily last episode…"

Naomi gets it first, her knowledge of TV tropes coming in handy and unlike Dazai and Ranpo, she doesn't like keeping secrets, "They wanted her to escape."

"Oh shit," Tanizaki says, just as...

**Something stabs him through the chest.**

**Not something...**

_**Someone.**_

"**Executed?" questions the wheezy voice of Akutagawa. **

**Kyouka spins around to the boy she's come to care for being stabbed by Rashomon. Akutagawa only lifts Atsushi's body up so he can see her clearer, "We wouldn't execute you, not after fulfilling your mission."**

"GODDAMMIT AKUTAGAWA!" shouts Tanizaki, wildly, "NOT AGAIN!"

The others chuckle at his remark, but even the genuinely hilarity of Tanizaki's comment can't change the new perception of Akutagawa created from the scene earlier.

Uncomfortable, Ranpo sighs to break the silence, "Gotta hand it to him, he has great dramatic timing."

"Truly one of a kind," says Yosano sarcastically, recalling a multitude of times that Ranpo himself had deliberately created his own dramatic timing. Ranpo catches her comment and grins at her with a cheekiness that makes her grin back.

**Atsushi's blood hits the ground and Akutagawa doesn't even flinch. **

**Almost on cue, a massive amount of cars pull up around them, just as Akutagawa planned. The cars block the other civilian cars from moving towards the scene. The police that were inside the nearby station begin to move towards the situation, but the Port Mafia gunmen drive them off.**

**Kyouka stumbles forward, bunny forgotten as Akutagawa stares down at her coldly, his voice mocking, "I finally got the plushie I wanted!..." He's only confirming the worst for her as she falls to her knees.**

It's a pretty gruesome scene for the Armed Detective Agency to watch, but Akutagawa's terrible mockery of Kyouka's comment from earlier makes several people snort.

"It's like he doesn't know how to do anything but kill everything," says Tanizaki with a frown, "He simply mows down everything in his path."

"Like a lawnmower," Atsushi mumbles, quietly but loud enough that Kyouka hears him and starts giggling loudly.

"What's so funny, Kyouka?" asks Ranpo, always wanting to be in on the joke. Kyouka laughs a bit longer and then speaks, "Atsushi says Akutagawa is like a lawnmower."

Atsushi can't help but feel proud of himself as the ADA bursts into peals of laughter.

**Atsushi is still stabbed on one of Rashomon's limbs, his blood dripping on Kyouka's face. Akutagawa sighs angrily at her, "A transmitter is implanted inside your body. Your whereabouts and every action you make are known to us."**

Although several people are still laughing at Atsushi's joke, even during the brutal scene happening on-screen, Yosano catches the last part of Akutagawa's words and looks over to Kyouka, concerned.

_Maddie said that the Port Mafia can not get us in here, but we do need to get that transmitter out, _Yosano thinks and quickly opens a small medical book that she keeps in her skirt and jots it down, just in case she forgets it.

**Another car pulls up, a semi-truck, much bigger than the others. The doors open with a clang and Rashomon chucks Atsushi's limp body inside the back of it. After he's done, Akutagawa leans in close to Kyouka, grabbing the top of her head with a vicious force, so hard it makes her wince.**

**Her bunny prize is on the road, covered in blood and Akutagawa speaks, voice as impassive as ever, "Let's go home."**

"That jerk!" Atsushi rockets up to his feet, anger overtaking him at the moment. Kyouka jumps in surprise as Atsushi snarls at his rival, his earlier sympathy towards him gone in a moment.

Kyouka tugs him back down silently and he complies, sitting back down and pulling Kyouka just a little bit closer. The rest of the ADA watches this entire thing, all with mixed emotions and jumbled feelings over Akutagawa.

_Just when I thought I had Akutagawa figured out, _Atsushi thinks, arms around Kyouka still, _He does something else horrendous._

**A soft transition starts as Atsushi slowly begins to wake up, still trapped inside the back of the truck, though there's something off about it. He's laying on the concrete floor in a pool of his own blood and mumbles with a weak voice, "W-where am I?"**

**The scene immediately cuts to inside the ADA Quarters as Tanizaki runs into the ADA office and shouts, "Atsushi has been abducted!"**

**Kunikida and Kenji both turn around from whatever they were doing at the moment, Kenji's face curious and Kunikida's face confused. Kunikida lowers his paper that he was looking over with a scowl, "Abducted? That's terrible timing."**

"Nice, Kunikida," laughs Yosano, "Very sympathetic of you."

Kunikida actually blinks at himself on-screen and replies, "Why wasn't I more concerned?"

"I know," Tanizaki interjects, "Today was that escort job we had to do! Which means that we must be working on it in the show."

Kunikida checks his schedule, a bit bothered that he hadn't remembered that. His notebook, however, did confirm that the escort job was today.

"Huh," He says aloud, closing the book, "I suppose that's right."

"**I guess," Tanizaki says with the air of someone who was expecting more of a reaction. Kunikida continues with a sigh, "That Ministry escort job already has the Agency in a uproar…." **

**All of the ADA office workers were shown together, gathered in a room, and exchanging papers as they worked hard on the case. Kunikida keeps talking, "We don't have enough hands on deck to go looking for him. Do we have any information on what happened?"**

"This is absolutely a setup," Naomi bounces on her seat, nervously. "The show's forcing Atsushi to be by himself."

"Not by himself," Ranpo gets where she's going with this, "Akutagawa and Kyouka are gonna be there as well, it's a climax waiting to happen"

Atsushi awkwardly stares between the two of them, trying to decide whether he should say something or not. But Yosano speaks up before he did, "Atsushi'll be fine."

She looks at him with something akin to pride in her eyes, "You can handle yourself."

"I guess," manages Atsushi, ignoring the sinking feeling in his gut at the thought.

**As he says this, Yosano is shown to also be in the room, although she looks a bit more bothered about this than Kunikida does. Tanizaki, meanwhile, answers Kunikida's question, "We do!"**

**He pulls out a small notebook and begins to read off it, "Based on eyewitness reports, he was attacked in broad daylight and shoved into a truck, destination unknown."**

"I can't believe that no one even tried to contact anyone about an actual abduction," Atsushi says, almost angrily, but Ranpo simply 'tsks' at him.

"This is Yokohama we're talking about! Most of the civilians are conditioned to constant violence," Ranpo tells Atsushi, who only managed to look more horrified, "That is almost worse."

Kunikida frowns at his book, "It's a tragic fact of living in Yokohama that we have a large number of therapists and onsens, more than any other place."

"We have onsens?" Atsushi seems almost thoughtful and looks down at Kyouka, _It might be nice to visit one of those after all this. We'll probably need it._

"Lots of them," says Naomi, with a smile, "We should go sometime, Atsushi!"

"Okay," agrees Atsushi, curious since he'd never been to one before, "That sounds nice"

"And relaxing," Tanizaki sighs dreamily, "Unlike most things we do."

Kunikida adds 'onsen visit' to his already extensive note list with a bit of a flourish, excited at the prospect.

**Then Naomi is shown, although she's nervously sitting behind a computer and looking between the two of them.**

"**That's not good," says Kunikida, almost tiredly, "There are numerous dedicated smuggling routes. Moving a single person in secret would be child's play."**

"**We have to do something to help him!" Tanizaki says immediately.**

"This is a difficult situation," Yosano says as Kenji looks at her, "Does the job take priority? Or does Atsushi?"

Kenji frowns a bit, "Atsushi does! He's a part of the ADA." His voice is a bit indignant and annoyed.

She looks over at her co-worker, surprised at his tone, "We don't know all we do now about Atsushi. I agree with you, but I'm trying to think about how I would've handled it before we saw everything."

Yosano glances at Atsushi, who's a bit distracted by Kyouka saying something to him at the moment, "I would've taken the job priority over Atsushi at that moment."

"**Do we really?" asks Ranpo, now shown to also have been in the room and apparently eating ice cream, "He was captured because of the bounty on him as the weretiger. Sounds like a personal matter to me."**

**He's facing away from the others and not looking them in the eyes, but he turns around to look at them with an annoyed sigh, "We're not exactly his foster family. And it's not like he joined the Agency to gain our protection."**

Ranpo sips his ramune and lets his eyes dance around the room, finally landing on Atsushi, who looks like his heart has just been ripped out and stomped on.

"Sorry Atsushi," Ranpo apologizes for his future-self's words because despite his attitude sometimes, he's not an asshole and he's just sick of all the miscommunication at this point. And Ranpo can admit that the kid has probably been through a lot, having his feelings whipped around like the rest of them for the past few hours, with the added bonus of past trauma.

Atsushi's smile and glimmering eyes speak for themselves anyways as he accepts Ranpo's words with a nod.

He looks over at the president again, once he's said his piece and sees that Fukuzawa has a proud look on his face that fills Ranpo with joy.

_Ah… praise!_

**Ranpo's argument isn't enough for Tanizaki, who protests, "Maybe not but Atsushi is one of our own now…." He's interrupted by Kunikida with fogged-over glasses, who interjects, "Actually.."**

**They all look over at him as he speaks, "Ranpo is right about this. We shouldn't be the ones to take action"**

**Naomi and Tanizaki both freeze and Tanizaki immediately protests, "But, Kunikida!"**

"Kunikida!" Both Tanizaki siblings echo Tanizaki's on-screen counterpart exactly as Kunikida lifts his hands in a surrender pose.

"I don't agree with myself," He tells him and turns to Atsushi, "I shouldn't have refused to look for you, Atsushi." Atsushi nods and his expression doesn't look very hurt anymore, just amused as the knowledge that the ADA does care for him warms his chest.

Dazai silently stews and then reaches for Atsushi and grabs his arm, in an attempt to comfort him. Atsushi stiffens but doesn't' pull away from him, only placing his hand on top of his mentor's.

**Then Naomi stands up from her chair, almost full of anger. Ranpo sighs and lets his ice cream slip a bit, "I guess we should inform the police, then?"**

"**They've designated Atsushi as a major threat. If they knew he worked here, we would certainly take a hit," Kunikida says decisively as Tanizaki shrinks backward, upset. **

"Kunikida, no offense," Yosano says, looking at Kunikida with a sharp grin, "But when have you given a damn about the ADA's reputation?"

Kunikida's face goes through multiple different colors before settling on red, "I CARE ABOUT OUR REPUTATION!"

Yosano laughs, "Only when it benefits you and not when you're screaming at Dazai." Her words are harsh, but the warm sparkle in her eyes takes the heat out of them. Kunikida huffs sharply and begins to grump, ignoring Yosano and Ranpo's soft giggles behind him.

"**Excuse me," Naomi interrupts the argument with a frown on her face and hands on her hips, "You guys clearly don't seem to be capable of coming to an agreement by yourselves." She grins at them, a smirk on her face, "So instead of going on with the ifs, ands or buts…"**

**And Fukuzawa enters the room with his usual poise as Naomi finishes her speech, "So I just asked him…"**

**They all freeze, almost horrified that the President most likely heard them talking about giving up on Atsushi altogether. "The president!" They all mutter, shocked.**

"Question!" Kenji raises his hand as though he's in a classroom, even though he had probably never been in one before, "Does the President live in the office?"

They all glance over to Fukuzawa, who opens one eye to look at an innocently smiling Kenji, "Yes."

"You sleep here, sir?" asks Kunikida, incredulous, as Fukuzawa nods as a reply and closes his eye again, leaving his subordinates to wonder.

**Kunikida heads over to Fukuzawa and bows with an apology, "Please forgive me. As soon as our work is done, I'll gather whatever information on...:"**

"**Plans have changed," Fukuzawa interrupts what seems to be a Kunikida ramble, "Listen up! All of you. Our newest member has been abducted, the current project will be suspended until he has been returned to us, safe and sound."**

"**Suspended?" Ranpo says, entirely confused.**

Atsushi looks over at his boss, tears in his eyes, and whispers, "Thanks, sir!"

"It's no trouble, Atsushi," Fukuzawa replies, opening both eyes, "But why don't we stop apologizing and thanking each other for events that are out of our control? We are here to change these events after all."

"Oh, yea!" Kenji seems to have just remembered their actual mission goal, "So technically, we can stop Atsushi from getting kidnapped at all, if we wanted to!"

"That sounds nice," Atsushi says tiredly as he recalls the violence of his kidnapping, "Let's do that."

Kyouka grimly nods, determined that this boy who saved her wouldn't get hurt again.

**Kunikida straightens up from his bow and speaks, "What shall we do about the escort job, sir?"**

"**I will contact the client," is all Fukuzawa says, "Not to worry. We've done them enough favors that we can afford to hold off on it for now."**

"**Sir?" asks Ranpo, ice cream forgotten, "Are you sure about this?"**

"Jeez, Ranpo," Naomi remarks, "You're really insistent on this."

Ranpo rolls his eyes and leans back into the couch, "I'm insistent on everything."

"He's got you there," snickers Tanizaki at his sister's sour face.

**Fukuzawa squints at him, "What's your concern?"**

**Ranpo adjusts a bit and speaks frankly, "Well, just considering the reasoning behind it…"**

**Fukuzawa sounds a bit annoyed now, "One of our own is in danger. He needs help. Are you telling me that there is any better reasoning than that?"**

All of them look at Ranpo, expecting him to try and come up with an answer, but he only leans further back into his perch on the couch to avoid eye-contact. They look away from him, disinterested.

Meanwhile, Atsushi's heart is warmed by the rest of the ADA's kind words toward him and he solves to make sure they know how much they mean to him after this episode is over.

Kyouka, meanwhile, watches the investigation process and argument with interest. She had only wanted to stay with Atsushi, but now…

The Armed Detective Agency was starting to kind of look very appealing to her.

**Ranpo frowns and his face becomes a bit more squishy before he turns and looks away from the others.**

"**Kunikida," continues Fukuzawa as Kunikida bows to him again, "Sir."**

**Fukuzawa turns around and walks back into his office, rather dramatically," You have three hours."**

"**Understood!" Kunikida shouts after him.**

"I see where you get your dramatics from now, Ranpo," teases Tanizaki, "From your dad."

Ranpo lifts his head and stares at him, completely bewildered before realizing what Tanizaki had said and turning bright red, "I..I...I"

It's the first time most of the ADA had seen Ranpo blush which causes another round of laughter as Ranpo stews, almost mock-angry, in silence.

**Back in the basement prison, Dazai yawns, bored with his situation. Until he hears a noise that is.**

**Footsteps.**

"Oh, we're back with Dazai," observes Naomi, though it's a bit reluctant, since the last time they'd seen Dazai hadn't… been great.

Kenji looks over at Dazai, who has started to realize what is about to happen, "Is this how you escaped the Port Mafia?"

Dazai chuckles at that, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorta."

His internal thoughts are a bit more panicked, however, _Goddamnit Chuuya._

_**If my predictions are correct, then that means….**_** Dazai rolls his eyes and gazes at his chains, "It's about time!"**

**It's then that he notices who is making those footsteps.**

**A man with a hat, a gold chain bouncing from the side. His voice is slurred and bored, "Plotting as usual, aren't we?"**

Kyouka frowns at the man, _I've seen him before._

"Who's that, Dazai?" asks Tanizaki, confused. Since the episodes began, he'd known every single person that had appeared on screen, it was weird to see one he didn't.

Before Dazai can say anything, Kyouka suddenly remembers where she's seen this man, "That's Akutagawa's executive. I met him a couple of times. He and my executive, Kouyou, were friends."

_A bit more than that, _Dazai thinks, thinking of Chuuya and Kouyou's almost sibling-like relationship.

"Akutagawa's boss?" asks Atsushi, very concerned now at the prospect of meeting the man in charge of Akutagawa. Whoever was higher up on the totem pole than Akutagawa had to be bad news.

Kunikida flips to a new page in his book and scribbles some stuff down.

**Dazai actually looks rather terrified and his eyebrows twitch, "I know that voice."**

**A title card pops up on screen to the side of the man, who is rather nicely dressed. His red hair falls to the side and he appears to be almost posing on the stairs, leading down the room that Dazai's in. The card reads **_**Port Mafia Executive: Chuuya Nakahara. Ability: For the Tainted Sorrow.**_

"Chuuya Nakahara," mutters Kunikida as he writes down the executive's name, "I've definitely heard of him before."

Dazai sighs and responds, "You probably have. His ability is very strong. It's known for being able to take down entire enemy organizations." _Though not without me, _he adds silently, unwilling to give up that part of Chuuya and his relationship.

"Entire organizations?" says Tanizaki and Atsushi, both with terror in their voices as they imagine the scope of Chuuya's ability.

_No wonder he is Akutagawa's boss, _Atsushi gulps and stares at the man on screen, _He's way stronger._

**Chuuya puts his hand on his hip and grins down at Dazai, "Well this sure is a wonderful sight! Rivals a billion-dollar masterpiece! Right, Dazai?!" His eye seems to almost twitch as he rears his head as if to somehow make himself taller.**

**Dazai appears to be thoroughly done with life. "So creepy." He tells Chuuya frankly, "Just frightening."**

"So, Dazai," Ranpo looks over to his co-worker and raises an eyebrow, "You two obviously know each other. Care to explain?" There's a smug smirk on his face as Dazai rolls his eyes, knowing that Ranpo has already figured it out.

"Chuuya is my old Port Mafia-assigned partner," Dazai explains to the mystified ADA, "I called him 'Chibi' cause it pissed him off," He takes that time to shoot a significant look at Kunikida, who is scribbling words down rapidly, "Put down that insulting his height is a good way to piss him off."

Yosano snorts loudly and Kunikida actually writes that down in his notes. Atsushi watches Chuuya on-screen, _Dazai's old partner? And Akutagawa's boss? Why do I feel so left out of the loop?_

**Chuuya doesn't care, jumping down onto the floor in front of Dazai and heading towards him, his coat swinging behind him, "I like your reaction!"**

**He stops a good four feet away, "It makes me want to strangle you."**

"**Still the same old Chuuya," Dazai says with forced enthusiasm causing Chuuya to make an angry noise, "What's that mean!"**

"Just like Kunikida!" observes Kenji with a crooked smile as Dazai laughs at the comparison, trying to imagine Chuuya and Kunikida meeting.

_They'd probably get along,_ Dazai can't help but resolve to never let Chuuya and Kunikida meet, _I don't need them ganging up on me for having fun._

Kyouka blinks, watching this interaction with confused amusement. Chuuya's reputation preceded him, he was known to be violent towards his enemies, but oddly polite, if even kind to his subordinates. But with this interaction… She genuinely can't figure this entire thing out. There's no actual intent to kill, but the words are exceedingly violent.

_This is very odd, _she settles on and keeps her reaction at that.

**As the camera very explicitly points out that Chuuya is a good head shorter than Dazai, Dazai replies with a fake eagerness that only he could pull off, "I've always had a question I wanted to ask. Where exactly do you get all your tacky hats?"**

**Chuuya bounces back immediately as if this is an old routine, "Say what you want, **_**mackerel. **_**I bet you're still obsessing over committing suicide. Aren't ya?"**

"Seriously?" Kunikida deadpans, eyes glancing at Dazai, "You were still trying to die even back then?"

"What can I say?" Dazai says with a shrug and a laugh, "I'm a very consistent person!"

"It is rather concerning that Chuuya also is aware of your attempts." Kunikida tells Dazai as if he doesn't know this already.

Dazai only grins, "Chuuya would probably try and end me himself rather than let me die by mere suicide."

_That's seriously messed up, _Atsushi thinks, _Though Dazai doesn't seem too bothered by that._

"**Yep," Dazai agrees cheekily, causing Chuuya to groan sarcastically and add, "It's no fun if you don't even try and deny it!"**

**Chuuya stands up a bit taller, "In any case, now you're just a pathetic prisoner! Makes you cry, doesn't it?"**

**Chuuya's expression gets more suspicious and he leans closer to Dazai, grabbing his hair with a jerk and pressing their faces quite close, "Actually, I find this all a bit too convenient… You might be able to fool Akutagawa. But you can't fool me…I am your former partner, after all. So out with it! What's your play?" His eyes narrow into slits as Dazai stares boredly down at him.**

"He's kinda cute in a feral animal kinda way, Dazai," Yosano tells Dazai, crossing her legs.

Dazai gags in disgust, almost dry-retching, "Why would you ever say something like that to my face?"

Yosano shrugs with one shoulder, unconcerned but pleased that her teasing got a reaction.

**Dazai cocks his head, "Clearly it was to be caught and killed. So far, I've half succeeded!"**

**Chuuya doesn't buy it for a second, "That kind of reckless planning just isn't like you," He releases Dazai and shoves him back against the wall, turning and walking away, "If it was, I'd have killed you a long time ago."**

"See!" Dazai tells them all, pleased that Chuuya reaffirmed his words, "Chuuya and I despise each other."

"Weren't you two partners?" Tanizaki taps his chin thoughtfully, "It doesn't make sense to pair up two people that don't like each other."

"Ah!" Dazai snaps his fingers as if Tanizaki had made a smart observation, "That's because our partnership had nothing to do with that! It was a lot different from me and Kunikida!"

"Then why were you two partnered up?" asks Tanizaki, wondering what other reason there could be. In the Agency, partners were chosen based on personality, there was really no other reason in his mind.

Dazai answers with a single word, "Practicality."

**Dazai sighs again with a smile, "You're overthinking this!" His face finally turns to curiosity, "By the way, just why are you here?"**

**Chuuya grits his teeth, "To pay you back!"**

**He doesn't turn around and instead keeps talking with his back to Dazai, "You used to give me a **_**really **_**hard time. You toyed with me! But now…" **

Atsushi narrows his eyes at the affirmation that Dazai had used Chuuya, simply another confirmation of what Dazai had revealed to them earlier. He's still not sure where he stands on this whole thing, but more confirmations wouldn't help Dazai's case in his book.

Dazai, meanwhile, can sense Atsushi's jumbled feelings and laughs to alleviate some of the tension in his student's shoulders, "Chuuya really does know me well, even if he doesn't like it."

"What a weird dynamic!" Kenji says cheerfully, "I can't imagine it!"

Kyouka just squints at the screen, _This is so bizarre to watch. Chuuya's usually very composed, at least the little interaction I had with him. Probably because of Kouyou and her composure lessons, though, if I'm honest..._

**He whips around and swings his leg, snapping Dazai's chains in half with a single blow and then speaks again, "I can give you my gratitude for all of that, with interest."**

**Dazai watches his chains fall off his arms with unconcern as Chuuya goes on, "I have no idea what you're planning…" He swings his coat off and beckons Dazai with a smile, "But I'm gonna fight you, Dazai. I wanna crush you and whatever scheme you've dreamed up!"**

Naomi speaks suddenly, "I like him!"

Dazai's expression is ridiculously offended, "Why would you say that?"

"He's like a charming villain, he's fun!"

Tanizaki frowns, deeply uncomfortable, "I don't know how I feel about you comparing a real-life person to a villain in a tv show."

Naomi puffs her cheeks and scoffs, "Technically, they are! This is modeled after a tv show."

"It's also real-life," observes Ranpo, with an eyebrow raise, "Dazai literally worked with that guy."

"Whatever," Naomi says with an easy grin, "We can change the future anyway, so I'm allowed to like people."

"I guess," Tanizaki says, deeply uneasy by the idea of his sister liking a real-life Port Mafia executive.

"**Chuuya," sighs Dazai with a smile and Chuuya balks a bit, thrown off his rhythm.**

**Dazai then snaps his fingers and what remains of the chains around his wrists clatter to the floor. Chuuya only watches with scorn in his eyes before smiling, "So, you could've escaped any time."**

"Dazai, where the hell did you get that?" Yosano says, completely baffled as Dazai grins and runs a hand through his own hair, pulling out a hairpin.

"Do you think my style comes naturally?" He smiles at her with a wink, "I work hard for it."

"Is that why you're always two hours late for work?" says Atsushi, his voice dry, "Because you're styling yourself?"

Dazai only winks at his student and puts the hairpin back in his hair.

**Dazai grins back at his old partner and shows him a small hairpin in his hand, "You really think you can stop me? You must be joking!"**

**Chuuya actually laughs at his words with a grin stretched onto his face. "I'M RATHER LIKING THIS TURN OF EVENTS!" He shouts as he charges at Dazai.**

Kyouka leans forward, interested in the battle between Dazai and Chuuya. Unlike the others in the room, she has an idea of why they were partnered up, after all Chuuya's ability was legendary in the Port Mafia and the rumors circulating about him were numerous.

There were even rumors that his ability was oddly similar to one of the members of the insanely secretive and infamous Port Mafia team, Soukoku, though Kyouka had never investigated those rumors. She didn't find them interesting, but now…

She's very suspicious but decides to keep her suspicions to herself. But a small voice inside her head, tells her that she should inform Atsushi and maybe Kunikida at some point, though she's not entirely sure why.

**A bubble pops as the scene goes back to the ADA offices and Ranpo blows another bubble with his bubblegum, watching the rest of the ADA type out and plan out the rescue mission.**

"**Scan all security footage in the city for the past six hours," Kunikida says into the phone, voice a bit desperate, "Oh right.." He turns to Kenji who is right behind him "Kenji, do you have that file?"**

**Kenji hands it over quickly, "Right here!" Kunikida takes it with a nod.**

"Sadly, this is an accurate representation of how the Agency works," Kunikida watches on-screen Ranpo with a sigh, "Ranpo does nothing and the rest of us do most of it all."

"That's because most cases are boring," Ranpo informs them casually, "I'm the smartest person in the world, very rarely do I find a case that's actually interesting."

"But this is one of your friends?" Kyouka questions, eyes glimmering curiously at Ranpo, "Don't you want to help?"

Ranpo looks over at the younger with an odd glance, "Sure, but I like giving everyone time to figure it out first. Makes things a bit more entertaining."

Kyouka opens her mouth to question him even further, but Atsushi leans in and tells her, "It's not worth it, Ranpo does what he wants."

She nods and pulls away, even if she finds his lack of regard for the danger Atsushi's in very disturbing.

"**That's unfortunate. There are no comic strips in this paper" says Ranpo, staring at the newspaper in an attempt to entertain himself. He lowers it down to look at Kenji, "Hey, Kenji!"**

**Kenji beams at him, "What is it?"**

"**Can you find out if there are any tricky homicide cases nearby?" Ranpo asks as Kenji nods very enthusiastically, "Okay! But the President won't be happy with you!"**

Their Ranpo's face matches the on-screen Ranpo's ensuing look of horror down to a tee, which causes Yosano to giggle at him.

"I didn't realize you valued the President's opinion that much, Ranpo," Atsushi says cheerfully, unaware of the other members of the Agency grinning massive shit-eating grins at his comment.

Ranpo's eyes dart between a confused Atsushi, an unflinching Fukuzawa, and the smug other members of the ADA, before saying an answer that was so forced it was almost comical, "I mean, he controls the paychecks…"

"Lies and slander," Dazai laughs at Ranpo's expense with an oddly fond smile.

Ranpo rolls his eyes at his words, though there is an embarrassed tone to his words, "Whatever..."

**Ranpo realizes this at his words and jerks, sweat dripping down his face, "Nevermind…"**

**But Kunikida has a break in the case, pulling out a small photo, "We've found it!"**

**The photo is shown to be the van that Atsushi was placed in earlier. Kunikida takes the photo and tapes it to the board in the ADA's planning room, "This photo was taken by a tourist during the abduction."**

"Why the fuck did a tourist take a photo of an actual abduction?" Yosano spits angrily, but before she can go on some sort of rampage, Kunikida calmly offers a solution, "Maybe they were trying to help the police?"

"Yeah, right," sniffs Ranpo, "Most average people wouldn't even think about doing that, they'd just take a picture for shits and giggles."

Atsushi can't help but feel disgusted by the idea, but Kenji interrupts quickly before he could, "Or they could've been taking a photo of something else and accidentally got the truck!"

All compelling arguments but…

Atsushi speaks up for himself (and the tourist), "It doesn't really matter why the person got the photo. I'm just glad they got it."

They all can agree with that, each member nodding and looking thoughtful.

"**That type of truck is everywhere," says Fukuzawa with grace.**

**Kunikida agrees, "True. Not to mention the plates were fake. However, there are only a few places nearby that make those changes…"**

**A flashback begins with Kenji holding out the photo and speaking with a repairman. Kunikida narrates, "After Kenji went to all the repair shops and asked every repairman we could think of, they were happy to oblige us." The flashback actually shows all the repairmen appearing terrified as Kenji questions them.**

Atsushi stares at Kenji, almost in fear, "What did you do to those men? They're terrified of you?"

"No idea!" Kenji clasps his hands together, "But maybe my reputation as a great interrogator is simply that notorious!"

_Great interrogator… Notorious, _thinks Atsushi with an expression that is absolutely bewildered by the contradiction that is Kenji Miyazawa.

He looks around the room to see if anyone else is understanding his plight, but they're all too engrossed in the screen, even Kyouka, the one person who he thought would be just as confused as he was.

_I guess I'll probably learn more later, _Atsushi thinks, thankful for the knowledge that he won't be completely in the dark for much longer.

**Kenji himself appears this time for real "The truck belongs to Karma Transit!"**

"**They're mules with a background in smuggling," Kunikida provides context.**

**Fukuzawa bows his head, "They would have information on his whereabouts. Yes?"**

"**Correct," Kunikida says, as Karma Transit is shown, "They are the only ones outside of the Port Mafia who would have information. Tanizaki is currently on stand-by at the sight. He can move in at any time."**

**The scene shows Tanizaki with his red hoodie on, sneaking around the facility. "Understood," he mutters into a phone, "I'll begin the infiltration."**

"It's empty," points out Yosano, immediately, "There's no one there."

"Suspicious," Tanizaki agrees with her, "You would think a smuggler group would have plenty of people around to maintain the area."

Atsushi sighs, too tired from watching this intense scene to try and think about the weird circumstances, "I'm just glad you guys are looking for me."

His comment is borderline self-deprecating, so Kenji keeps his tone light with his reply, "Of course, we are, we care about you!"

Atsushi swallows thickly as he tries to fight yet another wave of tears as Kyouka pats his arm with sympathy.

"**How's it look?'' asks Kunikida darkly.**

**Tanizaki shakes his head, "It's so quiet you could almost hear a pin drop. There's not a single sign of life." He then sees something, "HANG ON!"**

**At the entrance of Karma Transit, he spotted tire tracks leading to a semi-truck and he broke out into a run, flinging open the door of the building next to it, only to find… **

"Not good.." Naomi mutters under her breath as the rest of the ADA is silent, drawn into the intensity of the scene on the screen.

"**They beat us to him!" He shouts through the phone as Kunikida startles, "What's wrong?"**

**A large number of dead bodies hang around the room with the familiar stab wounds of Rashomon in their corpses, "They shut them up," relays Tanizaki over the phone, "All of them. Dead."**

**The whole ADA sits, stunned. Kunikida snarls, "Akutagawa."**

"I'm gonna kick Akutagawa in the shins the next time I see him. How does he know what our plans are?" Tanizaki tells the others bluntly as they all stare at him, some even sputtering a sharp chuckle.

Yosano only frowns and points out, "I'm pretty sure Akutagawa was just doing his job and not covering his tracks, just getting rid of any other parties involved."

"Port Mafia protocol," says Kyouka, using her knowledge to her advantage, "It's standard practice."

For the first time since Dazai's revelation, they look to him for confirmation.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" he asks with a bowl of warm smelling food in his hands and a confused gaze.

"**Now that our only lead was snuffed out. What next?" Yosano asks, her voice soft and worried. Kunikida clenches his fist as an answer.**

**Fukuzawa rises to his feet rapidly and walks over to Ranpo, who is fast asleep in his chair, "Ranpo."**

**Ranpo wakes up with a moan and Fukuzawa drops all the evidence in front of him, "It's your turn."**

**Ranpo rolls his eyes, "Do I really have to?"**

"I can't believe you're twenty-six sometimes," Yosano says to Ranpo, who rolls his eyes at her.

"I'm young at heart."

"You're literally the oldest member of the ADA," Dazai tells him, a grin splitting across his face as Ranpo almost growls at him, although a smile twitches across his face.

"I'm spiritually the youngest," Ranpo clarifies with a bigger grin.

**Kunikida now gets involved, leaning over the table, "Please we need you this time!"**

"**Ranpo, I'll give you something if you can bring him back safely," Fukuzawa tells Ranpo, who sighs, "Like a bonus? Promotion? I'm not interested.." He goes back to his nap, "I think I'll pass."**

**Fukuzawa keeps his voice serious, "If you do it, I'll give you… **_**Praise.**_**"**

Atsushi almost spits in sheer bewilderment as the ADA members howl with laughter around him. Fukuzawa meets Ranpo's eyes and puts up a peace sign, which makes Ranpo join in on the laughter, amused that his president would do that.

Atsushi manages to stop choking on his own spit after a while and asks Ranpo, "What?"

"I just like the president," Ranpo offers through his snickers as though it's a good explanation. Really it just leaves poor Atsushi more confused than ever.

_I'm starting to sense a pattern in my emotions now, _Atsushi thinks with unenthusiasm, _It's just gonna be constant confusion and anger from now on. Hurray…._

**Ranpo slowly pulls his head up to see that Fukuzawa is not joking and once he realizes that, he moves, "Well. Why didn't you say so in the first place!?"**

**He puts his hat on his head and bounces onto his feet, "Let's do it!"**

**He pulls out his glasses and the air around him swirls, glowing green, "Ability: Ultra Deduction!"**

**The title card forms and breaks as usual as Ranpo puts on the glasses and then adjusts them quickly…. The ADA waits in anticipation.**

"I'm surprised they are still using the title card thing with Ranpo since he doesn't have an ability," Naomi says with confusion, not able to see the slight flicker of hurt on Ranpo's face.

Yosano intervenes before Naomi can continue accidentally stomping on Ranpo's feelings, "It's probably because Ranpo does have an ability even if it's not a supernatural one."

Ranpo brightens up considerably after Yosano's words and even begins a new ramune bottle in celebration. Atsushi takes this opportunity to thank Ranpo for agreeing to look for him.

"Thanks Ranpo!"

Ranpo frowns at his ramune, but lifts his head and smiles at the younger, "Sure, Atsushi."

"**I see," He says tapping his nose, "Atsushi's location is.." He taps the map next to him, "Right here. The boat's traveling at 20 knots, making its way to the open sea. Atsushi's alive.."**

**He swallows, "For now, at least."**

**Kunikida jerks in fear as the boat that Atsushi is on is shown leaving the harbor, "That means…"**

"**That's right," Fukuzawa finishes for him, "They're shipping him overseas."**

_The Guild, _Dazai thinks with a frown, _They're taking Atsushi to the Guild._

He looks over to Ranpo, who is narrowing his eyes at the television and then speaks, "The bounty is from overseas."

Kunikida looks over at him, bewildered, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Ranpo says, his stare now hard with anger, "Though I don't know exactly who told the overseas organization about Atsushi, I do know that someone did. "

"Who did?" Tanizaki frowns, feeling suspicious, "Was it the Port Mafia?"

"No," Dazai raises his head, deciding to address the room, "I don't think it was. The Port Mafia's being manipulated by someone else to target Atsushi."

Atsushi, himself, gulps in fear and shoves his hands down to his sides with discomfort. _There are people after me. And everyone's being caught in the crossfire, _he can't help but feel as if he's a burden once again, _Even the Port Mafia is dragged into this._

Kyouka's voice echoes in the room, "We won't let this organization or the Port Mafia get Atsushi!"

The others mumble agreements but the uncomfortable thought that the Port Mafia on-screen already had him still remains.

"**That's bad," Kunikida tells the rest of them, rising to his feet and letting the sweat drip down his face, "The moment he's out of the harbor we can't do anything.."**

"**Kunikida," says Fukuzawa, as Kunikida looks up to his boss, "Use this."**

**He flings a key out at Kunikida, who catches it and looks at it.**

"**It's the agency's high-speed boat," Fukuzawa says quickly and then looks at Kunikida with passion in his eyes, "Bring him back, no matter what."**

Atsushi appears to be on the brink of tears again and Kunikida just huffs a laugh at his co-worker's scrunched up face, "Atsushi, please stop crying. We've already addressed your fears that you aren't valued here. Of course, I would go to save you from the ship."

His words, which probably sound comforting in their own way, fail to make the tears go away from Atsushi's eyes. Atsushi wipes them away with a loud sniffle, "Right."

He grins at Kunikida, almost stupidly, as if trying to convince his co-worker that he's not feeling like he's on the verge of tears but Kunikida sighs as soon as he sees this.

"Alright, come here."

Atsushi practically squashes Kunikida in a hug, almost running over Kyouka in his haste.

"**Understood." Kunikida clenches the key in his hand, "I promise I will retrieve Atsushi Nakajima."**

**He bolts out the door, leaving the ADA behind as he rushes towards Atsushi, **_**Don't you die on me, kid.**_

The episode ends so suddenly that they're all a bit startled, _Did it really go that fast?_

Atsushi head back to his spot after hugging Kunikida so hard that he left wet marks on Kunikida's shirt and sat down, letting Dazai ruffle his hair and Kyouka hugs him around the middle again.

Naomi sighs loudly and turns to Maddie, "What's next?"

Maddie looks over at her, an odd gleam of anticipation in her eyes, "Let's find out.


	11. Episode 10

**A/N: We're here! At the most important (and one of my favorite) episodes in the entire series, Rashomon and the Tiger. Rashomon and the Tiger was the episode that made me really love BSD and this chapter is kinda a love letter to it. I hope I do it justice. **

**Just a side note: Please don't ask me if I'm still working on the story, I promise I'm not giving up again! These chapters are just very long (averaging around 50 pages and 17,000 words) and it takes a while to write them, that's all. It's for that reason that the update schedule is the first week of every month, something that I am going to stick to from now on.**

**This chapter has a TW for abuse, Atsushi, Kyouka, and Akutagawa's.**

**As always, you can follow my tumblr awkward-akutagawa and feel free to leave me questions, I'd love to answer them! Stay safe everyone! **

Maddie's finger clicks the button on her remote and the episode begins, much to the anticipation of the Armed Detective Agency.

_How are we getting out of this? _They wonder almost at the same time, although, probably excluding Ranpo, _How are we going to win? Kyouka and Atsushi have been kidnapped!_

**The episode begins with a voice, Kunikida to be exact, as he races to save Atsushi from the clutches of the sea.**

"**Speed: 20 knots. Heading out to open sea.," he says as the title card displays those same words.**

**Then, Atsushi is shown, laying in a pool of his own dried blood. He's clearly unconscious, his eyes don't even twitch. **

"Damn Atsushi," says Ranpo, her tone a bit impressed," I'm surprised that you hadn't woken up yet. Aren't you a light sleeper?"

Atsushi nods, not even bothering to wonder how he had known that, "Isn't unconsciousness a bit different than normal sleep, though?"

"I wouldn't know," shrugs Ranpo, "I don't really need to though."

"That's helpful," Atsushi's voice drips with sarcasm. His tone makes Dazai snicker quietly, a noise that makes Atsushi turn towards his mentor, practically glowing.

Dazai just smiles and ruffles Atsushi's hair.

**The speedboat that Kunikida's on races behind them, as Kunikida keeps his eyes on the cargo ship ahead. "Don't you die on me, kid," he spits as the boat tears through the murky bay.**

**His race is interrupted by the opening. **

**As the opening closes, a jacket goes flying through the dead air of the basement as Chuuya charges forward, his right fist already curled for a punch. He swings at Dazai's jaw, missing by mere centimeters as Dazai swings his head to dodge, repeating the action as Chuuya forces him backward.**

"Dazai," says Kunikida, eyeing his partner with annoyance, "Please don't tell me those bruises on your face are from Chuuya."

Dazai's smile widens, "Chuuya's very good at fighting. I don't really have a chance against him physically. Typically, I try and outsmart him, which isn't very hard."

He presses a finger to his lips as if in thought, "It's rather like pissing off Kunikida! Only a bit more dangerous cause Chuuya would actually try and kill me. I'd rather not go out by the hands of a slug."

"A slug," Yosano repeats, voice strained, "You call him a slug."

"Indeed," Dazai raises his hand to count off all the nicknames he's given Chuuya, "I also call him, Hat Rack, Petit Mafia, Little Fairy, Bitch, Chihuahua and one time, Chungus. He almost ripped my head off that time."

_What the hell? Little Fairy? Petit Mafia? _thinks Atsushi, frankly concerned at his mentor's lack of self-preservation, _What kind of partnership is that?_

"Are you two even friends?" Kenji asks his soft voice hiding a similar concern to Atsushi's.

Dazai shrugs, "No. We're partners...ex-ones."

_That doesn't explain anything..._

**After a couple of swings from Chuuya, Dazai grabs his weaker wrist, trapping him in place. Dazai's other hand curls around to punch Chuuya in the stomach, which really only seems to make Chuuya grunt.**

**It's clear that the punch is ineffective because Chuuya's face twists into a grin, "YOU CALL THAT A PUNCH?"**

**His right fist hits Dazai in the exact spot Chuuya was hit before, only this time Dazai is thrown backward, his body flapping like a rag dog from the sheer force of Chuuya's punch. Dazai hits the wall with a small crunch and a pained groan, crumpling to the floor.**

"What the hell are you two even doing?" Kunikida asks Dazai dryly, "You two are fighting over nothing."

"I'm just doing what Chuuya asked," Dazai tells him with a cheeky smile which makes Kunikida squint at him, "It just looks like you're letting him beat the shit out of you."

"Wow!" Dazai's hands slap his own cheeks, "Kunikida swore! You know bad words, Kuni!"

"Of course, I do," Kunikida turns back to his notebook, "I'm not five."

"You act like it," Dazai chuckles, leaning to the side as Kunikida chucks a pen at him, in response.

Atsushi watches this whole interaction with a deadpan look, _I'm starting to see a pattern here._

**Chuuya growls at him, hands stuffed deep in his pockets, "That wasn't even a massage. Your material arts skills are below average for the Port Mafia. It doesn't even matter that I can't use my ability against you."**

"**Now, get up," Chuuya's words are bitter and his eyes are hidden by the brim of his hat, "The party's only just getting started…"**

"He seems way too enthusiastic to fight you, Dazai," comments Tanizaki, almost forgetting his grudge against the Port Mafia in his interest.

"Yeah," Dazai agrees with an eye roll, "'Chuuya's always been like that though."

Atsushi finally finds his voice, "I still can't believe that you two were partners…" _Partners should at least be friends if nothing else, even Dazai and Kunikida are friends, even if weird ones._

"Eh," Dazai says with a sigh, "Chuuya and I go way back and our abilities work well together. The boss of the Port Mafia probably saw that, and that's why we were paired. Obviously we stopped working together when I left, but…"

He smiles a bit, eyes soft, "It was a bit nice to see him again, even if he was being bitchier than normal."

_Huh. _Atsushi thinks, sunset eyes tracing Dazai's oddly fond smile, _Friends._

**Dazai does look at him, covered in wall dust. His mouth forms a small smile, "You always were the best at hand-to-hand combat."**

**His bones crack as he stands up to face Chuuya, who's standing on one leg and grinning at him. **

"**Thought my arm would get destroyed there," Dazai seems more amused than anything as he stretches a bit. Chuuya frowns at him, the annoyance clear in his eyes, **_**He blocked my hit at the last second. He must have predicted it.**_

"Okay, wait," Yosano raises her hands in exasperation, "How the fuck did you do that?"

Dazai winks exaggeratedly, "I'll never tell."

"He crossed his arm in front of his stomach to absorb the blow," Kunikida eyes Dazai suspiciously, "I think I did that one time during one of our missions." He vaguely recalls Dazai asking him about the move after the fact, one of the only times Dazai had seemed genuinely interested in his tactics, _Was he preparing for a fight with Chuuya when he asked me that?_

Dazai gives him a big thumbs up, "Never say I don't learn from my co-workers!"

"Hmm," hums Kunikida, closing his notebook and looking at Dazai, "I guess."

**Dazai seems to have noticed Chuuya's aggravation, "We've known each other for a long time. I'm very familiar with your moves, pacing, and behavior. That's what made me a great partner! Right?" A grin slides onto his face as he cocks his head at Chuuya.**

**Chuuya only charges for him again, jumping for Dazai's face.**

_**He's fast..**_** Dazai thinks stupidly as Chuuya shouts at him, his fist coming straight for Dazai's face, "Then I bet you saw this coming too! Didn't you?!"**

"Did you see that coming, Dazai?" asks Naomi, curiously, "I feel like you did."

Dazai nods, rubbing his stomach where Chuuya had punched him, "I did see it coming, but Chuuya's fast. I couldn't really do anything."

"I'm just scared that the two of you can predict each other's movements like that," Tanizaki says meekly, "That's borderline terrifying. I can see why you were partnered up."

Dazai snorts, "I guess."

Her eyes wide, Kyouka keeps staring at the scene in front of her. _I'm almost positive that Dazai and Chuuya are Soukoku… They were supposed to be able to do that… _

Her eyes dart around the assembled agency members, _It's not wise of me to ask Dazat that though. I don't know how he'll react._ She resolves to ask him during the next pause in the episodes.

**Dazai didn't. Chuuya fist hammers Dazai down to the floor, down to his knees. Chuuya wastes no time at all, going for another swing, towards Dazai's stomach.**

"**Watch closely now!" He taunts, "This is how you punch!"**

**His swing collides with Dazai's stomach and shoves him upwards and against the wall again. Dazai grunts with pain and even drools a bit from the sheer force. He doesn't get time to recover though since Chuuya grabs his neck and slams him backward, "Did you really think you could predict all of my moves?"**

Atsushi winces at the loud noise as on-screen Dazai collides with the wall, shooting a glance at Dazai, "Are you okay Dazai?"

Dazai waves him off, "Of course I am. I'm used to it with Chuuya."

_Not really something you should be used to, _Atsushi thinks tiredly, _But sure. _

Luckily, Dazai doesn't seem to notice Atsushi's dilemma, "Besides, Chuuya's not actually trying to kill me right now anyway. You would know if he was. He'd probably throw the wall at me, instead of his fists."

_The entire wall?_ Atsushi questions in his head, _What the hell?_

**A knife glints in the dark as Chuuya tears it out of his belt. It comes towards Dazai's neck with a sharp noise, only to stop inches away. Chuuya narrows his eyes at Dazai, "Before I kill you… Why did you let yourself get caught? What the hell were you waiting here for."**

**Dazai stares at him, his eyes dead once again.**

The ADA freezes, recalling the last time that Dazai's eyes became someone else's. They didn't want to see that again, the man that they had grown to love as one of their own, acting like someone else.

"What's your plan, Dazai?" ventures Tanizaki, "Why did you get captured?"

"Oh, it was to get information," Dazai tells him rather bluntly, "Getting captured wasn't planned, but once I was there.." He moves his shoulders in an easy shrug, "It seemed like the right thing to do."

"Convenient!" Ranpo's eyes twinkle a bit, "For you at least!"

Dazai nods, "Indeed."

"**Ah," Chuuya says with practiced ease, "Not talking, eh? Alright, I'll just enjoy torturing you a bit more." The knife drives a bit closer to Dazai's neck.**

"**The main reason..." Dazai chokes out as Chuuya glowers at him, holding a knife centimeters from his neck, "Was for Atsushi."**

**Chuuya's eyes darken a bit, "Atsushi?"**

Atsushi can feel the redness and heat build up on his face as Dazai's motives are revealed, "Why'd you do that?" He whines as he buries his face in his hands, embarrassed.

He can feel Dazai's hand in his hair again as his mentor pats his head again, "Because, I wanted to help you and get rid of that troublesome bounty."

"That's sweet of you, Dazai," Naomi coos at them, "Risking your life for Atsushi."

Dazai sticks his tongue out at her, "Unlike what some people think, I do care for my co-workers."

"Really?" replies Yoasno, her voice dry and teasing, "What about that one time Kunikida tried to rescue you from that river and it turned out you were fine, on the opposite side and watching him swim around in circles for almost an hour?"

"That was just funny," Dazai tells her with a sly smirk at Kunikida's disapproving face.

"**The weretiger you're all obsessed with. I wanted to know who was responsible for the seven billion price tag on his head," Dazai clarifies as Chuuya continues to hold him against the wall. It's worth noting that Dazai has to bend his legs because Chuuya is too short to hold him any higher. **

**Chuuya hums a bit, "You put your own life on the line just for that? I'd like to say that's a nice feel-good story there, but look where you are now." He's shocked but trying to hide it. His voice wavers, but the knife doesn't.**

"Does he not believe you?" Kenji blinks at Dazai, who shrugs calmly, "Probably not. I used to mess with his head a lot. It'd make sense if he thought I was lying."

"That's kinda awful, Dazai," Tanizaki points out, "I don't think that's a good thing."

Dazai pursues his lips, "I suppose, but that's just how I was back then. It was the only way to survive in the mafia."

He says it with resolution, as though he's convincing himself of his words. Atsushi sneaks a glance at Kyouka, after all, she's bound to be more knowledgeable about the mafia than he is. She's nodding her head to Dazai's words, though her usual blank face now has the first signs of confusion on it.

"Maybe you could've tried to convince him that you've changed?" Atsushi decides to say to Dazai, who looks over at him, "At least he might be more willing to help you?"

Dazai scoffs a bit but his eyes are contemplative, "Sure Atsushi."

"**Seems like a genius like you, the youngest executive in mafia history can screw up." Chuuya teases, "I guess Lady Luck just isn't on your side today. It just so happens I caught you on the very day I returned from putting out fires in the West"**

**He laughs as if this amuses him, "Lady Luck must be on my side!"**

**Dazai also laughs, which stops Chuuya in his boasting, "What's so funny?"**

"**You should probably know this. Tomorrow, the five execs are meeting." **

"There are only five?" asks Kunikida, only really asking it for clarification. Kyouka and Dazai both nod, but Dazai lets Kyouka clarify everything.

"There are five executives. Each one specializes in a certain area. For example, Chuuya is an action executive. Under his command are all the battle and assault squads, including the Black Lizard and Akutagawa." She points at the screen, "Though I don't understand why the other executives wouldn't tell Chuuya about a meeting."

Dazai smiles at the screen, "That's because the meeting was about me! They didn't want Chuuya finding out because he'd do exactly what he's doing right now, try and kill me. I am a Port Mafia traitor, after all, they want me alive for a bit."

"Huh," says Tanizaki with a frown, "That's both a reassuring and horrifying thought."

"I agree," Dazai points at him with a beam, "That's why I didn't really want to get involved in any Port Mafia cases we had. I'd rather just not deal with that."

"Makes sense to me," Yosano says tiredly, "Though I wish you'd just explained this to us beforehand, instead of us just finding out about this when you're forced to reveal it."

"It never crossed my mind," Dazai tells her, which makes her roll her eyes.

**Chuuya's eyes widen and he freezes, so shocked that he drops the knife from Dazai's neck, "Impossible. They only meet to make decisions about the future of the organization. Critical ones. And that only happens every few years. If that was happening tomorrow, I would know about it!"**

"**This meeting is in regards to a letter I sent them the other day," Dazai clarifies, a cold smile on his face. It's the same smile he used with Akutagawa, where it appeared that another person had infected Dazai and was using him as their puppet.**

"I have a reasonable question," Atsushi says with a hand raise, making Dazai turn towards him and point at him with a beam, "ASK AWAY!"

"The Port Mafia has an address?"

Fukuzawa actually takes the question, "What do you think that big dark ominous building in the center of town is for?"

"I thought it was just an office building.." Atsushi mumbles, which makes everyone laugh.

Ranpo winks at him, "Why would an office building have such a sinister vibe if it was normal? Nah, that's the Port Mafia's building."

Atsushi feels a bit ridiculous, confused that he doesn't know that much, "Why would the Port Mafia make their base so obvious?"

"It's to mock us," Kunikida clenches his fist, "Looking down on the city."

"Or it's just a smart tactical decision," Naomi sighs, "Either way, it's not a good thing for us."

"I guess," Atsushi takes a small glance out the window, only to discover that Maddie's ability obscured the view of the outside world. He turns back to the screen with a sigh.

"**Allow me to make a prediction," Dazai smiles at Chuuya, no warmth in his eyes, "You are not going to kill me after all. Not only that, you're going to give me information before leaving this room. About who's paying the weretiger's bounty.."**

**Chuuya stares at him, feelings hidden under the surface. Dazai grins and continues, "Plus when you leave, you'll dance and prance like a little rich girl!"**

"What?!" Yosano's laugh is more startled than anything, "WHAT?" The ADA around her is either sickering or just plain confused.

Dazai's grin is wide and he giggles like a madman, "It's worth it."

"What's worth it?" stammers a completely baffled Atsushi.

"Chuuya's rich girl impression."

**Chuuya's face morphs from mild annoyance to outright confusion. Dazai only stares blankly back at him, "My predictions always come true. But you already know that."**

"**You think you can wiggle out of this?" Chuuya has some sort of realization, his hair bounces a bit, "Your letter... What did it say?" He's back to interrogating mode apparently.**

**Dazai keeps his gaze steady, "Would you like me to recite it for you?"**

"Did you memorize it?" Naomi's voice reaches a rather high pitch as she stares at him, "How could you do that?"

"I have a good memory," Dazai says with a slight laugh, "I can teach you some memorization techniques for your classes if you would like."

Naomi's eyes glittered with joy, "You would?!"

"Sure," Dazai hides his smile with his hand, "I don't mind."

**Dazai narrates the letter completely calmly as the words pop up on the screen, "Should Dazai fall, all of your secrets will finally be revealed and brought to light."**

"**You've gotta be bluffing!" Chuuya spits at him, his bewilderment and anger apparent.**

**Dazai only keeps going, "So yeah, you've got me. A former executive turned traitor. But you have a problem. If you kill me, a list of all the organizations' transgression will be released. The public prosecutor? He'd be obliged to execute all the Port Mafia leaders. That's more than enough of a threat to trigger a meeting." Dazai finishes with a flare.**

"Damn, Dazai," whistles Ranpo, "That's hardcore. And clever. Not a lot of clean ways out of that."

Dazai smiles, pleased that Ranpo found his plan smart, "It's nothing, really."

"I can't believe you did this all without telling us," Kunikida looks over at Dazai, his glasses shining a bit, "We're your co-workers, Dazai, we need to know stuff that you're doing. You can't just randomly threaten the entire Port Mafia without telling us!"

After he says this, he takes a breath to actually realize what he just said and then mutters, "Never thought I'd say that out loud."

Meanwhile, Atsushi looks over at Dazai with tears in his eyes, "You did all of this for me?"

"Course," Dazai tells him, warmth in his eyes and a smile playing on his lips "Why not?"

Atsushi wipes his face to get rid of nonexistent tears and sniffles in an attempt to control himself, "Thanks, Dazai."

"You're welcome, Atsushi."

**Chuuya sweats a bit, but his eyes burn with passion, "You think you can push the Port Mafia around with a bunch of words? The only execution will be yours!"**

"**Possibly," agrees Dazai, back to his old self a bit, "But in the end, that will be the Council's decision. If you kill me without their permission, your action would be considered unsanctioned and therefore, a betrayal. You'll be discharged or executed!"**

**Chuuya is clearly disturbed but keeps pushing, "Even if I decided to go ahead and kill you anyway. I had a feeling you'd actually enjoy that. Wouldn't you?" **

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Kunikida tells the others, "But I agree with Naomi. I like him."

He's frowning at Chuuya on-screen, but there's an odd glimmer of sympathy in his eyes. As if whatever pain Chuuya's going through by losing this game of wits with Dazai is an experience that Kunikida pretty much feels on a daily basis.

Actually, it's exactly like that.

"Imagine if Chuuya and Kunikida teamed up," Kenji laughs out loud, "That would be an interesting thing!"

Dazai blanches at the idea of Kunikida and Chuuya being friends or even coming into contact at all, "That would be horrible. And unfair!"

"Life sucks Dazai," Yosano replies smugly, "Sometimes you need to get put down a peg by the two people you apparently harass constantly."

Dazai groans loudly and places a hand on his head, whining about being outnumbered. Kyouka, for the first time, awkwardly pats his arm, trying to reassure him.

**Dazai's smile gets softer and he hums a bit in confirmation, "I think it's time you made up your mind."**

**Chuuya huffs with frustration as he clenches his knife.**

"**Well, then," Dazai says with the tone of someone who has won, "What do you say?"**

**Chuuya's eyes lock onto Dazai as Dazai continues mocking him, "I'M WAIIITTTINNNGGG CHUUUYYYAAA!" **

"You literally do the exact same thing to Kunikida," Tanizaki sounds frankly, amazed, "Do you have some sort of checklist for pissing people off that you follow every single time?"

"Funny you should ask!" Dazai grins at him and wiggles his eyebrows, "I don't have a list. But I do have a motto!"

"Is it sad that I kind of want to know what it is ?" Naomi mutters to her brother as he groans out loud and glances over at her, "Yes. It is bad. I don't want you doing it to me.I don't want to live with Dazai."

Naomi laughs warmly, "I wouldn't do that to you, Juni. Well.." She smiles almost darkly at him, "Maybe a bit." Tanizaki hisses at her, fearful of what his sister could become with Dazai's powers of getting people ready to kill him at a moment's notice.

Dazai, meanwhile, is explaining his 'pissing on my partners' dreams' philosophy to a very intrigued Kyouka while Atsushi whimpers in fear in the background.

**The knife he's holding swings towards Dazai and…**

**Chuuya back away from Dazai, the knife gone and stabbed into…**

**The wall right next to Dazai's neck. Dazai looks over at the small cut the knife left in his neck, "Really? No doing it? I was so hoping I'd be the reason you were thrown out! I'm a little disappointed.."**

"Oh thank god," sighs Yosano, her hand on her heart, "I actually thought he was going to stab you from the way you were absolutely pissing him off."

Dazai snorts, "Chuuya may be stupid, but he's loyal to a fault. No way he'd seemingly betray the mafia just to kill me."

"Really?" Kenji raises an eyebrow, "That's so nice of him!"

"I guess," Dazai seems less impressed, "Or it could be that he likes to be a part of the group and is too stubborn to think for himself sometimes. Like a sheep. Or a dog."

"Or just like Atsushi," says Ranpo with a pop of his cheeks and a cheeky smile, ignoring the loud sputtering noises that Atsushi manages with his mouth as he clearly finds the comment ridiculous.

"It's not an insult, Atsushi," He clarifies as Atsushi continues to stammer excuses, "You just are a people pleaser sometimes."

_I can't really argue with that, _Atsushi's thoughts inform him and he sighs aloud, "Maybe."

**Chuuya freezes as Dazai's words wash over him, "Don't tell me…"**

**Dazai's words echo again, **_**The main reason was for Atsushi…**_

**Chuuya whips around to yell at Dazai, "Was your second reason to force me between a rock and hard place!?"**

"Yes, it was," Dazai tells the rest of the ADA with a smirk, causing Kunikida and Yosano to both bury their faces in their hands in sheer disappointment.

"Dazai please stop antagonizing people who legitimately want you dead," Yosano practically begs him, "I know it's your thing, but please have some restraint."

Dazai laughs instead, his tone bright, "Chuuya might threaten me with death a lot. But I doubt he'd actually go through with it. He's too soft for people he understands."

_I think I actually get it now, _Atsushi adjusts his position on the couch, recalling the odd fondness Dazai seems to have for his old partner, even if he got threatened constantly by him, _It's like Dazai and Kunikida's relationship, except with the added bonus of Port Mafia intensity and violence._

_Sounds fun, _he grimaces, _Dazai might like that kind of thing, but me? I'd rather just not have a relationship with anyone who treated me like that…. Or like __**him...**_

His mind flies to the Headmaster, his cruel dead eyes glinting in the musty air.

**Dazai grins at him mysteriously, remembering Chuuya's words now. **

_**Why are you here, Chuuya?**_

_**To pay you back.**_

"**So," Chuuya frowns at Dazai, who is pulling the knife out of the wall nonchalantly, "This whole time you had set me up to have the last laugh."**

**Dazai almost laughs, "With a reunion this long in the making, I had to do something special!"**

"Wait, you were planning this?" Tanizaki gapes at Dazai, "For how long?"

Dazai points a finger at the ceiling, "After Akutagawa punched me! So not that long actually. I figured he would tell Chuuya. He's so obvious sometimes." He tuts quietly and shakes his head.

"Chuuya was probably foaming at the mouth to talk to me. We hadn't seen each other in four years. Plus I made it look like I had died when I left," Dazai informs them, "He was probably pissed."

_I still don't know if he figured out that I blew up his car yet, _ Dazai wonders to himself, _I should point that out next time I see him._

Kenji blinks at Dazai's amused face, "I bet he was really hurt by that Dazai."

That wipes the smile off Dazai as he turns to look at the younger, whose happy expression has remained unchanged, "If he's as loyal as you say he is, you probably hurt him by faking your death. Probably your other mafia friends too."

"It was the only way I could leave the mafia easily," Dazai defends, but something in his expression has changed. His eyes shine with regret, but he squashes it down quickly.

**Chuuya turns around and grabs his coat in a swift motion, his anger clear in the popped vein symbol on his head, "Someday. I swear I'll see you killed!"**

**Dazai shrugs, "By the way," He points at Chuuya with the knife, "You realize you're the one who broke my chains and freed me, riiiiigghhhhttt?!"**

**Chuuya's angry vein gets slightly bigger as his face turns even more pissed off. Dazai's voice gets more and more high and teasing, "If I were to run away right now, I'm certain you'd be suspected of aiding my escape!"**

**Chuuya whips around to scream at him, "WHY YOU…"**

**Dazai giggles like a schoolgirl, "If you do as I say, I could make it seem like someone from the Agency came and rescued me instead."**

"Who would even be willing to do that?" asks Naomi. She doesn't notice almost every single ADA member looking at Kunikida.

Kunikida looks up from his book to see everyone but Dazai staring at him, "What? Are you saying I'd willingly go into a Port Mafia base for him?"

"Pretty much," Yosano's eyes glint.

Ranpo rolls his eyes, "Though it might be just to yell at him for getting captured in the first place, let's be real."

"Oh for sure," they all agree with nods as Dazai and Kunikida side-eye each other, unable to deny anything.

"**Why should I believe a thing you say?" questions Chuuya, hands already clenched for another fight. **

**Dazai rolls his eyes, "I never lie in these kinds of negotiations. I think you know that." He tosses the knife to Chuuya, who catches it by instinct and doesn't even look at it.**

"**Bastard!" remarks Chuuya to himself, straightening up a bit, "What do you want anyway?"**

"He just agreed to it instantly," snickers Naomi, "I thought he'd put up a bit more of a fight."

Kyouka nods, after all her brief interactions with Chuuya before being placed in this room with the others had led her to believe that Chuuya didn't give in that easily. Though the knife thing did raise her suspicions about Soukoku, she was mostly just impressed by the knife work from Akutagawa's executive.

_I'll have to try that later, _she thinks before realizing that she would most likely need a partner to do a knife-throwing trick with.

"Hey," She tugs on Atsushi's sleeve, which makes him look at her, "Wanna try that knife trick with me later?" She says it bluntly, missing the look of abject terror that floods onto Atsushi's face.

"SURE?" He replies rather quickly and loudly. Dazai, hearing the whole conversation, snickers warmly to himself.

"**I mentioned it earlier," Dazai tells him. Chuuya sighs in response, "If it's about the weretiger, Akutagawa's leading that operation. Should have records on the comm storage area on the second floor."**

**Dazai's whole persona lightens up and a chibi form of himself pops over his own head, "How interesting! I had a pretty good hunch that was the case?"**

**Chuuya's own little chibi form joined him, angry and loud, "WHAT?"**

**Chuuya, then walks away with a tired wave, heading back to the outside world, "Ah, you're such an ass. Just finish what you came for and get out of here."**

"He's leaving?"

"No, Chuuya come back!," Naomi calls at the screen, her laugh in her voice, "Keep harassing Dazai!"

"It was more of Dazai harassing him if I'm honest," Atsushi points out, images of Kyouka stabbing him with a knife floating around his head.

"Sure," agrees Naomi, "But I'm gonna miss him still." She looks at Dazai with a snarky grin, "You and Chuuya have a fun dynamic, almost like a TV show."

Dazai stares weirdly at her before shrugging, "Thanks?"

He hasn't seen enough television to make a comparison to himself and Chuuya, so he just accepts Naomi's weird compliment.

"**I duly appreciate it!" Dazai tells Chuuya's retreating back, "One last thing…"**

**He closes his eyes as Chuuya keeps leaving him in the dust, "My dream is to commit suicide with a beautiful woman, so dying by your hands never really interested me. I'm sorry."**

"Jesus Christ, Dazai," Yosano says as Dazai's smile gets slightly wider, "Can't you have a normal conversation without mentioning your own goal to off yourself?"

"Probably not," Dazai flings his arms up to the sky and places them behind his head. He leans back as Atsushi shifts forward to accommodate him.

_That's another question, _Atsushi thinks as Dazai whistles a small tune to himself, _Why does Dazai want to die? He seems to be a better place now that he's gone from the Mafia…._

"**Okkayy," Chuuya sounds, to be frank, as disturbed as any normal person would be when hearing that, "I'll let you know if I find a beautiful woman willing to kill herself."**

**Dazai's eyes sparkle and he gasps, loudly and dramatically. Pink clouds float around him and his hands clasp together. His voice rises with a fondness for Chuuya's words, "CHUUYA! You are such a wonderful human being!"**

"**Go to hell," is Chuuya's very articulate reply, "I was being sarcastic."**

Ranpo wheezes with laughter, almost spitting up his ramune at Chuuya's reply. Naomi is laughing so hard that she actually covers her face with her hands to try and conceal her wheezing. The other ADA members apart from Kyouka, are all trapped in similar states of laughter with varying enthusiasm.

Dazai, meanwhile, manages to stop his laughter the quickest as Yosano turns to him and asks, "Could you not tell that he was being sarcastic?"

Dazai hides another round of laughter, "Chuuya's not good at sarcasm, at the moment it was hard to tell."

"You two are ridiculous," Naomi's grin betrays her amusement, "If this were a real show, you two would be my favorites."

"That's very flattering of you," Dazai teases her, similar to the scene where Atsushi proposed that Dazai was an actor, "I'll be sure to tell Chuuya, once this is over."

This actually gets Naomi thinking for a second and she cocks her head, pressing her chin against her shoulder, "Are we even allowed to do that?"

Her eyes find Maddie's, the question burning within. Maddie shakes her head in response, "This is for the ADA only. I'm extending lots of trust to you guys, to guarantee that you try and change the future without completely destroying it. You can not tell any Port Mafia members or really anyone else what you learn here, you can only try and change their actions indirectly."

She rubs her forehead, "I could have gone to the Port Mafia or the government with this information, but I believe that you guys are the ones who would handle this the best."

"Really?" Yosano asks her, eyeing Dazai's relaxed form.

Maddie follows her gaze and smiles thinly, "The Port Mafia has some good people in its ranks, but their boss has too much of a grip on most of them to let them in on what's happening. He has absolute control and would use any information from these episodes to his advantage. The government is in a similar situation, but almost to a larger extent."

At the mention of the Port Mafia boss, Dazai, Yosano, and Kyouka all collectively shiver in fear, recalling Mori's slimy voice and cold hands. Fukuzawa recalls the government's consistent meddling in ADA affairs with a frown.

_Yeah, _Yosano agrees with Maddie, _We're definitely the best choice._

**He turns around to look at Dazai, still shaking with excitement over the prospect of dying, "Listen to me carefully... THIS ISN'T THE END! NEXT TIME YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY!"**

**Dazai replies and calls out to his ex-partner, "No. You're doing it wrong! Aren't you forgetting something?"**

"**WHAT?" Chuuya shouts back, thoroughly pissed.**

**Dazai twitches up and down, his tone completely mocking, "Cooommmee on! You're forgetting something, CHUUUUYYAAA!"**

Atsushi frowns, _What could Chuuya be forgetting? _His eyes dart over to Dazai, as a shit-eating grin forms onto his face.

"Dazai what did he forget?" asks Atsushi, which makes Dazai erupt into uncontrollable laughter much to everyone's confusion.

As Dazai cackles even louder than most of the ADA had ever heard before, another voice joins him. They all turn around to see that Maddie has also joined in, albeit quieter, her hand covering her mouth.

"What is going on?" Yosano mouths to Tanizaki as Dazai completely doubles over laughing at his own genius.

"No idea," He mouths back at her.

**Chuuya turns around again, his whole body shaking with fury. He then crosses his legs and places his knees together, spinning around to face Dazai again with a weird floweriness to his movement. He points at Dazai with a very dainty-looking hand and says in an extremely high-pitched voice, "Next time, you won't be so lucky!"**

The rest of the ADA is stunned at Chuuya's shockingly accurate portrayal of a rich girl and begin to see why Dazai has currently fallen to the floor laughing. Then they all begin laughing, though no one as loud as Dazai or Maddie are. Even Kyouka and Fukuzawa can't help their chuckles, though it's stirred on by the collective laughter more than anything.

They can't catch their breath in time for the next scene, so Maddie, through her tears of mirth, actually pauses the episode so they can calm down.

After a minute or two, Kenji stops laughing to say, "I still don't understand the joke."

Dazai, who has just managed to stop, practically chokes out his own lungs at Kenji's comment and it takes another minute or so of uproarious howling for everyone to calm down.

"Jeez," Maddie blinks her eyes and presses the play button on the remote, "Fucking hell Chuuya."

**Dazai and Chuuya are both frozen in silence. Chuuya awkwardly repeats, "You won't be so lucky?"**

**Dazai explodes into laughter, leaving Chuuya to shout angrily at him from the stairs, "STOP LAUGHING!"**

"Why did he do that?" asks Yosano with a small smile on her lips, "Why did he humor you if he hates you so much?"

Dazai smothers another laugh, "We'll never know why!" His eyes twinkle a bit and he leans backward onto the couch again, _Maybe this episode won't be so bad. _

_Nothing else happens to me. Only the discovery of who exactly is out for Atsushi's blood, _Dazai remembers, _But after all, that happens._

_I don't know what's coming next. _It's that unpredictability that worries him the most since as far as he can tell, Maddie's ability is sporadic at best and downright wild at worst.

Dazai didn't know what he would do if the show showed Chuuya or Akutagawa's past, or worse, his own past. The ADA had accepted most of what had been shown, but Dazai knew that wasn't even close to the worst of it.

It was a fine line he was walking and it was only a matter of time before something terrible was really shown. But for now, he would relish the last few scenes that he knew were coming.

**Now, Atsushi begins to wake up, the door to the tank he's in opening. It covers the scene in light and the light clearly burns his eyes, since he begins to twitch uncomfortably. His eyes open to see who has opened the door for him. **

**It's Kyouka. She seems relatively calm for someone who was kidnapped. It reassures Atsushi, who begins to rise to his feet, though weak.**

"**Hey," He stammers to her, "Did you…. Come here to rescue me?"**

Atsushi and Kyouka glance at each other, both wondering how he had come to that conclusion. Kyouka had clearly been abducted with him, it made no sense that he was asking her that.

"At least you aren't hurt too bad, Kyouka," sighs Kunikida, the relief palpable in his voice, "This situation would be a lot worse if both of you were badly injured. Especially considering Akutagawa's brutality."

"Why would that be?" Tanizaki interjects, "Even if both of them were hurt, Atsushi could just heal and be fine. They'd still have someone to face Akutagawa."

"It's just that Atsushi would have to face Akutagawa and defend Kyouka at the same time," Kunikida says with a thoughtful frown at Atsushi," And he's not trained for that…"

"Actually, I'm not trained at all," Atsushi tells him meekly, which makes Kunikida nod, "We'll have to do that once this is over."

He scribbles down, _Atsushi Training, _in the _Plans _section of his notebook.

**Then Rashomon roars to life, wrapping around Atsushi's foot and dragging him out through the doors of the tank. Atsushi screams in terror as Kyouka watches him fly through the air, eventually slamming against a support beam with a pained shout.**

**Akutagawa steps closer to him, his shadow falling over Atsushi's face before he stamps down on Atsushi's already injured shoulder. Atsushi hisses with pain and the scene shows Akutagawa's blank face as he stares impassively down at his target.**

"**I had struck to kill," he muses aloud, "However, it seems your healing powers are partially in effect."**

"They are?" Atsushi can't see how his healing powers would affect him when he doesn't have his ability activated.

"Possibly," Yosano presses a finger to her lips, "Maybe as you start to get more control, the healing part of your powers become stronger and work even if you aren't trying? I don't know." She looks over at Atsushi, "We should test it."

Atsushi immediately shakes his head, "Let's not."

Yosano may take pleasure in pain, but she also knows when to back off. She nods to him with a fond look, "Very well."

_Still, _She thinks to herself _His healing powers could be further studied. They're rather convenient most of the time. I wonder how they work._

**Atsushi snarls through his teeth at him, **_**Where am I? At sea?**_

"**This ship is usually used for smuggling weapons," Akutagawa's tone is still as flat as ever. He grinds his foot deeper into Atsushi's wounds, "But today it's been reserved just for you. You should savor this voyage before we hand you over. It will likely be your last."**

**Atsushi's grasping at Akutagawa's ankle, trying to force it off of him. It's to no avail. Akutagawa only pushes his foot harder down as Atsushi struggles to move. The scene shows Akutagawa from the perspective of Atsushi, a demonic figure with red glowing eyes. Everything about this Akutagawa is sharp and angry.**

"You two are going to fight, aren't you," Naomi sighs, though it's more of a dull acceptance rather than an actual question. She glares at Maddie as though it's somehow her fault that Atsushi and Akutagawa are going to fight.

Atsushi gulps down the small lump that formed in his throat at the idea of watching himself fight Akutagawa. There's something a bit different now in the idea of seeing a battle on the screen,, though it's mostly because Atsushi doesn't know who is going to win. The other fights involving himself were fine because he knew the outcome, but if Atsushi and the rest watch himself lose or worse die, on screen.

He didn't think his constitution could take it.

Kyouka nudges him with her shoulder, getting him to look at her.

"I think you can win!" She says to him with a small sparkle in her eyes. A smile finds its way onto Atsushi's face as a response, "Yea.."

_**I can't win in a fight against him, **_**Atsushi thinks, **_**I need to find an opening and run. **_**His eyes shine with desperation**

"**The weak must die," Akutagawa snarls down at him, his dead eyes widening a fraction, "There's no room for them to exist in this world."**

_**I don't understand. Why does this guy hate me so much? **_**Atsushi's internal voice is bewildered at the actions of the other. **

"We have an answer for that," Kunikida doesn't quite glare at Dazai, but comes close, "Since Dazai seems to feel the need to continuously piss off Port Mafia members."

Dazai just shrugs, but can't help wincing to himself, _I need to get myself under control. I can't keep manipulating Akutagawa like that, especially if I need him to work with Atsushi. Telling him that Atsushi was better than him might've touched a nerve and possibly made this whole thing worse._

"What I don't understand is why he's so caught up on the weak." Tanizaki's voice is thinner than normal, "Why does being weaker make you less worthy to exist?"

"Who cares?" Naomi snaps coldly, "I don't want to understand someone like him."

Tanizaki inclines his head in a nod. He does agree with his sister, people who didn't care about other people at all didn't deserve his time. But something in his head makes him recall the face Akutagawa made during his conversation with Dazai and he can't help but feel more curious.

**There's a sharp snap of a gun being cocked and Kyouka is there, her hands trembling but still, the gun remains trained on Akutagawa. Akutagawa laughs, low and deadly, before turning to face her. He lets Atsushi drop to the floor behind him.**

"**Seems being in the outside world has changed you. What a shame," He remarks. **

**Kyouka narrows her eyes and points the gun at him again, "Let go of him now!"**

The ADA cheer for her. Their whoops and shouts of "Go, Kyouka!" cause the girl herself to flush bright red, which only gets worse when she notices that Atsushi is cheering the loudest.

She buries herself into his shirt in embarrassment and doesn't look up. Atsushi, laughing to himself, runs a hand through her hair. He leans down to pry her off of his shirt, "Thanks Kyouka for defending me."

She looks up and realizes he's being serious, "Your welcome."

He nods at her, then turning back to the screen with the remnants of a smile on his face.

**A sharp slice and it's over, Rashomon swipes through the gun, tearing it in half. **

**Kyouka is jerked upwards by Akutagawa, his hand around her neck. She dangles in midair and gasps for breath. Akutagawa only blinks at her suffering.**

"AKUTAGAWA!" shouts Tanizaki, the earlier debate about the Mad Dog's character gone, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

The others are in similar states, each displaying their horror in different ways. But no one is as enraged as Atsushi. His eyes glimmer with fury and the growl of a tiger erupts from his throat. Kyouka only curls up closer to him at the sight of it, the fear of his brutal training seizing her up once again.

"Completely unnecessary," Yosano remarks to Ranpo, who's squinting suspiciously at the screen. She seems to notice his thoughts, "What are you thinking about, Ranpo?"

Ranpo realizes that she's talking to him and shakes his head, she doesn't need to know. Yosano nods slowly, but now that Ranpo's suspicious of the scene, so is she.

_There's more to this, that Ranpo sees, that I can not._

"**Have you ever been in the Pit of Despair?" He asks her, eyes blazing, "It's a quagmire. Desolate. Full of anguish. At times… someone may peer down at you from high above."**

"**But they'll never notice you," Akutagawa's narration has taken a bitter tone, the bitter tone of someone who strived for something unreachable, "Every moment… your body aches from self-loathing. That is what is waiting for you out there, Kyouka."**

**As he says this a flashback occurs, of the tall black Port Mafia building, high in a purple sky. And far down below it, are the Yokohama slums. Dirty and unforgiving. The camera pulls deeper and deeper into the slums until a young child is shown. The boy is covered in dirt and wearing no less than rags. The child gazes up at the building and it's clear from the ragged white tips of his hair that this young boy is Akutagawa.**

Immediately, the pieces start to fall into place for some of the ADA members, but Yosano voices it aloud, "Akutagawa is a slums kid?"

_A slums kid? _Atsushi turns curiously to her, having never heard of such a thing before. It must have something to do with the uncomfortable flashback that showed a younger Akutagawa, an image he can't seem to shake off.

"The slums are also called the Pit of Despair or. They're a small area of Yokohama where the poorest people in the city live, it's also notorious for crime. We've never taken you there, because of that," Kunikida is scribbling down notes rapid-fire, "Based on the flashback, it appears that Akutagawa was one of the children that live in this area before being picked up by the Port Mafia."

He eyes Dazai to see if Dazai would give him a confirmation, but Dazai doesn't say anything. Kunikida clicks his tongue, "It's a sad truth that the slums have a major abundance of abandoned children. Most of them die there, it's not a good place for a child to live. It explains…. some things about Akutagawa." His tone implies that there are many, many other things that it doesn't.

Kenji seems to find this rather confusing, "I don't understand. If there are a lot of children in the slums, why don't people go and help them?"

"Because people don't want to deal with it," Ranpo says with a flat gaze and a sigh, "There's too many in there for one person to help them all, and not enough people are willing."

Atsushi can't help but feel sick at the thought of children forced to survive in a place like the Pit of Despair but at the same time… an orphanage doesn't sound much better. He frowns, "So Akutagawa was one of those kids?" His brain can't wrap around the idea of Akutagawa as anything other than what he is now, much less a child.

"Apparently," Ranpo says just as Dazai nods, "Yes he was."

They all look at Dazai, who seems a bit apprehensive. He rubs his face a bit before seeing them all look at him, "What?"

"You're not usually that forthcoming," Kunikida writes _Confirmed by Dazai, _on his page, "What's with that?"

Dazai blinks boredly and huffs, "Maybe my earlier confession just made me feel the need, to be honest. It's not that complicated."

"Sure." Ranpo rolls his eyes and opens another ramune, "Because it's never complicated with you."

Dazai scowls at him.

**Akutagawa tightens his grip, "Demon Snow is slaughter made flesh. Do you really think you can lead a normal life out there?"**

**He looks at Atsushi's crumpled body, "Jinko. Teach her how it feels. Never helping anyone. Never being trusted. Living your life in fear, trembling like a worm."**

**Atsushi shakes in horror, relieving the abusive words and hits from the headmaster of the orphanage as Akutagawa mocks him. His eyes fill with tears.**

"How is he always able to hit where it hurts?" Atsushi can barely contain his own tears of both pain and frustration at Akutagawa's harsh words, "He's awful."

This time Yosano comes to the rescue, "You can't let Akutagawa get to your head. If you do then, you're doing exactly what he wants you to do."

Atsushi looks over at her, having never thought of it that way before. She continues on, "Atsushi, I already told you that there's no need to talk down to yourself anymore, but the same goes for the words of others. You can't let them get to you. It's gonna be hard, but you're a strong person. You can do it!"

Atsushi whimpers and nods, his heart warmed by her words. _I can do it!_

"**You have two choices, Kyouka," Akutagawa says, attention back on her, "Continue killing for the Port Mafia or perish by my hand. "**

**His voice snarls as his hands tighten around her neck, "Because a human without purpose… **_**has no right to breathe."**_

**Kyouka's hands try to wrench him off of her neck but to no avail. Her eyes glimmer in desperation. "You may be right about that." She tells him, choking out each word "but that's okay…"**

"I know I've said this a lot," Naomi says with a significant look at Maddie, "But what is Akutagawa's problem?"

Maddie does her best to look indifferent but it doesn't exactly work. Her face slips somewhere complicated as she tries to figure out how to best answer the question. She settles on, "You'll find out."

"Not helpful," Naomi puffs out her cheeks with a scowl.

**Her eyes soften as she recalls the crepes Atsushi had gotten her. "Those crepes were delicious!" She claims, startling Atsushi into moving.**

**Atsushi begins to rise to his feet, only to hear the loud noise of a boat motor as Kunikida makes it to the edge of the cargo ship.**

"**Where are you, kid?" His voice is loud enough to carry to where Akutagawa, Atsushi, and Kyouka are, "Are you here?"**

Kunikida can't help but be proud that he made it to the boat in time to rescue Atsushi. His pride is further boosted as the ADA cheer for him as he pulls up.

It looks like Atsushi and Kyouka are saved, but two people, one who is most aware of the tropes of television and one who's just smart, Naomi and Ranpo, know better.

_There's no way Atsushi and Akutagawa aren't going to fight, _they both think at the same time, _And one of them is going to lose._

_I hope it's not Atsushi._

"**Kunikida!" Atsushi's tone is only relief, but Akutagawa has also noticed Kunikida's arrival, "So, they found us already?"**

**Kyouka takes Akutagawa's momentary distraction as an opportunity, she immediately begins fighting his hold with everything she had. Akutagawa begins fighting to keep his grip on her as he begins to lose control of the situation.**

"**Atsushi!" Kyouka shouts at him, "Run while you still can! This ship isn't going to its destination!"**

"I'm not gonna leave you there with Akutagawa!" Atsushi replies to the on-screen Kyouka as if she can hear him.

The Kyouka next to him feels the same flutter in her heart that Atsushi had managed to invoke when he rescued her from the train. She whispers to herself, "I know you won't."

He catches the words she says and beams down at her, "Yeah!"

Dazai cracks his knuckles and places his hands under his chin, _This isn't good. I knew a fight between Akutagawa and Atsushi was inevitable. But this one is way more personal for both of them than I anticipated. Shin Soukoku is a necessity if Yokohama is to survive, but if they hate each other more than even Chuuya and I do, then there's no hope._

Kenji is the only one that spots the stress on Dazai's face and asks, "Dazai are you okay?"

Dazai jerks upwards, "Yea! Yeah… Just thinking." He frowns, too focused on the impending doom that could befall Yokohama, to notice the ADA giving him concerned looks.

**But Atsushi remains frozen on the floor, only gasping audibly at her words. **

**Akutagawa is unimpressed, keeping his hand on her neck, "Just where is it going then?"**

**With a flick, Kyouka pulls out a detonator. Her glare is cold and angry, staring up her tormentor, "The Pit of Despair." She clicks the detonator in a second.**

"NICE!" Tanizaki says to Kyouka, who smiles at him.

"Rather clever," Kunikida notes to himself with an approving nod, "Using the weapons storage explosives as a distraction."

Kyouka glows as the praise, her face flushing, "Thank you."

_Kyouka is very quick thinking, _Kunikida writes in his planning notebook, _A good thing for the Agency._

**Near Kunikida, a loud explosion rocks the side of the ship and throws Atsushi backward. He tumbles over himself for a second, before getting to his feet, "Kyouka!"**

"**RUN," Her voice is hoarse and desperate as Akutagawa realizes he has lost control of Atsushi, "JINKO!"**

**Another explosion rocks the boat, this time directly under where the two of them are. Atsushi is forced backward once again.**

"Atsushi, you have to leave," says Tanizaki, eyes glued on the screen, "It's too dangerous there."

"I'm not just going to leave Kyouka there," Atsushi argues with him. Tanizaki whips around to look at him, almost to protest but he spots the gleam in Atsushi's eyes, the same one that he had during the last interaction with Akutagawa.

He knew there was no way that this was going to end without a brutal battle.

_Shit._

**In the center of the flames stands Akutagawa. He's forcing Kyouka into the floor, his hand still on her neck. His eyebrows are raised and he's looking at the smoke that trails above them. "You set the explosives off in the armory. You're trying to die aren't you?" His tone betrays his begrudging respect for her.**

**Kyouka sniffles quietly, tears forming in her eyes. Akutagawa's respect melts into unjustly anger, "Is that man really what you're willing to sacrifice your life for? IS HE?"**

**Atsushi pulls himself on his hands and knees to the edge of the ship, looking down at Kunikida. **

"Kyouka," whispers Atsushi, his hands shaking as he finds Kyouka next to him, "Why?"

She responds with a flat voice, "That is the optimal solution to this situation. Unless…" _Unless you win a battle against Akutagawa, _she finishes her thought, but she doesn't voice it aloud.

Dazai bites his lip while watching Akutagawa on-screen, starting to understand his old apprentice's thought process.

The budding feeling of guilt that constantly plagued him rose up in his chest again. Oda's words echo to him, _Protect the orphans… _and here are three orphans, battling on a ship, each willing to lay their lives down for a twisted ideal.

He's the only one aware of it at all.

"**Kid!" calls Kunikida up at him, "Listen! I can't get any closer so you're going to have to jump!"**

_**I'm gonna have… **_**Atsushi repeats the words to himself as though trying to believe them… **_**I'm safe now.**_

"**That ship will sink at any minute!" Kunikida screams up at him, "You need to hurry!"**

**Atsushi can only look back at the fiery mess that he had left behind.**

Ranpo hums, _Predictable. Atsushi's going to head back into the flames._

"Atsushi," says Yosano, with a frown.

Atsushi looks over at her. Yosano gives him a small smile, "Don't lose."

He nods sharply, almost excitedly. But his face shifts as the reality of this situation begins to hit him that despite his passion for protecting Kyouka, he was going to fight Akutagawa, who was very skilled and better trained than he was.

There was a chance that he could lose, even if Atsushi knew he couldn't lose for Kyouka.

"**You fool!" Kunikida is clearly impatient. His words startle Atsushi back into reality, "Don't cause more trouble than you already have! No one is getting paid a cent for this rescue!"**

**Atsushi slowly rises to his feet and whispers, "What about her?"**

"**You have to let the girl go," Is all Kunikida says. It's not clear whether he actually heard Atsushi or not, "We can't save everyone no matter how hard we try! I know that far better than most! That's just the world we live in!" His eye glaze with the pain of lost people and people he couldn't save**

"Kunikida," breathes Atsushi, turning to look at him, "You don't actually believe that, do you?"

All the things that this version of Kunikida was saying were beginning to add up because this Kunikida hadn't had the chat with the other people around him as their Kunikida had. He'd obviously been bottling up these emotions for a while, probably ever since Sasaki and Rokuzou.

Kunikida only blinks at his future self with a slight curve to his lips, "I don't know," He decides to say, with a conflicted sigh. He knows that realistically there will always be a few people that one cannot save, but his ideals are stronger than that. Ideally, he can always save everyone and he desperately wants to believe that.

However, as the Azure Messenger incident pointed out, it's not always true.

Kenji grins at his co-worker, "Kunikida, have a bit more faith. Atsushi and Kyouka are going to be fine." He pauses and clasps his hands together, "And if they aren't, well then we'll be able to stop it."

_Right, _they all think, _We can stop it. We're the Armed Detective Agency…_

_I hope we don't need to stop it._

**Atsushi only replies with, "There's nothing we can do..."**

**His hands shaking, Kunikida keeps going, "That's right. We're not heroes. I've wished so many times that we were." He recalls back to Rokuzou and Sasaki's deaths.**

"**BUT THAT'S NOT REALITY," Kunikida's voice is pained. As the words leave his mouth, another explosion rattles the deck, leaving Atsushi standing as a lone silhouette.**

"**ATSUSHI!" Kunikida shouts up at him.**

"**Kyouka," Atsushi almost doesn't even hear him, "She said the crepes she had with me were delicious."**

"Crepes are delicious," Ranpo agrees, with a smile, "but is there any reason that Atsushi is choosing to focus on that rather than anything else?"

"Maybe he likes crepes too?" Naomi asks with a sucked-in cheek, "I don't really know."

"I do like crepes," Atsushi says "But I have no idea why I'm talking about that right now."

However, Dazai knows and he sighs, "Or it's because her enjoying crepes is enough a reason for you to keep her safe because by being capable of something as simple as liking crepes, she has proven that she is not a cold-hearted killer."

_What? _Atsushi thinks as Dazai goes back to whatever brooding thing he's doing, _That's… _He replays and mulls over Dazai's words in his mind however…. _Entirely correct….isn't it?_

His eyes find Dazai's side-profile, _I think I'm starting to understand how Dazai of all people was an executive in the mafia._

**His voice takes on the hurt and raw anger of someone who connects with another, "She was told that humans who don't serve a purpose have no right to live. But I don't think that's true….. BECAUSE NEITHER DAZAI NOR THE AGENCY EVER GAVE UP ON ME!" Tears fall from his face. His sunset eyes glow in the fiery passion of the explosion behind him.**

"**I'm gonna save her!" He tells Kunikida and charges away into the flames as Kunikida shouts at him, before realizing that it's futile.**

**He grits his teeth and shouts back, "ATSUSHI! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" **

"AWW ATSUSHI!" coos Naomi as Atsushi, again buries his face into his shirt again, "You're so sweet! We love you too!"

Atsushi squeaks a bit pathetically, but he does pull his face out of his shirt, "Yea… Thanks…"

He slightly smiles at her with a slightly embarrassed flush on his face, but his attention is quickly diverted by the tv screen.

**Atsushi charges into the flames to find Kyouka, who is pinned to the floor by Akutagawa and Rashomon.**

"**Kyouka, is this truly the path you've chosen?" He asks, almost sorrowfully. His eyes flicker as he takes in her unconscious form, "In appreciation for your services, I'll lay you to rest…. Forever"**

**The spikes of Rashomon surge towards the floor where Kyouka is laying. But something swipes in at the last moment and Atsushi's shoes crunch onto the ground.**

The ADA whoop and cheer as Atsushi sweeps Kyouka away from the crushing jaws of Rashomon, even if it was by the skin of their teeth. Tanizaki shouts, "FUCK HIM UP ATSUSHI!" a statement that Naomi and Ranpo repeat gleefully.

These words make Atsushi scratch the back of his head with embarrassment and stress, _They're all cheering me on._

However the three older members of the ADA, Kunikida, Dazai and Yosano, don't share the sentiment, partially because unlike the others, they're more worried than anything, even if for different reasons.

_No one is there to spot Atsushi if he gets hurt like last time, _Yosano frets.

Kunikida worries, _The gap between Atsushi and Akutagawa may be too vast. _

And Dazai bits his lip, _This fight could ruin everything in the future. Shin Soukoku could be dead before it even begins. This could ruin everything._

Unlike him and Kunikida or even him and Chuuya, Atsushi and Akutagawa's battle is far more personal than simple banter. For Atsushi. It's for Kyouka. And for Akutagawa… well, Dazai supposed it was his own words. _My new apprentice is superior to you in every way._

**Akutagawa turns around to see Atsushi holding Kyouka tightly.**

**His dead eyes take in Atsushi, who glowers at him, "I'm here... Akutagawa."**

**The title card with the words "Rashomon and the Tiger" flashes by as he speaks.**

Atsushi can't help but be a bit excited by the name of the episode. _Rashomon and the Tiger. _It feels powerful in a way that makes him feel almost stronger in a way. Like it was meant to be, Rashomon and the Tiger, push and pull, black and white…

Akutagawa and Atsushi.

He immediately dismisses it as the same weird feeling that he'd gotten when Maddie told him that the story followed him, that he was the main character.

**Atsushi sets Kyouka down against a pillar, his arms fully tuned into the tiger's. Her head slumps to the side, her flower hair accessories pressing on her shoulder.**

"**Curious," Akutagawa remarks as Atsushi begins to walk towards him, "I had a feeling things would eventually end like this between us."**

**Underneath their feet, gas begins to build up, making a hissing noise.**

"Oh shit," Yosano says upon hearing the gas, "That ship's gonna blow."

Naomi seems to find this even more exciting, "It's a time limit! All the best fights have those."

"That doesn't sound great to me," Atsushi squeaks to himself, the odd feeling dissipated, "I'd rather just not have a time limit."

"You're going to have to defend Kyouka as well if Akutagawa decides to for her," observes Tanizaki, "I wouldn't put it past him to do that."

"That's not what I want to think about," Atsushi moans to himself, feeling the sweat building up on his palms.

"**You're not gonna get that bounty," Atsushi tells him, hiding his anger rather well.**

"**Don't worry," Akutagawa says back, "My intentions to hand you over alive have expired."**

**The gas hisses, louder this time.**

"Didn't he say that they need to capture you alive?" asks Yosano, "Or has he just given up on that?"

"No, he said dead or alive," Ranpo says with a shrug, "Akutagawa is just past the point of wanting to keep Atsushi alive."

"Did he ever really want to?" Yosano replies dryly.

**Atsushi's gaze, full of the anger and hate that has been building up since the first time they meet, meets Akutagawa's own blank, dead, and just as fury-filled stare.**

"**I can't forgive you for this."**

"**The sentiment is mutual."**

**The gas hisses even louder, akin to a teapot boiling over.**

"This is kinda the best thing ever," Naomi says as Kyouka finally reaches for Atsushi's hand as if to wish him luck.

He squeezes her hand back. Tanizaki scoffs back at his sister, "Atsushi could die!"

"Yea, but fight scenes are fun," Naomi says rather cheerfully, ignoring the others' stares of confusion at her words and her lax attitude.

**The music builds and builds and builds as it flicks between Atsushi's passionate warmth and Akutagawa's contained cold until the two of them blur together, becoming one.**

**Snap.**

**An explosion goes off as the two launch themselves at each other. A clash of beasts. Their silhouettes are even more pronounced in the flames around them.**

As the fight begins, the ADA all lean forward in their seats, full of fear and excitement as the two rivals clash for the first time. A couple of them, Kenji, Kunikida and Yosano don't release breaths and instead hold it in with the power of their fear.

Kyouka closes her eyes but doesn't actually turn her head away from the screen, just in case.

Fukuzawa watches the beginning of the fight with quiet contemplation, although the fear he's feeling for Atsushi bubbles just below the surface. His hands shaking in his lap are the only things that betray him.

Only Ranpo can guess where this fight will go now.

**Atsushi goes in for the first strike, but Akutagawa retaliates with a call to Rashomon, his hair whipping in his face. Rashomon charges towards Atsushi who cuts straight through it with a shout and a swipe of his claws.**

**Akutagawa instantly switches tactics and goes for Atsushi from above, using Rashomon to strike at Atsushi in a way that keeps him away from Akutagawa. Atsushi stumbles backward. He flips over himself to avoid being spiked through and getting away from Akutagawa in the process.**

**Atsushi uses this distance to try a more long-ranged approach. He takes a section of the floor and hurtles it at his attacker. However, he failed to account for Rashomon's hunger since the Devoured Space shield around Akutagawa destroys it instantly.**

_Shit, it's just like I thought, _Kunikida swallows the lump in his throat, _The distance between them is too big. Akutagawa's absolutely dominating this fight. Every tactic Atsushi tries, Akutagawa has a plan for. There's no way to get a hit on him._

He remembers fighting Akutagawa himself and the overwhelming presence that he seemed to carry with him. _The fight isn't looking too good._

"COME ON ATSUSHI!" Naomi screams desperately at the screen, causing Kenji and Tanizaki to join her, "BEAT HIM!"

Atsushi can't trust himself to speak, but he agrees with the others, eyes pleading at himself on screen, _Please win. For Kyouka._

**Akutagawa doesn't even blink at the noise and destruction around him. The smoke around him clears and Atsushi is there, using it as a distraction. He again fails to account for Devoured Space, his fist collides with the shield. **

_**This is the same ability that stopped those bullets, **_**Atsushi thinks as he shoves his hand against the shield, **_**My attacks won't get through as long as it's active. **_

"**Pathetic," Akutagawa grunts and pushes back at Atsushi. Atsushi flies backwards through the air, not expecting it. Akutagawa takes the opportunity to again get Atsushi away from him. Rashomon winds its way around Atsushi's arms and yanks him up into the sky.**

"Not good," Yosano hisses as Akutagawa yanks Atsushi above him. Atsushi finds his voice as she says this, "Why not?"

She gives him a look, "Being trapped in the air makes you more vulnerable to Rashomon. His ability is long-ranged and yours isn't. He has every advantage by getting you up there."

Kyouka whimpers as Yosano explains the position Atsushi's in, the one where he can't move and is completely weak to an attack at every angle. She grabs her savior's arm a bit harder, she doesn't want to watch him die on screen.

Atsushi shivers as Kyouka holds onto him like he's her lifeline, _Come on me! GET OUT OF THERE!_

"**Is that the best you can do?" asks Akutagawa, eyes trained on Atsushi.**

**A strand of Rashomon emerges from his coat and sharpens itself into a blade. **

"**I don't like torture," Akutagawa spits the next words with venom, "However, you have nothing to blame but your own weakness. You've deluded yourself into thinking you were worthy, just because you were accepted by those fools at the agency. That in itself was merely a matter of happenstance."**

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Tanizaki spits, his hate of Akutagawa exacerbated by the fight, "Of course, you're worthy! What does the agency have to do with that?"

Dazai, eyes dull, answers, "Akutagawa thinks Atsushi is weak and to him if you are weak and without purpose, then you must die. It's a pure survival instinct."

"Seriously?" Tanizaki doesn't buy that, "What kind of philosophy is that? That's messed up."

"It's the same one that anyone who is from the slums would have," points out Kunikida suddenly, giving Dazai a scrutinizing look, "Most likely only made more extreme by the Port Mafia. It's understandable, but doesn't make it right."

Atsushi thinks _I suppose it makes sense considering where he's from. But I refuse to excuse him from anything he's done. He's a monster. _His eyes drift to the shaking Kyouka, _He's just as bad as the Headmaster was._

**Atsushi only snarls back at him, "You're quite the blabbermouth today, aren't you?"**

"**I don't recall introducing myself as a mute."**

Yosano actually laughs, although it's a startled one, "Isn't he called the _Silent _Rabid Dog?"

"Yea," Maddie confirms.

Kenji scratches his head with confusion, "Why is he called that if he doesn't want to be known as quiet?"

No one has an answer. Either they don't want to speak of it or they are too invested in the drama of the fight.

"**You're right about one thing," Atsushi hisses at him, "I am weak. But there's one thing I **_**can **_**do."**

"**And what is that?"**

"**I can BEAT YOU!," Atsushi swings his arms and turns them back normal, rather than the tiger's that he's been sporting for the duration of this fight.**

"HELL YEA!" Tanizaki pumps his fist, "KICK HIS ASS!"

"Smart move, Atsushi," praises Ranpo, a bit impressed that Atsushi actually thought of that.

Those words from the lead detective of the ADA actually make Atsushi's heart swell, even if it wasn't exactly directed at him.

"**He transformed back to escape!" mutters Akutagawa, shooting another strand of Rashomon at Atsushi. It misses and Atsushi lands on a nearby tank, his arms and legs back to the tiger's.**

**He shoves against the tank and launches himself back at Akutagawa, who summons Devoured Space again. Having learned from the last assault, Atsushi now punches the shield multiple times. He screams all the while.**

**After a bit, Akutagawa lowers the shield, dodging the last three of Atsushi's strikes. **

"So he can't keep it up forever," Kunikida thinks aloud, "So if Atsushi can break his barrier and get a hit in…"

Whatever Kunikida's muttering next fades out from Atsushi's ears because all he can focus on is that there is a chance that he could win. _If my future self can move fast enough… _

Ranpo sips his ramune thoughtfully and responds to Kunikida, "The only issue is that there's no way Akutagawa is gonna let him do that. He's going to change his strategy."

_Shit, _Atsushi's heart sinks again, _Ranpo's right. No way Akutagawa would make anything that easy._

Dazai, meanwhile, leans forward. He's as intrigued by the battle as the others are, even if he has his own fears about the future after this fight. _Akutagawa's showing off all his training. He's managing to stay steps ahead of Atsushi, but Atsushi is clearly stronger and faster physically than Akutagawa. It all depends on luck who comes out on top._

He has his own guesses at the outcome, but with these two, anything can happen. He wouldn't be surprised if he ended up wrong.

_**I thought so, **_**Atsushi's fist is raised for another impact. His thoughts fly by him in the moment before his next punch, **_**He needs time to activate his barrier. I'll just use my speed to compensate that!**_

**He swings but misses. Akutagawa is gone. Having predicted Atsushi's movements, Akutagawa is now using Rashomon as a way to add distance. He stands on the tendrils of his ability far above Atsushi's head.**

"**What!?" snarls Atsushi.**

"Just as we said," Ranpo sighs with a sad look at Atsushi, "Akutagawa changed his strategy."

Nodding his head, Kunikida scribbles something down, "He's clearly more trained than Atsushi is. The only way Atsushi can win this is with brute force."

"I think you can do it," Kyouka has stopped hiding from the battle. She's watching and tracking their movements intensely, her eyes trained on the two of them as the fight rages on.

Atsushi frowns at himself on screen, "I hope I can too."

"**I have no time for childish fistfights. Forgive me if I observe your efforts from a distance." Akutagawa's reply is smug. Rashomon flies down from his coat, forcing Atsushi away again, trying to keep him moving.**

**Atsushi dodges the continuous assault of Rashomon, **_**I have to close the distance between us if I want to win!**_

"Hey!" Ranpo seems impressed again, "You're getting it at least!"

"Yea!" Atsushi's already overwhelmed by the number of emotions that this fight is bringing out, "I'm getting it!"

Tanizaki is watching the battle as intensely as the others are, though, for him, there's also a small sense of shame along with it. _Atsushi's already strong enough to go against Akutagawa, even with no training. I've been here longer than him and I lost to that guy._

Naomi seems to feel her brother's unease since she snakes one of her arms around his and pats it. He doesn't acknowledge her.

**He's so busy thinking that he doesn't see another one of Rashomon's monsters. It attacks him, throwing him to the floor and…**

**Directly on top of a loose gas line.**

"**Oh no!" Atsushi says as the sparks hit the gas, rocketing the ship with another explosion.**

Yosano raises an eyebrow, a small smile forming on her face. An explosion might seem a hindrance to some, but for someone like her, who often fought dirty… it was perfect.

She can tell from the gasps from Kenji and the Tanizaki siblings that they hadn't thought of the explosion this way at all. But, the others definitely are following her thought process, since some of them smile and Ranpo even laughs.

_Use the explosion as a smokescreen and take out the Rashomon underneath him, _She decides that that's what she would do in the same situation. However, she underestimates the craziness of Atsushi Nakajima, especially when he's pissed….

**Akutagawa floats above the smoke, staring down at what he thought were the ashes of his enemy. "Not long now, before this ship will sink," he says to himself. **

**He's turned away, but behind him rises Atsushi, who has used the explosion to boost himself up to Akutagawa's level. Akutagawa spins, **_**Using the explosion to repel himself?**_

**He doesn't react fast enough and Atsushi's fist collides with his face, sending Akutagawa tumbling to the deck of the ship below.**

"HOLY FUCK!" They're all cheering and Atsushi's gaping at himself on the screen, _I did it?_

"There's no way," He mutters aloud as Kyouka hugs him around his middle. But sure enough, the others are happily celebrating and chanting his name. He feels the wet feeling of familiar happy tears down his cheeks and an ear-splitting grin forms on his face.

_I did it._

Ranpo, Fukuzawa, and Dazai remain silent, all three sensing the same thing, _There's something wrong._

**A loud choking sound is heard, along with something wet.**

**All the tense music is gone, left with the hollow silence of a flashback. Purple light hits the floor of an abandoned warehouse. **

**Blood drips onto a cold floor. A person is on their hands and knees, coughing wetly.**

"Wh…" Naomi ceases the frantic hugging of her brother that she was currently involved in, "What's this?"

The others are similarly confused, except for Dazai.

_The warehouse. _Dread forms a pit in his stomach, _Fuck. Fuck. It's the warehouse. I thought I got through this…. I didn't know the show would show __**his **__memories too._

_Atsushi must have caused Ryuunosuke to remember something, _It's the first time he's used Akutagawa's first name in his thoughts, _FUCK._

His searching and fearful eyes find Maddie, who has remained quiet throughout the whole episode. Her cold eyes stare back and her eyebrow raises in a mocking way.

_Shit._

"**Your ability's slow to activate," says a cold voice to the person on the floor, "Your opponent's not gonna be polite and wait for you."**

**They cross their arms and the camera pans up to reveal who they are. **

**It's Dazai Osamu. **

**He's in all black and decorated in more bandages than ever. One strand of them covers his right eye. The other eye, the left one, is just as cold and dead as Akutagawa's.**

"DAZAI?" They all say as Dazai's head falls into his hands.

Atsushi's heart leaps into his mouth as he realizes who the person on screen is, _This is Dazai. Dazai Osamu. The man who rescued me. The guy I owe everything to. _

_He looks so cold._

_Just like he did with Chuuya. _Atsushi recalls, _Only this is a 1,000 times worse. Because this isn't our Dazai. This is the Mafia's Dazai._

"**On your feet," Dazai's voice is full of disgust, "Fight back with your ability."**

**The other person rises to meet Dazai, though they are clearly weakened. They also seem to have trouble breathing, their breaths are raspy and quick and desperate. **

**This person is revealed to be Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, though much younger. Still, he has the same fury-filled gaze as his future self. He unleashes Rashomon with a scream that tears the still air apart.**

Drop-dead silence. The ADA can hardly believe what they're seeing. Dazai had told them that he and Akutagawa had known each other of course, but he'd said acquaintances.

_This is more than acquaintances, _Yosano thinks darkly, her eyes locked on the scene, _This is something else entirely._

Kyouka can't bring herself to watch. She closes her eyes and buries herself in her own arms, listening to the raspy breathing of a younger version of her former tormenter.

**Dazai merely lifts a hand and nullifies it, closing the distance between himself and Akutagawa in a heartbeat and kicking Akutagawa in the stomach. Akutagawa's eyes are wide and glimmer with pain. Blood spews from his mouth and he falls into a set of boxes at the other side of the area with a horrific grunt.**

"**That won't be enough to survive in the Port Mafia," Dazai tells him with a snarl as Akutagawa struggles to get up from the blow. His head looks to the floor, almost ashamed of himself.**

Atsushi's happy tears are gone, now they're just tears. The scene is so hauntingly familiar to him that any kind of shred of hate he held for Akutagawa in the moment is gone now, replaced by painful sympathy. _This guy hurt Kyouka and so many other people, _his brain tells him, _He's a horrible horrific monster._

_But, _Atsushi thinks, _But he's also… NO!... _He finds himself shaking his head, _I can't feel this way towards an enemy._

But he knows it's already too late… seeing Akutagawa like this, in a position of weakness that Atsushi remembers all too well, has swept him up and Akutagawa is no longer simply an enemy. But Atsushi doesn't know exactly what he is now either.

Certainly not a good person. But certainly not a bad one either.

The same sentiment could be said for Dazai. Atsushi can't help but hate him, even slightly, for this. Dazai pulled him out of his abusive home and gave him something actually worthwhile, all with a stupid silly grin on his face. But at the same time, Dazai hurt people in the same way that the Headmaster had hurt Atsushi. He shakes his head rapidly to try and shake off the conflict, but only gives himself more confusion.

Yosano watches the scene coldly, her eyes searching. She wants to hate the scene in front of her, the horrible interaction that's playing out in front of her. But, she knows Dazai too well at this point to say that this isn't entirely from a place of malice.

The Port Mafia is vicious, from what she knows of both it and Mori, there's no way that Dazai could be any nicer to Akutagawa without appearing weak or not preparing him well enough. But at the same time… it's still abuse.

She understands, but she does not think that it is the correct course of action.

Kunikida doesn't know what to think. In an ideal world, this wasn't even a factor. Dazai was his partner and on the right side while Akutagawa was a murderer and on the wrong side. It was simple and clean-cut, with no need for complexity when it all seemed so simple.

Now… Kunikida frowns, _It's just as clean-cut as before. Only with a slight difference. _

As much as this scene makes him doubt his faith in Dazai, the fact is that Dazai had changed and Akutagawa had not. Dazai was on the right side and Akutagawa was not. The added intricacy only explained certain inconsistencies in the ideal, and did not dismiss it altogether.

But still, excusing this doesn't sit right with him and so in his notebook, underneath Akutagawa's name, he writes, _Abused._

**Dazai notices that Akutagawa's attention is on him, "Would you rather go back to being a stray dog in the slums?" His tone is jeering as if he knows Akutagawa inside and out and knows that's the last place he wants to be.**

**Akutagawa places a hand on the box and heaves himself to his feet. He's clearly weak and not stable, he can barely get himself to his feet.**

Kyouka watches the Mad Dog of the Port Mafia, her tormentor, have to force himself up to his feet on screen and can't help but understand.

_I will never claim to know why he did those things to me, _She thinks, _But, this must be the root of it. Just like Atsushi and the Headmaster. _

At that moment, Atsushi and Akutagawa become eerily similar in her mind and no matter what she does, she can't shake it off. Her eyes drift to Atsushi, eyes glued on the screen and tear stains in his cheeks, and squeezes his hand again.

The Tanizaki siblings watch the scene with a more conflicted anger, Tanizaki more so than Naomi. _This is still the same person who hurt Naomi, _Tanizaki growls internally, _This is still the same person who hurt my friends and co-workers. A tragic backstory doesn't excuse that._

Naomi, meanwhile, is a bit more sympathetic, _A tragic villain backstory, what a typical trope. _She sighs out loud, _He's either getting set up for some sort of tragic downfall or a redemption arc, isn't he?_

Kenji immediately starts devising ways to make Akutagawa a friend. It's easier to beat up people who he didn't know deeply personal things about anyways. _I could take him farming, or maybe he could help me with gardening or my daily routine. _He smiles a bit bigger at the thought, _That sounds nice! But if he tries to hurt my friends, I suppose I'd have to beat him up!_

Ranpo doesn't really see how the others are so surprised. It was kinda obvious to him, but whatever. His general overall knowledge of most things plus his knowledge of TV made the whole thing fairly easy to spot. He had even noticed the color schemes of Atsushi and Akutagawa, though how they managed to give Atsushi the exact perfect outfit to make that possible was absolutely beyond him.

Fukuzawa only thinks about Mori, _He absolutely condoned this didn't he? Both those two becoming monsters. _He knows the others can't see it, but both parties were terribly young in the flashback, something he knew Mori loved to use to his advantage, _Who knows how many other Port Mafia members were affected at a young age like those two?_

He looks over at Maddie, who shrugs, _Time to adopt the entire Port Mafia too, I guess. _

**But he looks up at Dazai, hate in his normally dead eyes and blood dripping down his mouth and face.**

_**I will never go back there, **_**he seems to say.**

"**Excellent. Let's go again." Dazai says.**

**Akutagawa lays against the wall of the ship in the present, gasping. **

Dazai exhales as the flashback ends and raises his head off his hands as if to try and apologize for something, but Fukuzawa stops him, "Dazai."

"Yes?"

Fukuzawa looks at the others, this is the kind of situation that he knows none of them would be able to speak about without bias. So he must step up and solve this himself, "Do not apologize to us. We are not the ones you need to apologize to."

Dazai swallows as Fukuzawa presses on, "The Port Mafia can drag people down to their lowest instincts and due to the nature of the Mafia, it is understandable why you did what you did. However, it does not make it right in any way. Therefore, when this is over, you will be speaking with and apologizing to Akutagawa with my supervision. Is that understood?"

"Yeah," Dazai replies faintly, looking at his boss, "Yeah okay."

"I'm glad. It is necessary to take that first step," Fukuzawa nods stiffly, "You have changed from those days and I am proud of you for that."

Dazai hums tiredly and sinks back into the back of the couch, ignoring the others' looks.

**Atsushi lands on the floor of the ship with a sigh, looking at Akutagawa's seemingly unconscious body before deciding that this fight is over. He looks to Kyouka, who is still asleep behind him, "Before this ship sinks, I have to get her safely to Kunikida…"**

**He turns his back on Akutagawa to head towards Kyouka.**

**And Rashomon pierces him through the stomach.**

"ATSUSHI!" The scream tears through several people's mouths as the on-screen Atsushi is stabbed.

_He turned his back, _Kunikida grits his teeth, _and Akutagawa was able to take advantage of that._

_I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay, _Atsushi chants worriedly to himself before his eyes land on the wound in his own chest, _Oh shit that's a big one…. I can heal from it…_

"Never turn you back on an opponent, Atsushi," says Yosano, resolved to move on since the President had 'solved' the situation, "It leaves you very open."

"Got it," manages Atsushi faintly.

**Atsushi's mouth spits out blood and he wheezes, startled.**

**Akutagawa is on his feet behind him, though he's definitely weakened he's still not out. His head is bowed to the floor and his hands dangle underneath him.**

"**Why," Akutagawa's normally flat tone is gone, the only thing left is white-hot anger, "WHY?! WHY ARE YOU THE **_**ONE?**_**!"**

Dazai winces hard, but the others' are fixated on the screen and do not notice.

Atsushi's feelings are a whirlwind. It's clear to him now that Akutagawa's fury towards him is more misguided than anything, but at the same time, Akutagawa stirs such a deep hatred in his stomach that he can't help wanting to see him fall.

No one should treat any human life as if it didn't matter. The Headmaster had been like that, and Akutagawa as well, throwing away good people like Kyouka when they no longer benefited him. But Dazai had done that to Akutagawa too, with the sharp _I'll send you back to the slums_, and anyone could see how much Dazai's words impacted Akutagawa. It made the once simple conflict between him and Akutagawa that had been given at the beginning of the fight, murkier.

Atsushi found himself wishing that he, Kyouka, and Akutagawa would all come out of this okay.

**He pulls Rashomon out of Atsushi and spins him around. Atsushi only manages to glance at the now fully enraged Akutagawa before Akutagawa slams him into the wall next to Kyouka.**

**Rashomon pulls itself off of Atsushi and Akutagawa stumbles towards him, "You've only just learned how to use your ability. And it shows. Your technique and strategy are sloppy at BEST! So, why…?"**

**Akutagawa is screaming now, his gaze mad with pain, though it's not clear what kind,**

"**WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU?!"**

_I was right, _Atsushi thinks in horror, _Dazai's pitting me and Akutagawa against each other. He hates me and I don't even know why… What did I do to him?_

"What the hell is Akutagawa talking about?" Tanizaki asks aloud.

Kunikida frowns at all the notes he's compiled on Akutagawa, "I believe he is stating his reasons for his hate of Atsushi, though I could be wrong." _Akutagawa's lost it, _he thinks with a bitter taste in his mouth, _He's frantic and desperate, his movements are way more sloppy than usual._

"I don't understand why he hates me, still," Atsushi says quietly, "He's right. I don't have any control over the tiger or any fighting skills. Why does he hate me so much if he has all those things?"

_It must have to do with Dazai, _Kunikida thinks, eyes glancing over at Dazai who's glassy-eyed and curled up on the couch, _But I don't want to say that, it's too sensitive right now._

**Atsushi lays on the floor in front of him, too cowed by the scene in front of him to move. The boiling red of Akutagawa and his hate spills onto Atsushi's vision, **_**There it is. That overwhelming feeling of hatred. Where does it come from? **_**Atsushi's internal voice is bewildered and afraid.**

**In Akutagawa's head, Dazai's speech from earlier plays, **_**My new apprentice is superior to you in every way imaginable.**_

**Akutagawa practically screams in anger, blinded by his own fury, "I WON'T ALLOW HIM TO SAY SUCH THINGS! NOT **_**EVER **_**AGAIN!"**

"Dazai," says Atsushi, his voice faint and full of despair, "What did you _do?" _

"I…" Dazai takes a minute to lick his lips, "I didn't realize…"

"NO!" Atsushi turns on him, eyes blazing, "YOU CAN'T TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW! THIS IS MESSED UP DAZAI!"

Dazai's expression is both dull and full of emotion, but he keeps quiet as Atsushi yells at him, "ARE YOU PITTING ME AND HIM AGAINST EACH OTHER JUST FOR FUN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! NOW A FUCKING WANTED CRIMINAL HATES ME FOR REASONS I'M STARTING TO THINK ARE COMPLETELY YOUR FAULT!"

He takes a breath but Dazai silences him with a lift of his hand and pleading gaze. _Please listen._

"Atsushi," Dazai's voice is soft, "I'm trying to get you and him to work _together."_

"W..what?"

"What?" echoes the detective agency.

"Akutagawa and I have a very delicate relationship," Dazai continues, "I want to work on it and gte better, but it's hard when every time we see each other we fall back into old habits. I…"

He swallows, "I wanted you two to partner up to help both of you. But…"

"You think that by having them pair up they'll both benefit," Ranpo states plainly with a sharp eyebrow raise, "And you can mentor both of them."

Dazai nods and runs a hand down his face, "It was a gamble. It still is a gamble. But, I didn't realize how much my words would impact him."

"You want me and him to partner up, just for our benefit?" Atsushi asks, his fury gone and replaced with a hollow tone. Kyouka from beside him stares Dazai down with a mystified expression.

"And Yokohama's," clarifies Dazai, "It's mostly because of the people who put that bounty on you. They're planning something, and I think you and Akutagawa would be a good team to face that."

"Dazai," Kunikida, among the others, are absolutely flabbergasted, "That's insane. Akutagawa is a Port Mafia member, not to mention a murderer."

Dazai shakes his head, "The Port Mafia is nothing compared to what's coming. You'll see later…"

Atsushi sinks down into his seat and exchanges glances with Kyouka, _Me, and Akutagawa...Teaming up…. Against a greater threat._

**Atsushi barely manages to dodge Rashomon's now wild attacks, as Akutagawa lashes out at him with blind rage, "RASHOMON! HIGANZAKURA!"**

**Rashomon transforms into a ball of spikes around Atsushi, stabbing him in the back multiple times. Atsushi howls as more blood drips from his mouth. Akutagawa pulls Rashomon away in a split second, leaving Atsushi to lay on the floor, unmoving. Akutagawa seems to have released his rage, his face is back to its natural calm, **_**Even though I've won… **_

"**Wait," gasps Atsushi, startling Akutagawa into looking at him. **

The ADA gasps as Atsushi speaks, despite Dazai's revelation, they're still caught up in the drama of the scene in front of them.

"I can't believe how effective Atsushi's healing is," Yosano observes, her eyes slightly wider than normal, "That should've killed anyone else."

_That can't be as good as it seems, _she thinks to herself, eyeing Atsushi, _There has to be some kind of backlash, right?_

"Your ability is so strong, Atsushi," Kenji says, somehow still cheerfully, even after all the revelations that have just taken place.

Atsushi nods numbly and holds Kyouka's hand a bit harder, "Thanks, Kenji."

_**There's no way he should be able to move after that!**_

"**Tell me," Atsushi rises to his feet in front of Akutagawa, blood all over him, "There's no question that you're powerful. So then… why did you have to use Kyouka like that?"**

**Akutagawa seems to take this into consideration, "I did not use her. The sole purpose of her ability, Demon Snow, is to kill. Only by holding this responsibility does Kyouka's existence have any purpose. I merely did my part in giving her life meaning."**

Kyouka knows this, it's the words that Akutagawa has repeated to her millions of times before, _I am giving you purpose. You are here on this Earth to kill, _but now, she has the thing that she was missing before, context.

Akutagawa's words are changed because now she can understand that most likely he was told the exact same things she was and although it doesn't change her experience working with him, it explains it.

And really that's all she wanted from him, an apology and an explanation. It doesn't mean she would forgive him if he offered those to her, just that she would be able to move on. Kyouka sighs to herself, _Since when did this get so complicated…_

Meanwhile, Fukuzawa is practically fuming at the mouth, not at anyone on screen, but Mori. _Dazai, Akutagawa, Kyouka, how many people have suffered from this belief under his watch and he did nothing, but take advantage of it?_

"Kyouka," he says to her, with his 'I'm-adopting-you-now' voice, "Abilities are not just to kill. They can be many other things."

"I suppose," she says, hands drifting to her phone, "But mine killed my parents."

"But you had no control," Fukuzawa counters, "Atsushi's ability is the same way. You cannot see your ability as something evil, when there is nothing dictating what is right or wrong."

Kyouka's eyes widen and she looks to the floor with a solemn nod, _I didn't think of it that way._

**Atsushi gets to his feet. "A-a-about that. Whether someone is worthy of being alive...ISN'T YOUR DECISION!" Atsushi shouts at Akutagawa, who blinks at the passion in his voice and then stabs him with Rashomon.**

**Atsushi merely grabs Rashomon, "Why did you tell her those horrible things? She didn't need to hear any of that."**

**He tears Rashomon out of his chest, yanking on it as hard as he can and pulling Akutagawa towards him, "People need to hear that they're worthwhile and that somebody cares they're alive!"**

**He jumps in the air as Akutagawa falls towards him, his fist raised for another punch and emotional tears running down his cheeks, "THAT'S HUMAN DECENCY! WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT?"**

The Agency cheer for him, despite the new moral gray that the fight has entered, they still want their local tiger to win.

Atsushi smiles faintly and thanks them for the cheers and affection, but his eyes float over to Dazai, who's smiling to himself as he takes in Atsush's words.

"That's exactly why I want you to partner up," Dazai tells him, his eyes on the screen and not on Atsushi, "You're the only person that can make him understand that."

"Understand wh…" Atsushi breaks off as he realizes that Dazai's referring to the words that his on-screen form was shouting. _Oh…_

_I think I get it._

**Not responding, Akutagawa only unleashes Rashomon again, shoving Atsushi away. Atsushi rips through it in his anger, screaming. **

_**He ripped it, **_**Akutagawa thinks quickly, as Atsushi's wounds begin to heal on their own, **_**And he's regenerating!**_

**Atsushi swings, but misses since Akutagawa dodges his blow quickly by flying up into the sky again, **_**I have to make sure I keep him at a distance.**_

"You're really pissed, aren't you, Atsushi!" Naomi has her hand over her mouth as she watches the scene in awe.

"I guess I am," Atsushi says sheepishly, gazing at his own ability in amazement, _I didn't realize I was that strong._

Kunikida nods to Atsushi, "You are forcing him into a tough corner, he has no choice but to keep evading you. It's a clever strategy, but it's not the most efficient."

_Kunikida called me clever, _Atsushi thinks warmly and giddily, _Nice._

**He flings his arm out again, "Rashomon! Sawarabi!"**

**Rashomon forms spikes on the floor of the ship, surrounding Atsushi and then all stabbing him through the stomach and chest at the same time. However, he fails to notice that now, Atsushi is at his height.**

**Atsushi grabs a spike, pulls at it, using it to look at Akutagawa with all the anger he can muster, "AKUTAGAWAAAAA!"**

"HOLYYY" Tanizaki shouts as the ADA watches Atsushi scream Akutagawa's name with all the fury he has, "YOU'RE SUPER PISSED."

Atsushi blushes in embarrassment, almost ashamed of his passionate screaming. Kyouka pats his arm, "It is completely understandable, you were very stressed."

"I know I wouldn't want to make you actually pissed now," Tanizaki says at the same time to Atsushi, which makes his bright red cheeks only brighter.

"I was just really mad," he attempts to rationalize.

**He jumps for Akutagawa again, but then the latter smirks. Atsushi has fallen into his trap.**

**Rashomon forms a mouth around Atsushi, snarling like a wild animal. Akutagawa screams its name, "Rashomon! Gokumon Agito!"**

**The teeth crunch down on Atsushi, who's blood flies through the air. Akutagawa watches Atsushi fall with a blank, dead stare as usual until he realizes that Atsushi's tiger tail has wrapped around his middle and he's being pulled downwards too.**

"ATSUSHI!" The ADA roars together as Atsushi gapes open-mouthed at his on-screen self, _Am I… going to win?_

Kunikida stares at Atsushi's tail strategy with a shocked face before turning to look at the person in question, "I had completely forgotten about the tail. Nice work Atsushi!"

"Me too," Atsushi admits instead of falling into a sheepish mess, "But…"

"Don't make excuses," Kunikida's smile is pleased, "It worked and that's all that matters."

**Atsushi punches at Akutagawa's face once again, but Akutagawa manages to activate Devoured Space. And then, it's Atsushi's fist versus Rashomon's shield….All the music stops. The two of them struggle to keep fighting together.**

**Atsushi wins. He drives his fist forward and towards Akutagawa, who remembers Dazai's words… **_**My new apprentice is superior to you in every way imaginable.**_

**Then he's punched in the face, sending him flying down to the water, spinning and out of control. He lands with a splash.**

The ADA actually erupts out of their seats and begins to cheer as Atsushi remains seated, staring in awe at himself on the screen. He's so distracted by the image of himself winning against Akutagawa that he doesn't realize that even Kyouka has gotten up to clap.

_I won… against Akutagawa._

Right now, Dazai's plan for him and Akutagawa doesn't matter, not even everything that had come to light in the battle mattered, because Atsushi had overcome an obstacle. He can't help but feel elated at his own achievement.

_I really did it!_

He smiles, heart suddenly lighter despite it all, "I did it!"

"You did!" Kenji agrees, "Good job Atsushi!"

They keep celebrating for a bit, before finally settling back down and fixating themselves back on the screen.

**Atsushi falls from the sky, the effort of the fight finally taking its toll. His limbs are limp and he lands on the deck with a thud and doesn't move again.**

**But Kyouka does.**

**She must have woken up. Her sandals clack on the deck. She quietly picks Atsushi up as the ship rumbles beneath them and heads for Kunikida's boat at the other side of the ship. When they get there, she looks down at Kunikida just as the ship finally explodes one final time, sending her and Atsushi falling off the side of the ship. Kunikida reacts fast and scoops them up rather quickly.**

**He turns to see that Kyouka and Atsushi are safe and humphs, **_**Big idiot.**_

**But he still smiles, **_**Well done, kid.**_**  
**

**The ship sinks in the background.**

"Thank god," Kunikida sighs out loud and finally releases the tension he's been holding in his shoulders, "We're all safe."

Kyouka, Atsushi, and himself are all safe, free from the situation. It's a miracle.

Tanizaki suddenly pops his cheek, "Hey, guys?"

They all look over at him, startled because of his worried tone.

"Who's rescuing Akutagawa?"

Everyone freezes in their dance of joy, remembering the mafioso had almost certainly been knocked unconscious by the force of Atsushi's punch.

"SHIT!"

Before they can panic any further though, Maddie actually steps in, "Akutagawa is rescued by Higuchi moments after the ship sinks. He's safe."

They all grin at each other, their earlier enthusiasm no longer diminished by the threat of Akutagawa's life being gone.

**There's a sharp clack of keys and Dazai is shown in a darkened room, clacking at a computer.**

"**Let's see here," he says boredly and aloud, "Who in the world wants to spend seven billion on a tiger? I should know right about…." he drags out the last word, "Now!"**

**Instantly, his eyes widen and the loud noise of a clock tower booming goes off.**

"**Is it really them?"**

The celebration stops and some of the ADA even go back to their seats, intent on learning who these people are. The people that Dazai considers worse than the Mafia and the people that Atsushi and Akutagawa will need to team up against.

"Seven billion is a lot," murmurs Atsushi, rubbing his arms with concern, "Doesn't that mean that they are extremely wealthy, to be willing to pay so much?"

"Indeed," Dazai agrees, with a lean forward, "Very wealthy.

**The clock tower is from a luxury cruise ship in an unknown place. It floats through the water. Inside is a massive display of wealth, fancy wines, and rich wallpaper.**

**A person's crossed legs are shown, the fabric undoubtedly rich and expensive. The person checks the time on a glimmering gold watch.**

"**They're late." says a male voice as the camera shows the sheer volume of the room he's in. A title card pops up next to him, Leader of the American Guild, a Gifted Organization, Francis Scott Fitzgerald.**

"The Guild!" The senior officers of the ADA are horrified, especially Kunikida. Fukuzawa narrows his eyes, _Not good._

"What's the Guild?" asks Kenji, before either Atsushi, Kyouka or the Tanizaki siblings can, "Sounds fun!"

"Not so," Kunikida explains, tapping his pen against his leg, "They're an American Gifted Organization that is completely secret. Many of the members are high-ranking officials or even ordinary people, but they are a part of this group in secret. However, the knowledge that Fitzgerald is the leader of this group is quite useful."

"Why's that?" Tanizaki questions.

Dazai looks somehow pleased, "The leader of the Guild was a secret, I didn't even know who it was. But Fitzgerald is an extremely powerful businessman with lots of money. It's good to have this knowledge in our back pocket."

"These people are the ones after me?" Atsushi squeaks to himself, eyeing the expensive stuff surrounding Fitzgerald, "But why?"

"I'm not quite sure," Dazai answers, his face stern, "But the Guild is a massive threat, which is why I was working on partnering you and Akutagawa up. I thought it would be the best way to take them down."

_That's not even the worst of it, _Dazai thinks _Because the one who tipped them off about Atsushi was surely that dirty rat._

"**The bounty approach seems to have failed," says Francis, his tone tired, "Those mafia-type sure are a mediocre lot."**

**He smiles to himself, "It's a small setback though."**

**His eyes dance towards a computer next to him, "How should we proceed?"**

"I can't believe he just called the mafia mediocre," Tanizaki looks a bit scared, "I can't tell if he's just insulting them or he considers their crimes mediocre."

"Probably both.." Kyouka murmurs, hand on her phone.

"I think it's odd he said 'we'" says Ranpo with a bored tone, "Can't say I see ole Fitzy working with people at all."

"He doesn't seem the type," agrees Yosano, her eyes glaring at Fitzgerald on screen, "He seems like a bigot."

That makes the others laugh a bit, although nervously. If this big rich organization is coming for Yokohama, what are they going to do?

**A woman's light bored English-accented voice flows through the computer, "Do as you please. There is no need for me to dirty my gloves."**

"**Everything is going as expected," agrees a male voice, thick with a Russian accent, "You are given free rein. As indicated by the right hand of Gods and Demons."**

Dazai was expecting to hear the Demon's voice coming out of the speaker, but not the soft tone of the Rose of the Clock Tower. He almost jumps a bit in surprise as Kyouka squishes out of his way.

Atsushi is understandably, very very nervous, "Three people…"

"Three different organizations," Fukuzawa finishes, "All coming for Atsushi and Yokohama."

The Armed Detective Agency is silent, afraid for their futures.

"Why are we letting these people ruin our mojo?" Ranpo asks suddenly, "We're only watching what's gonna happen, we can fix anything we want, make the outcome better."

"Yeah!" Kenji says enthusiastically, pumping his fist to exaggerate his point, "We're gonna win against these enemies!"

_The American Guild, The Rats in the House of the Dead, and the Order of the Clock Tower, _Dazai's eyes soften as he gazes upon his cheering comrades, _Yeah, we got this..._

**With that, they hang up on him and Francis scoffs, "What a bunch of unhelpful peasants. Whatever."**

**He sips a glass of champagne, "The Promised Land will soon belong to the Guild."**

The episode ends with the ADA breathlessly waiting for another scene. In fact, when it ends, Naomi actually boos, "I can't believe how fast that was!"

"It was!" They all murmur agreements and whispered conversations begin after the episode ends.

Maddie takes this opportunity to speak, "If anyone wants to go to the bathroom, I have included them in my ability's room." She points at the side of the room. Immediately, Ranpo bolts for the door followed sheepishly by Tanizaki.

Atsushi turns to Dazai, who's still in his good mood from the ending of the episode, "Dazai?"

"Hmmm," says Dazai, opening an eye to see Atsushi and Kyouka looking over at him, "Yes?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Akutagawa."

"There's nothing to talk about Atsushi," Dazai sits up to meet his eyes, "I know what I did was wrong, but at that point in time, I thought it was the right thing to do. It's not an excuse, it's an explanation."

Atsushi looks at his teacher's face and knows he means it, "Dazai, I'm not the one who needs to forgive you."

Dazai grins a bit, "I know. After all this, I'm gonna talk to him." His smile grows a bit, "Bring him something to apologize with…. Maybe a fig?"

_Fig?_ Atsushi thinks, _Why a fig?_

Dazai catches his confusion, "He likes figs. Not sure why."

As Atsushi processes Akutagawa apparently having a sweet tooth, Dazai turns to Kyouka and bows his head to her, "I am sorry, Kyouka."

"For what?" she asks him, her eyes flashing.

"Lots of the stuff that Akutagawa said to you was similar to what I did to him and I feel the need to apologize for it," Dazai says with a sigh, "It wasn't…"

"Your fault," Kyouka finishes, "Dazai, it wasn't your fault. I am moving on." She looks at him with a gleam in her eyes, "Make peace with your past and keep on going, that is my advice."

Dazai stares at her with a shocked look that morphs into a fond one, "Will do."

At that point, Ranpo and Tanizaki come back from the bathroom and they jump back into their places on the couches.

"Let's keep going, TV girl!" calls Ranpo. Maddie rolls her eyes, but gives Dazai, Atsushi, and Kyouka time to head back to their places before clicking the 11th episode.


	12. Episode 11

**AN: I have a headache so this will be s short note.**

**Akutagawa in chapter 83.5 of the manga made my goddam year holy shit.**

**AKUTAGAWA WORLD DOMINATION **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**The scene opens immediately with a title card and the words, "We made it back alive."**

**The door of the Armed Detective Agency opens and closes. Atsushi sits alone outside of the door, thinking, **_**Still…**_

**He flashes back to the scene of the explosion as Kyouka carries him off of the ship, **_**I wonder if the Agency can look past the people Kyouka has murdered. **_

"We definitely can," Naomi says warmly with a smile at Atsushi, "Considering everything that's happened."

Atsushi pouts at her, "I know that!" He tosses his head in mock enragement but with a teasing smile on his face.

Naomi's smile gets a bit wider, "Sure you did."

**He finally gets up and reaches for the door, preparing himself for the worst, **_**What'll I do if she and the Agency are hostile to each other? **_**He shakes off the thought and twists the knob of the door forcibly. He enters with a bland expression and mutters, "Good morning, everyone.." only to stop in sheer disbelief.**

**Standing on a table with the entire Agency around her is Kyouka Izumi dressed in a maid outfit.**

"**Can you turn around for me?" Naomi asks her cheerily as Tanizaki snaps pictures. **

Everyone is utterly speechless at this development, even Kyouka herself. The fact that her on-screen self was dressed in a maid outfit made so little sense to her that she actually almost laughed in pure shock.

"Where did we even get that?" is the first question out of Tanizaki's mouth.

Yosano tries to shake off her own confusion by attempting to answer his question, "Maybe from the cafe downstairs?"

_That could make sense,_ they all think at the same time, _but also why would the cafe give us a maid outfit? For Free?_

**Kyouka does, spinning on her toes as Naomi coos over her outfit, "So cute!"**

**Atsushi slides over to Tanizaki, who is definitely fully invested in whatever he's doing, "W..what is going on here?"**

"**It's pretty amazing, right?" Tanizaki turns his head to look at Atsushi, "She looks pretty incredible in just about anything!"**

"OHHH," They all say at the same time as if that somehow explains everything that is currently happening. The only person who seems abjectly confused is still Atsushi.

"How did you guys even figure out that she looks good in everything?" He asks them, not sure if he wants the answer.

Ranpo shrugs and replies, "No one knows."

"Just roll with it Atsushi," Kunikida agrees, seeing that Atsushi is about to ask again, "It's better not to know some conversations we have."

Atsushi slinks down lower in his chair, trying to imagine the sheer volume of stupid conversations the ADA has had over the years without him.

**Atsushi raises his hand in dismissal with a sarcastic tone, "That's not what I meant."**

**He goes back to taking pictures happily. Atsushi tries to squeeze by them and whines at Kunikida, who is off to the side and clicking through a computer, "Kunikidaaa?"**

"**Don't blame this on me," He says with a gleam in his eyes, "You wanted to save her."**

"Kunikida, what does saving her have to do with the current situation whatsoever?" asks Dazai, confused.

Kunikida rolls his eyes, "If Atsushi hadn't saved her then we wouldn't be in this situation at all." In a split second, he seems to realize what he's said and coughs awkwardly, "But I suppose a simple _awkward _situation is far better than what could have happened."

"Indeed," Yosano agrees, tapping her scalpel against her leg, "Much better."

Kunikida quietly scoots away from her, putting some distance between them.

**Atsushi blinks tiredly, "Is this really alright?"**

"**Yeah, I'm not sure myself," Tanizaki agrees, having scooted closer to Atsushi in the confusion. He and Atsushi both look over as Kenji and the girls fawn over her dress. **

"**Even if everyone else is fine with it, Ranpo's a real stickler for the rules," Atsushi whispers to Tanizaki. **

"Since when have I ever given off the impression that I'm a stickler for the rules?" Ranpo flashes Atsushi a confused look.

Atsushi shrugs, "You just seem like the type to obey instructions from the president."

His statement makes both Kunikida and Yosano snort loudly. Ranpo actually jerks up to stare at Atsushi, who again shrinks back in his chair with a squeak, "I mean, In the last episode you got excited from praise from the President so I just assumed..," He says it all in one breath.

Ranpo squints at him, "What did you say?"

"Nothing!"**  
**

**Tanizaki shakes his head, "Oh don't worry about him."**

**Just as he says that Ranpo bursts into the room with a paper bag full of candy, "I'm back!"**

**Atsushi and Tanizaki watch as Ranpo throws himself into the situation and practically shouts at Kyouka, "Look what I brought!" **

"Ranpo," Dazai says as the man in question moves his gaze to look at him, "Are.. are you sharing your snacks?"

Ranpo actually looks back at the screen as if to check and make sure that _yes, he is _before he nods in confirmation, "I guess I am."

"You never do that?" Naomi pouts at him, "And you somehow always have the best snacks.."

Ranpo's smile widens a bit, "You just admitted that you were the person stealing my snacks. I asked you about that like a month ago."

Naomi pales and rushes to defend herself, but it's too late, Ranpo has already won. He winks at her and raises his millionth ramune to the sky, "We will discuss this later."

Naomi gulps nervously and shuffles closer to her brother, "Kay.."

**He rummages through the bag as Yosano watches him with a dry expression on her face. Tanizaki elaborates for a very confused Atsushi, "Ranpo's actually into it the most."**

**Ranpo holds out what appears to be some sort of sugar candy called "Mixy Mixy Mixy Mix Grape Flavor," "This is the snack that changes color when you mix it!"**

**He leans over to give it to Kyouka as Kenji beams down on the both of them, "Go ahead! Try it!"**

**Kyouka stares down at it in wonder.**

"What is it?" Kyouka asks abruptly startling Atsushi and Dazai. Her eyes are on Ranpo, curious, and almost excited.

"Well," Ranpo beams, "It's simply a powdered sugar that can change colors when it hits something wet! It dyes your tongue fun colors!"

Kyouka opens her mouth in an 'O' formation and then silently asks Maddie's ability to grant her a packet of Mixy Mixy Mixy Mix Grape Flavor. One such package appears above her head and falls into her lap, much to her delight.

She shows Atsushi what she's gotten and watches transfixed as he helps her through the process of making a pop, despite his disgust at the sheer volume of sugar content within.

**Tanizaki and Atsushi watch as Ranpo narrates Kyoua through the process of eating Mixy Mixy Mixy Mix Grape Flavor, "First you open the bag! Then put the two pouches of powder in the …."**

**He fades out as Atsushi sighs with actual pain, "They're like children. Young ones"**

"**You put all your heart into it," Ranpo continues, "and then you mix, mix, mix mix, mix until finally, Look what you get!"**

"Ranpo stop being good with children, it makes Dazai look bad," Yosano says smugly as Dazai literally does a spit-take.

"WHEN DID I EVER SAY I WAS GOOD WITH CHILDREN?" Dazai squawks at her while she laughs warmly.

"You said that after we all suffered through Kunikida attempting to talk to a kindergartener that one time," She answers, ignoring both Kunikida's angry huff and Dazai's muffled snort.

"I did, didn't I?" he says with a slight smirk, "I suppose you got me Yosano!" He leans into Atsushi a bit, "I've been foiled again!"

"Foiled in what?" snorts Yosano with an eye-roll, "Stupidity?"

"I suppose," Dazai agrees warmly with her, his past mood at the previous episode gone. His dismissal only makes her sigh and go back to ignoring him.

**Kyouka stares down at cute little sugary snack in her hands, pink smoke covers her and she almost appears to be blushing.**

**Ranpo grins at her, "Let me try a little bite!" before literally eating the entire thing, to the horror of everyone around him.**

"**Children is right," Tanizaki agrees as Naomi whines at Ranpo for ruining their fun.**

"Don't call us children as if you're not just as guilty Tanizaki," says Ranpo with a grin, "You were literally taking pictures with us!"

"At least I acknowledge it," Tanizaki huffs, "The only semi-responsible one here is Kunikida."

"I think Yosano is responsible too," Kenji pipes up with his usual sunny grin, "Very responsible."

"Depends on the day," Yosano says simply which makes the other ADA members laugh and Atsushi sigh internally, _That's terrifying as usual._

"**Guess that's par for the course for Ranpo," Atsushi says nervously, before shooting Tanizaki a look, "So do you happen to know who asked her to visit the Agency?"**

**Before Tanizaki can answer, another voice speaks up, "It was me."**

**It's Fukuzawa, who always seems to have the best dramatic timing. Atsushi gasps aloud, "President!"**

"Why are you all so surprised that your president is in the office?" Kyouka asks the ADA with a confused tilt of her head, "He is supposed to be your leader is he not?"

Kunikida nods slightly and his gaze drifts to Fukuzawa himself, "He's just so quiet that sometimes we forget.."

Fukuzawa doesn't move but simply raises a teacup to his lips, "Should I be offended by that Kunikida?"

Kunikida almost drops his pencil but shakes his head, "That was a fact, President. Not meant to be offensive."

"I see," Fukuzawa says, gazing into his teacup with a slightly tired expression, _Maybe I should sit in the main office sometimes rather than just my own._

**Fukuzawa walks over the Agency, 'What's our current status?"**

**Kunikida sighs, "The Port Mafia erased her identity, so the police haven't found her yet."**

"**I'm sure they'll label her a fugitive soon enough," Fukuzawa agrees, not noticing as Kyouka walks over to him. He finally looks down at her as she speaks, "Please let me stay here."**

Kyouka blinks, having forgotten that her future self hadn't actually been accepted into the Agency yet. She opens her mouth to say something, probably related to her own worth as a candidate but Atsushi beats her to it.

"She's gonna be accepted into the Agency right?" He asks, turning his eyes on Maddie.

Maddie shrugs with a shoulder, "I'm not gonna tell you anything."

Her indifference annoys him so he pushes harder, "And why's that?"

Maddie smiles for the first time since he's met her, "I want you guys to react authentically, you know? Most of this is entertainment for me as well as informative!"

"So we're just your entertainment?" Kunikida scowls at her, his already low opinion of her dropped. Maddie shrugs again, the smile still on her face, "You could call it that."

Naomi seems to gather what Maddie is implying because she also turns to ask her a question, "You've already seen this whole thing?"

"Multiple times," Maddie agrees with a wiggle of her eyebrows, "Your lives are very interesting."

"I'm not sure how comfortable I feel with that," Tanizaki says simply and looks away from Maddie, _How many embarrassing things have I done in the future that she already knows about? God, this sucks..._

**They stare at each other and she goes on, "I'll do anything."**

"**I don't recommend it," Kunikida adds as he gets up from his chair, "Not because of your background," He addresses Kyouka with that sentence, "Or not having a job for you. It's for your own sake. It's a difficult life."**

"**Besides," Atsushi has cut in now, "If you stay here, the Mafia will find you. Shouldn't you run away as far as you can?"**

Atsushi cringes at his own future self's words, _that seems like a terrible idea. Why did I suggest that?_

"There's no way the Mafia wouldn't catch her if that happened," Dazai says smoothly with a sympathetic pat on Atsushi's head, "Even if you took out Akutagawa and put him out of commission, there are other Port Mafia members who want her back."

Atsushi nods in agreement but the back of his mind thinks nervously, _I didn't even think about that… Akutagawa isn't a threat to my future self or Kyouka's right now. He's probably hurt._

_I know I would be if I didn't have the tiger, _He thinks back to the dingy basement and the headmaster again, _Although maybe that doesn't really compare much either. Maybe the tiger was active then too. _

He can feel it chuff at him, a small whispery breath on the back of his neck and he nervously scoots away from the feeling, _The tiger does like to complicate things huh?_

**Kyouka stays silent for a second before muttering, "Akutagawa. He told me that the only thing I was good for was killing people." Akutagawa's dead eyes flash in her head, she frowns, "But he's wrong. I have to prove that to myself."**

**Atsushi's eyes widen in shock but fade into acceptance. It's silent for a beat and then he speaks up, "President." Kyouka turns to see that he's right next to her.**

"**I'd like to vouch for her," Atsushi says with a polite bow.**

Kyouka's eyes get all big and watery and she looks over at Atsushi with a smile, "Thanks Atsushi!"

"It's no problem!" Atsushi waves her off with a smile and a weird feeling in his gut, _I haven't even done this yet._

The others smile fondly at their newest member's awkward attitude and Kyouka's eagerness.

**Kyouka shoots him a glance and then looks back up at Fukuzawa, "Please consider."**

**Fukuzawa's face remains unchanged.**

"**Please consider?" she says again, her eyes wet and big.**

**Fukuzawa's face remains unchanged.**

"**P...please..co..onsider?"**

**Fukuzawa's face remains unchanged.**

**The camera holds on him.**

"**Very well." **

**The entire ADA stares in abject confusion," What?"**

"What?" the ADA in the room echos back in similar confusion.

Kyouka doesn't seem to care about the odd interaction, she beams instead. It's clear that she's happy to simply be a part of the ADA in both lives.

She bows her head to Fukuzawa with the smile still on her face, "Thank you!"

Fukuzawa just sighs and smiles, "Of course."

"**I'll take her in," Fukuzawa continues.**

**The opening plays as soon as he says that.**

"I still love this song," Ranpo bounces up and down to the beat with a smile and nods his head, "It suits us very well."

Maddie nods and pulls out a device, tapping a couple of times on it, "I actually have it saved to a file if you want to listen to it after this."

"We'll take it!' Naomi says, excitedly, "It's like our own theme song!"

"Just don't use the sound equipment for signal tracking to blast it," Kunikida reminds them, "Last time was a literal paperwork nightmare."

Atsushi stares at Dazai who tries to hide a smile and fails miserably, _Last time?_

**The scene opens on a body lying in a medical bed, with red light flooding in through the dim windows. The person is hooked up to several machines and even an IV. The beeping of the machines coincides with their horrible raspy breathing.**

**The angle shifts and the person is revealed to be Akutagawa, with an oxygen mask over his face and bandages around every part of his body. He's unconscious and it somehow makes him look much, much weaker.**

"**Sprain fracture of the lower jaw, avulsion of the frontal bone, damage to the jugular ligament, rupture of the brachial and femoral muscles and first degree burns over the entire body," narrates a voice as the camera drags on every one of Akutagawa's injuries.**

Atsushi flinches as each injury is listed off, his eyes downcast at the floor as the guilt washes over him.

_Even if I don't like him, he's badly hurt. I did that._

It doesn't help his mood when Yosano whistles, low and impressed, "You really messed him up Atsushi."

Atsushi hums as if to agree but his expression is troubled, "I know but…"

"But what?" She cocks her head at him, which only really serves to make him more nervous.

"After all that, what we learned and stuff," he stammers out, eyes sliding cautiously to an indifferent Dazai, "I just feel bad."

Feel bad isn't really the right word to use in this situation, it doesn't begin to cover the massive amount of complex feelings that Atsushi now feels towards his apparent future partner. But it's the simplest way he can express it and make sense of it.

Yosano sighs, "You can feel bad for him all you want. But most of those injuries were because he wasn't fighting smart. You shouldn't get upset about that."

"I still do." Atsushi says quietly, "Or I don't… I don't know. It's very confusing."

Kyouka doesn't like watching Atsushi confused, even if it is over Akutagawa, and gives his arm a sharp squeeze for moral support. He smiles over at her, but then brushes off her hands, lost in thought.

"**To top it off he's in a coma," finishes the voice as it shifts to a dimly lit large dining room table. There are many seats at the table but only one is filled, "That's the price he paid for failing his mission."**

**Higuchi stands at the other end of the table, silent. Behind her, a younger girl with long blonde hair and a frilly dress draws something on the floor. Higuchi swallows and nods, "I apologize."**

**The voice sighs tiredly, "He may never regain consciousness again."**

The ADA freeze in horror. After everything that had gone on in the last episode, even the most apprehensive towards the mafioso were unsure if they wanted Akutagawa to be permanently in a coma.

Atsushi whimpers to himself, his hands shaking, _I really really hurt him…. Even if I don't like Akutagawa, no one deserves to never wake up again… What did I __**do**__?_

However four of them are frozen for an entirely different reason, that being the presence of the little girl and the voice hidden in the shadows.

_Mori and Elise, _think Dazai, Yosano, and Fukuzawa in the same instant.

Kyouka shivers and comes closer to Atsushi when she recognizes Elise and the voice of the Port Mafia boss. Atsushi manages to set his shaking hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm them both down.

**Higuchi flinches with her eyes but her body remains still, "No way.."**

"**Don't feel too bad." The voice doesn't appear to be that concerned, "Yes, you did fail in attacking the Agency and capturing the weretiger, and you allowed the transport ship to sink. But you all did your best in the end, did you not?" The tone implies that whoever the voice is, they weren't actually happy with these results.**

**Higuchi's eyes glisten as they go on, 'Effort is what's important. Results come second, don't you agree?"**

Tanizaki squints at the screen, unknowing of multiple peoples' panic, "I don't trust that for a second. He just listed literally everything she did wrong, no way he's going to forget that."

"Of course not," Yosano scoffs in agreement, her composure sturdy again, "That's the Port Mafia Boss, Mori Ougai."

_The Port Mafia Boss?! _The rest of the ADA is now on board with what's going on. Kunikida swipes his pen and begins another page. The Tanizakis stare intently at the screen, Atsushi shivers in repressed horror at the fact that the man who led the Port Mafia was technically on-screen as of right now, and Kenji's ever-present smile dipped a bit.

Ranpo simply sips his drink and frowns.

**Behind the silent Higuchi, the little girl hums to herself as she continues drawing on the floor.**

**The voice keeps going, "The remnants of the group Akutagawa annihilated, Karma Transit? Apparently they're regrouping. Soon they'll want revenge."**

**The little girl's art is revealed to be a childishly sketched out drawing of Akutagawa, with his head chopped off, happily smiling as blood pours out of his neck.**

"What the fuck?" says Naomi, horrified as the girl smiles her way through her drawing, "What's wrong with her?"

No one really wants to answer it, Elise is somewhat of an enigma even to the people who know of her. Instead, Dazai speaks, "This is a bad situation for Akutagawa."

They all look over at him and he decides to keep going, "Akutagawa is in a lot of trouble. He's practically defenseless at this point. Mori won't guard him and if he ends up getting captured, he won't send people after him."

Atsushi can't help but feel sick, "Why won't he do that?"

Dazai runs his hands down his face, "It's not practical. That's what he would say. Akutagawa dug his own grave by using excessive force when he didn't have to. He won't get the Port Mafia involved." He glances over at Ranpo, who doesn't seem as concerned as the others and frowns. _Suspicious. _

Though there is one weird thing about this whole situation that Dazai finds himself to be stumped by, "I'm surprised Higuchi is the one involving herself in this. I wouldn't think her to care this much. She's just his subordinate and doesn't really strike me as the sentimental type."

He fully expected it to be Gin in Higuchi's place, is his implication, but he doesn't want to even mention her out loud. The ADA's had enough of Akutagawa's past for a bit.

"She does seem to care for him a lot," Kenji coos softly, "Maybe that's why? Maybe they're friends!" He seems far too delighted at the concept.

Naomi shakes her head, "I don't think they're friends, Kenji." She remembers Akutagawa's harsh slap when Higuchi fought Tanizaki in the alley. They don't seem like they're friends to her.

**Higuchi jerks back again, startled. The voice now revealed to be a man, sitting at the other side of the table sighs at her, his face obscured by the candles in the center of the table. He speaks to her coldly, "Listen to me. The Mafia is a business which employs violence as its currency. It's allowed to desire and kill as it chooses. Retaliation must be weighed in terms of expenditure and liability…"**

**The little girl draws another line with her red crayon.**

**Higuchi seems to understand what he's saying, "But, How can you say that? Akutagawa-senpai has accomplished so much for the Port Mafia."**

"It does seem a bit odd that the boss would simply abandon an asset such as Akutagawa," Kunikida says with a frown, "It doesn't appear logical."

Dazai rolls his eyes, "Nothing he does is. It's only logical to him. And literally no one else. It doesn't matter what Akutagawa has done for the Port Mafia. He thinks that the organization would be made better by not moving."

"That's stupid."

"Tell me about it."

"**Indeed," agrees the voice, "He is competent. But his level of violence is high even by our standards."**

**At this point, the little girl from earlier has crawled up onto the table and is smiling at Higuchi, unperturbed by whatever is happening.**

"**But what about yourself?" The voice seems to almost smile as Higuchi flinches for what seems to be the millionth time, "Tell me, Higuchi."**

**The voice digs its claws into her, "Have you ever felt that you were truly suited for this job?"**

"Huh," Kyouka is almost impressed, "I've wondered that myself."

Tanizaki doesn't seem as easily swayed, "She still attacked me, Atsushi and Naomi, just because she's "not suited for a job" doesn't mean anything."

"She's hyperactive and constantly talks," Kyouka doesn't seem to hear him, "She also loves Akutagawa. All three are weaknesses in a Mafia member."

Before anyone can ask Dazai for a confirmation, he slowly nods, "I suppose that's correct. As I said before, Higuchi wasn't a part of the mafia when I was there. I don't know what she's like."

He actually does, she's a fairly easy person to nail down. In a weird way, oddly similar to Akutagawa's own complex (that he can admit to being involved in), but nothing too out of the ordinary. Boring...

**The title card clicks into place reading, "First, an Unsuitable Profession for Her."**

**A sink runs quickly and Higuchi leans over it, her head down. She washes her hands quietly and holds a handkerchief in her mouth. She looks rather tired. Once she's done washing her hands, she takes the handkerchief out of her mouth and dries them with it.**

"**I look terrible," she observes after looking at herself in the mirror. **

"I have to ask," Naomi says with a squint, "The Port Mafia has a bathroom?"

"There is a bathroom on each floor of the Port Mafia headquarters," Dazai says knowledgeably, "That's probably where she is at the moment."

"I can't believe they have multiple bathrooms and we only have one," complains Ranpo with a frown, "It's much more convenient to have many."

"Dazai also takes hour-long bathroom breaks," Tanizaki shoots a glare at Dazai's blissfully ignorant back, "More bathrooms would stop him from hogging it up and killing my bladder."

**There's a sharp slash of a knife and rather quickly, Higuchi is held at knifepoint by none other than Gin.**

"**That's a sufficient demonstration, Gin," says Hirotsu's dry voice. Gin lets Higuchi go with a sharp twist of her knife. Higuchi immediately hacks loudly, trying to catch her breath.**

**Standing outside the bathroom door are Tachihara and Hirotsu, the latter looking formal and the former… propped up with one leg and smirking.**

"What the fuck is Tachihara doing?" deadpans Yosano, staring at Tachihara's terrifyingly odd position.

"He's asserting his dominance," Naomi replies, making the entire ADA shoot her confused looks. She meets their confusion with her own, "You guys don't know where that's from?"

"No?" Kenji leans forward, "Where is it from?"

Naomi looks him up and down before shaking her head, "I can not ruin you."

"**The Black Lizard," Higuchi says as cooly as she can while choking. **

**Tachihara's voice replies as cool as he can, "You gotta excuse Gin. The boss has him doing a whole lot of infiltrating and assassinating, he'll slice anybody's throat now. Even one of our own."**

**Gin stares down at Higuchi, something else burning in her eyes rather than pure hate like usual. It almost looks like… worry?**

Kyouka notices Gin's worry, mostly because she's become used to the expression on other's faces. Her head comes a bit closer to the screen as she tries to decipher Gin's gaze. As far as she knew, Gin and Akutagawa had no connection to each other. She'd never even seen them interact.

_I'm missing something._

Apparently she wasn't the only one who noticed Gin's reaction because Kunikida also frowns and looks at her, "Are Gin and Akutagawa friends?"

"No," she says bluntly before considering, "I do not remember them ever speaking to each other."

"Odd," is all Kunikida replies with "Gin seems way too concerned for that to be the case."

His eyes slide to Dazai, who gives him a cheeky smile, "Anything to say Dazai?"

"Not really!" Dazai says with relish, "I don't want to ruin all the fun!"

"So you're admitting that there is something we are missing"

"Maybe!" Dazai ducks under the pencil Kunikida chucks at him, "I bet you'll figure it out."

"**If he'd been serious, you'd be dead," Tachihara finishes with a flourish.**

**Higuchi sighs, "Does the boss intend to take me out?" Her eyes are cold.**

"**Not today," Hirotsu says with a puff of his cigarette, "Tomorrow is another story."**

"Yikes.." Ranpo says, slightly amused.

Kenji just frowns to himself, "Why would her boss kill her? She works for him!"

Kyouka seems to find his question as ridiculous as he finds Higuchi's statement, "If she is not fulfilling her orders to the expectation of the boss, should she not be eliminated?"

Kenji shakes his head, "In my village, if someone wasn't good at a job, we would figure out what they were good at and move them there! That way they are still helping!"

"That does seem more efficient," Kyouka says, "Less bodies that way."

Kenji either doesn't understand her implication or ignores it completely, "Indeed!"

**Higuchi is still on her guard, "Are you here just to gloat?"**

**Hirotsu glares at her, "If I were you, I'd reevaluate my current situation before an assassin arrives at my doorstep. You, along with Akutagawa are a strike force under the boss and the executives' direct supervision. As such, you are our superior."**

"Really?" even Atsushi can't help but question that, "Higuchi is higher ranked than the Black Lizard?"

"She is apparently," Yosano doesn't seem too impressed, "But that's really odd. You would think Hirotsu would be in charge due to his age."

"Hirotsu's not the kind of person to complain though," Dazai rolls his eyes, "He tends to be simply go with whatever the boss says, even if he doesn't like it. That's why he's so respected in the Port Mafia, he's loyal."

"I guess that is a grounds for respect," huffs Kunikida with a sigh, "In a way."

**Higuchi's face flickers for a bit, maybe guilt runs over her face. Hirotsu keeps going as the Black Lizard glowers at her, "But do not mistake our position for obedience."**

**Akutagawa's Rashomon burns into the screen as Hirotsu keeps talking, "It is Akutagawa's power that commands our respect. Tell me.." The current broken form of Akutagawa is shown again, "During the time Akutagawa will be indisposed, Do you possess something that could compel us to obey you?"**

**Higuchi stands in the red light, next to her superior's broken form. She's silent. Then, her hand reaches for his… only to stop.**

"Yeah gotta agree with Hirotsu on that one," Tanizaki says finally, "What does Higuchi have other than Akutagawa to make them respect her?"

"Her annoying voice?" offers Kyouka, not understanding why both Atsushi and Dazai wheeze loudly, followed by some others in the agency.

Kyouka blinks and tugs on Atsushi's arm again, "What did I say?" Atsushi shakes his head at her and smiles, "You made a joke!"

"I did?" She doesn't seem too enthralled by the idea. Atsushi nods, "It was a pretty good one too!"

"Huh," Kyouka settles back down with a mystified look, "A joke."

"**I don't need help from you!" Akutagawa's rage-filled voice says in her mind, prompting her to pull back.**

**She flashes back to a broken building. Akutagawa steps out of the ashes and smoke, his coat flowing in the breeze. The past version of Higuchi runs up to him, "Senpai! Please wait!"**

**She meets with him in front of the building, "This is suicide! Even for you!" **

_It's so much easier to put everything Akutagawa does into context now,_ Atsushi can't help but think, even through his muddled opinion of Akutagawa in general, _It's all for a purpose._

He hates the burning feeling in his stomach, the pain that aches through his every bone that feels hauntingly familiar to what Akutagawa is doing on screen. It's disturbing, but also… almost freeing in a way.

"He really doesn't care does he?" hums Naomi, "about anyone."

Atsushi finishes the thought for her, _Not even himself..._

**Akutagawa brushes past her, ignoring her completely. She keeps going, "You're walking into a building full of security guards! We don't even have instruction on how to back you.."**

**As she yells at him, she grabs his arm, desperate to help. Akutagawa throws her off, "Shut up."**

**Higuchi stumbles backward, fear in her eyes. But it's not fear for herself, it's clear that she's worried for him.**

"Why is she so concerned for him?" Atsushi finds himself asking, eye locked on the scene, "He's done nothing for her."

"I guess, she just does," Ranpo says with a clack of his teeth, "Sometimes there's not much more to it than that."

Atsushi opens his mouth to argue, but it is Ranpo telling him this. He closes his mouth with a frown, _I suppose….that's…. true._

"**Just what would you know?" He shouts at her. She stares at him in abject shock and then the building behind her explodes. She turns around along with Akutagawa to watch the building erupt into flames.**

**Akutagawa's eyes are somehow even colder, "There it is. A beacon visible from anywhere in the city. A powerful beacon for the one who left without a word." His voice snarls the last bit.**

**The building's smoke is massive and covers the sky. The fumes and ashes fall down on Higuchi and him.**

**Akutagawa stares into the smoke, almost frozen, "The one who left without acknowledging my ability."**

The Agency tries not to look over at Dazai, but they can't really help it. Their eyes slowly drift over to where Dazai sits on the couch. Dazai's expression hasn't changed much, his eyes are fixated on the burning building that Akutagawa created.

It's incredibly awkward. Fukuzawa has forgiven Dazai, to an extent his words have placated the ADA for now. But, the scene serves as another reminder that the Silent Rabid Dog was, in a way, a monster of Dazai's making.

Dazai hums, "I didn't see it."

_Yikes… _

Several of the ADA absolutely check out at that point, _nope not getting involved…. Too much.._

Other than Atsushi, whose brain is spinning once again… _Dazai… you saved me… why?... What makes me different?... This…_

_This is not okay..._

"**Senpai!" Higuchi turns to him as he continues to keep his eyes above him, "Please allow me to do my part in helping you!"**

**Akutagawa's dead eyes turn towards her, and the rage he holds spills out, "I don't need help from **_**you!"**_

**Higuchi steps back, afraid. **

"Jeez, Akutagawa," mutters Ranpo, "Take a chill pill."

"Never had one in his life."" Tanizaki scoffs, deciding to play off Ranpo in fear that the others will continue to be silent.

"Doubtful he knows what those are," Yosano adds on.

**As the flashback finishes, Akutagawa's voice plays one final time, this time mournful instead of angry, "I need no one's help."**

**Higuchi reaches for the unconscious Akutagawa's hand again, before drawing away.**

**The scene cuts to much later, it's now nighttime. The sound of a door opening sounds before Higuchi enters a dark home. She's wearing a trenchcoat instead of her normal garb.**

"Wait," Kenji suddenly raises his hands, "She doesn't live at the Port Mafia building?"

They all look over at him, completely confused. Tanizaki raises a brow, "Kenji, of course, she doesn't?"

"The building is so big though!" Kenji says aloud, almost starry-eyed, "Why would they not live there?"

"Because…" Dazai actually pauses and thinks, "Actually, why don't they live there?"

The ADA look blankly at him, but Kenji shoves some sort of fruit into his mouth, nodding and pointing with enthusiastic agreement. Dazai stares at his hands, almost in some sort of daze, "That would make more sense…"

"Dazai stop," Yosano tells the shaking man, "You're freaking everyone out."

Dazai doesn't seem to hear her, too engrossed in his mind to pay attention.

"**I'm home."**

**She says it shakily and then remembers her boss's words, "Have you ever felt that you were truly suited for this job?"**

**She throws her bag to the floor and collapses to her knees, her hands buried in her face.**

"**No," She whispers aloud, "Of course I haven't."**

To say the ADA is confused is an understatement, they're baffled by Higuchi's words. Tanizaki cocks his head at her, barely concealing his anger, "She didn't seem to feel that way when she shot us in the alleyway."

"Yea," Naomi agrees, "Since when did she not have a place in the mafia?"

Yosano disagrees with a shake of her head, "Kyouka told us all about her lack of ability to shut up and obsession with Akutagawa, her subordinates don't respect her and even her boss seems to think she's not supposed to be there. I'm starting to wonder why she's even there in the first place."

She has a couple of guesses of course but doesn't like the implication of most of them.

Naomi sighs and presses her face to her hands, "This is starting to get less fun and more confusing."

Maddie, the only one who knows more than them all, just smiles to herself.

**The scene shows a group of armed men as they rush into the room where Akutagawa lays. They shout unhearable orders at each other and then shove their guns in the unconscious mafioso's face. As soon as they determine that Akutagawa is not awake, they pull the plug on his ventilator with a sharp beep.**

**A phone rings.**

**Higuchi picks it up, her voice sleepy, "This is Higuchi."**

As Akutagawa is put in danger, many of the people seated on the couches suppress shouts of alarm. Atsushi finds himself tensing up with fear for Akutagawa's safety despite it all. Even Kyouka, who vehemently disliked Akutagwa found herself glued to the screen as Akutagawa was thrown into danger like that.

Dazai taps his chair with a frown, _This could be bad._

"See!" Kenji says randomly, causing all the people around him to look at him, "They are friends! She's going to rescue him!"

"Sure Kenji," responds Tanizaki dryly.

**The voice tells her something and she jerks in alarm, "What did you say?"**

**She turns and bolts, shoving on her equipment and running as fast as she can.**

**The scene cuts a bit showing Higuchi now fully armed and running through a warehouse. In her mind, she recalls the Black Lizard watching her pack her weapons. **

"**Think this over," Hirotsu tells her, "The boss won't be happy."**

"Why would he not be pleased with them if they went and rescued Akutagawa?" Kunikida asks no one in particular, "Even if he doesn't want the Port Mafia to rescue him if they do it independently and save an asset…" He trails off and looks over at Fukuzawa.

Sensing that his input is needed, Fukuzawa sighs, "Mori is a vile person. He likes to use people and throw them away. Remember that Akutagawa could be permanently injured and could never wake up again. There is no use for him, so Mori is cleanly letting him go and moving on."

As he points this out, Kunikida's face goes from understanding to repulsion, "I see."

The burning feeling only gets worse for Atsushi as he takes in the president's words and he ends up swallowing a load of bile that formed on his tongue. Kyouka hears him and pats his arm but doesn't ask any questions.

_I hate this so much, _Atsushi thinks tiredly, absently wiping his mouth even if there was nothing there, _so much._

**Tachihara nods in agreement, "Are you crazy, sis? You're gonna get yourself killed. Big Bro Akutagawa was taken by a bunch of foreign mercenaries hired by what was left of Karma Transit. There's a crapload of em. Each and every one of those guys are armed to the teeth."**

**Tachihara's cool demeanor breaks a bit and his voice gets a bit more desperate, "The boss'll issue orders for a retrieval operation, just wait a minute!" He reaches for Higuchi as she attempts to walk past him.**

**She jerks away, "There will be NO order!"**

"What's with Tachihara calling Higuchi 'sis'?" asks Ranpo with an amused gleam in his eyes.

He doesn't seem to ask the question genuinely, but Naomi adds onto it anyways, "And Akutagawa 'Big Bro'?

Atsushi gets a horrible mental image of Akutagawa surrounded by a bunch of other mini Akutagawas and shivers involuntarily, "I don't know."

"I mean," Dazai snorts suddenly, "It's not that far off."

He gets weird looks from the rest of them and widens his smile a bit, mockingly. Kunikida frowns at his partner for what feels like the millionth time, "Something you're not saying Dazai?"

"Nothing of interest to you Kunikida!" responds Dazai simply

**Tachihara stands, staring at her shocked. She pants a bit, before sighing, "This attack on Akutagawa-senpai was personal. If we retaliate as an organization we risk triggering more conflicts on a larger scale. The higher-ups don't care about private disputes. They'll turn a blind eye to all of this. Akutagawa-senpai has already been abandoned."**

**Tachihara's horrified, but he seems to try and calm her down, "But what can you do on your own?"**

"See?" Dazai levels a stare with the other members of the ADA, "For all her talk about not belonging there, she gets it. They can't do anything."

"They can!" says Atsushi suddenly with a sharp leap to his feet, "They can do something! They can't just sit there…" He trails off as he seems to realize what he's doing, _defending the Port Mafia and Akutagawa against Dazai…._He plops back down onto his seat, face flushed.

Dazai blinks at him, completely thrown for a loop by his mentee's outburst. Some of the other ADA members are similarly startled, especially the Tanizakis and Kyouka.

Atsushi's face burns but some odd weight in his chest is gone now, _That was stupid. _The tiger in his chest only chuffs at him as if mocking him for his jittery nerves.

_Shut up you._

"**Nothing," She replies, "I can't do anything."**

**She turns to glower at the two of them, eyes wet, "But I can't just sit here and do nothing."**

**She runs towards the place where the mercenaries are keeping Akutagawa. **

Eyes slide towards Atsushi, who only gaps at the screen as he realizes what Higuchi has just admitted to. The exact same thing he had said…

_What?_

"Ohhh Atsushi!" sings Dazai with a smile, "You and Higuchi have something in common!"

"HHHH" Is all Atsushi can say though his muddled brain as Dazai cackles like the maniac he is.

**As she does so, she thinks to herself, **_**I know where I stand. I know I'm not suited for this job. I know I don't have the respect of my subordinates.**_

**Hirotsu's words from earlier echo around her and she grits her teeth, **_**It's not easy to leave the Port Mafia. But not impossible. I've thought about it often. But each time I could never go through with it.**_

**She makes it to a small warehouse and begins to frantically pull out her weapons and prepares to enter the warehouse. Her hands shake in fear and she hugs herself with her weapon and squeezes her eyes shut.**

It's almost amazing how fast the ADA are completely invested in Higuchi's character. Her words must have touched some part of them because they actually start coming closer to the screen as if to touch it.

Yosano speaks with begrudging respect, "At least she knows that she's not suited for her job. That's something.."

"What makes her stay?" is another question asked, though they don't know by who. Each of them ponders it for a bit before coming back with answers.

"She has friends there!" Kenji

"She's stupid." Ranpo

"She has a rather large amount of loyalty". Kunikida.

"She's a masochist." Yosano.

"All of them combined?" Atsushi.

**Finally, she throws a bomb into their base, listening to them scream as she charges in, guns blazing. She manages to get a hit off one but then is forced to duck behind a crate. Swinging her gun around, she picks off another guy, only to see that one of them has climbed over the crate to shoot at her. She fires quickly, knocking him over, but realizes that she's been shot in the leg.**

_**Damnit,**_** She hisses to herself through the pain, **_**I can't rescue Akutagawa-senpai in this state.**_

**A flashback in her mind, hazy and out of focus, of Akutagawa and Rashomon. He turns his head to look at something in the distance. **

Naomi squints at the screen, "Does.. does she have a crush on Akutagawa?"

The idea of anyone having feelings for Akutagawa is so bizarre that most of the ADA have to do a double-take at her words. Ranpo even stops lounging and shoots her a weird look.

"Does she?" She asks again, as if someone could tell her.

Kunikida hums to himself, "That could be a cause. Or she simply admires him a lot, similar to how Ranpo admires the President." This time as she says that, Ranpo shoots up as if shot out of a gun.

"WHAT?"

"Please Ranpo," Yosano snorts, "As if we don't already know this."

Ranpo's scowl grows deeper, but he sits down again, his arms crossed over his body. He huffs loudly in Yosano's direction which only makes her roll her eyes.

**Higuchi wheezes aloud and then braces herself before jumping into the mercenaries' line of fire with a battle cry. She fires as quickly as she can but her impulses prove to not be beneficial since the gun instantly flies out of her hand, followed by the second one she carried with her being shot out of her grasp.**

**She crashes to the floor, clutching her shoulder as the guards stomp over to her. They stare at each other for a couple of minutes before one of them finally points a gun at her. She looks up at them, gasping out, "I could never walk away," as she prepares for death.**

Atsushi actually drags his eyes away from the scene and down towards his lap, staring at his hands as he waits for the gunshot that would end Higuchi's life. He doesn't know why his body is shaking or why his mind is violently racing to _do something, _but he does know that Higuchi won't make it and he can't watch the life leave her eyes.

_I said I wouldn't care for the Port Mafia, _He thinks bitterly to himself, _Now look at me. I can't even keep myself under control when two of them are hurt._

Kyouka doesn't even reassure him, too invested to try and reach out. Atsushi hugs himself instead, waiting for the bang of the gun.

"**Because the truth is," the trigger on the gun pulls and the gunshot rings out.**

**The guy above Higuchi falls over.**

**The Black Lizard storms into the warehouse. Higuchi whips around just as Tachihara shouts, "LET'S TAKE EM ALL OUT!"**

Atsushi jerks up in surprise at Tachihara's war cry and finds himself to be immeasurably pleased when he realizes that the Black Lizard has shown up.

Kenji cheers loudly, the only one to do so, "I was right!"

He might be the loudest of them all to express his pleasure, but the other members of the ADA are oddly pleased with the Black Lizard's appearance. They all have small smiles gracing their faces.

Atsushi doesn't actually notice the pleasure of the others, but Kenji's enthusiastic cheers must mean that he wasn't alone in his fear of the Port Mafia member's demise. His head lifts up slowly and he loosens his arms around his middle.

**He throws a hand into the air as the Port Mafia goons start firing. **

**He and Gin charge into the fray as Higuchi watches in sheer disbelief, "You all came. But.. why? "**

**Hirotsu looks down at her, after all, she's still on the floor. His smile is small but there, "If our superior is in danger, we can't sit by and do nothing."**

**Higuchi's eyes water and tears threaten to spill out of them.**

"That was borderline heartwarming!" shouts Tanizaki in pure exacerbation, "What the fuck?"

"FRIENDS!" Kenji cheers again, ignorant of Tanizaki's disgust, "They came to rescue her!"

"I'm kinda impressed that the Black Lizard actually came," Kunikida says with an almost smile, "From their words earlier you would think they wouldn't."

"Hirotsu can be sentimental sometimes," Dazai huffs with an easy shrug, "He probably suggested it if I'm honest."

"**Okayyy," Tachihara stares at the bodies on the floor, "Looks like we're done here."**

**Higuchi utterly ignores him and stumbles into the room where Akutagawa's bed and body lay. She pants and leans against the door for a second, before saying "Akutagawa-senpai?"**

**He doesn't move.**

It's almost crushing to the ADA, who'd sat through all of this only for Akutagawa to remain in the coma that Atsushi had sent him into. Just as they had been with Atsushi, they were now completely invested in the story even if these people were their enemies.

"Come on you stubborn fuck," Yosano hisses through her teeth at Akutagawa, "Wake up and make this shit worth it."

If anyone disagrees with her, they don't make it known.

**She crashes against his bedside, barely managing to choke out a "Please wake up."**

**And he wakes up, his dead eyes oddly full and less black, grayer almost. His voice is raspy and weak but he says, "Is that you, Higuchi?"**

They all sigh with relief, the tension bleeding out of the room as Akutagawa's eyes open. Atsushi finds a grin on his face even if he knows that he shouldn't be smiling for his enemy, _At least I didn't send him into a coma for life. I don't know if I could've lived with myself if I did._

Yosano nods to herself in approval, glad that Akutagawa had almost listened to her and paid off the tension in the room. It would've sucked if he hadn't and she really wasn't in the mood to deal with another depressing atmosphere.

Kenji laughs happily and claps his hands, "It's so nice! Even our enemies have friendships!"

"I wouldn't consider that nice, Kenji," Naomi holds back a fond laugh, "But sure."

**She's leaning over him, but her face softens and she rummages through her bag and pulls out the handkerchief, "You're bleeding."**

**He lifts a hand and stops her from wiping the blood off of his face. She freezes, unsure. He turns his head away from her and says while watching her with his weirdly alive eyes, "Thanks."**

**Higuchi stares at him until the tears start building and dripping down her cheeks. Outside the Black Lizard quietly listen in with smiles on their faces.**

"That's…" Kyouka stares at the screen with a startled expression, "Not like him."

Her face is screwed into a frown as she stares at Akutagawa laying on the bed. Whatever she's thinking isn't apparent on her face, but she seems to be deeply contemplating something.

Dazai seems almost impressed, "He actually thanked her. Never thought I'd see the day…"

"The day what?" Kunikida asks, unflinching.

Dazai pops his cheeks, "The day Akutagawa was grateful for anything anyone did for him."

"Hm."

_**It's not easy to leave the Port Mafia, but I never went through with it, because…**_

"**It's my job," She tells him with a smile and tears sliding down her cheeks.**

As the screen closes out, Naomi blinks, "That's it?" To her, this episode feels rather short.

Maddie shakes her head and taps a watch on her wrist, "We've still got another half of this episode to go. This is just a two-parter"

"Oh," Naomi sighs relieved that it wasn't over, "That's good!"

"Sure," Maddie gives her a weird look, "I suppose."

**The scene changes to a daytime scene at the ADA. Kunikida walks over to Atsushi with a frown, "I'm leaving you to look after the girl." He carefully moves Kyouka in front of Atsushi**

**Atsushi blinks at her, "W..what? Is that okay?"**

"**You were the one responsible for saving her after all," Kunikida doesn't look too pleased. Atsushi nods nervously, "Right.."**

"Oh we're back with us!" Tanizaki's whole face brightens a lot, "Cool!"

Kunikidai squints at Atsushi on the screen, "Why wouldn't you house Kyouka? It seems like the more rational option."

"Uhhh," Atsushi stammers, "I'm literally the newest member to the Agency. I've been here for two weeks. Why would I be trusted with that responsibility?"

"Because we trust you as a person?" frowns Ranpo, "You're an agency member!"

"Right," Atsushi's eyes dart to the side, awkwardly, "I guess so."

**As he says that the door opens loudly behind them, "E-excuse me?" says the voice of a young woman. The ADA members turn around to see Minoura and a young woman standing there. She salutes them, "We're from the city police!"**

"**Welcome!" Kenji beams at them, looking up from his plant.**

"**Back again," Ranpo grins up at the police from his newspaper, "Didn't one of your officers get arrested last time, Minoura?"**

"UHHHH," says Atsushi, suddenly making the connection between Minoura (a police officer) and Kyouka (a wanted criminal), "WHY IS MINOURA THERE?"

"Eh," Ranpo waves his hand indifferently, "Minoura's not very observant. We'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Atsushi's voice rises in pitch, clearly disturbed.

"Yeah," snorts Ranpo, "He couldn't see the truth if it was staring him in the face. Literally. " He gestures at Minoura with a grin. From beside him, Yosano rolls her eyes.

"**I'd rather not dwell on that matter," Minoura says with a frown before looking at them, "We have another case."**

**The title screen reads, "Second, An Ecstatic Detective Agency."**

**Kenji watches Minoura and the woman walk away through the ADA window with a sigh, "Aw they didn't even stay for tea after business..I guess the city policemen are just too busy for that.." **

"You offered them tea?" Kunikida gasps, baffled, "Why would you offer them tea if they are busy?"

"They are stressed, most likely," Kenji claps his hands, "Some tea would calm them down!"

"I guess…But what if they get distracted and we throw them off their schedule!" Kunikida taps his own for emphasis.

"Not everyone has a schedule Kunikida," Dazai giggles aloud, "We're not all boring."

Kunikida frowns and then scoffs, "The police still have a schedule to adhere to, even if it is not as well-written as mine. They cannot be thrown off!"

Kenji only lets a smile dust across his features, "Even tea to go would be good!"

**He pulls himself away from the window as Atsushi and Kunikida watch him. Kunikida hums curiously, "What are the police like where you're from, Kenji?"**

**Kenji turns around with a smile, pressing his fingers to his mouth in thought, "We all know each other in my village! It's common to see our policemen doing things like fixing the pump to the local well, rescuing cats, or standing in line to taste the first crop of watermelons!"**

"**Are you serious?" Kunikida can't hide his disbelief well, "What happens to your lawbreakers?"**

**Kenji laughs, "They get hogtied and tossed off a cliff!"**

"UHHHH," The ADA's eyes all slide over to Kenji who giggles delightedly to himself, "That is true!"

"You throw people off of cliffs?" questions Tanizaki, who now has a completely new perspective on Kenji, "Wh…"

Kenji smiles, "Yes, we do!" And he leaves it at that. From the couch nearby, Atsushi whines quietly to himself as he imagines Kenji happily throwing a criminal off a cliff to their doom.

_What a horrible image.._

Kunikida can't stop his eyes from looking directly at the President as if an explanation could be offered. Fukuzawa gives no such thing,

**Atsushi wheezes from beside him, completely baffled…"Kenji?"**

**Kenji seems blissfully unaware, "I was living in a small village called Ihatov where there's no electricity till about two months ago! After the president recruited me, I came here! I'm having fun learning all sorts of new things!"**

"**Learning new things?" Atsushi asks, curious, "Like what?"**

**Kenji becomes thoughtful, "Well, I don't really understand the concept of money?" A title card beside him reads, 'Isn't bartering enough?"**

"You guys bartered for things?" Yosano has no such apprehension for Kenji's village life, in fact she had always been rather curious.

Kenji nods, pleased someone is into Ihatov, "We did! There are many other things in modern society that I do not understand, such as phones and washing machines." He clicks his tongue, "Why can't you just do things with your hands?"

"Convenience," Ranpo puffs his cheeks, "And it's less complicated for people."

"Less complicated isn't always the only opinion, " Kenji's sunny face actually frowns, "I find most city things to be overly complicated."

"Whatever," Ranpo leans back on the sofa, eyeing Kenji.

"**Is that really possible?" Atsushi sighs tiredly**

**Tanizaki speaks up from behind them, "Kunikida, what should we do about that request from the police?"**

**Kunikida slides his chair over to read the file over Tanizaki's shoulder, "Car in motion explodes for unknown reasons, huh?"**

"I'm assuming that that is what this episode is about then," Naomi says with a frown, "Stuff like that is never brought up without a reason."

"Probably," Dazai blinks blearily, "I don't watch as much TV as you do Naomi, so I wouldn't know!"

She sighs at him, "I'm sure." Her sarcasm isn't appreciated by Dazai, who gives her a small glare.

"**They're completely stumped by it," Tanizaki turns back to the screen.**

"**You wanna give it a go?" Kunikida askes Atsushi who turns to him, startled, "Shadow another agent. Try and get the hang of things."**

**Atsushi blinks twice, contemplating. After all, the last time didn't go so well. Kunikida adds on, "I know you can do it."**

**Atsushi's face melts to a smile,"Thanks!"**

The actual Atsushi flushes a bit before grinning at Kunikida, "Thanks for believing in me!"

"It's not an issue Atsushi," Kunikida says to him, unaware of just how happy Atsushi is to simply be given a job, "You should be given assignments sometimes. Especially since your last one went so badly."

"Right!" Atsushi says happily, "I'm happy to take on any job!'

"Any job?" Dazai squints at Atsushi's enthusiastic face, "Even my…"

He doesn't finish anything before Kunikida hurls a pen at him, "FINISH YOUR PAPERWORK!"

**The next scene was of a car smashed up high into the side of a building. Police sirens wail and mingle with concerned civilian voices. **

"**The car was driving along and somehow ended up there?" Kenji is standing directly in the shadow of the car as Atsushi kneels on the floor behind him, hands in his hair, "This is way over my head!"**

"Was that a pun?" Tanizaki stares at Atsushi with an almost impressed expression, "That was really good!"

"I didn't mean to make it…" whines Atsushi, having realized what he said at this point, "It was an accident…"

"Too late," Ranpo tells him seriously, "This brain never forgets!"

"I showed you the way to the candy store last week and you forgot," Yosano snorts at him, "You definitely forget things."

"SHHH," Ranpo aggressively shushes her, "Don't expose me."

"**The unidentified driver died on impact," Kenji continues.**

"**Unidentified?" Atsushi whines before looking at Kenji, "Can't we use fingerprints or teeth to figure out who they were?"**

"**Sure!" Agrees Kenji looking down at him, "If we had any!"**

"Ewww,,," Naomi groans as she thinks of all the horrible things that probably happened to that person, "Gross."

"It is rather gruesome to think about," agrees Kyouka suddenly, "But their death was painless compared to some others I have seen."

Naomi shudders at the thought, "That's horrific, Kyouka."

Kyouka just shrugs, "I can tell you hundreds of more painful ways to die than burning in a car crash. At least he wasn't tortured."

From beside her, Atsushi winces harshly, recalling his own torment at the hands of the headmaster. Kyouka doesn't notice, too engrossed in her own thoughts about the Port Mafia and her past.

**Atsushi flips out again, "What?! You're saying that the body… is completely sludge now?"**

**Kenji taps his chin again, "Now then…," As he talks, the horrific sound of Atsushi retching in the background is heard, "I know Ranpo could solve this case right away, but we're just gonna have to gather information the old fashioned way."**

**A building labeled the "Yokohamabashi" is shown, it's clear that it's some sort of shopping area judging from the number of stands and people there.**

"Oh, I love that place!" Tanizaki says with a smile, "They always have the best food there!"

"Food?" Atsushi and Ranpo's heads both pop up at the same time, which is endlessly amusing to Dazai and Yosano, who both have stupid fond smiles plastered onto their faces.

"We should go there!" Atsushi turns to Kyouka and Dazai, "We can do it after this!"

Kyouka nods, way too enthused by the idea of going to a big marketplace similar to her future self in the show, "It will be fun!"

Atsushi opens his mouth to agree just as Dazai claps him on the back, "As long as Atsushi pays for it all."

"HHHH" Atsushi squeaks, hands darting to his wallet.

**Kenji walks among them, distracted by a little old woman, "Kenji!"**

"**Hello, Maeda-onee-san!" Kenji calls to her with a wave. She beams at him, "Thank you for the boar meat the other day, It was scrumptious!"**

**Kenji only waves her off, "It was nothing really! My folks sent me a lot from home!"**

"Your parents send you meat?" Naomi shoots Kenji a concerned look, "How are they able to keep it fresh?"

"Family secret!" says Kenji with a wink, "I can't tell you!"

Naomi looks rather sick at the idea of a large amount of meat shipping through the mail, "Gross."

"It's not that gross," Kenji overhears her, "You should try it sometime!"

Naomi flinches at the thought, but does accept his offer, "Sure."

**Atsushi, who has been tagging along with Kenji, squints, "Did you say onee-san?"**

"**She'd be considered young in my village," Kenji tells him, just as someone yells at him, "Hey kid!"**

**Kenji and Atsushi both turn around as a man moving boxes speaks again, "You know the vegetable garden I told you about? It isn't draining very well."**

"Hold on," Kunikida raises his hands, "Since when do you have the time to do all of this?" He directs this at Kenji.

"I make the time," Kenji says coolly, "It's simple!"

Kunikida's face drops as he realizes that someone else in the ADA might care about time management, "How do you do it simply?"

"You let the wind take you," Kenji tells him earnestly as Kunikida's face drops in annoyance, "I see."

**Kenji shrugs "It must be the soil in the rows, I'll check it out later!"**

"**Great," the guys sigh with relief, "Thanks a lot!"**

**Atsushi watches him go, mystified, "You're really popular!"**

'It's just me being nice," Kenji tells him seriously, "It's amazing what that can do! It helps me in all my cases!"

"Really?" Atsushi asks, bewildered, "How would that help you solve cases quicker?" His curiosity is noticed by Kunikida, who silently freaks out from where he's sitting. His wild gestures and attempts to get Dazai's attention to make Atsushi stop listening to Kenji speak are completely ignored by Dazai.

"You can solve cases by only being kind?" Atsushi asks, voice getting higher as Kenji nods, "By being honest!"

"That sounds great!" Atsushi says aloud before he's whacked by Kyouka in the back of the head. He turns to her, mournfully rubbing his head.

"Snap out of it," is all she says.

"**Hey Kenji," says a darker voice. The two of them turn to see an older, more sleazy looking man staring at Kenji, "You on the job?"**

**Atsushi hides behind a completely unrattled Kenji, who beams, "We are as a matter of fact! We're investigating the explosion that just happened! Can you tell us anything about it?"**

"**Oh," The guy glances nervously around, "With the car right? You could say… there are rumors.."**

"He's up to no good," Yosano sighs tiredly, "it's so obvious that it actually hurts."

Kenji gives her an offended look, "Don't make assumptions!"

Yosano raises one eyebrow and darts her eyes rapidly between Kenji and the man, as if trying to help open Kenji''s eyes to the clear bad vibes the man had.

He doesn't notice.

**Kenji's smile grows and the guy seems to back up a little bit, before looking back and front and then leaning in forcing Atsushi to back away from him, "I'm really not supposed to talk about it...but from what I overheard….right before it happened those backstreet folks from the factory district bought a load of fertilizer…"**

"**Fertilizer?" Kenji whispers back, as if playing along, "So you think they realized the beauty of farming?"**

"**No," The guy says, "They were talking about manufacturing something!"**

"What can you make with fertilizer?" Atsushi asks the others, confused as to how fertilizer fit into all of this.

Dazai snaps his fingers, "Actually you can make a lot of things, not just plants! But it would all depend on the kind of fertilizer."

"Based on the time left in the episode, the fertilizer is probably what we are looking for," Naomi adds cheerily, "So it's probably nitrogen fertilizer that can be used in bombs!"

"Bombs?" Atsushi has never heard of such a thing, but gets his confirmation as the whole ADA nod, "I didn't know that."

_I really need to work on my skills if I'm ever going to catch up..._

**Kenji's eyes widened, "Then it was probably nitrogen fertilizer!"**

"**What's that?" asks Atsushi, still a couple of feet away. Kenji turns to look at him, " An ingredient for explosives."**

**Atsushi shouts, "What?!"**

"Called it!" crows Naomi, "Explosives!'

"You sure did," Tanizaki agrees politely with his sister, even giving her a high five.

Atsushi sinks down in his spot, embarrassed that he didn't get the fertilizer clue even if all the others did.

**Kenji bows politely to the man, "Thank you as always! You've been very helpful!"**

**The man shakes his head, "Anything for you Kenji!"**

**Stunned into silence, Atsushi watches, **_**We already have a lead? Kenji's amazing!**_

"Not particularly!" Kenji dismisses suddenly before turning and grinning at Atsushi, "You're the amazing one Atsushi!"

Atsushi stares at him before his face breaks into a startled smile, "I'm not!"

"False!" Dazai sings as he drapes himself over Atsushi's shoulder, "You've gotten through so much already! And you're still a great person!"

Atsushi blinks at him, "Great person? I'm.. a great person?"

"Sure!" Dazai tells him as Kyouka nods vigorously from beside him. The other ADA members all mumble words of assent as Atsushi buries his face in his hands for what feels like the millionth time that day out of sheer embarrassment.

**The two of them continue on. Kenji smiles, "Speaking of the factory district, there's a hangout spot for the Youth Association there!"**

"**Who's that?" Atsushi asks, confused.**

"**To put it in city terms," Kenji says with a smile, "They're a gang!"**

"A GANG!" Atsushi blanches as he registers what Kenji said, "Why are we going to see a gang?"

"They probably had something to do with it," groans Ranpo, rubbing his hands over his eyes, "Why can't this show give us good mysteries?"

"Ranpo this is a real-life situation," Tanzaki says.

"Well, it's a lame one," Ranpo tells them with a nod, "Come up with something better."

"Who are you talking to?"

"No idea." Ranpo pops a candy in his mouth with a beam.

**Atsushi flinches, "A..a a gang?!"**

"**I wonder if they could be the ones who built the bomb," Kenji ponders out loud before grinning, "Let's go there and ask them!"**

"**Wait a minute!" shouts Atsushi, completely bewildered, "Even if they were responsible, why would they admit it? Especially to us!"**

"Atsushi is correct," Kyouka turns to Kenji, "What makes you believe that a group of gang members would confess to the murder?" She leans forward, her eyes sort of gleaming, "Unless you plan on torturing them?"

Kenji laughs lightly, "No torture! After all, if you are honest then people will give you honesty back!"

The incredulous look on Kyouka's face says that she believes rather differently. But her mouth twitches as though she's trying not to burst into laughter.

**Kenji waves him off, "If we go and ask them nicely, I'm sure they'll tell us! That's how life is!"**

**Atsushi scoffs in disbelief. "That's how life is? Are you serious?"**

**Kenji just smiles mysteriously. Atsushi is absolutely baffled, "You are serious…"**

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kenji frowns at Atsushi, who immediately backtracks his future self's words, "I'm sure I didn't mean it like that!"

He drops his body forward a bit, "It's just, I can't believe that anyone would simply admit something like that."

"You'd be surprised," Yosano interjects, "Kenji has a way with people." She recalls the one mission the two of them went on together and her absolute confusion as Kenji literally fought the entirety of the group they were questioning after one tried to break her finger, not that it worked.

_It'll be fun to see that again._

**There's a pause and then Atsushi gets an absolutely dorky expression on his face, "I guess you're right Kenji!" Pink clouds float around his head.**

**Back at the ADA Kunikida has arrived back from the market and seems to have realized Atsushi is gone, "Hey Junichiro. Weren't you with Atsushi today?" A title card besides Kunikida reads "Was off purchasing Eggs on a Limited-Time Sale."**

"Kunikida, I have a very important question for you," Naomi is staring at the grocery bag in Kunikida's hand.

"What."

"Do you have a coupon book?"

"What sort of question is that?" Kunikida reaches into his back pocket and pulls out the coupon book, "Of course I do!"

He fails to notice Naomi practically spitting her water out and wheezing into her brother's shoulders.

**Tanizaki shakes his head, "Actually Kenji was the one with him."**

**Kunikida scratches a loud, "WHAT? He's with Kenji?"**

**Tanizaki shrugs, "Yeah, they went to the crime scene! Kenji has solved a lot of difficult cases in the past, so I can't imagine there would be any prob…"**

Kenji turns and stares at Kunikida, "I don't see how me and Atsushi doing things together is a problem?"

Kunikida groans to himself and pinches his nose, "No… no. It's not that. I just think that…."

He clearly doesn't want to admit his fear, but when he finally looks over to Atsushi's blank stare and sees Dazai making a mocking face behind Atsushi's back. His frown gets fiercer, "I just don't think Atsushi can follow the same methods as you Kenji."

"Hmmm," Kenji taps his chin, "He probably could!"

"I could do it," agrees Atsushi, more entranced by the idea of peaceful resolution than anything. Kunikida cringes as he says that, "Maybe we should finish this episode first, before you make a decision."

"**IT'S A HUGE PROBLEM!" rages Kunikida, "Kenji's methods are way too bizarre for him to be copying. Given how naive Atsushi is… HE MIGHT TAKE KENJI'S APPROACH AS THE GOLD STANDARD!"**

**An image pops up of Atsushi and Kenji holding hands and skipping through flowers. They are stamped with the words, "The Best and Worst Team."**

"**This isn't good."**

"The best and worst team?" both Atsushi and Kenji say together, before shooting each other a weird look, "Why?"

"That just sounds like the nicest team if I'm being honest," Tanizaki points out, "Like a team of two puppies playing in cotton candy."

"I love cotton candy," says Ranpo with a wise nod, "I don't know about puppies though."

"I don't like dogs," Dazai says with a frown,, "They make no sense."

The entire ADA shoots him a weird look as he says that. Dogs are such simple creatures, how are they confusing?

**A building is shown and a man holding a baseball bat frowns angrily. Kenji stands in front of him completely blind to the very large bat, while Atsushi cowers on the floor.**

**Kenji speaks, "Did any of you make that bomb that made that big car fly into that building?"**

**The guy grins at him, "You're a funny guy! You cops or something?"**

"**Actually," Kenji holds up his ADA card, "We're with the Armed Detective Agency!" **

"WHY WOULD YOU TELL THEM THAT?" Atsushi screeches loudly as Kyouka's mouth drops open, completely flabbergasted at Kenji's bluntness, "THEY'RE A LITERAL GANG!"

"So?"

Atsushi's hands wring through his hair, "They're gonna lie to us! Or worse, track us down!"

"Nah," Kenji waves him off, "If they come to the Agency then we will simply show them the window" He waves at one of the blacked-out Agency windows with a smile.

Atsushi only groans in horror.

**He notices the guy's chain on his belt, "That's a cool chain!"**

**He actually grabs the chain and looks at it, "Do you keep one handy in case you have to haul cows around?"**

**The guys both yell at him for randomly grabbing the chain, but Kenji just laughs sheepishly, "Oh! I just wanted to ask if any of you were responsible for what happened?"**

Even the most senior members of the Agency raise their eyebrows at his bluntness. Dazai actually laughs aloud, startled at the words.

"Kenji, what the fuck?" says Tanizaki, absolutely flabbergasted, "I know you like being honest, but there's no way they are going to tell you anything, even if it is most likely that they were the culprits."

Kenji sighs, "Stop doubting it and just let it happen! It won't fail, trust me!"

"Sure," Tanizaki's voice wavers as he recalls Kenji's perfect record, "Of course."

**They all gape at him, before smirking. **

"**Can't say we know anything about it!" jeers one guy, clearly mocking him, "Right?" He asks the others behind him. They all laugh.**

"**If that's the case, then I'm sorry to have bothered you," Kenji says, blissfully ignorant of their implication as Atsushi flips his shit in the background. Kenji bows to them, "Thank you for taking the time to talk to me about it"**

"They clearly know something," Kyouka squints at Kenji, "Why are you not pursuing this lead?"

"No need," Kenji shrugs her away, "I have already told you to trust the method. It'll turn out fine!"

Dazai leans towards Kyouka with a smile, "I was confused when I first saw Kenji's methods but they do always work despite how odd it looks."

Kyouka hums with confusion but doesn't press further.

**He then leaves, as the men stare at him in complete shock.**

**As soon as they are out, Atsushi screams, "They were lying about everything! They probably used the bomb to kill someone in a rival gang or something! There's no way they weren't involved!"**

**Kenji brushes him off once again, "But they said they didn't know anything about it."**

Atsushi sighs to himself, "I'm not even going to protest this anymore. But this is just the craziest thing I had ever seen in my entire life."

"Eh," Ranpo sips a tea, "At this point Atsushi, you need to stop limiting your mind. We're literally watching ourselves on television. Life is crazy."

"I suppose you are right," Atsushi mumbles aloud, "But Kenji's methods are the most confusing thing I've seen during this entire viewing session."

Kenji shoots him a mock-offended look that makes Atsushi laugh.

"**Well, yea," Atsushi agrees, confused, "But…"**

**Kenji smiles softly, "Whether it's cow or man...in a village or city... If you are honest others will reply in kind… it works! That principle has never failed me yet!"**

**Atsushi stares at him, baffled, "I..is that true?'**

"**Yes!"**

"That's what I've been saying this whole time!" crows Kenji, "Honesty is the best policy."

"It really only works for you though," Tanizaki says with a sigh, "If only we were all able to pull off what Kenji can."

"I'm sure you could," Kenji winks at him, "Everyone appreciates honesty!"

"The members of the Detective Agency all have different methods of solving cases," Fukuzawa says suddenly, causing the rest of them to turn and look at him. He coughs and continues, "Everyone has a different method, there is no need to compare methods, as long as they are effective."

"Yeah!" Kenji claps his hands and turns back to the screen, "But I am still excited to see how this case goes!"

**Atsushi stares at him, concern shifting across his face before he turns back into his funny emoji face, "I GUESS I CAN SEE THAT!"**

**Kenji smiles at him, blissful as usual, "Why don't we head back for now?"**

"**Good idea!" agrees Atushi, following him with a jump in his step. **

"That's cute!" coos Yosano as they bounce along the street together, "You two are a cute team!"

Atsushi flushes hard and Kenji laughs with a light giggle, "Thank you Yosano!"

"Not a very effective team, though," Kunikida mutters loudly, "You are too blinded by positivity, Atsushi. Kenji's methods aren't for everyone."

"I've gotten that by now, thanks Kunikida," Atsushi says sarcastically with an eye roll as Dazai snorts loudly from beside him.

**The two of them walk away just as the gang follows after them, dark looks on their faces.**

**As the two of them go, Kenji's stomach growls. He laughs with embarrassment, "Can we stop by at a beef bowl place? I'm really starving."**

"**Hang on," Atsushi laughs, "You eat beef even though you keep cows?"**

"Huh," Dazai says aloud, tapping his chin with his finger.

Kenji raises an eyebrow at him, asking "What is it?"

"I would've bet money that you were vegetarian," Dazai voices the words that all of the ADA were thinking. Kenji's confused look goes back to happiness, "Oh! No I am not."

"Wild," breathes Naomi.

"**Of course!" Kenji's eyes sparkle with delight, "I love everything about them, including how they taste!" As he finishes a car pulls sharply in front of them. Suddenly, they are surrounded by the gang from earlier.**

"**I gotta say," says the gang member from earlier, "I'm surprised you private eyes figured out we used a bomb to kill a rival gang member." **

**His smirk widens, "We barely had a chance to chat back there. You wanna tell us what kinda evidence you got against us?" He raises a bat as if threatening them.**

"It's only one piece," snorts Ranpo, "And they literally just admitted to it. Dumbasses."

"You would think that a gang would know better than that," Kunikida rolls his eyes, "Shouldn't they?"

"I'm sure they don't," agrees Dazai with a sigh, "They seem far too unorganized and brash to be a legit gang. Any other gang would make them look like a joke."

"Especially a Yokohama gang," Kyouka points out randomly, "They tend to be more organized due to the Port Mafia's influence."

Atsushi shudders to himself, _Kyouka's knowledge is scary._

**The guys behind him jeer, "We won't just let you run to the cops."**

**Kenji clasps his hands and practically sparkles with joy, "This is wonderful! I just knew you would come clean and tell us the entire story eventually!"**

**The gang's faces drop in confusion. Kenji pushes on, even as Atsushi loses his touch on reality behind him, "I just knew my honesty would be repaid in kind!"**

"Kenji you are too pure for this world," Naomi tells him with a smile. Kenji's eyes shine as his head looks over at her, "I am?"

"Yeah!" Naomi laughs with a smile, "I know this episode is all about how you solve cases, but you're just so fun!"

"Thanks!" Kenji's face actually gets redder, "It's nice to hear that!"

**He turns around to face Atsushi, "In all of the cases that I've worked on, everyone always ends up confessing to me like this!" Atsushi goes from panic to absolute 'wtf'ness in a split second.**

"**OHHH I GET IT…" He tries to say, just as Kenji is bashed over the head with a bat. Kenji crashes onto the floor, face down as Atsushi watches him in panic. The gang member who slammed his pole into Kenji, looks up, a feral gleam in his eyes, "One down, one to go."**

**Atsushi hisses, **_**Crap! We're surrounded! What am I supposed to do?**_

"Kenji!" Atsushi shrieks as the Kenji on-screen goes down, only to realize that unlike so many other times, the ADA only seems mildly concerned, "What."

Kenji brushes the back of his head, "That might've hurt a bit! Maybe I should test it out later." He looks over at Yosano, "Wanna help?"

"Sure," She shrugs, "I'll bash your head in."

Atsushi raises his hands in utter confusion, "You'll what?"

He is utterly ignored.

**He doesn't get time to think since the gang charge towards him, weapons drawn.**

**They're about to clash when Kenji speaks up, "That kinda stung a bit!"**

**They all freeze as Kenji gets up with a pained grunt, "There we go!.."**

Kyouka's eyes widen in fear, _That didn't even affect him. That could kill some people.. _Her gaze shoots over to the sunny Kenji, _What secrets are you hiding?_

Atsushi shrinks down next to her, tired of being left out of the loop. "What is going on?" he mutters to himself.

"No idea," replies Kyouka, startling Atsushi, who thought his comment was private, "Oh!"

"Yea," He ends up brushing his hair through his fingers, "Me neither."

**He turns to Atsushi with a smile, "Oh! Don't worry about me. This happens sometimes!" As he keeps talking, the gang and Atsushi watch in absolute shock. **

**Kenji walks past them, "Out in the countryside, cows can get a temper and refuse to listen to you."**

**He reaches for the underside of the car nearby, "In times like that…" His hands grip the car and bend the metal.**

Kenji laughs aloud at Atsushi and Kyouka's faces, which are dropped open in surprise, "Did you forget I have an ability too?"

Atsushi, unwilling to admit he had, shakes his head, "I knew but I didn't expect it to be so…"

"Powerful," Dazai chimes in as Atsushi whips his head around to look at him, "Yea, that's Kenji. Full of surprises."

_That's such a cool ability, _Atsushi mutters to himself just as the tiger moves underneath his skin, _Much better than mine._

**Atsushi and the gang watch as Kenji lifts the entire car over his head with one hand… Kenji only smiles.**

_**Be not defeated by the rain, **_**Keni's voice narrates as he literally beats the shit out of the gang, **_**Be not hindered by the wind, Be not halted by an iron pipe, knife or metal bat. Be strong of body. Be without desire. Be unfettered by anger…**_

**A flower in the concrete sways in the breeze as Kenji bashes the guys into the floor with a stop sign, all while smiling.**

They all watch in half horror, half fascination as Kenji watches his own methods being executed on screen, mouthing the words along with his future self with a massive smile.

"I think I'm just gonna figure out my own path in this agency," Atsushi mutters weakly, "Far, far away."

"That's probably a wise move," Kunikida agrees with Atsushi, "I can't see you using the tiger in that way."

"Yea," agrees Atsushi, _If I ever used the tiger that way, I don't know if they would survive..._

_**Always carry a quiet smile, **_**Kenji seats himself on top of the cars and men that he's smashed into the floor. A title card pops up beside him, The Miyazawa Family Motto: Should Cows Act Up, Beat Them With Whatever's Close At Hand.**

**Kenji taps his chin again, **_**That is the sort of person I strive to be. **_

**Atsushi squints up at him, completely dumbfounded, "This will not work."**

"That is your family motto?" Tanizaki asks, completely bewildered, "What do cows have to do with anything?"

"People are just cows with more brainpower," Kenji says matter-of-factly, "They won't understand unless you make sure they do."

It's so blunt that it throws Tanizaki back a bit, "Oh…"

Kenji continues, "Not all people are like that though. Like you guys!"

"AWWW" coos Naomi, heart warmed until Kenji finishes his sentence, "And Akutagawa, Higuchi and the Black Lizard."

"WHYYY," whines Naomi, even if she already knows the answer. Kenji just smiles and says, "I'm gonna make them my friends!"

"Good luck with that," Kunikida tells him, remembering the previous episode.

"Thanks!"

"**I CAN'T GO AROUND DOING THINGS LIKE THIS KUNIKIDA!" shouts Atsushi into the phone.**

"**CALM DOWN YOU FOOL!" Kunikida shouts back at him, through the phone before sighing and doing so himself, "I commend you for realizing that yourself. Kenji possesses superhuman strength, but he isn't totally invincible. He can only use it when he's hungry."**

**Atsushi is shown squatting outside of a beef bowl restaurant, "What!? And what happens when he's full?"**

"That seems awfully inconvenient," Kyouka remarks, but Kenji tuts at her in disapproval, "It's actually not! I just only eat at the end of my day! It allows for a lovely sleep every night!"

"Huh," She hadn't considered that, "I suppose that is true."

"Unless of course, I get random nighttime missions," Kenji presses on, "but that's only happened once." His eyes slide towards Dazai, the apparent perpetrator of this crime. Dazai gives him a thumbs up.

"Only once," Kyouka echoes.

**Kenji is shown, curled up quietly on a table inside the store, snoring.**

**Kunikida sighs, "He sleeps."**

The episode ends rather cleanly and all around the room, the ADA force themselves to wake up and blink the sleep out of their eyes. They've been in this for a while.

Maddie smiles at them with sympathy, "Only one more episode, then we can take a break. Get some sleep."

That seems to perk them up and they all nod in agreement. Maddie clicks her remote once again, "Let's continue."


End file.
